Love Hina: A Friend in Need
by Tezza1502
Summary: Kitsune notices Keitaro return from a flight courtesy of Naruair looking physically and mentally the worse for wear, and decides to take an interest in his wellbeing. That decision has repercussions far beyond their wildest imaginings.
1. Understanding

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Love Hina'. I don't know who does, but it's safe to say it's not me. How do I know this? Easy! Because you don't see MY name written about here on every fic, do you. If the real owners have an issue with me borrowing their idea and using it in a non-profit kinda way, all they have to do is ask and it shall be deleted. Simple as that!

Notes: I started writing this before I had ever seen the anime, so it might be a little weird for the first few chapters. I have since discovered that it fits pretty well within cannon, so I am going to leave it as is. The basic idea of 'what if Kitsune decides to take an active interest in Keitaro' has been doing the rounds lately, so if this seems similar to anyone else's fic, my apologies. I started this late in '06, so any similarities are purely coincidental. Thanks! Also, I have no idea where a scenario like this would fit into cannon, so pick your own spot. In fact, just assume that the whole thing takes place in an alternate dimension, a heartbeat away from what's considered cannon. And just so you know, this story will contain swearing, shouting, WAFFiness, drama, romance, the odd chuckle and occasional beat-down on everyone's favourite Kanrinin at random moments throughout the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Understanding

Mitsune Konno, A.K.A. 'Kitsune', was reclining on the couch in the common room, resting up after a hard day of incorrectly guessing which horses were going to cross the line first when she spied the _Kanrinin_ of the Hinata-Sou girls' dorm, Keitaro Urashima, entering via the front door. Taking in the limp, his rumpled clothes and the foliage attached to various parts of his body, she correctly guessed that he had once again managed to trip and land inappropriately upon one of the other girls in his care. _'Damn, Naru's punch is really getting stronger as she gets older!'_, she thought to herself as she recognised some of the flowers adorning his head as only occurring in two of the city's parks, both of which were situated on the other side of town from where the hotel is located.

As he staggered up the stairs towards his room/office, she decided that now might be a good time to try and flirt her way out of paying a weeks rent while he was still groggy, seeing as she had just blown most of it on some very slow nags. Opening some buttons on her shirt and giving the 'twins' a lift, she followed him at a discreet distance so that she would reach his door just as he was about to close it. "Hi, Kei!" She announced brightly, fighting to keep the sly gleam out of her eyes until she had what she wanted. Her nickname was not 'The Fox' for nothing.

"Who? Oh. Hi, Kitsune." He said in a flat voice. "Whatever it is, can it wait for a few minutes? I just need to get cleaned up." He pulled out his shirt and gave it a shake for effect.

"So I can see!" She smirked. "What'd you do to piss them off _this _time?"

He glared at her. "Does it matter? The result was the same. **POW! **_Whoosh! _Keitaro go bye-bye in _that _direction." He replied in the same dull monotone as he pointed over his shoulder out the window.

'_Is he like this every time he gets back?' _Kitsune mused to herself. _'Why haven't I noticed it before?' _The first, faint stirrings of sympathy were making themselves known at the back of her mind. Shaking them away for the moment, she concentrated on her purpose for being here. "Well, you're back now, safe and sound. Anyway, can I come in and have a chat?" She presented him with her best puppy-dog eyes look.

Unable to resist a request by ANY of the women in his care, he shrugged and turned to go further into his room. "Sure. Come on in. But not too long, okay? I still have things to do."

Stepping in and locking the door behind her, Kitsune pounced on him and pressed herself into his back while rubbing her hands over him. "The reason I'm here is that I've kinda come up short in the Yen department this week and I need an extension." She breathed into his ear as she continued to draw circles on his chest with her fingers. "Just for a week. Or two." As she felt him tremble slightly in her embrace, she grinned to herself. _'Same old Keitaro! I wonder if his nose is bleeding yet.' _She reached up to pick out some of the twigs stuck in his hair absently as she waited for his expected capitulation. Thus distracted, she did not notice his head twist and follow the path of her hand along the side of his face. However, she did notice that something was not going according to the established script when his hands came up and gently stroked the arm still wrapped around his body. _'What the…'_

Coming back to the here-and-now, Kitsune watched with fascination as he leant his face into the hand that was sliding through his hair, combing out the flora trapped there. Repeating the gesture, she was shocked to see him press a bit more forcefully into her palm. Her curiosity fully aroused now, she slid her fingers across his cheek, under his chin and slowly turned him around. As he faced her, she noticed that his eyes were shut and a peaceful expression graced his features. Grabbing his chin between her thumb and forefinger, Kitsune gently shook his head to gain his attention.

"Kei-Keitaro?" She stammered.

His eyes fluttered open.

"What just happened?" She asked in a soft voice, her cheeks slightly flushed at his reactions to her touch.

Reality returned as Keitaro became fully aware of how he had just acted towards her. With a strangled gasp, he pulled away from her while he frantically wrapped his arms around his head in a defensive posture and stumbled backwards. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry" He yelled repeatedly as he tripped over the corner of his sleeping futon and scrambled backwards until he reached the corner of the room. Unable to retreat any further, he curled up into a ball and waited for the inevitable beating.

Kitsune watched his actions with a look of fascinated horror. _'What's he panicking for? He didn't do anything wrong?' _As soon as this thought appeared, another followed it almost immediately. _'Since when has THAT ever mattered!' _Shame began to bloom in her mind as she realised the truth of that statement. The tiny part of her that wondered if she could use this to her advantage was quickly stuffed in the smallest, most uncomfortable sake bottle she could find, sealed, and thrown deep into the Pacific Ocean by the rest of her mind.

"Keitaro?" She whispered as she knelt down beside him and reached out tentatively. She nearly burst into tears when he flinched at her touch. _'Oh, Kami-sama! What have we done to you?' _"Kei? Kei please. Look at me." He shook his head violently, as if doing such a thing would only increase his punishment. "Kei, its Mitsune. Have I ever raised my hand at you?" His head stopped shaking, although the trembling continued.

"…no."

"Have I ever attacked you physically, in any way?"

"…no."

"That's right, I haven't. Nor am I going to start." _'Especially after what I've just seen!' _"So please, look at me."

Slowly, fearfully, Keitaro did as he was asked.

"That's better." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry if I frightened you with my question, Keitaro. I didn't mean to. Do you believe me?"

He nodded slightly.

"Good." She sighed with relief. "I was just curious about your reaction to me glomping you. That's all. You've never done that before."

Seeing him start to withdraw mentally again, she let out another slow breath. Suddenly, the words she had to say to get him to respond came to her. Buttoning her shirt up to the collar to remove her 'distractions' from the conversation, she spoke in a firm yet sympathetic manner.

"Keitaro, what you say will not leave this room. Nor will I ever use it against you, in _any _way. 'The Fox' is locked outside. The only person in this room with you right now is Mitsune Konno, your friend." Once again, she reached out and rested a hand on his arm lightly. To her relief, he did not flinch this time.

"You promise? " He asked, looking at her hopefully.

"I promise." She answered solemnly, looking him in the eye as she responded.

"Alright." Sitting up a bit straighter, he leant his head back until it rested on the wall. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he cast about for the words to explain his actions. "Well, I sort of knew what you were after the moment you attached yourself to my back." He gave her a brief, shy smile. "You're not very subtle when you want something from me." Closing his eyes, he continued hesitantly. "But, while you were rubbing yourself against me, I realised something."

"What?" She prompted, becoming increasingly curious as to where this was going.

"You're soft." Mitsune blushed a bit, partly at his words, partly at the way he was again resting his head on his arms and gazing at her.

"Not only soft, but warm, and silky, and gentle. Which led to another thought: you don't hit me. You flirt with me when you want something, you occasionally get me into trouble, but you don't hurt me over nothing. And you always give me a chance to explain. Even _if _you still tease the crap out of me for it later." A look of regret at talking so much crossed his face briefly, followed by an air of resignation, as if he was thinking, _'well, I can't get beat up any more for what I've said. May as well keep going!'_ "And it felt so nice to be just held by someone for once, without being launched into orbit two seconds later when they realised what they were doing and come to their senses. So I just…gave into the sensation." He stopped talking, put his head down and awaited his fate at making such an admission aloud.

Mitsune sat back on her haunches, rocked by the young man's admission. _'Wow! What does this-? Does that mean-?'_ Shaking her head to clear some of the confusion out of it, she leans in again. "So what are you trying to say, Keitato? That you like me. THAT way?" There was an undercurrent of something in her voice, too subtle for Keitaro to hear in his present mental state.

"Yes…no…I don't know…I mean, I like all of the tenants here. You're all special to me. I just-" He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out in a coherent way. "After being double-teamed by Motoko and Naru, _again_, it was nice to be held, even if you had an ulterior motive in mind." Scratching the back of his head nervously, he looked at her again. "So, thank-you for the hug, Mitsune. I kinda needed it. And not in a perverted way, either." He stood up slowly.

She blinked in surprise at the level of sincerity he was directing at her. "Um, you're welcome." Following him into a standing position, she thought furiously for a moment, before reaching out impulsively and embracing him again. As he froze in her arms, she whispered in his ear.

"Relax! It's okay. It's just a friendly hug, that's all. Between you and me." She soothed. "I know about your promise to your promised girl and I'm not trying to come between you and her, I promise." She felt him relax and joined him in a smile at all the 'promising' going on. "In fact, I will make a promise of my own to you Keitaro. If you need a break from the insanity of this place, or just a quiet harbour, come to my room. Or invite me into yours. Okay? No strings attached." Sensing the suspicious expression starting to form, Mitsune reassures him. "And I won't try anything. We'll just sit and talk. Or share sake and do nothing. Consider it…an oasis from the madness." Leaning back, she looked at him.

"I…um…" He struggled, trying to gauge the level of sincerety in her words. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

Mitsune beamed at him in delight. "Excellent!" Giving him another brief squeeze, she let him go. "Now, I think I had better leave, before the pervert patrol shows up! Can't have you being put into orbit for being alone with me so soon after your last flight, can we?" Stepping back, she straightens out the wrinkles in her shirt and gives her slacks a brush before turning to the door. Sliding it open, she comes face to face with a startled Naru and Motoko. _'Of course! Speak the devils name, and they appear.'_ "Hi guys!" Mitsune says brightly. Keitaro whimpers somewhere behind her left shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing in-" Naru starts.

"Have you seen-" Motoko adds just before they catch sight of the _kanrinin_.

"KEITARO! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KITSUNE TRAPPED IN YOUR ROOM?"

"URUSHIMA! TODAY, YOUR PERVERTED WAYS COME TO AN END! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Both girls give out their respective battle cry's as they charge into the room, only to be stopped at the entrance by Mitsune putting an arm firmly across the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Settle down, ladies. Nothing untoward happened in here, just a tennant having a chat with her _Kanrinin_." Mitsune looked on amused as they both processed her words.

Naru looked from her best friend to the manager, trying to figure out how he was controlling her thoughts. "Yeah, right! What did he do to you? Where'd he touch?"

Mitsune gave her a lecherous smirk. "Why? Jealous?" She raised an eyebrow.

A look of disgust crossed both faces. "Ew! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kitsune!"

"And please stand aside, so we may dispence justice upon the pervert." Hinata-sou's resident samurai-in-training demanded, trying to push her way past Mitsune and into the room. Keitaro saw this and began seriously considering jumping out of the window. All movement halted with Mitsune's next question.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She said softly. They all looked at her in confusion. Naru recovered first.

"Huh? What? **No!** How could you say that?" She demanded, shocked that her best friend could even think such a thing.

"What else can I think, when I've told both of you that nothing bad happened in this room between Keitaro and myself, and you still want to beat the crap out of him. Where's the honour in attacking an innocent man?" She asked, looking straight at Motoko. Seeing the swordswoman lower her head, she returned her gaze to her friend. "Or maybe…you _want _to hurt him for no reason, other than to inflict pain on someone who won't fight back."

Naru looked at her friend as if she had slapped her across the face. "Why…where's this coming from, Kitsune?"

"I told you nothing happened. You chose not to believe me." Mitsune fixed her with an angry glare. "That hurt, lots!" Stepping towards them suddenly to force them away from the door, she turned and smiled at Keitaro. "What I said before still stands, Kei-kun." Reaching out, she plucked out a flower still tangled in his hair. Twirling it by the stem between her fingers, she gave him a coy smile. "You should get cleaned up before dinner. You look like crap!" Closing the door on his bemused expression, she turned and made her way towards her own room, giving the other girls a significant glance as she passed them. "See you two at the dinner table. Don't do anything _rash_, now." Just as she turned the corner, she heard one of them say, "Kei-kun?" Smiling, she began to think of ways to help Keitaro. _'After all, getting him into trouble has become __way__ too easy. Finding ways to stop him being launched across the city, now THAT will be a challenge!'_

Grinning as her mind began working the angles on this new test of her abilities, she was easily able to ignore the small thought that was wondering about her true motives in this venture.

* * *

Notes: Yay, first chapter out of the way! I am intending this to begin as a friendship fic. Not sure if it will stay that way. Let me know what you think, one way or the other. T

* * *


	2. Progress

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Love Hina'. Ken Akamatsu does. Heck, even this idea has been done _ad nauseam_. I just wanna put my own spin on it.

Notes: HOW MANY REVIEWS? For just one chapter! Wow, you guys and dolls are spoiling me something fierce, you know that! Pity I may be about to undo all that good will. This chapter will be mostly a diary entry, set a couple of months after the first chapter. Anyway, let's get on with it…

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Progress 

A new day starts at Hinata-Sou, pretty much the same as any other weekday.

Motoko goes through her early morning Kata's on the roof while the rest of the residents slumber. Su ambushes Keitaro with a foot to the face as he emerges from his room. Seeing that he is distracted while picking the young foreigners toenails out of his teeth, Sarah gives him a kick to the ankle as he heads down the stairs for breakfast, causing him to stumble into Naru. Even though he only grabs her by the arms to stop himself falling over, she still punches him the rest of the way down the stairs into the common room. Shinobu helps him to his feet, blushing furiously the whole time. Keitaro thanks her over his shoulder as he quickly makes his way to the dining doom before anyone else decides that he needs another impromptu lesson in manners before breakfast.

Breakfast is quickly but efficiently consumed before the younger residents head out for school. Keitaro washes and dries the dishes, receiving a clip over the ear from Naru for taking too long and making them late as she drags him down the outside stairs by the hand to catch their bus to cram school.

Such is the rush to feed and run that none of them notices that their resident wit and troublemaker, Kitsune, has not uttered a single word. She has deliberately stayed quiet and unnoticed the entire time. If any of them had paid closer attention, they would have noticed that her eyes never seemed to stray far from Keitaro's face. They would have also seen that her expression switched between a soft smile and a pensive look, as if she was trying to come to a decision about something within herself.

With the Inn finally empty for the rest of the day, she breathed a sigh of relief and headed up to her room. Thanking her lucky stars that once again no-one had noticed her out-of-character behaviour, she decided to vent what had been troubling her lately by writing it down. Reaching for a bottle of sake from the shelf in her room, she put it on the small table before shifting a few others aside. Giving the board behind the bottles a sharp knock, a panel fell out, revealing a hidden space occupied mostly by a leather bound journal. Removing it, she sat down at the table and opened it to an empty page. Deciding not to pour herself a cup of sake just yet so as to keep her head clear while she writes, she orders her thoughts before putting pen to paper.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno:- 

_Hey there, O secret pages of my thoughts, it's been a while. A little over two months, if I remember correctly. Lotsa stuff happening. Yup, I've been busy. Unfortunately, not __that__ kind of busy. I've been helping Kei-kun, of all people! 'Why?' you ask. _

…_mostly for the challenge._

_Lemme explain._

_A couple of months ago, I saw him come back from one of his impromptu flights across our fair city and, thinking it was a golden opportunity to screw my dear Kanrinin (NO, not like __that__!)(Well, maybe. If he asked REAL nicely.) for a weeks rent, or two, I followed him back to his room for a little one-on-one negotiation. (Oh my, they are flowing thick and fast tonight, aren't they!) I had just begun my opening presentation, when he blind-sided me. Completely._

_I was expecting fogged-up glasses, maybe a nosebleed, and eventually a stuttering capitulation. You know, the usual routine. What I __got__ was him getting into it for a moment and then freaking out! I could almost TASTE the fear pouring off the guy. As I calmed him down from complete hysteria to just scared shitless, I realised something: he's hurting. Not just in a physical sense, but deep down inside. As I looked at him curled up in a ball in the corner of the room waiting for some rough justice, I actually felt ashamed of myself for playing a part in doing this to him. In driving another human being into this state of perpetual terror._

_I finally got him talking to me by telling him I was his friend. I surprised myself by MEANING it as I said it. Once again, he snuck in from left field by admitting he enjoys it when I touch him. He knows I only do it to get something from him, but he doesn't mind because it's the only time he makes physical contact with a woman that doesn't involve a beating. _

_On impulse, I gave him a real hug. It felt…nice, to have someone in my arms again. Even if he was petrified with shock for most of it. _

_As to what I did next, well…_

_It seemed like a good idea at the time._

_I kinda offered to be a better friend than I have been. An 'oasis from the madness', I believe was the phrase I used. Basically, I offered him a safe harbour if things got too much around Hinata-Sou. Still not sure why my heart fluttered like that when he accepted my offer. Lack of sake in my stomach is the only explanation. Anyway, as I was walking out the door, guess who showed up. Yup, the pervert patrol. They took one look at Kei and saw red! Not wanting to spoil the good vibe I had just established, I stepped in to head them off. I guess I also wanted to start paying off some of the karma I owed Keitaro. So I told them both that nothing had happened other than a conversation. I figured that they have taken my word without question before, why not now._

_While I should have factored in the level of animosity those two hold against Kei, dismissing what I was saying completely really hurt. No, it more than hurt. It PISSED ME RIGHT OFF!!!!_

_Back again. __It still boils my blood to think that my best friend would ignore-_

_No. Not gonna go there again. Suffice to say, I'm still somewhat annoyed. Anyway, after shameing them into backing off, I re-affirmed what I had said to Kei and went back to my room to get ready for dinner. I spent the rest of the night giving those two the cold shoulder. _

_That night, I started figuring out ways to make Keitaro's life that much easier around Hinata-Sou. First off was threat assessment. I immediately decided that he was on his own when it comes to Kaolla Su. Since he came along, the rest of us have stopped having nightmares about turning blind corners and finding a mecha-tama with accompanying arsenal eyeing us off. He's got that whole 'invulnerability' thing going for him. The rest of us don't! So Kei was going to have to continue taking one for the team there._

_Next was myself. Yeah, me. I resolved to not deceive him when he asks whether the hot springs are empty, or blackmail him, or trick him into feeling me up in front of the others, or any of the hundred other schemes and plots I've dragged him into. That should go a long way towards pulling his airtime down._

…

_(I've just realised how much trouble I have been involved in causing, in one form or another. I may cry. The guy's a saint for not kicking the lot of us out AGES ago.)_

_Motoko is reasonable, in her own warped fashion. Drag her precious honour into the conversation the right way, and she folds like a wet towel._

_Naru will be the toughest to deal with, because A: the clueless twit is hopelessly in love with her and B: she knows it and uses it. I can't separate them. I can't badmouth my best friend behind her back, even if I __wanted__ to. She has proven that she will ignore me if what I'm saying doesn't fit with her preconceived notions. The most I can do is not encourage her attitude when she barges into my room to talk my ear off for half a night about what a pervert he is._

_Short of hooking her up to some kind of perpetual blood transfusion machine with accompanying stimulant injector, I can't do much about Mutsumi collapsing at random times. Even if she always manages to drag Kei down with her. Convenient much!_

_Despite her cute little crush on him, Shinobu is not a problem. Kei's natural clumsiness is. Which led me to my parallel project: getting him to stop being beaten for falling ass-over-tit so much. This was not easy!_

_I began by telling him that if he's going to fall over, JUST FALL OVER! At worst, he will be laughed at for being a klutz. The beatings he gets from grabbing something he shouldn't on his way down have GOT to be worse than kissing the ground every now and again. Next, if he just _has _to grab someone, aim for the arms, between the elbow and shoulder. Or the lower back. NO BREASTS! NO BUTT! Last of all, if the worst happens, and he lands somewhere inappropriate, STAND UP IMMEADIATELY! No taking a moment to get your bearings. No sitting there like a statue, staring at the person you landed on endlessly. Stand up and run. If you must apologise, do it over your shoulder. Or come back and say it after they have had a chance to calm down. It won't work all the time, or indeed at all with certain people. But if they see that you aren't moving, and perchance enjoying the situation, you will be beaten. _

_As I'm writing this, I realise that I'm making it all sound very easy. Like he came in for a quiet chat one day and we had this nice deep and meaningful conversation about this and that._

_**Like Hell!!!!**__It took him five days to ask if he could come in for a bit, the first time. Another three visits passed before he unwound enough to do more than stay in the opposite corner of the room from me. Slowly, gradually, I have built up a level of trust with him. I was so happy the first time I got an honest laugh out of him. Heh. Lately, he's even been flirting back at me a little when I fire an innuendo across his bow! Progress is being made. And it's showing, too. He's not so tense when he has to deal with the others. The worry-lines are disappearing from the corners of his eyes. I mean, he still gets sent skyward. That hasn't stopped. But, instead of it happening two or three times a day, it's slowly dropped down to once every couple of days._

_And he smiles more. Not those fake ones he wore, but honest ones that reach all the way to his eyes. Makes me feel all warm and tingly, knowing I had a big part in putting them there._

_Why am I doing this? Good question. Mostly for the sheer challenge of it. I mean, getting him into trouble is easier than getting money out of him. __Keeping__ him out of it is a real test of my abilities. The other reasons, well…_

_I'll let you know when I figure them out._

'_till next time. Kitsune out! _

_

* * *

_

Kitsune looked at what she had written for a moment before sighing and returning her journal to its hiding place behind her sake rack. As she closed the secret compartment and replaced the bottles in their proper positions, she sighed again lightly and shook her head. Pulling a bottle back out, she opened it and poured herself a cup. Downing the first one immediately she poured another and sipped it slowly while staring contemplatively at the wall separating hers and Keitaro's rooms.

"I hope I know what the hell I'm doing here."

Coming out of her daze, she began choosing her outfit for the night out she was hoping to talk Keitaro into.

* * *

Notes: next chapter should be up in a week. I am trying to keep a few chapters ahead, so updating will be reasonably regular. And I know that this feels like a recap, but I wanted Kitsune's thoughts on the whole situation to be aired. Sorry if it disappoints. 

Next chapter: Pub crawl! T

* * *


	3. Barhopping Part 1 Heading Out

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns 'Love Hina'. I own the series on DVD. This should make eminently clear the direction in which the copyright and royalties flow. Story will be removed with considerable ill grace if asked to by the holders of the aforementioned copyright. Any other copyrighted items mentioned in this story will be afforded the same treatment.

Notes: WARNING: drunken buffoonery ahead!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Bar hopping P1:- Heading Out.

A young woman paces in her room from one corner to the other impatiently.

'_Come on! I don't have all night. Times a wasting!' _She fumes as she checks her watch for the umpteenth time. _'Damnit! Are they actually managing to get some studying done up there? What's the hold-up?' _She glares towards the upper-right area of her wall.

_**FWUMP**_

"PERVERT!"

_**CRACK**_

"ACK! What ever I did, I'm sorry-"

_**CRUNCH**_

"…ouch"

'_About damn time!' _Mitsune lets out an impatient breath. _'Yup, nine o'clock on the dot. Time for Keitaro to screw up again.'_ Listening to the semi-regular chain of events playing out in Naru's room, she wonders why her best friend continues to study with the two-time _ronin_. _'Every time they try to study together, something happens and she dumps him head first down the hole into his room. Without fail!'_ She shakes her head at their antics. _'I guess she DOES care for him in some small way. Pity she'd rather run through the centre of Toudai butt-naked than admit it. Ah well, her loss.' _Giving her outfit for the night one last glance in the mirror, she turns to face the door, waiting for the soft knock she knows will not be long in coming. _'5.4.3.2.1.'_

_**Tap-tap-tap **_"Kitsune? Are you in there?" A voice asks timidly.

'_Bingo!' _"Yeah. Come in, Kei."

The door to her room opens cautiously, just in case. Keitaro throws a quick glance around the interior, before letting his eyes rest on the sole occupant standing in the centre of the room. "I wish I could figure out why Naru's been so twitchy lately. I don't fall over as much. I'm knocking before I enter the hot springs. I…" Keitaro trails off as he notices what Mitsune is wearing.

"Wow! You look great! Going out for a night on the town?" He enquires as he gives her a quick ocular once-over. She is wearing an outfit not much different to what she usually wears around the house, but more upmarket. The long sleeved white shirt is a bit more pinched at the waist, to accentuate her natural curves. The pinstriped slacks are a bit tighter than usual, to show off her toned legs while covering them completely. Moreover, the heels bring her almost to his eye-level.

"Thanks, Kei-kun!" Mitsune gives him a brief but genuine smile. "And yes, I am." Chewing her bottom lip for a moment, she presses ahead before she can think about the consequences of what she may be setting in motion. "Um, do you want to come with me?" She offers.

"Huh? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your fun, or anything." He answers, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Besides, I should really be studying, y'know. The practise exams are coming up soon, and I-" He stops as a hand is lightly placed over his mouth.

"Hush." She gives him an impatient smile. "With all the studying and repairs and stuff you've been doing lately, I figure you are allowed a night off once in a while to relax. Besides, it's a Friday night!" Seeing him hesitate, she presses on. "_Come on! _It'll be fun! Plus, you get to enjoy the _exclusive _company of one of the hottest chicks in the city for a whole night. What do you say?" She bats her eyelashes at him coyly.

Seeing him look towards Naru's room longingly for a moment almost makes Mitsune growl out loud. However, when he shakes his head slightly in resignation she knows that she has won, even before he opens his mouth to answer her a minute later.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Attaboy!" She reaches out and pushes him towards the hallway. "Now, get changed into something nice. Pronto! Alcohol with our names on it is being served to other, less deserving people!" Giving him a last shove in the direction of his room, she quickly checks that she has everything she needs for a night of barhopping, and then closes her door. Sticking a note on it at eye level, she heads down to the main entrance.

Ten minutes later, she is just about to charge back up the stairs and demand to know why Keitaro is taking so long to get ready, when she hears a soft apology from the bottom step. Looking up, she is surprised to see him dressed halfway decently. The long sleeved shirt catches her attention in particular. "That's nice. How long have you had it?"

"Oh, for a while. I just haven't worn it out before." He smiles nervously at the compliment.

As he walks closer to her, Mitsune notices a subtle pattern woven into the right shoulder of the midnight blue shirt. "Hey. What's that?" She runs her fingers across the dark thread lightly, trying to work out the design.

Lifting his arm, he twists about, making it sparkle as it catches the light.

"Oh wow! It's a dragon!" She exclaims. As he continues to move, she sees that the head and upper body of the dragon is hanging onto his shoulder, while the lower body drapes across his upper back and the tail winds itself around his arm, ending just above the cuff. "That's an awesome shirt. How come you don't wear it more often?"

Looking sheepish, he explains that since most -well, all- of his dates end up with him being punched into the stratosphere, he did not want to wear an expensive shirt until he could be sure it would survive the night in one piece.

"Fair enough." She nods in understanding. Turning to grab her purse, she stops when she hears a surprised laugh from Keitaro. "What's so funny?"

"I just noticed." He chuckles and points to the back of her top. "You have little angel wings embroidered onto the back of your shirt. Very kawaii!"

"Yup. It's angelic! Just like the rest of me." She replies in an airy voice.

Keitaro smirks at that. "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

Mitsune pokes her tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get going." Grabbing his arm, she leads him out into the night.

The first two bars she takes him to are small, local affairs that she regularly frequents. The bartenders knew her by name and made sure she did not have to wait long to be served, even with all the other customers around. They stayed to the corners and made small talk while Keitaro slowly relaxed as he drank and got used to spending time alone in Mitsune's company away from Hinata-Sou. A couple of hours passed in a pleasant haze when she suddenly straightened up in her seat as an idea occurred. Bouncing to her feet, she grabbed Keitaro by the arm and led him outside. "Come on!"

"What?"

"I just remembered. There's a new karaoke bar that opened a couple of streets over." She grinned over her shoulder as she led him along. "They've got all these weird competition categories and you can win bar vouchers as prizes. Come on! It'll be fun!" He bleated weakly in protest as they weaved through the late evening crowds towards their destination.

After ten minutes of almost random turns, Keitaro bumped into Mitsune's back as she stopped suddenly before a doorway. Re-adjusting his glasses, he looked up to read the neon sign above their heads.

--KARAZY KARAOKE!--

"I have a bad feeling about this", was all that passed through his lips as Mitsune looped her arm through his and dragged him inside. Stopping in the foyer, she peered at the list of prizes and catagories briefly before once again taking Keitaro in hand. Heading for the stage, Mitsune felt Keitaro pulling back suddenly.

"You don't mean to get up there straight away, do you?" He asked fearfully.

She gave him a grin. "Nope!" She let him breathe a sigh of relief before continuing. "WE are gonna get up there straight away." Her grin turned evil as he wimpered. "Oh, stop that. You've gotten up and sung before."

"Yes. But I had a lot more alcohol in me than I do now." He complained. Ignoring this, she turned and put their names down on the list, then led him away before he could attempt anything silly. Like removing them.

"Oh come on, ya big sook. Lemme buy you a courage promoter." Shoving her way to the bar, she ordered some Tequila shots with some salt and lemon wedges. "Time for a bit of the old 'lick-sip-suck'."

After handing Keitaro some tissues to stop the nosebleed when he got the wrong idea from her statement, Mitsune proceeded to show him what to do.

After going through the routine four times, they both noticed someone was calling out their names. Following the voice, they reached the stage and found that their names had reached the top of the list. Stepping up, they were given a small range of choice as to what song they could sing.

"Hey, they've got your theme song here Kei-kun." Mitsune said when she spotted 'Fly Me to the Moon' among their list of choices. She snickered and mimed an uppercut at Keitaro before picking 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and turning to the tele-prompter. Biting back a retort, Keitaro did the same.

After it was all over, the audience was left to vote on whether they deserved a prize or not. After much shouting, and not a little suggestive incentive from Mitsune, it was decided to award them both the 'Sound of Two Cats Mating' tee-shirt for the worst duet so far that night, plus a free jug of beer to ease the pain. Mitsune pouted until it was pointed out that they may have done a lot better if she had not kept pinching Keitaro on the bum every time he needed to hit a high note.

Taking their hard-sung spoils and retreating to the back of the club, Mitsune poured them both a glass of the amber liquid and watched with amusement as Keitaro made a show of easing his tender bits onto a barstool. "Would it help if I kissed it better?" She offered with a snigger at his antics.

Keitaro gave her a snarky look, as he finally got comfortable. "Funny you should put it like that, Kitsune. I was going to tell you to do something along the same lines if you tried to get me up there again."

Mitsune blinked at him for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. "A-ha-ha! That was brilliant! Kei lets fly with an insult. _Finally!_"

"What do you mean, _'finally'_?" He asks, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I mean, that's the first time I have _ever _heard you talk back to one of us girls." Reaching across the small table, she pats him condescendingly on the head. "Well done! You should do it more often."

Keitaro gives her a horrified look. "_Are you nuts! _I get put through the wall for farting too loud! If I dared talk back to any of you, I would either end up being the first _ronin_ on the moon, or Shinobu would be cleaning my entrails off the walls for weeks."

Mitsune gets a hurt expression on her face. "Hey! I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't have to." He grimaces. "The pervert patrol would hear me and do it for you."

"Oh, those two aren't _that _bad!" Mitsune states, defending her friends automatically. Seeing the raised eyebrow he was giving her, she sighed and retracted her statement. "No, your right. They _are _that bad."

He nods in agreement. "Hence the tongue-biting within the confines of Hinata-Sou."

"Dunno what you're worried about. You'd survive it." She slurred. Propping her head on one hand, she looked at him with curiosity. "How do you do that, anyway?"

"What?"

"Survive all the crap Su and those two put you through." She mimes a flying motion with her other hand.

"Oh. I'm an Urashima." He says proudly, as if no further explanation was needed.

"Which means?" Mitsune asks, not sure whether she had blanked out for a moment and missed part of the conversation.

"Not telling." He answers in a smug tone.

"Why not?"

Keitaro leans in. Mitsune does likewise. "It's a secret." He stage whispers.

Mitsune gets a determined look on her face. "Tell me!"

"No."

Now she's pouting. "Tell me or else!"

"Or else what? You'll seduce it out of me?" He looks vaguely interested in this possibility.

"Nah." She smirks. "If I tried that you'd just swoon and keel over, blood spurting out of your nose like a fountain. I need you conscious to get the answers I want."

"Humph!" He sulks at this accurate reading of his probable reaction. "Then what you gonna do?"

"Keep feeding you drinks until you feel like talking."

He thinks about it. "That might work." A thought slowly surfaces. "Um, are you sure you have enough money for that? Aren't you usually broke?"

"I'm good for it! I've been busy with a side-project lately, so I haven't had the time to hit the sake like I usually do." She looks proud of herself. "So, I'm cashed up tonight!"

Keitaro nods at this statement. "Cool! Your shout, then."

Several drinks later, Mitsune tries again. Scooting around the table until she is beside him, she drapes an arm across his shoulder and leans in. "C'mon Kei-kun. I won't tell anyone." She breathes seductively into his ear.

Shivering as her breath tickles his neck, he relents. "Okay. But keep it to yourself."

"Yup!"

"I mean it! I could get into a lot of trouble for telling you this." He stresses in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because it's usually not spoken of, outside the Urashima family." He clears his throat nervously. "Basically, my family has its own open-handed martial arts style." She gives him a sceptical look. "_It's true! _It entails the channelling of Ki, much the same way that Motoko does. But instead of channelling it through objects, such as Katana's and the like, it's focused more inwards. And it's only taught to those inside the family and those who marry us. It doesn't have an official name, but it's been passed down from oldest to youngest for over a millennia. Granny Hina was in charge of training us since we could walk. Once we had a solid grounding, it was up to our parents to continue teaching us. Unfortunately, I was only really comfortable with learning the defensive aspects of our style. I'm just not an aggressive person. And when I started studying full-time to get into Toudai, over five years ago, I stopped practicing altogether." He releases a sigh that seems to deflate his entire body. "That's part of why I was kicked out of home. But since I have been living at Hinata-Sou, bits and pieces of my training have been coming back to me." He concludes wryly.

"That still doesn't explain how you can survive being knocked through the roof, or punched across town."

"That's the secret bit. If you can focus your own Ki the right way, you can heal yourself of most physical injuries very quickly. As you've probably guessed by now, I'm really good at that."

A disturbing thought occurs to her. "Doesn't it hurt, healing that fast?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"But-"

"Why do I put up with it?"

"Yeah."

"I guess…some part of me thinks I deserve it. Also, if I defend myself, those two will probably take it as some kind of challenge and try harder."

Looking at him in shock, Mitsune puts her head on his shoulder and embraces him suddenly. "Don't ever say that, Kei-kun. _No-one _deserves what you have to put up with."

Keitaro gives her an uncertain look. "Maybe."

"Definitely!" She asserts. "So, who else knows this style? Haruka?"

"Yup! Granny Hina says she's very good at it. That's why even Motoko backs down to her. She can sense her power. Kanako is almost as adept at it, even though she started learning a bit later in life." He states with a hint of pride. "Granny Hina even invited her to train some more with her. I was kinda surprised that she wasn't at Hinata-Sou when I showed up, actually. I guess Granny took her on her trip around the world." He shrugs.

It took a moment for the unfamiliar name to sink into her alcohol-soaked brain. "Huh? What's a Kanako?"

"My little sister."

"YOUR WHAT!" She shouted at full volume. Keitaro took a moment to let the ringing in his ears subside before responding to her impatient gaze.

"Well, kinda. Mom and Dad adopted her when I was about seven. But I still consider her to be my real sister."

"You have a sister." The _Kanrinin_ nodded. Mitsune wished that Keitaro would wait until she was sober before dropping bombshells like that into the conversation. "Why don't we know about this?!"

He gives her a sad look. "Because no-one's really interested."

Withdrawing her arm and putting both hands in her lap, Mitsune slumps down in her seat. "Why the hell do you put up with us, Keitaro?" She sniffles. "We are, hands down, the biggest pack of bitches to ever be collected under one roof! Why haven't you booted our butts out on the street yet?"

Keitaro was confused at her tone and shocked at her language. "Um, wheres this coming from, Kitsune?"

She faces him with shiny eyes. ""We girls all know about each other's lives. We talk to each other all the time. But when it comes to someone as important to us as you are, we can't be bothered finding out a damn thing about you. Your past, your dreams, your family. We've known you for over a year and we know about as much as we did when you first arrived. You treat us like goddesses and we treat you like shit!"

"But it's gotten better recently-" He started.

"There are reasons for that." Taking a deep breath, Mitsune prepares to do something she has been dreading. Unfortunately, it was necessary if she wanted to keep on the path she had chosen for herself. "Keitaro Urashima, I hereby apologise for any and all times I have acted in such a way as to cause you pain." She holds up a hand when he tries to speak, indicating that she is not finished. "For the longest time, I acted the way I did simply because…I was bored." Guilt was pouring off her in waves. "Recently I came to understand what effect this was having on you personally, and I found myself deeply ashamed of my own contribution to your pain. So I tried to correct this by helping you where I could. In doing so, I discovered something." She gives him a weak smile. "I care for you." Keitaro's eyes went wide at this admission. "I already consider you a friend, and that I like you. Those feelings have become something…stronger in the time I have spent with you recently"Anticipating his next question, she continues. "And no, I'm not just saying this because we have been drinking for a few hours straight! I _care _for you. I just…wanted you to know that, Keitaro. To know that someone at Hinata-Sou cares about you, and thinks you are very special. Because I think that you don't hear that enough."

* * *

Notes: Oooohh, Kitsune drops her heart on the table. How will Keitaro react to that?! Tune in next week to find out.

* * *


	4. Barhopping Part 2 Heading Home

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu created Love Hina. I just create wind.

Notes: Posting this chapter a little early, as I have a busy weekend ahead of me. I don't think anyone will complain too much...

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Bar Hopping P2:- Heading Home. 

"_There are reasons for that.__"__ Taking a deep breath, Mitsune prepares to do something she has been dreading. Unfortunately, it was necessary if she wanted to keep on the path she had chosen for herself. __"__Keitaro Urashima, I hereby apologise for any and all times I have acted in such a way as to cause you pain.__"__ She holds up a hand when he tries to speak, indicating that she is not finished. __"__For the longest time, I acted the way I did simply because…I was bored.__"__ Guilt was pouring off her in waves. __"__Recently I came to understand what effect this was having on you personally, and I found myself deeply ashamed of my own contribution to your pain. So I tried to correct this by helping you where I could. In doing so, I discovered something.__"__ She gives him a weak smile. __"__I care for you.__"__ Keitaro__'__s eyes went wide at this admission. __"__I already consider you a friend, and that I like you. Those feelings have become something…stronger in the time I have spent with you recently." Anticipating his next question, she continues. "And no, I'm not just saying this because we have been drinking for a few hours straight! I _care _for you. I just__…__wanted you to know that, Keitaro. To know that someone at Hinata-Sou cares about you, and thinks you are very special. Because I think that you don't hear that enough.__"_

* * *

Mitsune was getting understandably anxious when all he did was stare at her in shock for a few minutes after her declaration. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound was emerging from it. Thinking that he was angry with her for doing all those horrible acts to him, she started to leave. Trying to stand, she wobbled a bit before a steadying hand gripped her arm. Murmuring a quiet "thank you", she attempted to depart but found that he had not let go of her yet. Resigning herself to whatever he decided to dish out to her as punishment for her sins, she faced him. 

"Do you mean that?" He enquired, diffidently.

"Which bit?" She asked.

"That you really care for me?" He clarified for her.

"_That's all you want to know?!_" She almost exploded. "What about the crap we've…_I've_ put you through? All the pranks. The violence. The neglect. How can none of that matter to you? Why are you so-so-_OOOOHH!!!_" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she ran out of steam and struggled to comprehend the inner workings of this man in front of her.

"Everyone who lives at Hinata-Sou comes from a damaged family, in some way or another." Mitsune turned and stared at him. Looking in his eyes, she sees something she has not noticed there before. It was as if some of his surface personality had been washed away by all the alcohol he had consumed tonight and the observant, thoughtful young man he could potentially become was being allowed out for a while. "We all have different ways of coping. I get that. It's not important. I can deal with that." Letting her go and lowering his head, she almost misses what he says next. "It's just that no-ones ever told me that before. Not even Naru. And I don't know how I'm supposed to react to it. I mean, I'm just…me. Stupid old Keitaro. Pervert extraordinaire and clumsiest person in Japan, y'know!" He offers her a weak smile. "I'm not _special_, I'm nobody. A second year _ronin _who manages a girl's dorm. Badly!"

Reaching down, she slides her hand along his jaw line. Raising his head with a finger, she leans in close to make sure he does not miss what she has to say next.

"I think you're special. So do the others, though they aren't honest enough to admit it. And I really care for you."

"Um, thank you." He notices that she is still hovering about two inches from his nose. "What are you-" He starts as she moves towards him slightly, tilting her head-

-and almost overbalancing as she realises that he is pulling away from her. "Huh?" She opens her eyes to see the look of longing and indecision on his face.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I c-can't-" He stutters.

Mitsune narrows her eyes in anger. _'Of course.' _She almost spat. _'__**Her! **__He can't let his precious promised girl go for even a second.' _Fighting back tears, she whirls around and sprints away from him towards the exit.

Reaching the street, she picks a direction at random and starts walking briskly. Unfortunately, all this movement after sitting and drinking steadily for hours on an empty stomach had consequences. She had barely started her journey home when she felt her balance go. Stumbling, she found herself once again being steadied by strong yet gentle hands. "Who?" She looked up to see Keitaro at her side. "Oh. It's you. How did you-?" She shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. Scamper back to your promised girl and forget I said anything tonight." She tried to pull away from him.

Keitaro held on to her tightly. "I can't."

She froze. "What?"

"I can't forget what you said." He repeats. Feeling her muscles relax in his grip, he pushes on. "Look, I-I'm sorry for how I acted back there. You took me by surprise when I'm still trying to sort out my own feeling towards everyone. Especially Naru." He looks at her sheepishly. "And now you." He adds softly. "No-one has ever really said something to me like that in such a way as to make me believe it. It scared me. A-and I want to make sure that I respond for the right reasons, not just because I'm lonely and desperate for any sort of affection." He gives her a lopsided smile. "You know, your classic 'pervert' behaviour."

Mitsune chuckles at that. "You know, Kei-kun, you become a lot more interesting when you're drunk!" She attempted to punch him lightly on the upper arm, but missed and stumbled. As she fell, Keitaro reached out and caught her. Unfortunately, to hold her properly, he had to grab hard to make sure they both did not lose their battle with gravity. This meant exerting pressure on an already abused stomach. Combine that with lungfuls of fresh night air and that brief attempt at running home, and it became too much for her to hold in. He was about to ask if she was all right when he noticed her mouth clench shut tightly and her eyes bug out. Breaking free of his awkward embrace, Mitsune stumbled across the road into a quiet corner of a nearby park fell to her knees. Clutching the ground in front of herself firmly with both hands, Mitsune noisily regurgitated the night's drinks into a shrub.

Keitaro arrived behind her and was about to lean in and steady her so she did not fall forward when the smell hit him, causing his own stomach to do a slow forward roll. Seconds later, he was seeking his own receptacle for everything he had put through his mouth since dinner.

Needless to say, their conversation was put on hold for a while.

When the spasms had subsided, Mitsune sat back on her haunches and caught her breath. _'Never fails. We had fish with rice for dinner, and I still end up puking carrot chunks somehow.' _Putting aside this eternal question, she looks over at Keitaro to see if he is finished yet. He looks up at her and grins slightly. "I think this proves that we've had enough to drink for the night, don't you?" He states weakly before one last convulsion forces him down again. Rising unsteadily, she stumbles over, staying upwind of him.

"Careful where you step!" He calls when he notices her coming over. "My glasses flew off somewhere along the line."

"Oh! Okay." She tries to be wary of where she is putting her feet in the darkness. "Where do you think they-" _**CRUNCH **__tinkle _"-landed?" Mitsune looks down to see that she has put the pointed heel of her shoe through one of the lenses. _'crap!' _"Um, found 'em." Reaching down, she grabs them and hands the remains to Keitaro with a helpless look on her face. "Oh crap I am so sorry Kei really!" She babbles.

Bringing them into focus, he carefully pokes out the fragments of the lens still in place into his cupped hand. Making sure there is none left in the frame, he puts them back on and looks at a contrite Mitsune. "Its okay, Kitsune. It was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen. Besides, there is still one lens left." Walking over to a rubbish bin, he carefully tips in the glass fragments. "Come on. Let's go home."

Stepping forward to grasp his arm, Mitsune allows him to lead her out of the park.

Finding an all night store, Keitaro purchases a bottle of water for them each and a packet of gum. Rinsing out their mouths, he offers her a piece before taking one himself. Chewing in silence, Mitsune wonders how she can make it up to Keitaro for ruining the night like that. Thinking of nothing in her current inebriated state, she settles for sneaking glances at him while they walk.

Eventually, they arrive at the daunting steps to the entrance of Hinata-Sou. Keitaro looks up at the steep incline. "Damn, I thought they looked intimidating sober." He scratches the back of his head.

Mitsune shrugs. "Just remember to pace yourself. If you sit down to rest, you won't get back up." She advises him, remembering the few times she stopped to catch her breath and waking up the next morning with one of the tenants looking down at her with a disapproving expression on their face. "Well, come on. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." She says, holding out her hand.

After a moments hesitation, he takes it and they start their ascent. "Pity you don't look at your chores with the same attitude." He comments slyly.

"Bite me, Urashima."

After twenty minutes and much cajoling of each other, they reach the front door. Catching their breath, they look at each other and smile at the absurdity of taking that long to reach the top. Reaching for his key, Keitaro is about to open the door when Mitsune stops him, her hand over his.

"Keitaro…I-I'm sorry the night turned out not as good as I imagined it would be. I truly just wanted to get you out of here for a while and help you unwind for a bit." She nods at the Inn as she speaks. "I didn't mean for it to get all deep and meaningful on you. I just wanted you to have some fun. Sorry." She lets her head drop.

All of a sudden, she feels the warmth of his face next to hers as he whispers in her ear. "But I did have fun. And we had a nice chat. You have nothing to be sorry about, Kitsu-chan." To her surprise, he gives her a light kiss on the cheek before drawing away. "Thank you for a great night."

They stare at each other for a moment, before they both blush and turn away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE!" Naru's voice booms out of the silence.

"AAAAHHH!!" Both drunks fly apart like repelling magnets. Mitsune looks wildly about for her friend while Keitaro assumes the KYAG position. (The 'curl up into a ball, put your head between your legs and **K**iss **Y**our **A**ss **G**oodbye' position. The one he usually assumes whenever Motoko or Naru are about and in a bad mood.)

Suddenly, Su drops down from the entrance awning and lands in between them. "Hiya! What do you think of my latest invention? It's a voice imitator." She waggles the small device at them. "Works pretty good, don'tcha think? I'm gonna try and lull Tama-chan into a false sense of security by making him think I'm not around by the sound of my voice." The young princess drools at the thought of finally getting that turtle meal she's been dreaming of finally.

"Yeah. Great." Keitaro clutches at his chest.

"You little…!" Mitsune holds back the words she wants to hurl at the young genius. "Right! Just for that, no bananas for a month!"

Swallowing his heart, Keitaro rises to his feet unsteadily. "Um, what are you doing up this late anyway? It's-" He checks his watch. "-2AM!" Opening the door, he leads Mitsune inside with an arm around her waist to steady her. She does not complain.

"Well, since Naru and Motoko found the note on Kitsune's door, they've been stomping around and grinding their teeth so loud, Shinobu and Su couldn't sleep." Su answered. "So Su decided to wait out here for you two to come home. And here you are!" She smiled brightly.

"Note?" Keitaro enquires with a growing feeling of dread.

"Yeah. Left 'em a note saying I was taking you out to get drunk, and that we'd be back before dawn." She slurrs as the night begins to catch up with her. "An' I did! So I dunno what's got their panties in a twist."

"Oh boy." Keitaro's knees give out and he slumps against the wall in the darkened entranceway, dragging a giggling Mitsune with him. "I'm a dead man." He rests there for a minute, gathering up the strength to most likely carry Mitsune up to her room on the second floor.

"URASHIMA, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"That's what I said." He answers, confused. "Was that you again, Su?"

"Nah, it was her." She points at a livid Motoko standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Uh oh! Time to go." Su sprints for minimum safe distance.

"SHINMEI RYU! STONE CUTTING TECHNIQUE!" The young swordswoman slashes at Keitaro with her bokken, sending a surge of Ki across the room towards him.

As she does this, Mitsune hears her voice and sticks her head out from where she had been hidden behind Keitaro. "Hi, Motoko!" She gives the now horrified samurai a friendly wave just before it hits them.

The last thing Mitsune remembers before it all went black is the sensation of flying through the air backwards towards the entrance.

* * *

Notes: Well, brindani, I hope this chapter went a little further towards answering those questions of yours. The next two or three will tease out a bit more of their thoughts about each other. I know what you are referring to in your PM but I am an impatient bugger when I write, and like to get to the good stuff ASAP! Plus, it's a _romance_! Things are _supposed _to flow in a certain direction until it hit's a speed bump! So please hang in there. Plot is locked in, and I cannae change it now. T

* * *


	5. Aftermath

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina is © Ken Akamatsu and various others. I'm just shifting words around for my own amusement. No harm intended or ownership implied.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Aftermath

_-The darkness surrounded her. Oppressing her. It clung to her and swirled around her on all sides. Kitsune turned around and around, looking for a point of reference or a way out. She called out softly, then louder. Finally, she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled at the top of her voice, hoping someone would hear her and investigate._

_Suddenly, something swung at her mid-section from the shadows and drove her painfully to her knees. Gasping in shock, she barely had time to draw a breath before another blow connected with her torso. Soon, she was taking hits from all sides. Unable to defend herself, she curled up into a tight ball and waited for the punishment to end. If you listened closely, you could hear her whispering the name of the one person she thought would always do whatever they could to help a friend, no matter what was involved. _

"…_Keitaro…"_

_Very slowly, the all-encompassing darkness gave way to muted light-_

_

* * *

_

Mitsune Konno slowly opened her eyes and took stock of the strange room she now found herself in. She shook her head slightly to try and dispel the lingering effects of that disturbing dream, and immediately regretted it when a blast of wrenching pain ripped up the back of her neck and across the side of her head.

'_Damn, anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?'_ She thought as she grimaced with agony. Her whole body hurt. As she tried to feel her head with her right hand, her eyes flew wide open as she found that she could not move her arm where she wanted it to go. _'Whafuck!?!'_

"Take it easy, Kitsune." A calm but surprised voice came from her left the same time a pair of gentle hands held her own down. "You've been… injured. Stay still and don't make it worse."

"Haruka?" Mitsune stopped struggling as she recognised who was with her. "What happened to me? Where am I? Why can't I move my arm? And why the HELL does my head hurt so much?!" Questions burst from her at lightening speed as she tried to remember how she ended up here.

"_**Calm down young lady!**_" Haruka said in a tone guaranteed to make the person it was directed towards freeze. When the injured woman did just that, she continued in a softer voice, "As I said, you've been hurt. It was necessary to get you some medical attention, so the girls called an ambulance. You are in a hospital now. As to why you ended up here, that can wait until after the doctors have a look at you." Seeing Mitsune nod carefully, Haruka turned away to get said doctor. As she moved, an arm clutched at her.

"Um, one last thing Haruka. Is Keitaro okay?" She asked shyly.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes. Or, at least as much as he usually is after an 'incident'."

"Oh" Mitsune closed her eyes to ponder that while she waited to be poked and prodded in the name of medicine.

* * *

After the doctor had finished his examination, he explained her injuries and what she had to do to prevent them from opening again. In addition to the slight case of whiplash, dislocated shoulder and eight stitches in her scalp just above her right ear, Mitsune discovered she was also now the proud owner of a badly sprained ankle and a broken finger, both on her right side as well. Oh, and a slightly bruised jaw. It was a measure of how shocked she was that at no time during all this did Mitsune attempted to flirt with the young doctor in front of her.

"Usually, these types of injuries are consistent with being struck by a vehicle. Was this the case here, because your paperwork does not indicate anything?" He frowned, flicking through her chart.

There is a long-standing, unwritten and unspoken coda amongst the residents of Hinata-Sou that ANY injuries that happen to come to the attention of outside officials were to be responded to with the vaguest answers humanly possible. Despite all the violence and weird crap that happens up there, they all realise that if the wrong people begin to take notice their nice hermetic existence will end.

"Um, considering I was out of it at the time I have no idea." Mitsune responded with a painful shrug.

"I got to the scene after it happened. I guess whoever was taking down details hasn't filed their notes yet." Haruka answered blandly. "Is there anything else she needs?"

"Hm." The doctor shrugged and let it go. It was not worth the time it would take for him to chase the relevant paperwork up for someone who was about to be discharged. He was a busy man, and it would turn up sooner or later anyway. "Yes. I am giving you a prescription for some painkillers. Also, if there is any way for you to soak in a warm bath, please do so. Those bruises will need it. It will also aid in healing your other strained muscles if you rest them as much as possible."

"Where I live has a hot spring on the grounds. Is that alright?"

"Perfect! Please spend a few hours in there a day, if you can. Floating will take some pressure off your ankle. Other than that, take it easy for a few weeks and make an appointment with your local doctor to see when you can get those stitches removed and that broken finger checked out. Okay?" He finished up with a sympathetic smile.

Mitsune returned the smile. "Does this mean its okay for me to go home now?"

* * *

Within the hour, Mitsune found herself in the passenger seat of Seta's van, being driven home. "Alright, spill it! Everything I missed out on after kendo girl knocked Keitaro and I flying out the front door." She demanded.

"So it's coming back to you, huh?" Haruka grunted.

Mitsune nodded slightly. "Bit's and pieces."

Without taking her eyes off the road, she began relating the information she had pulled from the others the night before. "It seems that your note to the others as to your plans for last night did not sit well with Naru and Motoko."

Mitsune got a confused expression on her face. "Why? We did what it said; went out for the night, got drunk and returned before dawn." A brief smile made itself known at certain memories.

"Apparently they took it the wrong way." The younger woman rolled her eyes at that.

"Big surprise. Those two take EVERYTHING the wrong way." She snorted.

"Be that as it may, according to Shinobu they spent the night patrolling the Inn waiting for you two to return, muttering about 'perverts taking advantage of innocent girls in weakened states'."

Mitsune actually sniggered at being described as such. "I have GOT to sit those two down for a long talk one day. I haven't been 'innocent' for years."

Not wanting to hear a tale about what the fox gets up to in her private life, Haruka continues loudly, "SO, you two turn up on the front doorstep, Motoko sees my nephew standing there drunk and alone, so she thinks, and leaning towards Su." Haruka pauses there, waiting.

Mitsune groans aloud. "Motoko immediately draws the wrong conclusion after working herself up into a state during the night, and launches an attack."

The older Urashima picks up the tale again, "Unfortunately, she didn't see you behind him until you waved at her, AFTER she had launched her attack." Her eyes harden at what comes next. "You were blown through the front door, which thankfully had not been shut properly yet. If it had, you might not be here right now. As it was, you got whiplash from being blasted sideways, as well as eight stitches from where your head connected with the door on your way out. Your pinkie broke on the way through. Also, your shoulder popped out and your ankle twisted badly when you landed."

"What was Keitaro doing during all this?" Mitsune asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"Making sure it wasn't worse!" Haruka retorted angrily. "He bore the brunt of the attack while keeping you in his arms to ensure you didn't break something by flailing about. Remember, you had blacked out as soon as you hit your head, so it was up to him to make sure you didn't land awkwardly and do even more damage."

"Oh!" Her respect for his endurance went up several levels as she realised that Keitaro must go through something like that every time he is hit. "Um, how did he-?"

"-do all that in the few seconds he had to work with?" Mitsune nodded. "He's had a LOT of practice recently."

"I guess…" She trailed off in thought. "So, um, what happened next?"

"Naru did."

Mitsune actually growled at that. "_Oh for_… let me guess! She hears kendo girl sounding off, correctly figures that Keitaro's home, and charges downstairs to add to his punishment."

"Bingo! Su said she literally flew down the stairs past Motoko. As soon as she saw my nephew crouched over you, trying to make you comfortable, she screamed 'PERVERT!' and gave him an uppercut." Haruka sighed angrily in memory. "That's where the bruise on your jaw came from, by the way. His foot kicked you accidentally as he flew off. Then he landed on my doorstep with an almighty crash a few seconds later. Woke me up out of a naughty dream, too. I nearly clouted him upside the head myself before I figured out why he was so frantic." She paused to spare a glance at her passenger, trying to gauge her reaction to all this information. "After that, it was only a matter of putting your shoulder back in and staunching the bleeding while we waited for the ambulance."

"And where is everyone?" She demanded after a slight pause. "I figured Naru would have been at the hospital with you, at least." Mitsune pouted._ 'Some best friend she is!'_

"Your fellow tenants are still a bit shell-shocked. I don't think any of them got much sleep. Remember, all this happened early this morning." The older woman's face darkened. "Besides, Naru has been busy stalking my nephew with Motoko. They're both feeling a little guilty about their actions last night, and are dealing with it in the usual fashion."

Mitsune paled at that. "Is he alright?"

Haruka peeked at her passenger out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, he is. He's spent the morning hiding out in the tunnels that honeycomb the Inn." She was amused to see the injured woman let out a small sigh of relief.

Mitsune sat quietly for a long time, absorbing and processing all that she had been told. "It can't keep going on like this. Things have to change." She muttered under her breath.

Haruka raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What was that?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." She answered, shaking her head. This immediately caused her various aches and pains to reassert their presence. "Ow."

Having heard the younger woman's softly spoken statement clearly, the older Urashima smirked to herself and let it go. _'Watch out nephew, I think a fox is stalking you.'_

_

* * *

_

Pulling up to the teahouse, Mitsune was surprised to see Keitaro waiting for them at the entrance.

"I let him know we were on the way while you were signing yourself out of the hospital." Haruka said in response to the confused look she received from Mitsune. "The other girls don't know that you've been discharged yet. I thought you two deserved a chance to talk first." Mitsune gave the older Urashima a grateful look as Keitaro opened her door.

"Hi, Kitsune! How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

"'Ouch' about covers it, I think." Mitsune responded. As she looked at him shifting from one foot to the other uncertainly, something seemed… off about his face. Then it clicked. "Keitaro? I know I was drunk last night and my memory's a bit fuzzy, but didn't I step on your glasses and break them?"

"What? Oh! Well yeah, you did. This is an older prescription I've got on. Not the best, but it will do until I can order another pair." He replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Sorry." She said quietly. Unwilling to stay on this subject she quickly cast her mind about for another. Looking towards Hinata-Sou, a very legitimate question came to mind. For her at least.

"I hope you two have a plan for getting me up those stairs, cause I sure ain't walking up them." She asked with no small amount of trepidation in her voice.

Keitaro looked at her blankly for a moment, before chuckling lightly. "Heh. When Aunt Haruka-"

_**WHAP**_

"How many times do I have to tell you, _don't _call me _aunt_!" Haruka put away the fan she had used on her nephew.

Keitaro rubbed the spot where she had nailed him, wondering how she had managed to strike him from the other side of the van without moving. "When _Haruka_ called and told me about your injuries, I remembered seeing something while cleaning the Inn ages ago that might help you get around." Stepping to the side, he revealed an old wooden wheelchair. "Ta-daah!"

Mitsune gave it an appraising stare. "Where on earth did that old thing come from?"

"Well, I don't know how long it's been in storage but Haruka used to push me around on it when we were kids." Both he and Haruka wore an expression of fond memories as they looked at it. Coming out of it, he continued; "I gave it a once over this morning. It's still in good condition. Ready to take a spin?"

Giving it one last wary glance, Mitsune nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. Gimme a hand, Kei." Extending her good arm, she waited.

Cautiously taking it, Keitaro very carefully helped her out of the van and into the chair. Despite having to touch and even catch her when she stupidly tried to put weight on her ankle, Keitaro was surprised and relieved when she was seated without incident. He thought for sure he was going to receive a slap for grabbing her like that when she stumbled. "Comfy?"

"Hm, not bad." Mitsune wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. "Needs a cushion, though."

"Sort it out when you get up there." Haruka nodded towards Hinata-Sou. Inwardly, she was amused at her nephews' nervousness about being in such close contact with the injured woman. And Mitsune's brief smile as he caught her when she 'stumbled' against him was worthy of further thought as well. _'Well, well. Looks like Naru really __might__ have a serious challenger for Keitaro's affections.'_ She smiled to herself. "Get going, you two. I'll come up later after I park the van and check on the shop." Giving them a wave, she restarted the van and drove off around the corner.

When she was out of sight, Mitsune tapped Keitaro's arm. "Come on. I wanna go home and lie down for a bit. It's been a hell of a night and day." Keitaro nodded and began silently pushing her towards the gently sloping path that was used for wheelchair access.

Mitsune waited until they were far enough along the winding path so as to be out of sight of both the road and the Hinata-Sou before voicing the thoughts that were troubling her.

* * *

Notes: Yeah, I chopped it off short again. For purely selfish reasons, I assure you. This way I can at least try to keep a few chapters ahead, and not extend the upload gaps much past a week at a time. T

* * *


	6. Conversations

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina ain't mine. It's Ken Akamatsu's.

Notes: Kitsune's after answers. So is Keitaro.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Conversations

Mitsune stayed silent until he was pushing her through a quiet, shaded area of the path.

"Keitaro?"

"Yes Kitsune."

"Why didn't you come with Haruka to get me? I really could have used a friendly face when I woke up earlier." Her voice was unusually subdued, as if afraid of what he might say in response. Her nightmare was still wound tightly around her thoughts.

Keitaro stopped pushing her but made no move to come into her field of vision. "I, um, I thought that you might not want me near you. After what happened last night, that is." He responded hesitantly. "I mean, it _was _my fault that you got hurt, so I-"

"_Who told you that?_" She demanded angrily.

Taken aback at her vehement interruption, he did not reply.

"Damnit Keitaro, talk to me! Tell me which of those _bitches _up there _dared _to try and blame what happened on you!" Mitsune was furious enough to try and turn around enough to look at his face despite the pain. Seeing her twisting in the chair, he quickly came around in front of her.

"Kitsune please! Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." He pleaded, wanting to hold her in place but not wishing to come into physical contact with her. Months of experience have reinforced the idea that painful things happen to him when he touches a girl.

Seeing the anguished indecision on his face, Mitsune stopped moving. Taking a deep breath, she asked him again just who had told him the incident was his fault.

"They, uh, they didn't have to. I could see it in their eyes. Besides, it's always my fault. Isn't it?" He asked, confused that she might think otherwise.

Seeing he was close enough, Mitsune reached out suddenly with her good hand and grabbed his. "No, it isn't." She sighed. Despite all her recent efforts, the man in front of her still thought himself at fault for every little thing that happens around the Inn. "Kei, why do you always do this to yourself without considering the alternatives!" She was almost pleading with him. "Motoko jumped to conclusions without properly looking at the situation. And the less said about Naru's actions, the better." She grimaced. She was going to give those two a BIG piece of her mind when she was up and about again!

"But-"

"But nothing!" She shouted, before groaning in pain. Kneeling down, Keitaro looked at her with concern. "Kei, do you trust me?" She enquired.

"Yes." He responded without hesitation.

"…" Mitsune froze at his honest words, before speaking again in a softer tone than she had originally planned to. "Then believe me completely when I say that last night was in no way your fault. Nor do I hold you in any way responsible for these." She broke eye contact to indicate her injuries with her eyes. Looking at his face again, she continued, "So please, don't beat yourself up over it. I don't like to see my friends hurting for no reason. Okay?" She rubbed the back of the hand she had grabbed with a thumb.

Keitaro stared at her, dumbfounded. No one had ever asked, no _demanded_, that he not take responsibility for an incident before. Unable to speak, he nodded slightly in agreement before returning to the task of pushing her towards the inn. Both of them stayed silent for the rest of the trip, deep within their own thoughts.

* * *

Upon reaching the main entrance, Mitsune shuddered a little as they passed through the front door. Rolling into the common room, the first resident they stumbled onto was Kaolla Su. She was balancing on the back of the couch, eyeing off Tama-chan who was flying around the ceiling in lazy circles. The young foreigner was just about to pounce when she caught sight of who was coming into the room.

"KEITARO! FOX-LADY!" She shouted enthusiastically, bounding off the couch towards them at full speed.

Mitsune screamed with fear and shut her eyes as the young girl leapt straight at them, waiting for the explosion of pain that was about to land on her. When it did not eventuate, she risked a peek to see that Keitaro had intercepted Su. He was holding onto her in his arms and explaining that greeting Kitsune as if she would him was not a good idea right now.

"Kitsune's been injured quite badly, Su." He said in a patient voice. "If you had landed on her just then, you would have caused her a lot of pain." Her eyes widened with shock at the thought. "She can't bounce back from a Naru-punch or a Shinmei-Ryu secret attack like I can. So you and the others have to be extra careful around her until she is all healed up. Okay?"

As comprehension dawned fully in Su's eyes, the young girl nodded solemnly. "I understand." She replied quietly, an odd note of maturity making itself known in her normally bubbly voice. Seeing this, Keitaro put her back on her feet. She stepped up to Mitsune and surprised them both by bowing deeply before the wheelchair-bound woman and speaking in a solemn, formal voice; "I apologise for scaring you, Mitsune Konno. I won't do it again."

Recovering from her shock at the foreigners actions quickly, Mitsune reached out and placed her hand on the girls chin, straightening her up in the process so that they were looking at each other.

"It's okay kiddo! No harm done." She smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Su responded, her eyes becoming their usual sparkly self again.

"Yup! Now, no more seriousness. Go and let the others know I'm back." She patted the relieved girl's cheek before pushing her lightly in the direction of the stairs. "G'wan, scram!"

"YAY! Kitsune's back!" Su bounded off at full speed, shouting gleefully at the top of her voice to let the rest of the household know the good news. Mitsune gave Keitaro a grateful look as they waited. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Not a problem. I know how boisterous Su can be when she gets excited."

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard approaching them. Keitaro fidgeted while Mitsune went through responses to likely scenarios.

Su reappeared, dragging along Shinobu and Sarah by the hand. They were both appropriately impressed by all the bandages Mitsune was covered with, although Sarah added that Seta, her papa, has come home with worse and more impressive wounds.

A gasp announced the arrival of Naru. "Oh my God! _Kitsune! _How are you feeling? Are you alright?" She stammered.

"I'm fine." She answered tersely. "Though I can't have any painkillers until the alcohol I had last night burns out of my system. Thanks for coming to visit me at the hospital, by the way." She added sarcastically. Naru mumbled something inaudible and looked away. After giving her best friend another scowl, Mitsune turned to Keitaro and asked him to assist her up the stairs and into her room.

"WHAT! You're actually going to trust that perverted baka to carry you upstairs?" Naru shouted, cracking her knuckles and glaring at the Kanrinin. Keitaro blanched at the imminent beating.

"Actually, I was just going to get him to steady me while I walked but, now that you mention it, the doctor DID tell me not to exert myself." Mitsune mused deviously. Ignoring the shocked looks she was receiving from all present, she turned to Keitaro and raised her eyebrows, paying absolutely no heed to the man's non-verbal pleading. "Well, what about it, Kei-kun? Piggy back, fireman's lift, or bridal fashion?" She enquired sweetly as she extended an arm towards him.

"I-I don't th-think that-" Keitaro stammered, only to be quickly cut off.

"Nonsense! Now, be a good Kanrinin and help me up to my room." Her expression was eerily reminiscent of a fox that has just cornered it's next meal.

Seeing no way out of the situation and resigning himself to an ass-whupping later on, he leant in and assisted his tenant. As she wrapped her left arm securely around his neck, he slipped his right arm around her waist before sliding his other arm under her knees. Hoisting her up effortlessly, he turned and started up the stairway to the second floor. As they left the room, Mitsune looked over his shoulder at the wide-eyed girls still standing there speechless at her daring and poked her tongue out at them_. 'HAH! Jealousy much! Gotta be bold if you want a man to sweep you off your feet and carry you away girls.' _She giggled quietly to herself as four sets of eyes followed her up, the desire to be in her position burning brightly in at least two of them.

"And what are you chortling about, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked as they reached the top.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently. _'So cute. So caring. So clueless.'_ She mused internally.

"Well, thank you for setting me up for a beating tonight." He scowled. "Naru and Motoko _were _actually beginning to calm down. Now I'm going to really cop it!"

'_Oh crap!' _In her desire to make Naru jealous as payback for having a hand in her injuries, Mitsune had ignored that possibility. "I'm sorry Kei, I wasn't thinking. Um, don't worry, I'll come up with something."

_sigh _"Never mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He said fatalistically as they reached her room. "Could you open the door, please?" As she did so, another question occurred to her.

"Um, where IS Motoko?" Mitsune asked, wanting to get an idea of how much time she has before the samurai found out she was back.

Placing her feet gently on her floor, he stood back and thought. "Last I saw of her was this morning after breakfast, just before I went into hiding. When she couldn't find me, I think she went to train and meditate out the back in the forest." He shrugged. "Anything else you need before I go?"

"Yeah. Shut the door and come here, please." Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

Confused at the sudden change in the tone of her voice, he did as she asked. As he walked back over to her, she reached for him suddenly.

"Kitsune! Be careful!" He said while grabbing her and holding her steady by the shoulders. When he tried to let her go, she latched onto him with her good arm.

"No! _Don't! _Don't go." She pleaded. Slowly putting his arms around her, he was shocked when she began to tremble against his chest. "Could…could you just hold me for a while, Kei? _Please?_" She begged in a broken voice.

"…sure."

And held in the arms of a man she could trust completely, Mitsune Konno let herself go and began to cry. Quietly at first, the tears began to flow faster and faster as her emotions overwhelmed her completely. Great sobs wracked her body as all the fear, pain, and tension over the last twenty-four hours caught up with her all at once. With her face tucked into the crook of his neck, she let her weeping dampen his clothes as she cried herself out.

Keitaro was shocked at this open display of emotion from the normally in-control woman. His first reaction was to try to leave and get one of the other girls to take care of her. Dealing with a woman's tears was not something he had ever had to face during his admittedly sheltered life. Hard on the heels of that thought was the realisation that she wanted HIM to hold her. Why else would he be in this position fight now. Panic at this frontal assault on his self-image swept through him. Why would anybody want HIM to comfort them? He's just Keitaro, loser and human punching bag.

While this argument raged inside him, the thought that Kitsune was still crying in his arms demanded attention. All other internal debate stopped as he realised that no matter what he thought of himself, SHE needed him to be there for her, RIGHT NOW. So, gathering up his courage, he began to stroke her back and hair gently, whispering all the soothing things he could think of to calm her down. It took a long time.

An endless age later, Mitsune slowly brought herself back under control. Leaning back, she studied Keitaro for a moment. "Thanks Kei. I guess I needed to let that out. Sorry if I spooked you." She sniffled.

"Um, that's alright." He answered haltingly. "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah. Quick lesson about us girls, Kei-kun: sometimes we need a good cry to get any built up tension out of our system." She smiled at him shyly. Then looked at him a bit closer. _'Is that…?'_

"Keitaro, why are you crying?" She reached up and brushed his cheek lightly, salty liquid coating her fingers.

Keitaro looked away, embarrassed. "It's nothing."

Her face softened. "Its okay, Kei-kun. You can tell me. I won't tease you, or anything."

His eyes met hers again. "Promise?" She nodded a yes. "Well…you were crying. And there was nothing I could do, so, I just…I…" He faltered, unable to find the words to explain his actions.

"You couldn't take my pain away, so you shared it instead." She stated with awe.

"…yeah." Thinking she was about to make fun of him for such a stupid notion, he tried to pull away from her. Her next words stopped him.

"Kei-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring enough to feel my pain. For holding me when I needed you to and not running away. For just… being there when I needed you."

Any response he was going to give her died when she tilted his head slightly and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

His eyes went wide in shock and once again to tried to pull away from her. In response, her grip around his neck increased until he quit trying. As she continued to cover his lips with her own, he calmed down enough to fall into the moment and enjoy the sensations of having a young curveatious woman pressing herself against his body. Moaning wordlessly, he instinctively opened his mouth wider while running his hands down her back.

As she felt his hands begin to roam along her spine, Mitsune realised that the kiss had to end now, otherwise it would not end at all. With a groan of frustration, she pulled her head back and grinning at his goofy expression.

"Kei?" She was amused to note that he was still off in la-la land. _'Oh yeah, still got the__ knack!'_ "Keitaro?"

"Mm?" Gradually his eyes focused on her again. "What?"

"You zoned out for a minute." She smiled warmly and stroked his hair.

Keitaro coughed with embarrassment. "Yeah, well, it was an amazing kiss."

"Flatterer." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Could you help me over to the futon?"

As he did so, he wondered if the kiss Mitsune had just given him was her way of thanking him for helping her, or something more. There was plenty of recent evidence pointing in _both _directions, unfortunately. Moreover, she had not punched him across the city immediately afterwards, so there was hope.

He resolved to sleep on it and ponder it more later.

"Anything else you need?" He asked as he moved pillows around at her direction.

"Yeah. Could you bring up my dinner tonight? I don't feel up to tackling those stairs again today." She asked while getting comfortable. "If I'm asleep, wake me."

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Oh! One more thing." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. Planting one last soft kiss, she released him. "I don't do that to just _anybody_." She whispered seductively. "There will be another one waiting for you when you bring my dinner up to me."

Keitaro backed out of the room with a pleasantly confused expression plastered across his face. When the door slid shut, Mitsune smiled briefly. _'I hope I know what I'm doing. This could get real ugly fast if Naru decides to take exception.' _A moment of guilt swept through her, before it was quashed ruthlessly by her own need. _'Ah, screw her! She's had ages to decide whether she wants him or not. MY turn!' _With that thought, Mitsune rolled over to try and get in a quick nap before Keitaro came back with dinner.

* * *

Notes: in answer to a recurring question that has been showing up in the reviews I have been receiving lately, remember; it's not the LENGTH of the chapter, it's what you DO with it that counts. ! )

* * *


	7. Aftershocks

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. It is © Ken Akamatsu.

(Su: Whats a ©? Is it good to eat?)

Author: How'd you_...(sigh)_ Never mind. No Su, you don't eat it. But it can help put food on the table.

(Su: Oh. Where can I get one? Does it come in banana flavour?)

Author: You can't get one, you are one. And no, it doesn't come in banana.

(Su: Awwww!)

Author: Look, I'm sorry, but thats just the way it is! Now could you please get back in the story? You're starting to annoy the readers!

(Su: Wow, Kitsune was right about you. You ARE a review-whore!)

Author: SHE SAID WHAT? Right, no Keitaro nookie for her!

(Su: Hey, they're watching.)

Author: Huh? Oh, ah, sorry about that. Um, just ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

(Su: Heh! Busted!)

Author: Oh, just get back in the story.

(Su: Bye guys.) _Waves to the third wall_

Author: Sorry about that. And now, on with the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Aftershocks

The next week passed slowly and uncomfortably for the residents at the Hinata-Sou.

Later that first night, Motoko had brought up her meal instead of Keitaro (much to Mitsune's annoyance), and had tried to apologise for her actions while at the same time attempting to justify her attack on the Kanrinin.

Mitsune was having none of it. Her retort almost stripped the varnish off the floor as Motoko fled in tears under a barrage of foul language and a highly pointed assault on her honour as a swordswoman.

Naru did not fare much better. Having heard the yelling from downstairs, she decided that any visiting was to be left until her friend had calmed down. She did, however, pound Keitaro for whatever it was that he had said or done to Mitsune to put her in such a bad mood. Nevertheless, when she brought up breakfast the next morning, she quickly found out that the storm had not cleared overnight as she had hoped. It did not help matters that Naru made the same mistake as Motoko, and tried to shift all the blame for the incident on to Keitaro.

Later that Sunday, Mitsune mentally kicked herself when she realised that with the two older female residents avoiding her like the plague she was going to have to recruit the three younger girls to assist her in getting into the hot springs. While the thought of sharing a bath with Keitaro wrapped only in a towel held great appeal, the poor guy would likely bleed to death from his nose at the mere idea of being butt-naked in the same room as her. Although she did manage to talk him into carrying her to the changing area. After that, it was only a matter of unwrapping her bandages and getting Shinobu to help her ease into the water slowly. Groaning with an almost orgasmic delight as the heat penetrated her abused muscles and worked its magic upon her injuries, Mitsune resolved to spend as much time as humanly possible in there from now on. The rest of the day was taken up with explaining to the girls why she was so angry with Motoko and Naru, and only those two.

Shinobu, Su and Sarah were greatly relieved. They had heard the woman in front of them explode already and had absolutely _no _desire to have such a devastatingly sharp tongue aimed at them, for any reason. Su even offered to invent something to assist her in getting in and out of the hot springs, but was quickly and politely refused. Mitsune did not want whatever the genius had in mind going berserk and trying to take out either Keitaro or Tama-chan when they came into range!

Mitsune went to see her doctor on the Monday and was told to come back the following Saturday to check if her head injury was healed enough for the stitches to come out. In the mean time, she was to get as much rest as possible. Haruka commented slyly that those instructions should not be too hard for her to follow.

Haruka was the one shanghaied into taking Mitsune for her appointment, Keitaro having nervously made the excuse of being unavailable to help because he needed to study. The reality was that he was still in shock over Mitsune's admission to him. In all the time he had been pursuing Naru, not once had she admitted that she desired his attention. Now that Mitsune had so boldly displayed her intent towards him, he was hesitant. He knew he would have to talk to her about the situation sooner or later, but his fear of rejection was crippling his will.

Mitsune noticed this almost immediately and wondered if she had tried to push him too quickly into a decision. While certain of his affection, old doubts were resurfacing. The nightmares she was having nightly about the incident did not help her state of mind, either.

As the week rolled on, the situation did not improve much. Naru and Motoko kept their distance from Mitsune. Keitaro spent as much time as he could thinking about his emerging feelings for Mitsune while giving the other two a wide berth, not always successfully. Haruka reluctantly took over getting Mitsune in and out of the hot springs while the younger girls were in school. Said girls nervously floated around in a no-mans-land between the adults, completely terrified of setting one of them off.

Finally, Saturday arrived.

* * *

Adjusting one of the large floppy hats she had taken to wearing around the Inn as a way of disguising the bandages around her head, Mitsune called through the wall to Keitaro that she was ready. Noticing that he was still nervous in her presence, she decided that after her appointment she was going to sit him down and have a long chat. By this time, Mitsune had regained a reasonable amount of mobility and was walking unassisted with only a slight limp. Unwilling to risk a tumble down the stairs, she got Keitaro to wheel her down to the teahouse. Leaving the wheelchair there, they slowly made their way to the tram stop.

With Keitaro at her side, they rode to the local surgery. The constant exposure to the healing properties of the Hinata-Sou hot springs had done its job well. Even her doctor was impressed with her progress as she gave her a light physical. With the stitches removed and her various strained muscles healing ahead of schedule, the only thing taking it is time was her broken finger. Wincing and grumbling as her doctor re-wound the finger to the splint running up the outside of her hand, it was pointed out that if it had been any worse than a hairline fracture she could have had a pin inserted instead. Mitsune shut up. Especially after the doctor offered to pin her jaw shut as well if she did not behave herself and stop complaining about her good fortune.

After she emerged, Keitaro asked if she would mind taking a detour with him before they headed home. When she nodded yes, he led her to an optometrist. While he had his prescription updated, she browsed over the frames. When he emerged, she had picked an assortment for him to choose from and explained that since she had broken his last pair, she wanted to make it up to him by buying the next pair. A bit of polite arguing later and Keitaro managed to claim otherwise, although he did choose his next pair from the selection she had presented him with. Mitsune, however, was determined to do _something _for him involving eyewear.

As they left, he noticed that she whispered something in the clerk's ear before she joined him outside the store. She ignored his attempts to ask what she had done while directing them towards a nearby Starbucks.

* * *

"So Keitaro, why have you been avoiding me this past week?" She asked without preamble as they seated themselves in a quiet corner, away from the other customers in the coffee shop.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He replied nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"It's a simple question. Why have you been avoiding me since I told you I was interested in you?"

He continued to try and evade her line of questioning. "I don't-"

Mitsune was having none of it. "Keitaro, I am treating you like an adult and having a conversation with you. Please do me the same courtesy." Her lips twitched. "Or if you like, I could start acting like Naru. Would that make you more comfortable?" She offered tartly.

Keitaro nearly tipped the table over gesturing that that would not be necessary.

"Well?" She gestured for him to sit in the chair next to her. Taking the indicated seat, he folded his hands in his lap and refused to look up. After giving him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, Mitsune was about to open her mouth when he spoke.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you all week."

She stayed silent.

"I-I guess I was s-scared of you." Mitsune looked confused, but did not speak. "F-for the longest time, I've been waiting to hear those words from Naru." She scowled a bit at the mention of her best friend, but continued to stay silent. "A-and then for whatever reason, you decide to take an interest in me after that time in my room. You know, giving me advice and helping me and stuff." He looked at her briefly. "Somewhere along the way, th-things started to change. Motoko and Naru stopped hitting me as much. I started hanging out more and more with you. My life around Hinata-Sou was getting better." A shuddering sigh escaped him. "And then, you kissed me." He touched his lips briefly in memory. "For the first time, a beautiful girl kissed me and I didn't get punched into orbit immediately after." She smiled at being so described. "And I didn't know how to deal with it. So I…I pulled away."

"Why?" She prompted him softly.

"Because guys like me aren't supposed to have any luck with beautiful women like you!" He almost shouted. "You wouldn't even notice a loser like me, normally. The only reason I'm even on your radar is because my grandmother dumped the Hinata on my sorry arse!"

"Keitaro-"

"Don't bother to deny it! You know it's true." He said hotly.

"Fine." She nodded, glad that he was finally looking at her instead of the floor. "I admit, normally I would not consider you my type. At first glance, you don't look like much."

"Humph!" He scowled at that.

"Hey! I'm being honest here." She stated indignantly. "Would you rather I didn't?" Seeing him shake his head, she continued. "_But_, I've gotten to know you, Kei. I've seen below the surface and noticed the 'you' that's there. Sure, you're a bit clueless-" He scowled again. "-but you have a good heart. You stand by the people you care about. You don't treat women as objects. And you treat us-" She pointed a hand at herself to indicate the tenants, "-like princesses! After all we've done to you, you still care about our wellbeing." She blushed lightly before continuing in a softer tone of voice, "If I didn't live at the apartments, I would never have gotten to know you, Keitaro. And for a long time now, I've been grateful that I got the chance. I've fallen for you. And I want my chance to be with you."

* * *

Right then, a waitress arrived with their order. They both fell silent as she placed a pearl milk tea in front of Keitaro and a mocha before Mitsune. Neither spoke while they took their first sips.

"How you can _stand _to drink that disgusting crap, I'll never know!" Mitsune grimaced as Keitaro sucked up the small balls of tapioca through the oversized straw and chewed happily on them.

"What? That's the best part!" He retorted indignantly as he began chewing them with his mouth open when she made retching noises at him.

"Stop that right now, or I'm telling Su that you want to spend all of tomorrow being her guinea-pig."

His jaw clicked shut and he said "I'll be good" in a small voice. Seeing her return to her mocha wearing a satisfied smirk, he ventured a question.

"Um, Kitsune? What happens now?"

"You finish drinking that horrible thing quickly and we go home." She replied absently.

"I mean between us."

"Oh. Right." Now it was her turn to avoid eye contact. "I-I guess that all depends on you, Keitaro." Having said that, Mitsune fell silent. Keitaro quickly realised that she was not going to speak further until he gave her a reply.

Settling back into the chair, he fell deep into thought. This was a decision he did not want to screw up by rushing it. In truth, he had spent a good part of the last week turning over in his mind the idea of starting a relationship with the woman sitting nervously beside him. Despite how he felt about Naru, and the promise from his youth, he was very open to the idea of becoming closer to Mitsune despite the trouble she had drawn him into in the past. _'If I turned away from a girl just because they have caused me pain, I would never stop spinning.'_ He reasoned.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and got her attention. "Mitsune?"

She looked at him, fighting to keep her expression neutral. "Yeah?"

"If you're willing, I would very much like to be your boyfriend." She blinked at him, before grinning slightly. "All I ask is that you keep in mind that I haven't been in a relationship before, _ever_, and be patient with me if I freak out or screw things up sometimes." He smiled at her shyly. She responded by leaning over slowly towards him and slipping a hand behind his head.

"Deal." She breathed, before sealing it with a lingering kiss.

* * *

The journey back to Hinata-Sou was an interesting one for Keitaro.

For a start, Mitsune had not let go of his hand after he helped her to her feet at the coffee shop yet. He had squirmed a bit while they window shopped, before eventually settling down and getting used to the sensation. Soon, he forgot he was doing so as they walked along, unconsciously adjusting his stride to her much slower pace. When she began to tire, they caught a tram back to the apartments.

Although fairly early in the afternoon, Mitsune began to doze as the rocking of the carriage did its work on her exhausted body. And wasn't it strange that she managed to slump toward Keitaro _against _the direction the tram was turning at that particular moment. He did not complain. He also did not see the brief smile she wore as he put a hesitant arm around her while she drifted off. Now that they were officially together, she was not going to waste any time getting him used to being in close contact with her. They were in for enough problems without having him jumping like a jackrabbit whenever she touched him.

* * *

With their stop approaching, Keitaro shook Mitsune awake gently. Wincing as she stretched, she accepted the helping hand he offered once again. Stepping off the tram and thanking the driver, they headed towards home.

"Kitsune? What do we tell the others?" Keitaro asked as she placed her hat on again.

"Um…" She had been trying to work out the answer to that herself. "Well…I guess we…maybe we should…perhaps if…" She sputtered for a minute before giving up. "Ah shit, I haven't the foggiest idea what to do Kei-kun!" She admitted reluctantly. "They'll fly off the handle no matter what we say. And you're the one that'll cop it." She scowled.

"Hey, don't do that! We'll figure out something." He said quickly, not liking such an ugly expression on such a beautiful face. "And anyway, if they do hit me, it'll still be worth it to spend time with you." He argued.

"That's not the point, Kei! I don't want my boyfriend being knocked around just because those cows are too afraid to go out and find their own men." Her brow furrowed in concentration for a bit before she threw up her hands in frustration. She then groaned loudly, as her strained shoulder was still not ready to move like that yet.

"Nothing for it, I suppose." She fumed. "Kei-kun, would you mind hiding the fact that we are dating for a while? Just until an opportunity presents itself."

"Um, sure. I was going to suggest something along those lines anyway." Keitaro admitted.

"I HATE THIS!" Mitsune growled through gritted teeth. "I hate having to hide our relationship." Leaning on a fence, she drew Keitaro to her. "There are so many things I want to do with you." She pouted.

Keitaro's nose began to drip crimson when she said that.

Mitsune saw this and smirked. "What I _meant _was stuff like holding hands around the apartments, or snuggling on the couch, or just being able to spend time together without the others going postal." She waited until he had finished wiping the blood from his nose before adding, "Although, I probably wouldn't be adverse to whatever ideas you were just thinking of, either." in a sultry tone.

The apology he was about to say died on his lips as a fresh surge of blood sprayed into the tissue he was holding to his face.

* * *


	8. Nightmares and Rude Awakenings

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina © Ken Akamatsu. Says it all really!

Notes: Still puttering along. Events are being drawn together. Conflict approaches slowly.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Nightmares and Rude Awakenings

That night, when the inevitable inquisition by Naru and Motoko as to where they both had spent the afternoon happened, Kitsune only said 'out and about' and ignored them all for the duration of dinner, then pulled her 'tired injured girl' card and escaped to her room. Keitaro came up later and said goodnight. Slowly. Many times.

With the lingering taste of his toothpaste on her tongue, she curled up under the blanket and fell asleep, perchance to dream pleasantly. Unfortunately, her dreams stayed the same as they have since the incident.

* * *

_Once again, the shadows surrounded her and closed in menacingly. Mitsune had learnt during the past week that escape was impossible, yet she stubbornly tried to flee nonetheless. ANYTHING to delay the punishment that was to come. All too soon, she was tripped by unseen appendages and set upon as she crashed to the ground. Curling up into a ball, tears fell unnoticed as she whispered his name over and over while the blows rained down upon her body; "…Keitaro…"_

"Kitsune?" _Her name echoed out of the shadows from all directions. _

'_Is this a new torture?' she wondered. 'Taunting me with his voice?'_

"Kitsune!" _More strident this time, with a note of growing panic added to it's tone. _

'_Isn't beating the crap out of me nightly enough any more?'_

"**Kitsu-chan!**"

_At that word, everything froze. The beating stopped. The agony faded. The darkness withdrew. Mitsune blinked in shock at the sudden absence of pain and only had time for one thought as the world faded. '…he came…'_

* * *

Mitsune opened her eyes to find her new boyfriend hovering over her with a worried expression tainting his face and his hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"…Kei? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry for intruding into your room, but I heard you moaning and thrashing about." He whispered urgently. "You sounded like you were in pain, so I _woulf_!" His explanation was cut off abruptly as Mitsune wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head against his chest.

"You came!" She sobbed with relief at being freed from her nightmare by the person she wanted most in the world to rescue her.

"K-K-Kitsune?" Keitaro almost yelled with shock as she gave him a Su-level squeeze. Trying repeatedly to get a response out of her, he gave up and instead concentrated on comforting her as best he could. Holding her trembling form in one arm and stroking her tenderly with the other, he rocked her gently until the worst of it had begun to pass.

Mitsune stayed still and soaked up the worried attention Keitaro was giving her long after she stopped shaking. Eventually, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "This is becoming a habit, you coming to the rescue when I lose it and freak out." The tremor in her voice betrayed her attempt at levity.

She saw Keitaro shrug in the weak moonlight. "Any little way I can help. You know that." He replied softly, as if calming near-hysterical women down was a normal part of his duties as Kanrinin. "What happened?"

Mitsune hoped it was dark enough that he could not see her embarrassment. "Nothing! Just a-a nightmare."

Keitaro's eyes went wide. "_Oh no_-" he muttered weakly as he pulled her into another embrace. "Is that what all those sounds were?" Mitsune nodded jerkily. "Oh hell Kitsune, I am so sorry. I've been hearing weird noises at night all week and I didn't do a damn thing until tonight 'cause I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I am such an idiot!" He berated himself.

Mitsune covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him. "Hush, Kei-kun. I didn't tell you and you couldn't have known. It is not your responsibility to deal with _every _problem that happens under this roof!" Seeing him frown at her, she reiterated her point; "It's not! You have already taken more responsibility on your shoulders than you needed to. Don't go trying to add more." Taking her hand away, she continued quickly before he could get a word in. "However, in this case I will accept your kind offer to aid me in getting a good nights sleep."

"You will?" Keitaro's brain stalled as it tried to keep up with the flow of the conversation. "Hang on! What offer?"

Lying back down, she patted the space beside her on the futon. "You are going to be my pillow tonight." She stated firmly.

Looking at her in shock, Keitaro tried to articulate excuses as to why this was _so _not a good idea, chief among them being that his life would not be worth the cost of the toy plastic shovel and bucket they would use to scrape up whatever Naru and Motoko left behind after they finished tearing him into pieces if they found him in bed with her. They all died in his throat as he noticed for the first time what Mitsune had been sleeping in, followed by the position she had just assumed. He could just see the bottom of her boyleg panties peeking out from under the tee shirt they had won that night at the karaoke bar. The undersized, very tight tee shirt.

Mitsune watched her boyfriend struggle to come up with an excuse with amusement before he stiffened completely. Wondering what had happened, she was about to ask when she noticed a small trail of blood trickling from his nose. Following his line of sight, she blushed again as she realised just what position she had adopted when she had made her invitation. _'Lying on my side, one knee in front of the other, boobs pushed out, one hand holding my head up, the other draped across my belly holding the sheet open. Not to mention the skimpy gear I sleep in. Your classic come-get-me pose.' _She mentally berated herself. _'I will NOT trick him into staying with me tonight, no matter HOW much I want him to. This MUST be HIS choice. I am NOT going to screw up another relationship before it has a chance to begin!'_

Taking a deep breath, Mitsune drew the sheet up to her chin demurely before addressing him again. "Keitaro, all I meant was that I would very much like you to stay with me and keep me company tonight. That's all." Seeing him relax a bit, she continued, "I am not going to seduce you, or anything. We've only been official for less than a day. We're nowhere near ready for that yet. Okay?"

Hearing the pleading tone in her voice, Keitaro decided that Mitsune was being honest about her intentions for tonight. And after hearing the pain in her voice before he woke her from her nightmare, he was more than willing to stay nearby. Just in case. "Okay."

As she rewarded him with a brilliant smile, he timidly crawled in beside her and lay down. Lifting his arm, she snuggled in beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. Getting comfortable, she sighed and began running her hand over his chest.

"Kei-kun. All I want from you tonight is to hold me and keep me safe. That's all! So please, try to relax."

Keitaro let out a deep breath and tried to comply with his girlfriend's request. "Okay. It's just…" He trailed off, unsure of how to voice his fears.

"I understand Kei. I won't let those two hurt you because of this."

And with that honest reply, he did relax. Soon, their free hands found the others and intertwined over his heart.

"Goodnight Kei-kun."

"Goodnight Kitsu-chan."

* * *

The next morning, Keitaro's alarm went off at its normal time. In the room above his, Naru rolled over and tried to block the offending sound out so she could get a few more minutes of sleep in. _'Damn you, Urashima! Turn the bloody thing OFF!'_ She screamed mentally as it continued to blare unheeded. Just as she was about to get up and take care of it herself (and him immediately after), it stopped. Silently cursing the fact that her sometime study buddy is a very heavy sleeper, Naru pulled the pillows around her ears in an attempt to gain a few more precious minutes of slumber.

It was not to be. Five minutes later, the snooze function activated, causing the alarm to once again begin its annoying morning call. Uttering words under her breath that would have caused her to get her mouth washed out with soap if she were still living at home, Naru dragged herself out of bed and over to the opening that joined her room with the one below it. Roughly kicking the panel that covered it to the side, she dropped herself though the hole, landing heavily below. Spying the clock beside the futon, she stomped over and mashed the switch into the 'off' position. Grunting with satisfaction, she rounded on the occupant of the room, fully intending to give him a large piece of her mind.

And paused when she realised that Keitaro was not in the room.

Scratching herself and stifling a yawn, she attempted to kick-start her higher brain functions enough to figure out the puzzle before her. Noting the way the bed sheets had been flung, she leant down to touch the mattress. _'It's cold.'_ Looking to the door, she noted that it was slightly open. _'Hunh. Wonder where he went so early?' _About then, her normal way of regarding the Kanrinin woke up and joined the conversation. _'He better not be doing anything perverted!'_ Frowning, she moved towards the doorway and opened it, fully intending to track him down and punish him for any wrongdoing he might be involved in at this time of the day.

Unfortunately, other plans were in motion at the same time just outside the room in the hallway.

"HIYA, KEITARO!"**-KICK-**

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" -**FWUMP-**

"Oops, you're not Keitaro."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier in the room next to his, Keitaro was waking up. Having heard his alarm through the wall, his hand shot out automatically, fumbling around for the button to switch it off without leaving the warmth of the blankets. Having no success with this endeavour, he opened his eyes reluctantly to find that he was not in his room at all. As the first stirrings of panic began to coil around his stomach, he finally woke up enough for the memory of the night before to fully unfold in his memory. Breathing deeply to calm himself down, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. He found the object of his search sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. "Good morning, Kitsune." He whispered softly. The quieter he was, the less chance one of the other tenants would overhear. The last thing he needed was one of them to traipse in and violently misunderstand the whole situation.

Mitsune stretched a bit and turned around. "Oh, hey there, sleepyhead. 'Bout time you woke up." She said brightly. Turning back briefly to the laptop on the desk in front of her, she saved and closed some files before turning it off. Rising, she made her way over to the futon as Keitaro fumbled around for his glasses. Reaching down, she plucked them from the table nearby and handed them to him. "Here ya go!"

As he took them from her with a thank you, he noticed that she had changed at some point before he woke up into a pair of long pyjama bottoms and a larger tee shirt. He also noticed as she leant over to give the glasses to him that she had not put on a bra yet. "Sorry!" He yelped as he averted his eyes while blushing furiously. "I didn't mean to see. Honest!"

Mitsune wondered what he was going on about before she realised that she had just inadvertently given him an eyeful. "Eep!" She squealed as she stood up. "Sorry, Kei. My fault. I kinda thought you couldn't see anything clearly without your glasses on." She coloured slightly. _'I do believe that's the first time I have ever flashed the poor guy accidentally.'_ She admitted to herself ruefully.

"Sort of." He admitted. "Anything past about there-" He stretched out his arm to the side and wiggled his fingers, "-is a blur."

"Oh." They stared at each other for a minute before Keitaro coughed uncomfortably.

"Um, did you sleep okay, last night?"

Mitsune blinked. "Yeah. Best night I've had in ages, actually."

Keitaro smiled at that. "Good." The alarm starting up in his room again interrupted anything else he was going to add. "I, uh, I had better go and turn that off before Naru decided to do it for me." He stated, still a bit flustered at the situation he had found himself in this morning.

Mitsune nodded reluctantly. What she had said was not a lie. And it had been nice to cuddle up to someone in her bed again after so long. However, she knew that right now Keitaro would have a snowflakes chance in hell of surviving until the end of the day if he was caught in her room. _'Time to have a talk with those two, I think.'_

At the sound of something thumping onto the floor in his room, all the blood drained from Keitaro's face. _'Oh crap! Scatter my ashes from the roof tonight and read my will in the morning. I'm a dead man.' _His mind screamed at him.

"What's up?" Mitsune had heard the sound as well.

"Naru is in my room." He choked out as his alarm was switched off.

'_Not good.' _She frowned. "Stay here. I'll go have a look-see." Walking over, she stuck her head out the door just in time to see Naru be ambushed by Su and Sarah.

* * *

"_HIYA, KEITARO!"__**-KICK-**_

"_Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" -__**FWUMP-**_

"_Oops, you're not Keitaro." _

* * *

Mitsune just managed to pull her head back in and shut the door before bursting into laughter. Seeing the confused look on Keitaro's face, she explained what had just happened. Worry over whether Naru was all right fought with the relief that it was not him out there on his arse until finally, he could not help himself and he joined Mitsune in quiet laughter.

Gaining control of himself quickly, he attempted to go out there and see if she was all right when Mitsune barred his way. "Not yet. Motoko hasn't made an appearance."

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Huh? Why would-"

"URASHIMA YOU PERVERT! WHAT FOUL ACT HAVE YOU PERPERTRATED ON NARU THIS TIME?"

"-never mind." He gulped as the sounds of the resident samurai charging down from the roof came through the walls.

Deciding to take control of the situation happening outside his room, Mitsune whispered her plan to Keitaro before planting a brief kiss on his lips and ducking out the door to make her way towards the gathering tenants. "Wassup with all the ruckus, girls? Injured person trying to heal in the next room here, ya know." She stated in an annoyed tone, interrupting Naru's explanation to Motoko as to why she was on the floor with Su standing over her and Sarah poised to slam a stone carving into her head.

Sarah looked up from where she was standing over Naru. "We thought Naru was the dork and we nailed her by mistake." She admitted while Su nodded in agreement.

Giving Motoko a wide berth, Mitsune walked past them and looked down at Naru. "Hurts, doesn't it."

Naru rolled over and sat up unsteadily. "Yes, it does!"

"Good." The girls all looked at her, confused. "Now you have an idea of what Keitaro goes through." Under the pretence of giving them all an irritated glance, she saw the man in question slip out of her room on tiptoes and head for the bathroom while the others were facing her. Before he slipped inside, he blew her a kiss. She turned and headed for the stairs, hiding a smile. "See ya at the breakfast table." She said over her shoulder.

Motoko re-sheathed her sword and exchanged looks with Naru as she helped her off the floor. "I believe it is time we attempted to get to the bottom of Kitsune's recent strange behaviour."

Naru grunted in agreement. "She'll be in the hot springs by mid-morning. We can try then." Brushing herself off, the two older girls headed down to breakfast, completely forgetting about the reason they were in the hall in the first place.

Sarah looked at Su. "So, where's the dork hiding?" Su just shrugged. The first meal of the day was about to be served and she could not allow herself to be distracted by little things like that. Bounding down the stairs, she soon left Sarah behind. "HEY! Wait up." Sarah raced after her.

When the hall was empty, Keitaro stuck his head out. Seeing the coast was clear, he ducked back into his room and shut the door. Changing quickly, he slid the wooden panel separating his room from Naru's shut and stepped out. _'Damn, she's good!' _He thought of Mitsune's decoy manoeuvre with admiration as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

Notes: Slight disagreement amongst certain tenants next chapter. Words are spoken.

* * *


	9. Hot Water

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina. Just like thinking about it.

Notes: It seems that a few people have been waiting for this conversation. It won't be _quite _what you were after, but I hope it satisfies.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Hot Water 

Breakfast was a tense affair. Naru, Motoko, Sarah and Su had arrived at the dining table to find Mitsune seated already and sipping contentedly on a hot chocolate provided thoughtfully by Shinobu. She pointedly ignored the glares she was getting from the two older girls.

"Good morning all!" Keitaro exclaimed cheerfully as he walks into the room.

"G-good morning, sempai. Breakfast is nearly ready." Shinobu answers timidly and scampers back into the kitchen before the blush threatening to break out on her face escaped. _'Aaauuuu!' _She cries mentally as she once again tries to bring her feelings for him under enough control to get through the meal.

"Where were you just now?" Naru demands, happy to have someone she knows she can push around come into range. It is hard to intimidate with a glare someone who has as much dirt on you as Mitsune does on Naru.

"Um, in the bathroom?" He scratches the back of his head nervously. "I kinda woke up early and decided to get a head start. Did I forget to turn my alarm off, or something?"

"Yes, you did you baka!" She scowls. "I had to come down and do it for you."

"Oh, sorry." He answers sheepishly. "Thank you for doing it for me. I will try and not forget it next time." He bows apologetically.

Naru humfed. "See that you don't." Having made her point and unable to work what had happened outside his bedroom door into the conversation, she focused on her food instead. _'Besides, it's not like he had anything to do with it. He didn't even see it happen. So I guess I can't really put the blame for it on him, can I.' _With her thoughts focused on her best friend's recent odd behaviour, she was feeling charitable towards the Kanrinin.

'_YESSSS! Got away with it!' _Keitaro crowed mentally as he took his seat. _'I wonder if this means that I have been hanging around Kitsune too much.' _Shrugging, he dismissed the thought. Taking his seat, he realised that Mitsune had occupied the chair next to him. "Good morning, Kitsune. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes." She purred. "You should have been there. I had _such _a naughty dream about you! You were holding my hand." She tilted her head in thought. "At least I _think _it was my hand you were holding." She teased, giving him a sly wink. "Ah well, you were holding _some _part of me. Anyway, it felt _sooo _good, whatever part it was. We should do it again sometime." Shrugging nonchalantly, she returned to her meal. She smirked into her food as she waited for the reactions of the others. She did not have to wait long.

Predictably, Naru and Motoko exploded at her statement while Shinobu squirmed in her seat at the thought of holding hands with Keitaro. Sarah teased Keitaro about his chances of such a thing happening, while Su ignored it all and continued shovelling food into her mouth at a rate that would make an industrial earthmover jealous. Keitaro blushed and choked on a mouthful of food. It was a response he did not entirely have to fake.

After that outburst, order slowly returned to the table. Having eaten at a pace close to Su's, Naru and Motoko excused themselves quickly to go and plan what they wanted to say to Mitsune. Waiting until Sarah had finished her own meal, Su dragged her off to do something Keitaro probably would not want to know the details of. Ignorance is bliss, sometimes.

With the others gone and Shinobu in the kitchen with a pile of plates, Mitsune leant over and whispered an invitation into Keitaro's ear. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she sauntered away from the table, swinging her hips all the way.

When Shinobu returned a minute later, she had to wave her hand in front of his eyes and nudge him lightly to drag him out of his dazed state.

* * *

After helping Shinobu out with the dishes, he made a quick circuit of the Inn to see where everyone was before heading to Mitsune's room. Knocking lightly on her door, he was surprised at the speed of the hand that sprang out and dragged him inside. Flying inside, he had time to see her lock the door before he tripped on the edge of the futon and landed on his butt in the middle of the bed. "Ouch!" 

When he attempted to sit up, he was stopped by Mitsune straddling his waist and pushing him down by the shoulders until he was flat on his back. "Kitsune, what-?" He attempted to ask.

"Hush, you." She grinned as she covered his mouth with one hand and plucked his glasses off with the other. "This is the last chance we will have any _real_ private time to ourselves today, so I am going to take advantage of it while it lasts." Leaning down, she replaces her fingers with her lips.

His shock gave way to enjoyment a lot quicker than the last time she did this. While not as passive as he usually was, he was still content to let the more experienced woman control the pace of their encounter.

Mitsune was overjoyed to have another chance to be alone with her new boyfriend. As someone who enjoyed the physical aspects of a relationship as much as the emotional benefits, it had been frustrating for her to have to hold back and hide in front of the others. This was a big part of why she was going to let those two corner her in the hot springs, later.

Yes, she knew what they were plotting about this morning. _'They are nowhere near as quiet, or as hard to read, as they like to think they are. You'd think after being around me for so long that they'd have picked up a few tips on how to hide things, wouldn't you?' _She smirked.

Keitaro was enjoying running his hands up and down Mitsune's back, but he wanted to try something else. Something he had wanted to do for a while. Cautiously, he trailed his hand past the top of her spine and ran it through her hair. _'Wow. Feels nice. I wonder how girls get their hair so soft like this.'_ He pondered as the silky strands flowed through his fingers.

Mitsune was pleased. _'Bout time he realised that I'm not gonna hit him for feeling me up!' _She grinned into his mouth. Just then, his fingers brushed her scar.

Pulling away suddenly, she turned her face so that the wound had she received from Motoko was away from his sight. "Don't-" She whimpered.

"Kitsu-chan, what-?" Keitaro was surprised at her action. Wondering what he had done wrong, he fell back into his usual pattern. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He cringed.

"Huh?" Turning to face him again, she noticed he was starting to look fearful. "Kei, no! You didn't do anything wrong. You just-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I just felt a bit weird about you touching where I got hurt. That's all." She soothed.

"Oh." He replied, looking at the patch of hair the hospital had clipped short to put the stitches in. Mitsune had been religious about keeping it covered at all times, even after the bandages had come off. Whether with a hat, beanie, or just brushing the surrounding hair over it, it was never uncovered. "Um, did I hurt it? You?"

"No." She smiled reassuringly and leant in. "You just took me by surprise." Smothering his reply with her lips, they continued their silent conversation.

* * *

"Kei?" 

"Yeah?" Keitaro turned his head and looked down at her. After making out for a while, Mitsune had snuggled up beside him and closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the sensation of being held by him. He had watched her rest for a while in wonder before staring at the ceiling and mulling over his good fortune.

"I'm going to head down to the hot springs to soak for a bit. The others will probably be there as well, so you better stay clear until about lunch. Okay?"

He shrugged. "Not a prob! I've got plenty of maintenance around the Inn to keep me busy. I'll wait until the afternoon to clean it." He answered agreeably.

Very reluctantly, Mitsune detached herself from Keitaro and got up. Looking back down, she could see him pouting about having to separate from her. "Come on, you! Get up. You have duties to perform." Seeing the mischievous look forming on his face, she poked her tongue out at him. "Not like that! Get out there and fix things!"

"Do I have to?" He pouted some more.

"Yes!" She re-iterated, pointedly ignoring his brand new sad-puppy look. When he just sat there and continued to look at her mournfully, she finally gave in after a minute. "Allright! Stop looking at me like that! I'll come and find you for lunch, and we can eat together. Deal?" She fumed, somewhat annoyed that he was able to get under her skin so easily.

"Deal!" Now that he had something to look forward too, his motivation improved dramatically. Bouncing to his feet, he put his glasses on and headed for the door. "Um, could you see if the coast is clear please?"

Motioning him back, she opened the door and looked both ways. "Clear." Turning back into the room, she was surprised to find him standing almost nose-to-nose with her. Her 'eep!' of shock was swallowed by his smiling lips on hers. Stepping out into the hall, Keitaro dragged her with him a little by the suction between them before they separated with a pop.

"See you at lunch." He grinned as he walked away, pleased that he had managed to take her by surprise like that.

Mitsune began humming a tune as she headed in the opposite direction. _'His kissing skills are definitely improving.'_ She mused dreamily as she wandered downstairs to find something to drink.

* * *

Motoko and Naru were talking while washing themselves in preparation for entering the hot springs. 

"-what I can't figure out is what her scam is?" Naru said.

Motoko nodded. "Indeed. While her plans are usually both devious and inventive, they do not normally take more than a day to eventuate. Keitaro should be either haemorrhaging money by now, or looking even more foolish than he usually does. Whatever she is doing, it is on a scale we have not seen before." She stated as they donned their towels and entered the water.

"Girls? If you have issues about someone, it is best to talk to their face." An amused voice projected from the steam gathered over the opposite end of the hot springs.

The older teens peered through the steam to see three vague forms. "Who is there?" The samurai's hand went to the sword held at her side.

"Just three weary souls, resting their bones." Came the amused reply to Motoko's challenge. Suddenly, the steam cleared to reveal Shinobu, Haruka and Mitsune sitting in a corner.

"So, what's the problem?" Mitsune enquired.

"We, ah, we are merely curious as to your recent behaviour regarding Kei…Urashima." Motoko stammered as they came over to join them. She and Naru had been expecting to enter the hot springs first and lay in wait for her, not to be late. Nor for her to have others present.

"Yeah! You've been treating him differently lately, and we were wondering when the other shoe was going to drop." Naru expanded. She too had been expecting to be able to grill her best friend without company.

Arching an eyebrow in feigned curiosity, Mitsune was glad she had elected to sit inbetwen Haruka and Shinobu. _'Even though I know they never meant to include me in their little beat-down on Kei-kun, they both scare the shit out of me now.' _She admitted to herself reluctantly.

Beside her, Haruka noticed the subtle signs of the other woman's unease. _'Damn, they really _did _do a number on her, didn't they?'_ Gesturing to a submerged rock across from them, she invited the two girls to sit there instead of trying to plant themselves beside the quietly nervous Mitsune. "So, whats got you two in a tizz now?"

"Her." Naru began simply. ""She's been acting weird around Urashima lately. We're just wondering when whatever it is she's got planned for him is going to happen."

"My-oh-my, is that a note of _concern _for our dear Kanrinin I detect in your voice, Naru?" Mitsune countered. "I didn't think either of you cared whether he lived or died."

"This is not about Urashima's existence, pathetic as it may be, but about why you have been defending him lately." Motoko interjected smoothly as Naru began sputtering incoherently at the mention of any feelings for Keitaro. "If it is a plot to win his trust, you seem to have succeeded. Is it not time you pulled whatever trick you have in mind for him, and let things get back to normal around here?"

Mitsune's expression became one of shock. She knew that the other residents thought of her as mostly nothing but a manipulator and prankster, but do they actually believe that she would go so far, so _low_, just to set Keitaro up for something?

"T-trick?" Shinobu spoke up for the first time. She had noticed that things had been running smoother for Keitaro lately, and that a large part of that was due to the woman sitting beside her laying off the practical jokes. If her recent behaviour was nothing more than some sort of gigantic set-up, then _someone _was going to be eating their food with Su's chilli sprinkled over it for the next few months. She turned to Mitsune and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You aren't playing a trick on him, are you Kitsune-sempai?" She asked with a touch of doubt in her voice. At hearing that uncertainty from Shinobu, of all people, Mitsune began to feel royally pissed!

"No, I'm not!" She growled through gritted teeth. "Unlike some people I could mention, I don't do cruel things to people who won't defend themselves." She glared at the two older teens. "Besides, I've been too busy healing to pull anything like that lately."

"And how's that going?" Haruka asked with genuine concern. "Sorry I haven't come up to see you before now, but I've been busy."

Mitsune faced her. "Pretty good in fact. And thank you for asking. It's nice to know someone's interested, other than Keitaro." She said pointedly.

All three younger girls looked sheepish at that, even Shinobu. She had been caught up in the others curiosity as to where the two of them had spent a good part of the day before to ask how her visit to her doctor had gone.

"If you are willing, there are massage techniques and balms in my clan that can aid and acellerate the healing of injured muscles." Motoko offered. She still had not managed to properly apologise for the incident, and she felt that this might be a way for her to begin making amends. "Most of our warriors are well versed in them."

"And if I ever meet a _competent _warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu school, I'll ask them." Mitsune spat back.

"_Kitsune!_"Naru shouted as Motoko's face fell. "She was trying to make it up to you for what happened. There's no need to be cruel."

"Oh get fucked, both of you!" She snapped.

Even Haruka was stunned by that outburst.

"Where do you get off saying something like that?" Naru was getting angry. Unfortunately, it paled into nothing compared to what Mitsune was feeling.

"Where do I get off? _Where do __**I**__ get off_!" Mitsune was on her feet, looming over them both. "I'm not the one wandering around here, attacking people on a whim without warning or reason, am I." She screamed in their faces. "I'm not the one who tried to blame the victim of your demented vendetta against all males for what happened to me. And neither of _you _have spent the last week waking up crying into your pillow with fear because your dreams have become unrelenting nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Haruka asked.

Mitsune deflated. She had not meant to let that slip out. Her lack of sleep is beginning to catch up with her. "Yeah. Haven't had an uninterrupted night since it happened." She admitted reluctantly.

'_Hmm'_ Haruka looked at her closely. "Come down to the teahouse when you get a chance. I have a blend that might help you."

Motoko raised her face to try again. "Kitsune, I-"

"_Save it_, kendo girl!" Mitsune rounded on her. "Unless you can apologise without the words 'it's all Keitaro's fault' being spoken, I'm not interested in hearing _anything _out of you."

Unable to bear the anger being directed at her by someone she respected, Motoko burst into tears and fled from the hot springs.

Naru watched her go, fighting back tears herself at the open hostility coming from her friend. "Why? Why are you being like this?" She asked the still fuming Mitsune.

"_Why?_" Mitsune repeated sarcastically before revealing the gash on the side of her head. Naru gasped at her first sight of the wound. "This is why. Because she couldn't stop and look at the situation for what it was, I'm going to have this for the rest of my life." She said in a cold voice. "I have been out on the town more times than I can count, Naru. Falling down drunk, waking up in rooms with no memory of how I got there, out at all hours with all sorts of company and not a care in the world." She leant in so that Naru would not miss what she whispered next. "But until that night, I have _never _feared for my life. Not once." Straightening up, she smoothed her hair down until her injury was covered again. "And you know what the worst thing is?" Naru shook her head. "What happened to me? My injuries. Keitaro goes through that every day."

Naru looked dazed. "But, he… he never gets… he always…" She sputtered, trying feebly to deny the ugly truth that Mitsune was forcing her to confront.

Mitsune cut her off. "Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean he's not hurting. You have no idea what he goes through to pull himself together every time one of you attacks him."

With all the conflicting thoughts running around her head, it all became too much for Naru to handle in such a short time. She ran.

Haruka watched them go. "Shinobu sweetie. Could you follow them and make sure they're okay?" Shinobu nodded and started to leave. "Take their clothes with you. I'm guessing they both went straight to their rooms without changing." She turned and bowed slightly to indicate she had heard before exiting.

Haruka turned back to an embarrassed Mitsune and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I overdid it?" Mitsune muttered, struggling to slip back into the persona she usually inhabits when dealing with the others.

"Somewhat." The older Urashima replied caustically.

"_Damnit_, I didn't want it to go down that way!" She berated herself. "I had it all planned out. Tease them. Trick them into saying how they felt about Keitaro. Tie them into knots and make them chase their own tails for a while. Somehow get them to leave my Kei-kun alone for a bit. I didn't want to yell at them like that." She sighed and clutched her head with her hands. "I didn't want to lose control." She finally admitted what was really bothering her.

While Haruka wanted to comfort the woman through her turmoil, something she had said was screaming for attention first. "_'My Kei-kun?'_"

'_Oh hell, I said that out loud!' _Mitsune blushed. "Um, yeah. Keitaro asked me if I wanted to date him yesterday. I said yes." She closed her eyes and waited for an outburst.

Haruka observed the woman trying not to cringe under her penetrating gaze. "Uh-huh."

Mitsune gaped. "That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

"You are both adults. I think you are capable of beginning and sustaining a relationship without my permission." She then leant in close and spoke with a voice straight from the grave. "However, if I find out that this IS some sort of mischief on your part, Kami help your soul."

Mitsune gulped and nodded.

Just then, an explosion from the far side of the compound echoed past them, followed by a familiar yell.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

**SPLASH**

Mitsune and Haruka made their way over to where Keitaro was floating on his back. Small wisps of smoke were trailing off him here and there. _'Now what?' _they both thought.

"Not bad, Su! He landed fair square in the middle of the hot springs like you said he would." They both looked up to see Sarah giving a thumbs up to someone behind her. She turned back to see the irate looks she was getting from the two women. "_What?_"She demanded petulantly. "He'll live."

Haruka shrugged and made her way out of the bathing area, leaving the job of waking her nephew to Mitsune. "Take care of him, Kitsune. You both will need all the help you can get in this place. And don't forget to come down later. I'll fix you up with something to help you with your _other _problem." Mitsune nodded at her retreating back.

'_And then you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk.'_ The older woman mused as she dressed and lit a cigarette.

* * *


	10. Acquisition of possessions and knowledge

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea behind Love Hina. However, this fic IS the product of my own sweaty mind. But I don't make any money from it. Just an intellectual buzz!

Notes: Apparently, I went a bit too far in saying Motoko respected Kitsune last chapter. Okay, maybe I was reaching there. Y'know, caught up in the moment and all. It happens to the best of us, and I am _nowhere _near the best of us. Forgive me?

While you decide, here's a chapter to help you think. Cue muzak…

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Acquisitions of new possessions and knowledge. 

The days after were not the smoothest in the Inn's history. For any of the tenants.

Mitsune was managing a few hours of sleep a night with the help of Haruka's special blend, and trying to catch up on what she missed by napping during the day. Even then, her slumber was still tortured. What she really wanted was Keitaro next to her every night. For some reason, she felt better with him around. But with Naru checking up on him through the portal between their rooms at random intervals, he could not get to her without revealing their relationship. Something neither of them was willing to do just yet. So she continued to suffer through the nightmares as quietly as possible. Keitaro did not fare much better, knowing what she was going through in the next room but unable to comfort her without inviting a whole truckload of trouble down on their heads.

Mitsune had told him what happened when they ate lunch together. While he was a bit disappointed in her losing her temper at them like that, he could fully understand her emotions. In fact, a small part of him wished that he had had the balls to do it himself, months ago.

When she had gone down to the teahouse later that afternoon after her screaming match at the others, Haruka had indeed sat her down and talked with her about recent events. When she got around to describing the nightmares in greater detail, Mitsune became curious when Haruka began staring at her intently. After a few minutes, she blinked and continued talking like nothing had happened. The troubled expression she wore for the rest of the conversation did not help to set Mitsune's mind at ease.

Despite the constant surveillance, Keitaro and Mitsune managed a few minutes here and there to themselves. He and Naru were no longer studying together through mutual decision. Whenever he found himself in the same room as her, the tension was suffocating. If Motoko happened to be there as well, it ramped up to incendiary. So he began studying with Mutsumi at her apartment. Not one to let such an opportunity pass, Mitsune tagged along for the walk there and back, not always letting the others know just where she was going on her own. If anything, they thought she was beginning to fall back into her old bar-hopping habits.

The walk to Mutsumi's apartment and back would always be slow and meandering. They had only managed it twice so far, but seeing how none of the others had twigged yet, she figured they might be able to get away with it a few more times before someone became suspicious.

During all this time, Keitaro was not set upon by either Naru or Motoko. Not once. Even when they all happened to be in the same room through necessity, like mealtime. Mitsune's hot spring tirade was staying in their minds, no matter how much they tried to convince themselves that she was wrong. Motoko especially was affected, so much so that she had begun taking her meals in her room. She could no longer bear to face the woman she had injured so carelessly with her clan's skills.

Thursday morning arrived quietly. During breakfast, Keitaro received a phone call telling him that his glasses had arrived and were waiting for him to come pick them up. Finishing his meal, he explained to Naru why he would not be joining her at the cram school today. Ignoring her snort of annoyance and the inevitable rant about his lack of discipline, he helped Shinobu clean up before going upstairs to change.

When the others had all gone off to their various schools for the day, Mitsune went up to his room and said good morning to him properly.

* * *

"I'm going to do some odd jobs for a couple of hours, then I'll come and get you. We'll pick 'em up, then go for lunch somewhere. Okay?" Keitaro asked after he managed to create some space between him and Mitsune. 

"Sounds good." She replied before pouncing on him again.

* * *

"Hey Haruka! Got a minute?" Mitsune asked as she entered the teahouse, pulling the beanie that she was wearing down a little further self-consciously. It was one Naru had given her years ago as a joke with little fox ears standing up on it. Today, she had them pinned down flat. 

The older Urashima nodded and pointed her to a table over by the bar. This particular table was familiar to all of the residents at Hinata-Sou who came to her for advice or a chat. Out of the way yet affording those who sat there a sweeping view of the interior, it was perfect for Haruka to sit and talk while keeping an eye on her customers and staff.

"'Sup?" She enquired as she slid into the seat facing the door and lit a cigarette.

"Um, that blend you gave me isn't having much effect."

"Damn." Haruka muttered, expelling a cloud of smoke. "None at all?"

"Well, they were slightly less intense, but that's about it." Mitsune replied apologetically, as if she was insulting the other woman by not making it work for her somehow.

Haruka puffed away on her cigarette for a bit while staring at her and thinking furiously. "And their not fading as time goes by?"

"No. I even tried drowning them in sake. But all that did was make me unable to wake up." She admitted sheepishly.

"_You didn't?_" When the other woman nodded affirmative, Haruka whacked her over the head with a fan, her wound be damned. "Damnit, Kitsune! That was pretty stupid, even for you. Drinking while dosed up on antibiotics and painkillers is an easy way to ensure you don't wake up. _Ever_!" She scolded.

"I know! I know. I just…it's becoming too much to deal with. I feel like death all the time. My temper is getting worse. Heck, I'm even starting to snap at Keitaro!" She exclaimed. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she calmed herself down with difficulty. "I can't keep living like this." Staring at her with bloodshot eyes, she pleaded, "Do you know anything else I can try before I hand myself over to the doctors?"

Haruka watched her intently, with more than just her eyes. "Hm. I've got one more thing I can try. It'll take a few days to put together, so you'll have to be patient." Reaching across the table, she took Mitsune's hands in her own. "Has _anything _helped?" She enquired compassionately.

"Well…" Mitsune's eyes slid to the side and she coloured slightly.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at this reaction. _'O-ho! This aught to be good.' _"It's not like you to be shy, Kitsune. Do tell."

Mitsune leant forward. "This stays between you and me. Got it!" She demanded.

"Of course."

"Well… last Saturday, after Kei-kun and I got together, he heard me thrashing around that night in my room. He ran in and, um, to cut a long story short, we ended up sleeping together." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realised that she could have phrased that statement better. "_Not like that! _What I meant was that he and I fell asleep in the same bed in each others arms." She explained hurriedly.

"I _am _old enough to understand that the phrase 'sleeping together' does not always mean 'we screwed like bunnies', you know." Haruka smirked. "And…"

"And well, I slept the rest of the night peacefully." She smiled at her own memories of being that close to him in that situation. "Even when he was waking me up from the nightmare, his voice chased the shadows away."

'_It fits.' _She thought cryptically. "But I'm guessing doing that full time isn't an option yet."

"I wish!" Mitsune snorted.

"Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't live long if he was caught." Haruka agreed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Keitaro entering. "Speak of the devil…" She nodded past Mitsune's shoulder at him to come over. "I should have something for you by the weekend, so be patient. And I am sorry I can't get it sooner." She smiled softly at the haunted woman opposite her. Standing, she patted Mitsune's shoulder sympathetically as she went back to work.

Keitaro said hello to his Aunt, received his fan to the back of the head for calling her _that _word, and then walked over to where his girlfriend was still sitting. "Hey you! Ready to go?"

Wiping her eyes and putting on a brave face, Mitsune turned to him and smiled. "You bet!" Taking his offered hand, she stood and allowed him to guide her outside.

* * *

Watching them intently as they left, Haruka picked up her phone and dialled a long number when they were out of sight. Waiting for almost a minute, she was finally connected. 

"Good morning."

"---"

"Oh! Is it? I didn't know what time it was over there, wherever you are."

"---"

"She just left actually. That's why I rang. She's getting worse."

"---"

"Yes, I gave her that. It didn't work."

"---"

"I think it's about time you made the call."

"---"

"Yeah, _she'll_ be surprised!"

"---"

"I know that! But it has to be done."

"---"

"Alright. But make it fast, she's starting to look real bad."

"---"

"Keitaro's helping, but he doesn't realise what he's doing, _or _know how to do it properly without it turning into an even bigger mess."

"---"

"Nah, they're still keeping it a secret. Can you blame them?"

"---"

"Okay. I'll expect her by Saturday."

"---"

"Bye."

Hanging up, Haruka lit herself another cancer stick. _'Damnit! No matter how this plays out, it's going to hit the fan hard.' _She sighed before turning back to tend to her customers.

* * *

Sitting next to each other on the tram, Keitaro and Mitsune watched the city scenery go by in silence. Soon after they had sat down, she had grabbed his arm and tucked herself under it. Dozing lightly against him, he watched her breathe gently without any sign of distress. Smiling to himself, he tucked a stray hair back into place behind her ear before settling in for the duration. 

Gently waking her when they reached their stop, they disembarked and headed for the optometrist.

"Greetings, Mister Urashima. And to you, young miss. How are you on this fine day?" The proprietor smiled at them as they entered.

"Hello, Mister Sadamoto. Very well indeed." He replied cheerfully. "I can't wait to put this old pair back into storage." He indicated the older perscription he had been wearing recently. Mitsune's answer to the greeting was to just smile tiredly.

Reaching under the counter, Mr. Sadamoto pulled out a small basket with Keitaro's glasses inside.

Looking inside the basket, Keitaro noticed something odd. "Um, I only ordered two pairs of glasses, didn't I?" He asked as he took off his old pair and put on one of the new ones. They all fell silent as the optometrist adjusted one pair then the other while Keitaro wore them, making sure they both fit. He was about to ask again when Mitsune interrupted.

"Kei? Remember when you refused to let me pay for a pair as a way of making it up to you for stepping on your last ones?" He nodded. "Well, I kinda did something else for you instead." She paused, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Huh? What'd you-" He paused as he was handed an upmarket case. Opening it, he removed- "Sunglasses?"

"Perscription sunglasses, to be precise!" The optometrist added. "Exactly the same lenses as the other ones, but with a thin layer of shaded plastic coating them. Quite popular amongst kids your age. I'm surprised you never considered getting them yourself before now?" He wondered out loud.

'_Because I didn't feel good about asking my parents to buy them? Because I never considered myself cool enough to wear them?' _Keitaro thought sadly.

Seeing the negative thoughts forming on his face, Mitsune leant over to him and pinched his bum. "Ah-ah." She waggled a finger at him. "These are a gift from me to you, so don't get all mopey on me. Accept them and enjoy them." She demanded.

Giving her a dirty look as he rubbed his bruised posterior, Keitaro gave in when she started pouting at him. "Alright! You win. I accept."

She grinned at that and leant in to give him a peck on the cheek. "Good boy." She teased as she whipped out her credit card.

* * *

'_Not bad.' _He thought when he got a look at himself wearing the sunnies in a mirror. The thin black frames were rectangular, and suited the shape of his face quite well. It certainly made a difference to how he looked. He would have still been there hours later examining his profile from every angle if Mitsune had not started teasing him by acting like a fan girl and squealing at him as if he was a rock star. 

Suitably embarrassed and having paid their respective bills, Keitaro was led outside and told to try them on in the sunlight. Looking about, he was even more impressed with the difference it made to walking around outdoors. No more squinting and giving himself eyestrain.

"Looking pretty sharp, Kei-kun." Mitsune commented honestly.

He smiled in return. "Thanks. And thank you for doing this for me." He grinned lopsidedly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure I would have ever done it myself."

"My pleasure. As long as you enjoy them. In fact-" She snapped her fingers as an idea occurred to her, "I think this momentous occasion needs recording for posterity!" Grabbing his arm, she led him over to a photo booth.

Keitaro's eyes lit up. "How did you know?"

"Oh please! We all know about your fetish for getting your photo taken in these things and pasting them in your book." Mitsune replied. Pushing him inside before he could react, she dropped the appropriate money in and drew the curtain across. Four flashes and a bit of struggling later, a smug Mitsune and dishevelled Keitaro exited and waited for the photos to come out. Pinning the fox ears on her beanie back down, she grabbed the photos before he could get to them.

The first one showed her sitting comfortably on his knees and reaching up to let the ears on the beanie stand up straight while he stared at her nervously. Her grin was full of mischief.

The second picture consisted of him flailing his arms about while she was holding his head in her hands and kissing the heck out of him.

The third showed her latched onto his upper chest near his collar while he struggled feebly against her. His expression was an interesting mix of panic and pleasure.

And number four showed him with a glazed look while she hung onto his neck with one arm. The other was giving a V-for-victory sign to the lens while poking her tongue out. They both wore goofy grins.

Smirking, she handed them over to him. _'Beat THAT, Naru!' _She thought, remembering the pride of place Keitaro's photo with her best friend held in his scrapbook.

"Tell me you didn't give me a hickey?" Keitaro pleaded incredulously after seeing the third photo.

"Mmmmabye? I didn't hear you complaining at the time." She smirked and pulled his collar aside to see for herself. "Hm. Just a little one. I didn't have much time to work with, you know." She eyed her handiwork critically.

Keitaro stepped back and adjusted his shirt to try and hide the mark. "_Kitsune!_"

"Oh, don't be such a baby! It'll fade by the time we get home." She commented as he continued to fuss with his collar.

* * *

Lunch was taken outdoors so Keitaro could enjoy his new gift from Mitsune a bit more. They found a café next to the pond that Keitaro had taken Mutsumi out on the boat that time. Finding a seat with a view, they talked briefly about that particular day before moving onto other topics. The conversation flowed surprisingly smoothly, especially for Keitaro. In fact, the waitress almost had to snap her fingers between them to get their attention away from each other. 

A comfortable silence ensued while Keitaro attacked his club sandwich. Mitsune consumed her chicken salad with more restraint.

Afterwards, she dragged him along for some window-shopping. Not having done this before, he was unprepared for all the walking around combined with the lack of any purchasing, and said so.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything, really. Just browsing." She muttered, eyeing off a dress on sale and wondering if she would still be able to fit into most of her wardrobe after almost two weeks of doing nothing but lying down. _'Damnit! I really need to start exercising again before I turn into a sumo wrestler.'_ She mused.

"Um, how long is this going to take?"

She turned. "Why? Got another bit of fluff on the side you need to run off to?" She teased.

"What? NO!" He sputtered. "I'm just wondering whats the point if you're not going to buy anything?"

Mitsune's eyes lit up with mirth. Soon, she was sagging against him and giggling. "Oh Kei-" She tried to speak, but fell into another fit of laughter.

Keitaro just stood there and supported her weight, unsure what had set her off. "Um Mitsune, did I miss something? What's so funny?"

Trying to calm down, she fanned herself. "Oh Kei-kun, that was such a 'guy' thing to say." She wiped a few tears from her eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously, wondering if he had just been made fun of or not.

Sensing this, she finished bringing herself under control. "I mean, every guy I have ever met would rather shave a lion with a rusty razor than go window shopping with their girlfriend. It's just hardwired into males, or something." She grinned at him with amusement.

"Oh." Keitaro was now curiously proud of his instinctive reaction to their current activity. Having only a hazy idea of what it was to be a normal guy, it was kind of like finding out he already knew the secret handshake, or something.

Not wanting his attention to wander from her, she curtailed the expedition after an hour or so. However, she still made him carry the few bags they had aquired in that time. They decided to walk back to the Inn to avoid the start of rush hour, more time having passed than they both expected. This was mostly due to Mitsune having to rest frequently. During one of these, Keitaro asked what her plans for the weekend were.

"Why? Got something up you're sleeve?"

"Well, we've been dating for almost a week, so I…" He sputtered out.

Having a fair idea of what was coming, Mitsune reassured him. "Go on, Kei, spit it out. I won't bite."

Swallowing nervously, he straightened up and looked at her in the eye. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner and a movie on Friday night?"

She smiled slightly at the way he phrased his request. "Of course I would, Kei. No need to be so formal."

"Really?" She nodded. "Great!" Letting out a breath, he helped her to her feet and began walking beside her without letting go of her hand.

"So, whats the plan?" She enquired.

"Well, when I get back from cram school in the afternoon we'll head over to a place Haruka told me about, then see that Pirates of the Caribbean movie you've been talking about." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see how she reacted.

Mitsune was impressed. _'If Haruka's recommended it, the restaurant should be good. Not just some hole in the wall. Plus two hours or so of Orlando and Johnny bouncing around in front of me on the big screen. Yum!' _She licked her lips in anticipation. "Sounds good, Kei-kun. Can't wait." She answered enthusiastically.

Pleased that she was happy with his plan, he leant in and stole a kiss. Somewhat surprised at his boldness, she frowned at him. "Kei?"

Worried that he had overstepped some sort of line, he replied with a nervous, "Yeah?"

Now she had him right where she wanted him. "If you're gonna kiss me, do it right!" Before he could react, she pulled his face down and showed him once again how she would rather be kissed, i.e.: slowly.

As both of them got into it, they completely forgot about where they were. At least until a startled gasp came from behind them. Breaking apart, they turned to see Shinobu and Su standing behind them, wide-eyed. "S-s-sempai?"

'_Oh, spit!' _Mitsune thought as she flicked her eyes around to notice that they were indeed near Hinata-Sou. Looking back at the girls in their school uniforms, she could almost see Shinobu's heart shattering before them.

The shocked silence broke with a sob as Shinobu sprinted past them and back to the Inn at full speed. Su blinked a couple of times before taking off after her friend, sparing the couple an unfathomable look as she passed them. "I like your sunnies." She said to Keitaro offhandedly as she ran by.

"Thanks Su." Keitaro replied absently as he watched the two young teen's race off. "I know it was always going to be a shock to the others when they found out about us, but that was a bit much. There's something I'm missing, isn't there."

Upon hearing this, Mitsune rubbed her fingertips against her temples for a moment before turning to him.

"Kei-kun, this is gonna take a while." She remarked as she pulled him forward towards their home. Taking a deep breath, she began explaining a few things to him that he may not have been aware of since he joined their little dysfunctional family on top of the hill.

* * *

Notes: whew, that was a big'n! Oh, and for anyone who's interested, Mr. Sadamoto is actually named after Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. He's in charge of doing the story and art for the 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' manga for GAINAX. NO particular reason for choosing his name. I just happened to have one copy nearby when I needed a name to use for that particular character. It helps that the guy wears glasses too. Next up, Shinobu!

* * *


	11. That didn't stay a secret long, did it?

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina is © Ken Akamatsu and affiliates. Says it all, really!

Notes: Unfortunately, I have caught up with myself. By this, I mean that I am no longer a few chapters ahead of what I post. Writers block and life in general are to blame. (This is my hobby, not my job. _Damnit!_) So while the breaks between postings will grow, I am not, repeat **NOT** abandoning this story. They will just take a little more time to appear. Sorry! On the upside, this also means that the length will begin to creep up as time goes by.

More notes: While I have your attention, thank you to everyone for your reviews! I cannot believe I have got over TWO HUNDRED of them so far!! For a story that started out as not much more than me trying my hand at an anime other than Evangelion, it's an overwhelming response. THANK YOU ALL!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: That didn't stay hidden long, did it? 

Mitsune approached Shinobu's door feeling more than a little nervous. All the girls at the Hinata-Sou knew of her crush on the Kanrinin. However, at fifteen she was approximately six years younger than Keitaro. It could not happen. He and they would not let it. It was something that both amused and saddened them all, watching her pine for him but knowing that she was destined for disappointment.

Standing there, she momentarily regretted convincing Keitaro to stay in the kitchen and begin dinner.

'_I know he wanted to come up and explain himself, but this is something I have to do alone. __I'm__ the one she will have a problem with. __I'm__ the one who moved in on her Sempai.' _Mitsune sighed. _'I just wish it could have happened some other way. Seeing us wrapped around each other like that was probably the worst way to find out about us.' _She thought sympathetically. Taking a deep breath to mentally focus herself for the task ahead, she reached out and knocked. "Shinobu sweetie, can I come in? We need to talk."

"**NO!**" Mitsune jumped back at the force behind that reply.

'_Damn, I didn't know she could make a noise that loud?' _Despite her current frame of mind, she almost smiled at the girl's newfound volume. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere until we've sorted this out."

"GO AWAY!" Was the answering shout.

Ignoring the young girl, she tried to open the door and found it locked. Expecting this, she pulled out a couple of tools from her back pocket and inserted them in the lock. A few seconds later and she was sliding the door open to the surprise of Su and Shinobu.

"That was so cool! How'd you do it?" Su asked as Mitsune stepped inside the room.

"Oh, just a little skill I picked up somewhere." She smirked briefly at Su before turning her attention to Shinobu, who had scrunched herself at the head of the bed holding a large pillow in front of herself defensively. "Su? Would you mind giving Shinobu and I some privacy? We really need to talk about what you two saw before."

"Why? I wanna stay." A hint of stubbornness could be heard in her normally playful voice.

Mitsune tried a different tack. "Did you have a problem with seeing Keitaro and I together?"

"Nup! Su thought you two looked happy with each other." Su answered in a singsong tone.

"Thank you." Mitsune smiled at the foreigner's honest answer. "But _she _does." The older woman nodded towards Shinobu. "This is why we need to come to an understanding between us before it gets worse."

Su pondered that for a moment before turning to her friend and giving her a questioning look. Seeing the teen nod slightly, she rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"Keitaro is preparing dinner down in the kitchen. If you're real persistent, he might let you grab a snack." Mitsune told her as she passed. Su picked up speed upon hearing that.

"Yeah! I might even be able to talk him into spicing it up for a change. Japanese food is just _so _bland." She complained as she bounded down the stairs three at a time.

Sliding the door shut and locking it, Mitsune turned and approached the bed slowly. Choosing the corner away from Shinobu, she sat down. "So-"

Shinobu refused to meet her eyes.

"Shinobu, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." The teen ignored her and continued sniffling into her pillow. "To be honest, Kei and I didn't know how we were going to tell everyone. You've seen how those two react any time he gets close to one of us girls by accident." She nodded slightly. "Now imagine what they will do once they find out he is dating me." A small shudder passed through the girl's body at the thought. "Exactly. So, we hid it. Us." Mitsune sighed. "I am so scared of what they will do to him. And what scares me more is that they might move on to me next because I 'betrayed' the sisterhood, or some such crap." Shinobu looked at her for the first time.

"Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai wouldn't do that." She whispered.

"Really?"

Unable to come up with a defence after their recent behaviour, she asked something else. "Why? Why did you have to go after Sempai? After all this time, why now?" She demanded.

"Why do _you _like him so much?" Mitsune turned it around.

Seeing that she was honestly curious, Shinobu answered. "B-because he's kind, and caring, and he always so patient. He always tries to help us all out, even if it ends up with him getting hurt because of it." She paused, trying to find the words to summarise her thoughts about Keitaro. "He's…a good man."

"Yeah, he is." Mitsune agreed. "A couple of months ago, I noticed what you saw straight away. I also saw the pain he was going through to keep us happy. And I hated myself. Because I caused some of it. So I decided to make what amends I could to balance the scales. In doing so, I got close enough to start falling for him." She chuckled self-depreciatingly. "When I noticed what was happening, I tried everything I could to rationalise the feeling away. Nothing worked. Somehow that clueless, clumsy, wonderfully sweet baka had sunk some hooks into my heart."

"Do you love him?" Shinobu asked softly.

"Not yet." She answered after a moments thought. "I mean, I care for him. A lot. But head-over-heels, 'till death do us part and all that? Not yet." Mitsune caught and held Shinobu's eye. "But it's there. And he feels the same way."

When she heard that, Shinobu started shedding fresh tears. Sobbing into her pillow, she did not notice Mitsune slide up the bed until a pair of arms slipped around her shoulders and draw her into a hug. She struggled briefly before slumping against the older woman and crying even harder.

"I'm so sorry, Shinobu." Mitsune spoke softly as she stroked the girl's hair. "I know how much you like him. But the age difference is too great between you two. And to him, you are like another sister."

Shinobu's ears perked up at this despite her emotional state. "Sempai has a sister?"

Mitsune smiled at her interest. "Yeah. Kanako Urashima. She's around your age, I think."

They fell silent as Mitsune rocked the heartbroken teen. When she had stopped crying a while later, Shinobu spoke again. "I never had a chance, did I." Defeat was thick in her voice.

"If you had been Motoko's age, you might have had a shot. But you are too young for him. And if he's not interested, there's not a damn thing you can do that will change his mind." She said with a trace of bitterness.

Shinobu broke out of the hug and turned around. Looking intently into Mitsune's eyes, she noticed something. "You've been in that situation before, haven't you?"

"…yeah." She sighed. "When Naru and I were still in school, Sarah's dad Seta was tutoring us both. We had these huge crushes on him." She smiled in memory. "You know how you get around Keitaro?" Shinobu nodded. "Well, we were worse!"

Despite herself, Shinobu giggled at the thought.

"Laugh all you want. And what made it truly awful was that I honestly thought Naru had the better chance. So, I stood aside and let her go for it."

"Wow. What did Naru say?"

"She never knew." Shinobu blinked in surprise. "I kept what I felt a secret. And of course, nothing happened. Seta was in love with someone else. Eventually, we both gave up and moved on." Mitsune closed her eyes as she exhaled heavily again. "I've done that for her a few times over the years. Stepped aside and let her go for it." She opened them again and stared at Shinobu with a determined look. "Not this time. She's had ages to make up her mind about him. And he was suffering because of it. So I decided to be selfish for once."

Leaning back, Mitsune looked the other girl over. "So yes, I _have _been there Shinobu. I know exactly what you are going through right now. It's just a damn shame that you aren't older. You really could have given the rest of us a run for our money." She reached out and brushed Shinobu's hair lightly. "You are one hell of a cutie though. I'm surprised the boys at school aren't falling over each other to ask you out yet."

Shinobu blushed at that.

Mitsune's nose twitched. "Or are they?"

"_Aaaauuuuuu_!" Now the teen was squirming with embarassment.

"Come on. Tell me all the gory details." Shinobu shook her head and tried to shuffle away from her. "Ah-ah. None of that. Spill it kiddo, or I'll tickle it out of you!" When nothing was forthcoming, she turned words to deed. Several minutes of outraged laughter later, they settled down enough to be able to talk again.

"Um, a c-couple of older boys have a-asked me out. I always ignored them because, well…" She hesitated. Saying Keitaro's name aloud right now was too painful for her.

"It's alright." Mitsune soothed. "Look, I know I'm not exactly your favourite person right now." Shinobu nodded slightly before she could stop herself. Ignoring that, Mitsune continued, "But, if you need advice about boys or dating or anything else, come and see me. I wouldn't want you to make the same mistakes I did." She added ruefully.

Shinobu considered that. "A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Yes, I'm sure." Mitsune reiterated. "So…are we okay?"

The young girl's face acquired a serious expression. "Do you promise to take care of Sempai, and not act like Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai?" She demanded in a surprisingly mature tone.

Mitsune put her hand over her heart, then extending her pinkie finger towards the other girl. When Shinobu did the same, they clenched their fingers together and shook on it. "I promise." She stated solemnly, sealing the deal.

"Then, we're okay." The teen said, smiling.

"Thank heavens!" Mitsune let out a huge breath. She then reached over and gave the girl a rib-crushing hug. After a moment's hesitation, Shinobu returned it.

Sitting back, Mitsune sniffled a bit. "Come on. Lets go get cleaned up. I'm guessing Keitaro will need rescuing from Su by now. Considering how much she likes her curry, we'll need to eat with fire extinguishers as a side dish if that girl gets her hands on tonight's ingredients!"

Shinobu giggled slightly at that as they left her bedroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon found Keitaro, Mitsune, Shinobu and Su all in the kitchen. The Kanrinin was assisting the resident cook in putting the meal together while they talked softly about what was happening. Tama-chan had flown in and was resting near Mitsune, who was sitting at the table dividing her attention between reading the paper in front of her and watching the others prepare dinner. The turtle was getting its chin scratched while keeping a wary eye on Su, who was salivating at the opposite end of the table. 

"Thank you for helping me, S-sempai." Shinobu said with a slight blush. While she knew he could not be hers intellectually, it would be a while before her heart accepted that fact.

"My pleasure, Shinobu." He replied, glad that she and his girlfriend had reached some sort of understanding. He did not want them ignoring or fighting each other just because of him.

"Hey, where's Sarah? Did Seta pick her up, or something?" Keitaro asked suddenly.

"Nah. Sarah's still back at school. She likes to sit in on Motoko sometimes and watch her whack the crap out of her kendo students." Su replied.

"Oh!" _'__That__ explains a few things.' _He thought, glancing at the clock. "Well, I guess they'll be back soon."

Just then, a triple _"We're home!" _came from the entrance. Naru, Motoko and Sarah entered the room a moment later to see Keitaro standing next to Shinobu at the bench, waving at them in greeting before turning back to his task. Motoko exploded.

"_Keitaro! _What are you doing in here alone with-" She faltered as she noticed Mitsune and Su sitting at the table, looking at her. "Oh." Lowering her eyes, she took a step back behind Naru.

"Shinobu was feeling a bit under the weather when she got home, so he started dinner for her while she rested in her room." The Fox answered. "Is there a problem?"

Both Motoko and Naru wore expressions that all but screamed _'YES!'_, but neither girl spoke up on the issue. Instead, they focused on the first part of her reply.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you sick?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine." Shinobu replied quietly.

"Yeah. She just had a bit of heartache." Su put in.

Mitsune started to sweat. _'Oh that little-! She wouldn't?'_

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, confused.

"Well, she just found out that this guy she really really liked is dating some other girl. So she's feeling a bit sad about it." Su continued, either oblivious to or completely ignoring the panic appearing on Mitsune's and Keitaro's faces. She also missed the hurt look coming from Shinobu.

'_She did.' _Mitsune thought, starting to sweat. _'I can't believe I forgot to tell the little so-and-so to keep quiet about us.' _A panic similar to the type Keitaro experiences whenever he finds himself in the pervert patrol's crosshairs sprung into full bloom inside her chest. _'Please, oh please, don't let them figure it out!' _Unfortunately, whatever deity she was praying to just then was absent.

"But the only guy she's ever shown any interest in is-" Naru put two and two together finally. "**KEI-TA-RO!**"

'_Oh crap! We're doomed.' _Keitaro thought, instinctively checking for escape routes. "W-w-what?"

Naru's voice was like poisoned honey. "Would you care to explain what Su is talking about?"

"W-why do you think it's me?" He parried weakly.

"Because you are the only person that poor deluded girl ever mopes over." Motoko joined the conversation. "So if Su is correct, this means that you are trying to force yourself upon some _other _innocent girl." Tightening her grip on her katana, she stood beside Naru in preparation to strike. "Who is it? Who is this girl we need to save from you?" She demanded.

"That would be me." Came a firm answer. Their faces turned to the source of the voice.

"Huh!" Naru recovered first. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Mitsune answered coldly, getting to her feet and walking over to her now petrified boyfriend. She made sure she took Tama-chan with her to ward off Motoko. "Kei-kun asked me about a week ago."

"Yeah right! What's the scam?" She demanded, trying to tune out the whimpering coming from Motoko as the turtle was carried past her.

"No scam. I just realised what was in front of me finally and decided to take a chance." Standing beside him, she flashed Keitaro a reassuring smile.

Ignoring her friend, Naru turned on Keitaro. "What are you paying her to cover for you? Or is she getting free rent out of this."

"I-I'm-" Clearing his throat, he started again. "I'm not. Kitsune and I have been getting closer for a while." His voice grew firmer as he continued. "Before she was injured, she let me know that she was interested in me. I was a bit surprised, so I thought long and hard about what she was offering before I asked her out. I haven't regreted it." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Motoko looked closely at their faces, taking the time for once to search for any falsehood. Naru decided to skip that. "Prove it!" She challenged.

Mitsune rolled her eyes. _'Oh for…well, at least they haven't started swinging at us yet!' _She rationalised. "And how would you suggest we do that?" She argued back.

They wracked their brains for an answer. "Um…"

"Kiss her!" Su shouted, wanting to help.

"Yeah! If the dork can pucker up and plant one on Kitsune without him fainting or her throwing up, I'd say they're telling the truth." Sarah put in, not believing for a second that Keitarto could actually pull it off.

Mitsune raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Naru was troubled. On one hand, she seriously doubted that Keitaro was capable of doing _anything _with a girl without getting a nosebleed and passing out. On the other, she did not _want _him doing _anything _with another girl, much less her best friend. That girl was sex on legs when she wanted to be. There was something else going on here. She had no doubts on that point. She just could not see the shape of it. And Mitsune's recent behaviour towards Keitaro was worthy of concern also.

Motoko, however, was surprisingly agreeable to the suggestion. At least, as far as it would put an end to this charade. While she was still very uneasy in Mitsune's presence for a wide variety of reasons, the least of which was the way she had so cruelly slammed her status as a warrior, this farce had gone on long enough. Time to expose the truth and punish those who sought to conceal it!

"Very well." Motoko agreed, stunning them all. "One kiss. If you can make us believe that you are in a relationship, we will not punish you for hiding it and hurting Shinobu's feelings." Naru whipped around and stared at the samurai in shock, but finally nodded uneasily and let it go without saying a word. To say anything would lead to awkward questions about her own emotions that she was not ready to deal with yet.

Not wasting a moment in case they realised how ridiculous their idea was and changed their minds, Mitsune quickly moulded herself against Keitaro and set about convincing their audience of the truth of their feelings for each other.

Keitaro froze for a second as Mitsune's arms wound themselves around his neck. However, as her lips ignited a small fire in his chest, he forgot about everyone else in the room and consentrated on pouring everything he had into returning his girlfriends passion. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently took hold of the back of her head as their tongues danced with each other.

Ignoring the gasps coming from behind them, Mitsune lost herself in his lips. Surrendering herself completely to the moment and the warmth radiating from his body. She honestly did not know how or even where the whole encounter could have ended if someone had not cleared their throat loudly. Reluctantly, she pulled back from Keitaro and looked at him with wild eyes.

"Woah!"

They turned at the exclamation to see Sarah trying to keep Su's hands from her eyes. Su, in turn, was struggling to do the same to Shinobu, who was almost glowing with embarassment at seeing such a hot-blooded display of affection. Naru and Motoko were just staring, red-faced and slack jawed.

Turning around within the circle of his arms, she looked at them with a self-satisfied expression. "Well? Was that enough? Or do you need _more _proof." She taunted.

At hearing the smug tone in her voice, Naru growled. "You're _enjoying _this? Rubbing our noses in it like that!" Her hands began to clench and unclench at her sides as a vein began throbbing on the side of her head.

"Well, yeah. Wasn't that the whole point to your stupid test?" Mitsune answered, unaware of the danger signals. "It _was _your idea, remember."

'_Oh crap!' _Keitaro noticed the telltale signs of Naru's immanent flare-up. "Um, Kitsu-chan, maybe now isn't such a good time for this." He pointed out.

Mitsune finally picked up on Naru's emotional state. _'Uh-oh! Maybe I finally went too far.' _

Unfortunately, in getting his girlfriends attention, Keitaro had broken the final straw in Naru's mind. "_Kitsu-chan!_" She screamed, drawing her fist back. Who she was aiming for, even she would be unable to tell you right at that moment. "BASTARDS!"

Mitsune whimpered at the approaching pain, hoping that it would not hurt so badly this time. Upon hearing that, something in Keitaro snapped. "**NO!**"

-**FWAP!-**

Not feeling the flying sensation she remembered from the last time this had happened, Mitsune wondered if her mind had blanked out and spared her that memory. _'Maybe I slept through the recovery period this time?' _She opened her eyes to find that somehow she was now behind Keitaro. Looking past him, she saw that he had caught Naru's fist in both hands, and was now holding her firmly in place. She noticed that the others were looking at him with surprise, and no small amount of trepidation. Glancing up at his face, she could easily understand why. The fierce determination blazing there in his eyes was startling to behold.

While they were all frozen he pushed Naru backwards suddenly, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. Straightening up, he assumed an unfamiliar posture while making sure that he was between Mitsune and the rest of the tenants. "While I know that our relationship comes as a surprise to you all, there is no excuse for this kind of behaviour. Kitsu-chan has already been hurt once because of such recklessness. I will _not _allow it to happen again." He stared at them all in turn. "I don't care that you take it out on me. I can handle it. She can't. _Do not _let this happen again."

Seeing them all nod slightly, he put an arm around Mitsune and led her out of the room. As they reached the doorway, he turned and addressed Shinobu. "How long until dinner is ready?"

"A-about an hour, Sempai." The young girl answered with barely a stutter. She was still way too stunned from what she had just witnessed to be nervous about talking to him.

Keitaro nodded. "Very well. Please call us when it's ready." He looked around the room again before exiting with Mitsune.

Leading her upstairs, he managed to make it to her room before the adrenalin rush wore off. Shaking, he collapsed onto her bed, dragging her down with him.

"Holy shit, Keitaro. That was amazing!" She whispered as she curled up in his arms. "I didn't think _anything _could stop one of her punches."

"Yeah well, I'm just grateful Motoko didn't try her luck as well." He responded weakly. "Damn, haven't pulled a stunt like that in years. I am _so _out of practice!"

Rolling up on to an elbow, she stared at him. "Will you be alright?" She was slightly worried at how drained he appeared. She had never seen Motoko like this after one of her attacks. _'But then, _she_ gets plenty of practice.' _She thought with a trace of bitterness

"For now." He groaned. "What do you say to avoiding the others and having dinner in our rooms tonight?"

"Make it this room right here and you've got a deal." Mitsune agreed easily.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, they all continued to look at where Keitaro and Mitsune had walked out in silence. It was broken by Naru snarling with frustration as she got off the floor. Cracking her knuckles, she started after them. 

She had not taken two steps when a hand fell on her shoulder, halting her progress. Turning, she found Motoko holding her back. "_Wha-?_"

"Let them go, Naru." She stated firmly.

"What? Why!" Naru demanded, trying to shrug off the iron grip holding her in place.

"Not here." Motoko indicated for her to follow. "Shinobu, please let us know when dinner is to be served." She asked as she walked out and up to her room. Naru followed a moment later, more out of curiosity than anything.

The three younger teens were left to stare at each other.

"He looked like brother." Su muttered, breaking the silence first.

"Kinda reminded me of papa when he's annoyed." Sarah added, almost to herself.

Shinobu shrugged and turned back to her cooking. "_I'm_ just glad sempai didn't get hurt." She commented. "You two should get cleaned up before dinner." She suggested to the others as she became absorbed with her job. It had been a roller coaster of an afternoon, emotionally, so a mundane task like preparing a meal was just what the doctor ordered to help push all her swirling thoughts to the back of her mind until she was ready to deal with them.

* * *

Even more notes: Motoko and Naru have a talk about recent events. Downstairs, Shinobu, Sarah and Su have their own conversation. Next time: Deep and Meaningful!

* * *


	12. Deep & Meaningful

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina is © Ken Akamatsu. He's welcome to it.

Notes: Just acquired all fourteen volumes of the manga recently. Only up to volume three. Man, they really made Keitaro their bitch didn't they!

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Deep & Meaningful.

Following the young samurai upstairs, Naru was itching to know what was so private that it could not be said in the presence of the other girls. Reaching Motoko's room as she opened her door, Naru swept passed her and stood in the centre of the room. Her first attempt to initiate the conversation was shushed abruptly while Motoko closed and locked her door, then walked over to her desk and placed her sword reverently upon its stand. Lighting some incense sticks, she then arranged herself on a meditation mat and faced Naru while taking a deep breath of the fragrance beginning to permeate the room. "Sandalwood." She answered the query in the other girl's expression. "I find it soothing." Something about the way she said that indicated that much sandalwood was going to be lit during their conversation.

Composing herself, Motoko got to the point straight away. "As much as I am loathe to admit it, that kiss was real." She stated reluctantly.

"What!" Naru sputtered. "How would you know what a real kiss looks like?"

Motoko gave her a level stare. "I was paying attention to their body language, not their mouths. Faces and words may lie easily, but only an accomplished deceiver could fake their body's reaction." She held up a hand before Naru could get a word in. "And before you say it, I know that Kitsune is an expert at concealing her inner thoughts from others. However, I feel that there was no deceit in her actions with Urashima. While _he _is the worst liar I have ever met." Motoko frowned. "So in my opinion, it was real."

"So, what do we do about it?" Naru asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Nothing." The other girl was dismayed at her answer, and said so loudly.

"Naru, they are both legally adults, despite their noticeable lack of maturity." Naru snorted her agreement at that statement. "As such, if they wish to date each other, it is no-ones business but theirs."

"But-but-" Naru was deeply shocked at this new attitude of Motoko's towards those two. "Kitsune, fine. She's been out with more guys than I've had hot meals. But Keitaro…" She trailed off, unwilling to voice her thoughts concerning the Kanrinin.

Motoko had no such reticence. "But Urashima has been quite persistent in his pursuit of your affection." Naru gasped and coloured at this assertion. "Until recently, that is." Motoko qualified. "The open declarations towards you along those lines have been much rarer of late. Oddly enough, his random acts of perversion have been declining at the same rate." Looking at Naru, Motoko waited to see if she would dispute her words. When nothing was forthcoming, she continued thinking aloud. "Kitsune has also been acting strangely. For her, that is. She has been drinking less. Her pranks and plots have become almost nonexistent. And-" She paused as a thought occurred suddenly. "-she has not made a fool out of Urashima at all in the last two months or so."

"So, what are you saying?" Naru asked, trying to keep up with the girl's line of thought.

"I am saying that whatever is between them began some time ago."

"Say _what_!" Naru shouted.

"_Think_, Naru." Motoko demanded. "Do you remember when we came across her in his room that time? She protected him from us. Whether or not that was where it started is unimportant_. She defended him_!" She warmed to her hypothesis. "Since then, she has gone out of her way to remove him from our path in a variety of ways. In hindsight, her hand in his avoidance of our wrath is obvious." Motoko was stunned at the techniques Mitsune had employed to outmanoeuvre both her and Naru when they had sought to punish Keitaro for his misdeeds. Taken individually, they were nothing more that seemingly random coincidences that just happened to end up going in the Kanrinin's favour. But together? The complexity of it blew her mind!

Naru grew worried as Motoko withdrew inwards as she talked. After her last sentence, her eyes had glazed over and she had fallen quiet. Growing impatient at the protracted silence, she reached over and snapped her fingers under the other girl's nose. "Motoko?" She waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Yo, Motoko. Stay away from the light and come back to the real world." She demanded as she shook the other girl by the shoulder lightly.

"Gaah!" Motoko blinked and focused on Naru. "What?"

"You spaced out on me." She explained.

"Oh." She gave Naru a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Naru looked at her expectantly. "So?"

"So, what?" Motoko was confused.

"So, what do we do about them?" Naru demanded again.

Motoko rolled her eyes. "Naru, we have been over this already. If they wish to date, let them." Naru snarled. Upon hearing that, Motoko challenged her. "What do you wish to do? Charge into Urashima's room and beat him until he gives her up for you! Have a catfight with Kitsune in the hot spring! In case it escaped your attention, Urashima just protected himself against one of your punches successfully." Motoko reminded her tartly.

Naru snorted. "He got lucky, is all."

Motoko ignored that. "And that was a defensive posture he assumed after he pushed you away." A note of curiosity crept into her voice.

"So what? He probably picked it up from watching you." Naru argued.

"I do not think so." Seeing her confused look, Motoko explained further. "If it was as you said, there would have been some hesitation in his body language when he assumed it, as if checking to see if he was doing it correctly. There was none that I could detect." She frowned in thought. "Also, I am unfamiliar with the style he used." Searching her memory for a minute, she finally gave up and stated her conclusion. "Urashima has been trained in some form of martial arts, most likely from an early age."

"So why would he hide it?" Naru demanded.

"I do not know. What is important is that he is not hiding it now." Motoko pondered this new mystery for a moment before letting it go and focusing on Naru again. "So I would leave them alone for tonight, Naru."

"Why?" She demanded petulantly.

"Because next time he may not stop at pushing you away. Especially if you threaten Konno-san like you did in the kitchen." Motoko countered.

Wanting to ignore her and hit something but unable to think of an easily available target, Naru's face contorted painfully. Finally unable to hold in her frustration any longer, she grabbed one of Motoko's pillows and covered her face with it. She then proceeded to scream and swear into it for a very long time.

Deciding to use the pause in their conversation constructively, Motoko took a few quick, deep breaths and began meditating lightly to try and clear her own mind.

Eventually, Naru wound down and put the pillow back where it belonged. Looking at the young samurai, she guessed what Motoko was doing to pass the time. What surprised her was that it did not seem to be working. Her face was showing ticks and twitches where there should only be serenity. "Motoko?"

Inhaling sharply then exhaling slowly, Motoko's eyes fluttered open and turned to her. "Feeling better now?"

"Much!" Naru replied easily. "You should try it. Very primal and it gets a lot of crap out of your system."

"Thank you, no. I would rather meditate to relieve my stress."

"Um, it's not working." Naru pointed out hesitantly.

Motoko's eyes widened with surprise. "It's not?"

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "Your face was twitching."

"It was?"

"Does this have anything to do with why you've been out of sorts lately?" Naru enquired diffidently.

"How so?"

"You know, the crying and freaking out around Kitsune."

"I-" Motoko was very hesitant to discus her inner turmoil with anyone. To her mind, a warrior was self-reliant in all things. To admit any type of vulnerability was to invite attack. Unfortunately, this left her with no way to figure out what was happening within her at times. _'It is said that talking aloud about your problems can sometimes aid in the discovering of their solution.' _She thought despondently. _'Perhaps the time has come for me to take the advice of my Ane-ue, and let others in.' _Taking a deep breath, she turned to Naru.

"Naru, I am unused to discussing my thoughts or opening myself to others." She began seriously.

'_Damn straight! It's easier to get blood from a stone!' _Naru thought to herself while she nodded cautiously at the other girl.

"As such, I would appreciate you not relating what we talk about in this room to any of the others."

"Okay." She replied simply. _'She wants to have a D&M without chocolate? Sacrilege! And dinners' not far away either, so a snack run is out of the question too. Bugger!' _She sighed internally and moved closer.

"Thank you." She responded appreciatively. "I…I do not know quite where to start." She thought for a moment. "I guess when I attacked Urashima that night for what I thought was an improper gesture on his part towards Su will do." She shuddered slightly. "When I saw him leaning over her, my mind saw nothing but the two of them in the darkened entrance. My instinct was to punish him without delay."

"So? I would have done the same thing myself." Naru wondered where the problem was.

"But that is entirely the point!" Motoko stressed. "The Shinmei-Ryu training stresses absorbing the _whole _scene before a warrior's eye, not just what we _want _to see! Assess the _entire _situation before acting, so as to reduce the possibility of making the _wrong _decision." She stared helplessly at Naru. "I _failed _to do that. And in doing so, I brought great harm to an innocent." Her face screwed up with emotion.

"But, Kitsune's alright now." Naru tried to reassure her.

"_You are still missing the point_!" Motoko blinked away the moisture forming on her face. "It is only because of Urashima that she survived. If he had not absorbed the greater force of my blow and shielded her body with his own as they landed, I could have easily killed Kitsune that night." She laughed bitterly. "Ironic, is it not? Someone I have belittled and done my level best to drive away from here, and he stops me from becoming a murderer."

Naru was stunned at her admission. "What? Oh Motoko, you wouldn't have-"

"Do not seek to tell me any different!" Motoko interrupted her sharply. "The techniques I employ upon Urashima are at a level that would be lethal to most people. The fact that he not only survives them, but returns apparently unharmed is only further proof in my mind that he is well versed in some type of Ki-based martial art." She emitted an uneasy laugh. "Gods, how far have I fallen in my training if I could not see that until now."

Naru stayed silent, pondering. _'Motoko says her attacks can be lethal. What does that say about __my__ punches? Could __I__ be doing the same to him? Could __I__ do that to someone unwittingly?' _The dark turn her thoughts were taking was interrupted when Motoko spoke again.

"The next night when I went to see Kitsune after her return from the hospital. I could not face what I had done, so I attempted to shift the blame elsewhere. Kitsune would not let me." Her face coloured at the memory of Mitsune's words. "I have never heard anyone swear quite like that before. If any had dared to direct such a tirade at me before that night, I would have cut their tongue out. But one thing she said hurt more than anything else she yelled." Motoko's face twisted. "She questioned my honour."

"She what!" Now Naru was really stunned. "I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

Motoko continued, interrupting the other girl. "She also stated that until I apologise to Urashima, she will not accept an apology from me."

"She's one to talk!" Naru snorted. "I'll bet she hasn't said anything to him about all the crap _she's _pulled on him since he's been here."

"Actually, she has." Motoko stated diffidently.

Naru was beyond shocked. "WHAT! When?"

"When they were out that night." Motoko replied. "I accused her of the same cowardice you just did when she was verbally abusing me. She stopped shouting and got that smug look on her face that she gets when she knows she has you over a barrel."

Naru nodded at that. It had been directed at her on more than one occasion over the years.

"She then said that she had admitted her part in his 'troubles' since his arrival, and threw herself upon his mercy."

"Obviously, he forgave her." Naru sighed.

"Yes." Motoko replied curtly. "And I am sure he would do the same for me if I asked it of him." She frowned, obviously troubled.

"So, what's the problem? Just pin the baka against a wall and say sorry. If he gives you any trouble, wave your sword at him."

"That's just it! I…I'm not…" She took a deep breath and started again. "I am not sure that I deserve forgiveness."

"Huh? Why not?"

Motoko gave her a tired look. "I have stained my honour by inflicting harm upon an innocent. Two innocent's, in fact. For Urashima had done no wrong that night. If I had taken the time to properly look at the situation, I would have seen that for myself. Which has led me to wonder how often have I acted in haste towards him in the past? Has he truly deserved _all _the punishments I have inflicted on him until now?"

"um…" Naru paused to think about all the times she has done the same without a thought to hearing his side of the story. After all, she knew for a fact that Mitsune had tricked both her and Motoko into hitting him for her own amusement on several occasions.

"Indeed." Motoko said as she watched her point hit home in Naru's thoughts. "My honour is one of the few things I can truly call my own in this life, Naru. My clan pays my living expences and a small allowance for me to stay here. My clothes and schoolbooks are bought with that same money. Even Shisui is only _entrusted _to me." She nodded to where her sword was resting on its table. "When I was old enough to understand what was being asked of me, I took the ideals of the Shinmei-Ryu and held them within me. Doing so I created my own sense of honour. It is the most important possession I have. It survives only by my dedication to my art." Her face took on a pained expression. "And now it is in tatters, all because of my distrust of males and an unwillingness to follow what I was taught since before I could walk." She wiped some dampness from her face. "That is why I have been 'freaking out' around Kitsune. She is a living reminder of my shame. And I am unable to do what is needed to make it right."

"But you said he would forgive you if you asked…" Naru trailed off. Motoko was glaring at her in a way she normally reserved only for Keitaro.

"Could _you _debase yourself like that? Admit to Urashima that _you _were wrong. _Beg _for _his _forgiveness." She snarled. Naru turned her head away, mumbling a negative. "Exactly. Now you see my dilemma."

"…yeah." Naru dropped her head to her chin, letting her hair to spill over her face. Motoko watched as she clenched her fists over and over, fighting something within herself. "Do you think I've…" She faltered and wiped her nose with her sleeve before starting again. "Do you think that they are for real? That this whole thing is not some prank she blackmailed him into to get back at us for hurting her."

Motoko looked at housemate with something akin to sympathy. "Naru." She waited until the other girl raised her head and looked at her before continuing despondently. "For whatever reason, they have decided to start a relationship. You have never declared a claim upon him. Quite the opposite, in fact. And I am not in a position to cast aspersions due to my own lack of honour in this manner. It is out of our hands." She finished helplessly.

* * *

Shinobu climbed the stairs on a mission. Dinner was ready, and she was going about informing everyone. She had decided to start with Mitsune, simply because she figured that The Fox would know whether Keitaro was awake or not. _'He looked so drained after what happened before.' _She fretted, hoping her Sempai was all right. Arriving at the door, she knocked lightly and called out. Shuffling and grumbling answered her as footsteps approached through the wall.

Mitsune opened the door cautiously. "'Sup?"

"Is Sempai awake? Dinner is ready and I didn't want to knock on his door and wake him if he was resting." Shinobu answered.

Mitsune looked at her, weighing up the risk. _'What the heck! At least this way I'll know if she's really on our side or not.' _She thought as she stepped aside and opened the door wide. "He's out like a light." She commented.

"Oh!" Shinobu gasped. Keitaro was curled up on Mitsune's bed, asleep. "I'm sorry for intruding." She blushed and bowed.

Mitsune smirked at her reaction. "It's okay, kiddo. We were just cuddling. That's all. Apparently whatever it is he uses to pull stunts like he did downstairs takes a bit out of him." She looked at him with an adoring gaze. _'Whatever it was, I'm glad he was capable of it. I did _not_ want to be nailed again.' _Shaking those gloomy thoughts away, she turned to Shinobu and smiled. "Hey, do you mind if he and I take our meal in here? We sorta want to avoid any more tense situations tonight."

Shinobu shrugged her shoulders. "Um, if that's what you want. I don't mind. Should I bring up something?"

"Excellent! And no. I'll come with you now and get a plate for us both." Mitsune stated as she slipped by the young teen and closed her door. They started down the stairs together.

Halfway down, a thought occurred to Mitsune. "Have you told those two yet?" She asked.

Shinobu needed no explanation as to whom she was referring to. "Um, no. I wanted to find you and Sempai first." She replied.

"Good thinking." Mitsune complemented her. Shinobu squirmed at that.

* * *

Grabbing two plates and heaping them high with food, Mitsune made her way back upstairs with Shinobu in tow carrying the liquid refreshment. Sliding her door open with a toe, she quickly placed them on the table before reemerging to grab the drinks. "Thanks Shinobu. For _everything_." She said with a meaningful look.

Shinobu wriggled under the gratitude the older woman was giving her. "You-you're welcome." She stammered as she bowed and headed up another level. Once again, she went straight for the person she thought would be in a more stable frame of mind at the moment. "Motoko-sempai?" Seeing the state the samurai was in as she opened the door made Shinobu doubt her strategy. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to disguise the reddness in them, Motoko sighed. "I am not unwell, Shinobu." Seeing the teen about to ask another question, she pre-empted her. "It is nothing you can help me with. My current problems are for me alone to solve." Clearing her throat, she asked what she could do for the girl.

"Um, dinners ready." Shinobu answered, still looking worried.

"Ah." Motoko paused for a moment. "If it would not be considered too rude of me, would it be possible for me to take my meal in my room tonight? I find myself not quite up to dining with company." She said finally.

"No! No problem at all." Shinobu reassured her. "Do you want me to bring up a plate for you?"

"If you could, I would be most grateful." Motoko replied.

"Um…" Shinobu hesitated.

"Was there something else, Shinobu?"

"Do…do you think Naru-sempai will be coming down for dinner?"

Motoko thought back to the wretched state the Toudai aspirant was in when she had fled to her own room. Like Motoko, Naru was beginning to realise that she may have made some mistakes in regards to the Kanrinin.

"I…do not believe so." She stated finally.

"Oh. Okay. I'll bring her up a plate and set it outside her room, then."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Shinobu. In case she does not say it, thank you from the both of us." Motoko offered gratefully.

* * *

Having given Motoko her meal, she had placed a tray with a covered plate and a drink in front of Naru's room and knocked softly. "Naru-sempai? If you are hungry, there is some food out here for you." Pausing for a minute to see if she was going to get an answer, Shinobu finally shrugged her shoulders and headed downstairs. _'I hope she feels better after a good nights rest.' _She thought.

When she had gone, the door opened a crack and an eye looked about to check if the coast was clear. Seeing no one, Naru opened it further and reached out to drag the laden tray into her room. Closing and locking her door again, she placed the tray in the centre of her room and sat down next to it. Clutching her Liddo-kun to her again like a life preserver, she faced the hole in her floor that was covered by a board and nibbled absently on her dinner. She did not use the time to study, or any of the other activities she would normally do if she gained a spare moment. She just sat and stared and thought.

* * *

Su and Sarah entered the dining room to find Shinobu sitting at the dinner table waiting for them with a pensive look on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Sarah asked.

"The others? They um, aren't coming down to eat tonight." Shinobu responded.

Su and Sarah looked at each other for a minute in confusion, before huge grins split their faces.

"Sweet! We can eat in front of the TV!" The young American crowed jubilantly.

Shinobu paused in surprise, then shrugged and joined the others in gathering up all of the food and drink. Turning on the T.V., they settled in for a rare night of watching whatever they wanted during dinner without any of the older residents coming in and taking over the remote.

Waiting for Su to pause and take a breath between mouthfuls of food, Shinobu asked something that had been vexing her all afternoon.

"Su, why did you do that to them?"

"Mu mwa?" Su looked up in confusion. Swallowing, she tried again. "Do what?"

Shinobu exhaled impatiently. "Why did you let Naru and Motoko know that Sempai and Kitsune were together!"

Su looked away in thought. "Because they were sad." She replied quietly.

"What?" Even Sarah was paying attention now.

"When they were hiding it, they looked so sad. Now that it's out in the open, they'll be happier." She became her cheerful self again as she said that. "And things can go back to normal."

Shinobu was not finished with her yet. "And what if Sempai hadn't been able to block Naru's punch. They could have been really hurt!"

Su looked at her friend in honest confusion. "Keitaro wouldn't have let it happen. Nuh-uh!" She shook her head emphatically.

Now Shinobu was confused. "Huh?"

"Keitaro _always _protects us. Every time. Keitaro wouldn't have let Kitsune get hurt." Su stated with total conviction.

"You're right, I guess…" Shinobu returned her attention to the television upon hearing that, unable to come up with an argument. At the end of the day, the young foreigner _was _right. Keitaro would go through anything to ensure that his tenants were safe, no matter what the cost to himself. However, she had one more thing to add on the whole situation. "It was still mean of you to let it out like that without warning them."

"Nah! It was fun seeing the dork squirm." Sarah put in. "And who'd a guessed he knew how to kiss like that. I saw Kitsune's toes curling towards the end."

Shinobu turned scarlet and blocked her ears as Sarah and Su began trading theories on how much practice it would take for the Kanrinin to get that good. _'I really don't need to hear this! Aaaaaauuuu!!!!' _

* * *


	13. Tarnished Blade Prelude

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH Love Hina BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH © Ken Akamatsu BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH not me BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH just exercising my imagination BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Notes: WARNING I think I managed to outdo myself on the WAFF towards the end this time.

* * *

Chapter 13: Tarnished Blade- Prelude.

Friday started out surprisingly normal for the residents of Hinata-Sou, considering the events of the previous day. Everyone went about their habitual routines for a weekday. Motoko did her morning Kata's on the roof. Shinobu prepared breakfast. Su and Sarah tried to ambush Keitaro in front of his room. Naru behaved like a zombie until her third cup of coffee. The only real difference was Mitsune giving the ambush girls a disapproving glare as she exited her room early and headed for Keitaro's.

Having chased Su and Sarah away, she was considering entering his room and giving the Kanrinin what she felt would be a much more pleasant surprise than the one originally planned when she heard a cracking sound coming from behind her. Following the sound Mitsune discovered that it was coming from the stairwell, where Naru was clenching her fists tightly enough that her knuckles were popping. Tucking her morning plans for her boyfriend away for another time, she put on her game face and started walking towards her seething friend. "Morning Naru. How are you today?" She enquired in a polite tone.

"Why?" The air around Naru was fairly crackling with enraged electricity.

Mitsune let out a tired sigh. "Can we not do this right now? I didn't get much sleep and I'm not in the mood for an argument." She rubbed the dark circles under her eyes for effect.

"Tough! I _am _in the mood." Naru retorted angrily. "Why did you steal him from me? You _knew _how I felt about him!"

"Naru. I'm asking you as a friend; please drop it." She appealed, trying to slide past her friend before she lost her temper and said something she would regret.

"_Answer the damn question!_" Naru demanded again, punching an arm across the stairwell to prevent Mitsune from getting past her.

Mitsune took a deep breath and then looked at Naru with a pissed off expression of her own. '_Fine! Have it your way!_' "I didn't _steal _him from you. He _chose _me over you." She hissed, going straight for the jugular vein.

"N-no." Naru took a step back in shock. "He wouldn't. H-he-"

Mitsune cut her off sharply. "All he wanted was someone he could open up to without fear of reprisal for every little mistake. I was willing to be that for him at first. Nothing more." A cruel smirk appeared upon her face. "But you just kept punching him to my doorstep. Yet despite getting closer, we were still just friends." Her smirk grew. "And you know what the _most _ironic thing about all this? If you and kendo girl hadn't punched our lights out that night, we probably wouldn't have ended up together."

"No! He… We…" Naru took another unsteady step backwards as Mitsune's words slammed into her, allowing the fox to slip by her and down the stairs without a backwards glance. The Toudai aspirant stared after her, feeling very shaken and conflicted right then. Deep down, a part of her knew that the Fox was right. She _had _occasionally treated Keitaro somewhat badly in the past. However, _he _was the one that had been pursuing _her_ ever since he arrived at the Hinata-Sou. So she decided to focus her anger upon her usual target for those times that she feels frustrated and confused. _'Keitaro played me! How dare he toy with my feelings like that!!' _She mumbled angrily to herself as she descended the stairs, forcefully drowning out the small voice in her head that whispered otherwise.

* * *

As she walked out of sight, Motoko emerged from further up the stairway. She allowed herself a tight smile. _'Naru should really know better than to engage in verbal combat with Kitsune. Her tongue is as sharp as Shisui.' _Her smile faltered as she thought once again about her own predicament. She was also disturbed at the level of fear that had been radiating from Mitsune during the encounter. _'Have Naru and I really become so monstrous in our behaviour that even _she _can no longer hide her inner feelings?' _She pondered, playing over in her mind the subtle cues in the fox's body language that revealed how unwilling she was to be alone with her friend.

Still unable to bring herself to take the first step Mitsune had put before her, Motoko pushed the whole situation towards the back of her mind once again and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

The morning meal was subdued and uncomfortable. Naru sat as far away from Mitsune and Keitaro as was possible at the table, throwing angry glares at them both. The new couple stayed silent, unwilling to provoke a repeat of the night before. However, they did hold hands under the table from time to time. And Mitsune squeezed the inside of his thigh once, causing him to choke on a mouthful of food. The rest of them just kept their heads low so as to stay out of the firing line. Even Su was less boisterous than normal as she shovelled her meal down her throat.

Offering their praise to Shinobu's culinary skills, the school bound tenants left first. Keitaro waved Shinobu away from the washing up so that she would not be late herself. Naru retreated to her room to get dressed for the day, leaving Mitsune to watch her man do the dishes.

"Do you mind if I walk with you today?" She asked out of the blue. "To your cram school, I mean."

"Why?" Seeing her face begin to fall, Keitaro rushed to reassure her. "I mean, of course you can! I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just confused as to why." Seeing that she was still looking a bit hurt, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

"That's okay, Kei." She touched his arm. "I'm just curious. You two work so hard there. I'd like to see the place that eats up all my man's time." She smiled sweetly.

Suddenly the front door slammed loudly, making them both jump. "Naru has left the building." Keitaro commented dryly.

Mitsune guessed accurately that the girl had been eavesdropping. _'Damn girl's been hanging around me too long.' _She grinned for a moment. Then her face fell as she recalled the scene outside Keitaro's room. Her boyfriend noticed her change in mood.

"Kitsu-chan? What's wrong?" He asked, wondering if she was annoyed at her friend listening in on their conversation. "I'm sure she will come around once she's had a bit of time to get used to the idea of us being together." He offered, trying to think of a reason she could be upset at her friend for.

"It's not that, Kei. She um…" Mitsune hesitated.

Keitaro smacked his head as the full importance of the slamming door hit him. "Oh crap! Um, are you ready to go? If Naru's gone, it means I should be gone too." He started to panic at the thought of being late.

Mitsune realised that she might be making him late by just standing here. "What? Oh, yeah. Lemme get my bag." Following him upstairs, she grabbed it and rejoined him at the doorway. Telling him about what took place outside his room would have to wait.

Throwing his pack over his shoulder, he locked the door behind her and started off at a brisk pace down the stairs, hoping he had not missed the tram.

* * *

Totally out of breath and with Mitsune grousing about having to move at an unladylike speed, they collapsed onto a seat towards the rear of the tram. Being slightly more fit than her, Keitaro caught his breath and spoke first. "Bet you wish you'd stayed home and soaked in the hot springs instead, huh?" He puffed.

"Almost." She retorted wheezily. They grinned at each other just as a thought occurred to her. "Hey um, where's Naru?"

Keitaro's grin faltered. "She's sitting up the front." When she gave him a questioning look, he shrugged. "Whenever she's pissed at me in the morning, that's what she does." Looking up the carriage, he pointed her out. "She won't sit with me, but she'll keep me in sight. And I know better than to go over to her." He finished, rubbing his jaw in painful memory of the times he had ignored her warnings and tried anyway.

Mitsune looked up just in time to see Naru snort and turn her head to face the other direction. _'She had her chance.' _Mitsune repeated to herself again for the umpteenth time, trying hard not to feel guilty about dating Keitaro. Shaking away those unhappy thoughts, she scrunched closer to Keitaro. "Make like a pillow, Kei-kun." She demanded playfully.

Obliging her request, Keitaro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and braced her as she dozed lightly against him for the rest of the trip. _'I hope whatever it is that Haruka has for her does the trick.' _He thought to himself. Mitsune's constant catnaps were a source of worry for him, mostly because he could not do anything for her other than be close and offer support. _'I just wish there was something I could do!' _He knew that for whatever reason she slept better when he was there with her, but she had put her foot down when he had hesitantly offered to do so. The risk to himself was too great for her peace of mind.

It had been a hard thing for him to work up the courage to say even that much. A LOT of blushing and stammering had occurred during that conversation. Moreover, Mitsune had not made it any easier by pretending to misunderstand what he was offering. _'But at least for a moment she had been her old self.' _That alone made up for any amount of teasing. Ever since the 'incident', Mitsune's natural playfulness had been muted by her lack of proper sleep and almost constant nightmares. After two weeks, it was quickly reaching the point that she could no longer even close her eyes without the terrifying images assaulting her mind. _'Please. Whatever Haruka has in mind, let it work!' _He prayed as he stroked her hair tenderly.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at the stop for the cram school he and Naru attended. Waking Mitsune gently, he waited until the initial rush of disembarking students was gone before guiding them off the tram. Taking a moment to get her bearings, Mitsune put on her hat and sunnies then indicated for Keitaro to lead the way.

Walking hand in hand, they strolled towards a large block of grey buildings. "Not much to look at." She sniffed.

"Well, it's what's inside that counts." Keitaro answered nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was not sure why Mitsune's opinion about the cram school was important, only that it was.

Mitsune looked at him askance, wondering if he realised the double meaning in what he had just said. _'Nah. Keitaro ain't that subtle.'_ She decided. "True enough, I s'pose." She shrugged finally.

"KEITARO!"

"YO, WHERE YA BEEN?!"

They turned at the sound of his name to see Hiatani and Shirai heading towards them. "Oh, hi guys." He answered.

Whatever they were about to say next stalled in their throats as they took in the sight in front of them. They both were looking from Keitaro to Mitsune and back with their jaws wide open.

"Um, guys?" Keitaro snapped his fingers in their faces. "Snap out of it. You're catching flies." He glanced around helplessly at the passing students, who were giving them weird looks as they walked around the little group. Mitsune giggled into her hand at their reaction. She knew exactly what was causing them to zone out. Part of the reason she had accompanied him here was to reinforce to him and ram home to anyone else that may have an interest in him the fact that they were together. His friends would broadcast that second part quite enthusiastically without any prodding on her part.

Hiatani finally found his voice. "Dude! When did _this _happen?"

"What?" Keitaro was still on the wrong page.

"_This!_"He asked again, pointing to Mitsune first then their joined hands.

"Oh." He blushed slightly, but did not attempt to retrieve his hand. "About a week ago." He suddenly remembered his manners. "Oh yeah! Hiatani. Shirai. This is Mitsune Konno, my girlfriend." Mitsune gave them a slight bow and a cheeky grin as he reintroduced her to them. "Kitsune. These clowns are my best friends, Hiatani Masayuki and Shirai Kimiaki."

"Oh yeah, didn't you two help out with the play at the Beach Café Hinata?" She stroked her chin, fondly remembering all the booze she had conned out of them during that summer.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Miss Konno." They said together as they bowed deeply. Mitsune noticed with amusement that they surreptitiously checked to see if their wallets were still in their back pockets when they thought she was not looking.

"Please boys, just Kitsune will do." She waved dismissively at their formality. "'Miss' makes me sound _old_."

"Something you most definitely aren't!" Keitaro added emphatically.

Mitsune responded to this compliment with a feather-light kiss on his cheek. "Flatterer!"

"I try." He responded, trying very hard not to ruin the suave image he was attempting to project in front of his friends by going a brilliant red at her touch. He almost succeeded.

Mitsune smirked at this. "You can have him after I say goodbye, boys." She said airily as she led him away from the two flabbergasted ronin towards a quiet corner.

As they disappeared from sight, Hiatani turned to Shirai. "Dude, how the hell did Keitaro pick up a complete hottie like her?" He whispered.

"Dunno." Shirai replied in a hushed tone. "But it definitely explains why Narusegawa stormed through here earlier looking like she'd swallowed a lemon tree."

"Uh-huh." Hiatani nodded as Keitaro and Mitsune reappeared looking a bit ruffled. "We are _so _torturing him at lunchtime until he spills every detail."

With a last lingering look at each other, the couple separated. "See you tonight, Kei-kun." She waved and blew a kiss at him as she walked off. "Bye, boys."

All three of them waved back. "Bye." Two of them came out of their daze as the warning bell sounded. "Come on Romeo, tuck it back in your pants and get inside before we're late." They grabbed an arm each and led a still stupefied Keitaro towards the school.

* * *

Sure enough, during their lunch break they cornered Keitaro and began to bombard him with questions.

"How did it happen?"

"Have you made it to second base yet?"

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened?"

"What about third?"

"What about the other girls at the Hinata?"

"Has she shown you any of her naughty bits yet?"

"Are they available?"

"Details, man. Give us _details_!"

He put up with it for approximately thirty seconds. "KNOCK IT OFF, GUYS!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the whole dining room.

"Come on, man. How can you walk in like that and NOT expect us to grill you." Hiatani demanded.

"Yeah." Shirai added. "Heck, the last time we saw you, you were pining for Narusegawa. What happened there?"

"I got tired." Keitaro replied cryptically. "Look, long story short:- Kitsune and I went out on the town about two weeks ago. While we were out, she told me that she liked me. A week later, I asked her out. She said yes. Now we're dating. That's it." He finished and crossed his arms defiantly.

The other two looked at each other, then back at him. "Like hell it is! We want details!" They insisted.

"You're not getting them." He retorted.

"_Please!_"

Keitaro snorted at their antics. "Pouting only works if you're female and cute. Last time I checked, you two were neither."

"_Damnit!!_" Shirai threw up his hands with disgust. "Some friend you are."

"Yeah. You won't even invite us around to the Hinata so we can try our luck with the other girls." Hiatani scowled.

"Believe me guys, I'm keeping you alive by keeping you away." The bell to return to class sounded, saving him from further hounding. "Come on you nut cases, back to work." He insisted as he left them.

They sat there for a bit longer, watching him go.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiatani asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shirai nodded. "Open season on Narusegawa." They both grinned and made plans to catch up with her after classes ended for the day.

* * *

As Keitaro exited the school in the afternoon, he passed his friends outside. Shaking his head with amusement, he easily figured out why they were 'resting' in some bushes. They had obviously attempted to ask Naru out in their usual overbearing fashion. "Baka's." He commented while he checked to see whether they had come to any serious harm or not at her hands. Naru was not known for her restraint when she gets angry.

Boarding the tram, he found a corner and stood against it for the long ride home. Allowing his thoughts to drift to his date with Mitsune that night, he did not notice the person shoving their way towards him through the crowd.

"Keitaro!" He opened his eyes and gulped when he focused on the owner of the irate voice.

"H-hi Naru."

"Did you sic those idiot friends of yours on me?" She snarled, her mouth forming a thin line.

"No, I didn't." He replied a great deal more calmly than he felt. "That was completely their idea. I know you don't like it when guys hit on you."

Her face softened at that. "Well, okay. I believe you, I guess." She offered hesitantly as her anger evaporated. Naru quickly cast about for another topic before _'she' _came into the conversation. "You seemed to be determined in class today. I haven't seen you concentrate like that before."

"You were watching me?" He asked in surprise. "I thought you were angry with me because of Kitsune?"

"I-I am." She faltered. "It was just refreshing to see you actually paying attention for once instead of daydreaming." She added, unable to avoid the small verbal jab. _'Damn you Keitaro! Stop ruining the moment.' _She fumed internally.

"Oh. Well, I just felt a bit more focused today for some reason." He shrugged.

Before she could think of another topic, the tram braked suddenly and Naru found herself stumbling against Keitaro. He reached out a steadying hand towards her, thanking his lucky stars that he managed to bring his shoulder bag around in front of him before she was pressed against him by the crush of people behind her.

Naru tried to push herself off him with her hands, before giving up in frustration. The carriage was packed so tightly that there was no room for her to move at all. As she gave up the futile struggle, she realised that she still had both hands on Keitaro's chest, and was unconsciously grabbing his muscles through the shirt. _'Huh? Since when has the baka been working out?' _She wondered, giving them another pinch to make sure she was not imagining things.

When Naru had bumped into him, his first instinct was to brace for a slap or punch. Making sure she was steady on her feet, he let her go and waited for an impact. When none came, he opened his eyes to find her leaning against him and flexing her hands over his chest lightly. _'Oh hell, she's going to realise what she's doing in a minute and hit me twice as hard!' _He began to sweat. When nothing continued to happen, he looked at her face a bit closer and found that she was blushing slightly as she felt him up. There was a twinkle of curiosity in her eye as she watched her fingers rub against him in slow circles. Curiosity, and something else…

Then the smell washed over him. She had washed her hair with that shampoo of hers that he liked. His brain started to fall into sensory overload, driving him nuts. A low, frustrated moan formed in the back of his throat and he was suddenly very glad that there was something between them below his belt.

Naru was still lost in her own world when she heard a small moan come from somewhere. _'Is-is he…enjoying this?' _She wondered, her normal instincts finally flaring up when confronted by any sort of overt (pervert?) behaviour from Keitaro. Before she could react, though, a small voice asked her if hitting him right now for something _she _was doing to him was such a good idea. _'Besides, I thought the idea was to make him yours, not send him racing back to Kitsune?' _That stopped her cold.

'_But, he's being a pervert.' _She argued.

'_Yeah. __Our__ pervert!' _The voice replied with amusement.

'_But-'_

'_Do you __want__ to drive him back to __her__?' _It demanded.

'_No, but-'_

''_But' nothing! This is what happens to a guy when a beautiful woman rubs herself against him. GO WITH IT!' _The voice yelled in a frustrated tone. It was sick of her indecisive attitude towards men in general, and Keitaro in particular.

'_I…I…' _Unable to form any sort of mental response, Naru decided to give in and see what would happen. _'Well, he did look great when he was being all forceful last night. Besides, it's kinda nice like this with him.' _She rationalised to herself as she relaxed her body against him with a small sigh.

Keitaro's thoughts about the whole incident did a complete 180-degree turn when Naru began resting herself against him and settled in for the ride home. _'Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hitmehitmehitmehitmehitme!' _He screamed mentally, preferring physical abuse to the unwelcome arousal she was inflicting on him right now. Looking frantically about for an escape route without tipping Naru off, he saw that a stop was approaching. Readying himself to move fast, he waited until the tram braked again with a jerk before using the forward momentum to quickly reverse positions with Naru.

Naru was deciding that she could really get used to snuggling with Keitaro like this when the carriage shuddered to a halt again. Feeling herself being jostled, she opened her eyes to find Keitaro being swept away by the exiting crowd. Before she could follow, the doors shut and the tram continued its journey. Pouting to herself, she took Keitaro's place in the corner. _'Darn! I was really getting into that.' _This led to another thought. _'I…liked being like that. With him.' _The thought branched out in another direction. _'I can't believe I've been pushing away this feeling all this time!' _Which finally led to_; 'I want to feel that again. I want to feel…him.' _

Her eyes flew wide open at this admission. Turning it over in her head, Naru decided that she was in her right mind and thinking clearly about the whole situation. "I want him." She blushed deeply as she whispered this new desire to herself, then repeated it more forcefully, "I want Keitaro."

Meanwhile, Keitaro was feeling particularly disgusted with himself as he watched the tram carrying Naru disappear from sight. _'I can't believe I reacted like that! One second of Naru acting all lovey-dovey, and I…' _He trailed off in self-loathing. Feeling a great urge to punch his traitorous crotch, he snarled in frustration. _'And where the hell does she get off, acting that way! She knows I'm dating her best friend. What on bloody earth was she thinking?' _He fumed. _'It's as if she's…' _His mind sputtered to a halt. _'No way!' _Turning his deduction over in his mind, Keitaro tried to pull it apart every way he could think of, without success. "She's…jealous?" Not wanting to jump to any conclusions prematurely, Keitaro decided to drop in to his aunt's teahouse and ask her to check his conclusions before heading up to the Hinata.

* * *

Mitsune was officially nervous.

Naru had entered the Hinata-Sou at the usual time. Without Keitaro. She had walked in, actually greeted Mitsune civilly, and then made her way upstairs to her room humming softly.

Mitsune stayed in the foyer and waited, growing more tense as time passed. By the time Keitaro entered almost an hour later, she was wound up incredibly tight and ready to tear strips off him. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded. "We're supposed to be leaving in a few minutes!"

"I uh, I missed the tram and had to wait for the next one." He offered, cringing a little and not meeting her eyes.

"…right." She replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "Whatever. Just hurry up and get ready." She turned and headed back to her room without waiting for a reply.

Keitaro watched her storm up the stairs and sighed. The brief talk he had with his aunt before coming up here swam around his mind. _'Later. I'll tell her later.'_

* * *

The trip to the resturaunt was uncomfortably silent for both of them. Mitsune knew that something had happened between Keitaro and Naru before they got home. And she could understand his reluctance to discuss it with her. The number of ways the poor guy had been punched and/or slashed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time was far too high to count. However, they are a couple now. If another girl is trying to cut in on their relationship, she felt entitled to know. If only so she would know who to put the frighteners on. And it hurt that he thought that she would not listen to his side of things or understand. _'Damnit, Kei, I thought we had settled this weeks ago. Give me a chance to prove I'm different from the others.' _She thought with a tinge of desperation.

Keitaro felt as if he was being strangled. His instinct was to come clean and accept whatever Mitsune does to him in punishment. However his reflexes, honed after many months of living at the Hinata-Sou, were screaming at him to run and don't look back. _'Typical' _He moaned internally_. 'I __wish__ I could find my promise girl, and it turns out I have two candidates to choose from: a passive aggressive cutie with a mean right hook, and a gorgeous woman so scatterbrained she makes an M. C. Escher painting look uncomplicated. I __wish__ I could get the chance to learn how to behave around the opposite sex without making a fool out of myself, and I end up living in a girl's dormitory full of Angry Young Females hellbent on grinding me into dust. I __finally__ get a girlfriend, and my ex-crush decides NOW is the right time to play nice and cosy up to me! Can something nice possibly happen to me without it turning into a nightmare!' _He despaired.

Eventually, Keitaro indicated the stop they were to get off at. Stepping into the street, he hoped he had remembered Haruka's instructions correctly. Taking her hand, he started walking towards an alley off the main street. He noticed that it felt awkward to be touching her like this now. A quick glance at his girlfriend confirmed that she seemed to be feeling the same awkwardness. _'I'm telling her during dinner.' _He decided. He had been getting comfortable with being close to her recently, and he wanted that sensation back. Any amount of grovelling would be permissible to achieve this goal.

Mitsune was starting to wonder if her boyfriend was taking her to a noodle stand or something. The neighbourhood they were walking through did not inspire images of respectable resturaunts with romantic settings. _'I don't care if Haruka _did _recommend it to him, this place had better be pretty special or I'm gonna go postal at _both _of them!' _Her expectations were not helped by the crappy doorway he was directing them towards.

Keitaro was starting to sweat. _'Oh God, this is her payback for all those times I called her Aunt Haruka!' _His frame of mind was not helped by the name of the place. It read:-

THE HOLE IN THE WALL

-in bright blue neon above the small awning.

The irony of this was not lost on Mitsune. _'"If Haruka__'__s recommended it, the restaurant should be good. Not just some hole in the wall!"' _She parroted internally, recalling her words to herself when Keitaro had asked her out. Now she was definitely going to kick the older woman's arse.

Walking up to the hulking bouncer stand at the entrance, Keitaro cleared his throat. "U-Urashima. Party of two." He stammered, thoroughly intimidated by this giant of a man who was glaring down at them over the tops of his dark glasses. With an air of humouring them to kill some time, he glanced down the list in front of him.

"Hrm?" He grunted in slight surprise. "Mister Keitaro Urashima? Accompanied by Miss Mitsune Konno?" He rumbled, sounding surprised that their names were actually on his list.

"Yes." Keitaro squeaked, clearly relieved that the man had their names, and was not going to eat them or somesuch to pass the time on a slow night.

"Welcome to the Hole in the Wall. Please wait in the foyer and someone will be along to seat you shortly." He offered a twitch of the lips that could pass for a welcoming smile as he waved them down the stairs.

Deciding not to take the chance that he may change his mind, Keitaro quickly led Mitsune inside with a nod of thanks. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, they exchanged looks before laughing quietly.

"Holy crap! I've seen some intimidating bouncers in my time, but that guy takes the cake!" Mitsune said, the tension between them forgotten for the moment.

"Got that right." Keitaro agreed. "I got the feeling he would have used me as a toothpick if our names had not been on that list."

"Haruka's got some serious payback coming to her for not warning us about him." She said. Keitaro nodded as he looked around the room they found themselves in. To be honest, it was not what he had been expecting from the outside. The walls were draped with crushed velvet, deadening any sound that may make its way from outside. Embroidered on the drapes was a pleasant design showing Mount Fuji at dusk, the rich colours of a flawless sunset complementing the low light perfectly. Along the far side of the wall away from the doorway was a deeply cushioned bench that looked very inviting to Keitaro right now after the day he had had.

"Mister Urashima? Miss Konno?" A small voice asked from behind them. Turning, they saw a petite woman in a beautiful kimono bowing at them. "Welcome to our humble establishment. My name is Mikako, and I will be your hostess for tonight. Please follow me." She bowed again and walked through a heavy curtain.

Holding it aside for them, the hostess waited until Keitaro and Mitsune passed through into the main dining area before moving past them. Pausing for a minute to take it all in, Mitsune leant over and whispered into his ear; "Earning major brownie points for yourself, Urashima."

Keitaro could only nod dumbly. The far end was mostly taken up with an open cooking area, where three chefs were hard at work preparing meals. In the midde of the room was a desk with a fifty-ish man who he assumed to be the owner standing behind it keeping a careful eye on the room. Larger tables were arranged in a double circle around it. And along the sides were two person tables that recessed into the walls. More drapes in the same style hung around the entire room. This time the design was of a pleasant day in spring, with the Sakura trees in full bloom. The whole effect was one of warm intimacy and privacy.

As they took in the room, Mikako moved away from them and walked to the desk in the middle. Whispering to the man, his eyes lit up and he followed her back to them. "Greetings and welcome to my resturaunt. My name is Kenji Hondo. It's an honour to have the nephew of Haruka Urashima and his partner in my restaurant." He greeted enthusiastically. "Please, do not hesitate to order whatever you wish tonight. It is on the house."

Keitaro blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Thank you for your kindness Mr. Hondo, but I couldn't-"

"Nonsense! I won't hear of it." Mr. Hondo interrupted. "Please. I insist."

Not wishing to insult the man or his kind offer, Keitaro relented. He was, however, somewhat relieved. After seeing how upper class this place was, he had been having serious doubts as to whether he would be walking out of here without washing all the dishes to pay their bill first. "Very well, I accept your kindness. Thank you." He bowed politely.

"You honour me." Mr. Hondo replied, gesturing to Mikako to lead them to one of the booths along the side of the room. "Remember; anything you wish." He reminded them as he turned away.

Following the hostess to a corner of the room, Keitaro helped seat Mitsune first before taking his own seat. Giving them both a menu, Mikako told them she would return shortly.

Mitsune looked around the room once more before resting her eyes on Keitaro. "You know, I have spotted three actors, four high ranking politicians and the current number one popstar with a model _not _his girlfriend, just in the last five minutes." She remarked casually. "_And _our meal is on the house. How on earth does Haruka know this guy, and what has she got on him?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "All she said was that they go way back, and she did him a favour once or twice."

Pouring herself a glass of water, Mitsune sipped it before looking at Keitaro over the rim. "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Naru on the way home? Or is it going to hang between us and ruin the rest of the evening." She made sure to keep her voice neutral.

Keitaro looked stricken. Yes, he had planned to tell her tonight. However, he had not counted on her forcing the issue out in the open so early. Taking a sip of his own glass to stall for time, he finally began speaking. "I guess it started on the tram home when she confronted me about Hiatani and Shirai…"

Mitsune listened and watched him closely as he explained in painful detail about their encounter. When he had finished, he hung his head and waited for her to pass judgement.

Before she could, Mikako returned to take their orders. Casting a fast eye over it in panic, Keitaro was relieved when Mitsune calmly began asking the hostess about certain dishes and suggesting options to him. Taking her time, his girlfriend stretched it out until he was able to make his choices without blindly pointing at things and hoping for the best. They even managed to pick out a bottle of sake of a decent vintage that was not so expensive that he felt they were abusing the hospitality presented to them by Mr. Hondo.

Retrieving the menus and bowing, Mikako stepped away. Watching her go, Keitaro felt that the further away she went, the shorter the time before his execution.

"Keitaro?" He returned his attention to Mitsune. "How did you feel when Naru was doing that to you?"

"Dirty. Like she was taking advantage of me without any thought to how I felt." He stated honestly.

"In other words, she treated you like she says you treat us." Keitaro nodded. "And you didn't enjoy it."

"_No!_" He lowered his voice. "I mean, a few months ago, I would have been overjoyed if she had acted like that. But, not anymore. That's over. I'm with you now." He was almost pleading with her now. "All I wanted was to get away from her. And I did as soon as I could. The reason I was late was because I needed to talk with Haruka and get some advice."

"So why didn't you tell me straight away?" She asked, curious.

"Would you have listened?" He replied. "You had the same look on your face that Naru or Motoko gets whenever I've accidentaly crashed into someone. Defence denied. Sentence passed. Punishment immanent." He retorted with frustration.

Mitsune was dismayed. While she had been upset with him being late, plus the scenarios running through her head as to why, she had not realised that her emotions had been so plainly obvious on her face. Looking over at him, she realised that he was trembling under the strain of her not saying anything to him about all this one way or the other. "You know, just before you came down for breakfast, Naru and I ran into each other outside your door." She then related her own confrontation.

When she finished, she took a deep breath. "Keitaro, was she right? Did I steal you from her?" She sighed anxiously, the thought that had been plaguing her now out in the open.

Keitaro looked at her in surprise. Noticing that she was looking nervous herself, he realised that this tied in with his own episode with Naru somehow. "No, you didn't, Kitsu-chan. Put that out of your mind right now." She relaxed slightly. "Actually, I was starting to let Naru go before you and I began spending more time together." Mitsune raised an eyebrow. "It started when I found out about her feelings for Seta. There was _no way _I could compete with him." Mitsune thought otherwise, but kept that to herself for now. "And she never clearly said how she felt about me. I mean, she would say or do something and then turn around and either deny it or take it back. I felt like a chew toy in a dog's mouth. Tossed all over the place and left outside when I wasn't needed anymore. I couldn't take it. So…I began to let her go."

Looking at her with blurry eyes, Keitaro spoke. "Mitsune Konno, I asked you out. I chose you. Do not ever doubt that you are first in my heart." Reaching across the table, he put his hands out. "Please, forgive me."

Mitsune started to tear up herself at the honesty burning in his eyes. "Oh Kei-kun, there's nothing to forgive. I believe you." She replied earnestly. "And I'm sorry for dragging it out like this, but I needed to be sure of how you felt about me." She took his hands in hers. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Ignoring how it might look to the other patrons, Keitaro got up, leant over to Mitsune and very tenderly kissed her on the lips. Taking his time, he dragged it out until she began moaning into his mouth before separating and sitting down again. "Are we okay now?"

"Oh yeah." She drawled, trying to catch her breath and bring him back into focus. "But I wish you could have said something when you came home. I _said _I would always give you the chance to explain, Keitaro." She admonished him.

Keitato looked sheepish. "I know. I remember. Old habits, and all that." He offered lamely.

"Good! And I'm going to make sure you don't forget." She smirked mischievously at him.

He started to sweat. Mitsune had not directed that particular expression at him in a while. "How?" He squeaked.

"Tonight's movie is cancelled. _You _are taking me dancing instead." She insisted sweetly.

"_Dancing! _But…But…" He sputtered, dread oozing out of his every pore. Mitsune had danced with him before, usually when she was drunk and looking to cause mischief. And she would keep upping the ante until she got what she was after. Seeing her start to pout, he gave in reluctantly. "Okay. Just remember, I'm not the most coordinated person at the best of times."

Giving him a smile full of promise, she told him not to worry about it.

* * *

With the tension from the afternoon neutralized, the atmosphere at the table took a sharp upswing. They talked, gossiped, and flirted with each other while the meal was consumed. They offered their complements to both their hostess and Mr. Hondo and again expressed their gratitude to him for waiving the check. Mr. Hondo in return thanked them for their courtesy. "And please, when you talk to Haruka-san again, remind her not to be such a stranger. I haven't seen her and Mr. Noriyasu in here for a long time."

"Okay." Keitaro agreed, absorbing this new fragment of his Aunt's past with Seta readily.

Stepping out into the night, Mitsune thought for a minute before taking Keitaro's hand and leading him away. Soon enough, they were in the middle of a roomful of tightly packed dancing bodies. Seeing that her boyfriend was starting to lose his nerve already, she took steps to make him forget he was in a room full of strangers.

Keitaro was finding new levels of nervousness within himself as they waded through the pack. He was just about to plead with her to get out of here when she put her arms around his neck and began moving them both to the beat. He instantly stopped feeling self-conscious and focused on her eyes, which were gazing at his intently. With an inviting smile, she brought her mouth to his ear.

"I know you don't like crowds, Kei-kun. Say the word, and we'll go somewhere else." She offered as she moved against him.

Keitaro flashed on all the other times she had danced with him during one of their numerous parties at the Hinata-Sou. Usually, she was looking to stir things up amongst the other tenants or get a reaction out of Naru. Watching him squirm had been part of it as well. This time, however, she was not trying to cause a scene. She just wanted to dance with her boyfriend, he realised. He was not going to be struck. There would be no blackmail involved afterwards, or strings attached. She only wanted to share something she enjoyed with him.

Finally understanding the difference between now and all those other times, he replied to her offer by giving her a shy smile and putting his hands lightly on her hips.

Mitsune beamed when she felt them start to sway in harmony, guided by him. The next few hours were spent like this, with Mitsune showing Keitaro a variety of moves. Sometimes he pulled them off. More often he ended up tripping over his own feet and hanging on to her to keep his balance, which neither of them seemed to mind all that much.

Every now and again, a guy tried to cut in on him and take his place with her, figuring that an attractive woman like her was wasting her time with such a wimpy looking person. Mitsune would, completely by accident of course, step on the intruder's foot when this happened. Hard. And before he limped off in defeat, she would give the offender an innocent look before latching on to Keitaro passionately. Keitaro even managed to smirk at them himself as they shuffled away, nursing their bruised pride and toes.

Finally, their feet were becoming too sore to ignore. With an arm wrapped around each other, they made their way slowly home. Entering the Hinata, they paused. When no one leapt out at them, they shrugged at their good fortune and headed upstairs.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Keitaro." Mitsune said at the threshold of her room.

"Me too." He agreed. "We'll have to figure out a way to thank Aunt Haruka."

"Yeah." Giving him a lingering kiss, she hesitated briefly. Changing her mind at the last moment, she said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Kitsu-chan." He smiled and made his way to his own room. Inside, he leant against the closed door and relived the evening with a goofy smile on his face. _'So that's what a real date is like, huh?' _He grinned, remembering all the other times he had gone out with one of the girls_. 'A rocky start, to be sure. But it all worked out in the end. Everything went great. And best of all, I wasn't put into orbit!' _He chuckled to himself as he got changed. He was about to slip between the sheets when someone knocked softly on his door. Tensing up, he padded over and opened it, wondering if it was Motoko or Naru finally arriving to take a shot at him for being out so late.

To his surprise, Mitsune was standing there, looking unusually vulnerable. "Hey. What's up?"

"I um…" She was dressed in possibly the most conservative pyjamas he had ever seen her wear. They were loose cotton pants and a long-sleeved, button-up top. Despite this, they still could not entirely hide her curvaceous figure. And he noticed absently the Chibi foxes all over it. "Do-do you mind if I spend the night here. With you." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Despite her wide eyes looking at him pleadingly, he did not answer immediately.

"P-please? It's been such a wonderful night. I don't want to spoil the memory of it by having nightmares." She pleaded.

Keitaro found himself unable to refuse her request, despite all his instincts screaming at him that this was _such _a bad idea. "Um, sure." He gestured for her to enter his room.

Sliding the door shut and making sure it was locked, he turned to find her still standing in the centre of the room, waiting for him in the darkness. Walking up to her, he wrapped her up in his arms and just held her. Stroking her hair softly, he spoke. "Are you sure about this? I mean, if the others…" While he had stayed with her before, there had been an excuse for it, no matter how slim. This time was different. _This time_, it was not a case of waking up in a blind panic and latching on to him. He did not go to check on her after hearing strange noises in the night. She was in his room. On purpose.

"I don't care. I _need _this!" She was almost begging now.

"Alright." He stepped back from her and led her to the mattress. Getting in first, he watched as she slid under the sheets and snuggled up to him. Neither of them was currently in a mood to make out. Giving him a peck on the lips, she turned over and spooned against him. When he put a hand on her hip timidly, she grabbed it, brought it up to her chest and held it there with both of her hands.

"It's okay." She said when he tensed against her. "I trust you." Slowly, she felt him relax against her. "Kei?"

"Mm?"

"I know sometimes I can get carried away when I want to be close to someone." She admitted reluctantly. "If I…If I ever push you too hard, or make you feel uncomfortable, or-or act like Naru did today, I want you to say something." She demanded softly. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me. Ever! Okay?"

"Okay." He answered, wide-eyed that she would think that she was pushing him. Shaking it off, he pressed his lips lightly against the back of her neck. "Good night Kitsu-chan."

Mitsune squirmed at the sensations he was triggering within her by doing that. "G-good night, Kei."

* * *

The next morning, Haruka was cleaning the tables outside her teahouse in preparation for the day's trade, when a shadow fell across her.

"Ah, good morning." She looked up to see an old acquaintance standing there. "I've been expecting you. Come inside and I'll tell you what's been going on over a cup of tea." She offered.

Her visitor nodded graciously and accepted the invitation.

* * *

Notes: Well, _that _was a big'un! I briefly considered cutting this in half, but I felt that it worked better as one long chapter than two badly split chapters. It should go a long way to satisfying those readers who have been after more words per installment. Next up:- the truth behind Mitsune's nightmares. Get ready for a fight!

FYI- **Jugular Vein: **_n. _Any of several large veins carrying blood from the head. (Just in case the term was unfamiliar to my readers.)

**Shisui**- The name of Motoko's original blade. The one that got broken by Tsuruko in Ch 72 of the Manga.

**M. C. Escher**:- _b_. 1898 _d_. 1972. A Dutch national, his graphic art usually depicts objects that are not possible to create in the real world through using quirks of perception and perspective. Just type W. C. Escher into Wikipedia and you'll get his bio. Interesting stuff, just don't look at it for too long. It's a bit trippy!

* * *


	14. Tarnished blade Part 1

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, Haruka was cleaning the tables outside her teahouse in preparation for the day__'__s trade, when a shadow fell across her._

"_Ah, good morning.__"__ She looked up to see an old acquaintance standing there. __"__I__'__ve been expecting you. Come inside and I__'__ll tell you what__'__s been going on over a cup of tea.__"__ She offered._

_Her visitor nodded graciously and accepted the invitation._

* * *

A Friend in Need… 

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: This piece of tripe is mine. The original characters and idea are © Ken Akamatsu, amongst others.

Notes: First of all, I have no excuse for how long this took to update other than the usual suspects. (Writer's block, other ideas, work, life.) Also, I am planning to play hard and loose with the history of the Shinmei-Ryu from here on in. I will be inserting similar fragments into the personal histories of certain characters, as well. **WARNING! Violent swordplay **is going to ensue in the second half of this chapter. Motoko fans and anyone who can not stand reading about people being wounded look away **now**!

* * *

Chapter 14: Tarnished Blade-Part 1 

Saturday mornings up at the Hinata were always a lazy affair. _Everyone _began their day just that little bit later than the norm. Even Motoko had been known to oversleep occasionally. (Although no one ever pointed it out to her. They all liked their heads where they were!) Therefore, it was no surprise to Shinobu that the tenants came down for breakfast haphazardly. When they were seated, it was noted that Keitaro and Mitsune were still not present. Before anyone else could offer, Shinobu bounced to her feet and headed upstairs to wake them.

A few minutes later, she returned. When Naru enquired as to why she was all red in the face, she replied that it was from running up the stairs quickly. Ignoring all attempts to draw her out further, she avoided the eyes of all present and began eating. The unspoken questions would have to wait for another pair of targets to arrive.

A couple of minutes after that the missing couple walked in, hand in hand. Pointedly ignoring the glare she was receiving from Naru, as well as the openly curious ones from the rest of the table, Mitsune seated herself close to Keitaro and dug in to her food without preamble. Keitaro apologised for their tardiness and did the same.

"So, how was the _date_?" Naru asked sarcastically, remembering the past tragedies he had inflicted on her in the name of getting to know her better. "Did he take you anywhere _nice_?"

"Yup!" Mitsune answered enthusiastically. "Haruka told him about a place that she and Seta used to go to. The owner was even nice enough to give us the meal for free, and you would not believe the famous faces we spotted at the other tables!" She went on to describe the night in great detail to an eager audience. They had all heard Naru's tales about the disasters Keitaro had subjected her too, and were curious as to how the new couple's night would measure up. Hearing Mitsune rave though, they began to wonder _why _Naru's 'dates' with him went so wrong.

Naru herself was slowly going red with anger and embarrassment. _'Humph! That baka never took __me__ out to any fancy restaurants!'_ She fumed.

'_Well, if you were ever actually __willing__ to admit to being on a date with him, maybe he would have!'_ Another part of her replied scathingly. Unable to win this argument with herself, she tuned back in to Mitsune's animated monologue.

"-and after shooting down _another _loser who tried to cut in, we danced for a while longer then we came home." She finished.

"I noticed you arrived quite late." Motoko put in suddenly.

"Oh. You were still up at that hour?" Keitaro asked, eyeing her sword hand subtly.

"Indeed. I was restless and unable to sleep, as if something ominous was approaching." Her concentration turned inwards for a moment, before refocusing on the issue at hand. "I also noticed that after Urashima bid you good night, Konno-san, you snuck into his room. And you did not reappear." Her brow twitched.

The others leaned in despite themselves, eager for more. Mitsune snorted at this reaction.

"Oohhhh, let me guess. You all want the sordid details of our dirty little 'tryst' last night, do you?" The Fox mentally sharpened her fangs. "You want to know what the drunken slut did with the pervert ronin, all alone in the night?" Raising an eyebrow, she waited for an answer. None of them said anything, uncomfortable with her crude way of describing what had been on their minds.

"Kitsune! Don't call yourself that!" Keitaro demanded, putting a hand on hers. "Don't ever call yourself that. It's not true." He said a bit softer.

"But it's what _they _are thinking." She snorted, looking pointedly at Naru and Motoko. "The only thing Keitaro and I did last night together was sleep."

"What?!" The others looked to Keitaro, who nodded in confirmation.

She favoured him with a sweet smile. "It was the best way I could think of to round off a perfect night."

"That's it! That's all you two did?" Sarah exclaimed, disappointed. They nodded. "How boring!" She had been hoping for something juicy that she could tease the dork with.

"Indeed, but incredibly kawaii nonetheless." A strong melodic voice added from the doorway before any of the others could demand further details. All eyes turned to see a tall, pale, raven-haired woman standing there next to Haruka, exuding a strong sense of power and grace.

"_Ane-ue!_"Everyone's heads swivelled back to Motoko at her explosive outburst, then switched back and forth between them to examine the familial closeness.

"Hello, my sister. It's been a long time, has it not?"

"Y-yes." Motoko stuttered. _'How long has she been standing there? What did she hear?' _A small cough brought her out of her thoughts. Huh? Oh, excuse me, sister." The woman nodded graciously. "Everyone. This is my older sister, and a master of the Shinmei-Ryu, Tsuruko Aoyama." Tsuruko bowed politely to them. "Ane-ue, these are my housemates. The youngest there is Sarah McDougal," The American girl nodded. "Next to her is Kaolla Su," Su waved and gave her a wide smile. "Shinobu Maehara is our resident chef extraordinaire," Shinobu bowed low and blushed at the praise. "The older girl next to her is Naru Narusegawa," Naru regarded the intruder cautiously, but greeted her anyway. "And those two at the end of the table are Keitaro Urashima and Mitsune Konno. He is the owner and landlord of the Hinata-Sou, while Kitsune is a freelance writer when she feels like doing anything constructive." Mitsune grinned at being so described, while Keitaro disentangled himself from his girlfriend and made his way around the table towards the visitor. Halting in front of her, he bowed.

"Welcome to the Hinata-Sou, Aoyama-san. It's an honour to meet the sister of our Motoko." He stated in a friendly manner.

Tsuruko bowed in return. "And it's an honour to meet you, Urashima-san."

"Please, call me Keitaro. We don't stand much on formality around here." He scratched the back of his head at being so formally addressed.

"Very well then, you must call me Tsuruko. I insist." She replied.

"Um, okay. Sorry about the mess, but you caught us in the middle of breakfast." He shrugged nervously. "Aunt Haruka-" **WHAP**

"How many times do I have to tell you, _Don't Call Me Aunt_!" Haruka fumed.

"Sorry." He said apologetically as Tsuruko giggled good-naturedly.

"I seem to remember you smacking him like that when he _wouldn't _call you aunt, Haruka-san." She reminded the older Urashima.

Haruka gave her the evil eye, "Don't you start." She growled.

"You know Haruka, sister?" Motoko enquired. This was news to her!

"Oh yes. We became quite close friends for the few months Haruka trained at the Shinmei-Ryu dojo in her youth as a part of her training in the Urashima family's style." She reminisced. "I believe Keitaro was about five when he arrived with his parents and Elder Hina to pick her up and return here in time for the summer. She spent the entire day and night they stayed trying to force him to call her Aunt. It was very cute." Both Haruka and Keitaro were looking suitably uncomfortable by now.

"Keitaro was there _too_?" Motoko was aghast.

Tsuruko nodded. "I seem to recall he even met you briefly. Of course, you were far too young to remember. In fact, I don't think you were even walking yet by then." Noting with amusement the rapid and conflicting emotions racing across her sister's face, she continued, "But, you were happy to let him hold you for a time." She stroked her chin. "Yes, that's why I remember it. Ota-san and Ka-san found it strange that you accepted him so readily, considering that you would not let _anyone _not a family member touch you at all without throwing a tantrum until you were about three."

"Oh!" Motoko sat down hard, quite stunned at this. Her surprise at finding out that there was an actual martial art practiced by the Urashima family was quickly surpassed by the knowledge that she and Keitaro had previously met, and had apparently gotten along quite well.

"Enough of that." Haruka put in testily. She did not want any more mentions of her past coming up just then. _'Bloody Tsuruko! Can never resist stirring things up.' _She grumbled. "The reason she's here is because of your nightmares, Kitsune." All thoughts of finding out what may have happened the night before in the Kanrinin's room were abruptly discarded by the other tenants. "When you told me about them, they rang a bell with something I was told a long time ago. So I called mum, and she agreed with me." She paused, indicating to Tsuruko to take up the tale.

"Elder Hina spoke with the council about her suspicions, and it was decided to send me here to assess the validity of her claims." Facing Motoko, she smiled warmly. "I agreed, if only so I could see my dear younger sister again. It has been far too long since we have received a word from her about how she is doing here, so far from home." She trailed off wistfully.

Motoko squirmed. "Um, yeah. About that…" She ventured weakly.

"But, that is a conversation that can wait until after my official business here is concluded." Tsuruko interrupted. "When you are finished with your breakfast, Konno-san, I would like to examine you."

"I'm done now. And just call me Kitsune." She requested. "Where do you want to do this?"

Tsuruko looked to Keitaro. "Do you mind if we use the common room?"

"Not at all." He agreed. "Do you need anything else?" He asked as they headed in there. The other tenants followed at a respectable distance.

"Actually-" She hesitated, wondering how to put this without being discourteous to him. "While I have no wish to offend you, Keitaro, would you mind leaving us while I examine her?"

"Huh? Why?" Keitaro was confused, but did not want to annoy someone who was, as far as he could figure out, more proficient in Shinmei-Ryu techniques than Motoko.

Mitsune was a bit more strident. Pouting, she grabbed him and pulled him down onto the couch with her. "No way! He ain't going anywhere." She protested, throwing an arm around him possessively.

Tsuruko looked to Haruka for help, but got only a smirk and a shake of the head. Sighing, she decided to tell some of her reasons. "First of all, I request that anything you learn in this room not leave it." She looked each of the tenants in the eye firmly. Her tone promised an unpleasant reprimand for any who ignored her warning. Getting nods of agreement, she continued: "Kitsune, I wish to check your Ki. For those of you unfamiliar with what I am talking about, _Ki _is the natural energy every living thing produces within itself. It flows and ebbs and is replenished continuously." They nodded. "As my sister may have demonstrated, a person's Ki can be consciously manipulated with training. We can also gather Chi for the same purpose. _Chi _is any Ki energy that is of foreign origin to the person manipulating it. Our family, and certain others, can manipulate this energy either offensively or defensively." They nodded again, sparing a nervous glance at both Motoko and Keitaro. They had all seen her in action before, and these revelations about Keitaro's family went a long way to explaining just _how _he was able to survive all the crap he went through. "Also, a person's Ki can be used to check whether they are sick, emotionally troubled, or if they are injured. That is what I wish to do now."

"So why does Kei-kun have to leave?" Mitsune demanded.

Tsuruko shrugged. "Because Keitaro's natural Ki field is so strong, it is blanketing the room. I can not 'see' through it to look at yours with any accuracy."

"Sister, are you sure!" Motoko sputtered. "I checked his Ki soon after he arrived. I could not discern any such strength within him."

Tsuruko Tsk-ed at her. "Have you been so long without proper instruction that you have forgotten the basics of our art?" She shook her head with disappointment. "Ki levels can fluctuate with the individual's emotional state. If they are nervous, or depressed, or afraid, it can withdraw to almost nothing. However, if they are feeling for example, secure, or loved, then it can bloom to its fullest potential." She was looking kindly at Keitaro as she spoke, who was blushing slightly at her words. "Look at him again, my sister. Do it now."

Motoko reluctantly obeyed her sister. Facing the ronin, she took a deep breath and allowed her birthright to flow freely throughout her body. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and gasped. "Oh my…"

The others were all pretty much the same as the last time she had checked. Su and Sarah's auras were remarkably similar bundles of glowing mischief. Shinobu's was an interwoven mess of nervousness and compassion. Haruka's was like the surface of a placid lake masking hidden depths, while Naru's was a roiling tempest. Her sister's was its usual restrained violence balanced with open warmth. Kitsune's was a shock, with her usual impish playfulness shot through and suppressed by streaks of cancerous black.

And surrounding them all, was Keitaro's. Its warmth and kindness filled the room, and beyond. It enveloped everyone present, yet did not invade or suppress their own auras in any way. The only way Motoko could think to describe it was like being wrapped within an invisible security blanket. _'How could I have not noticed this about him?' _She thought with wonder. All too soon, she let the sight fade from her. For to gaze overlong would have sent her blind, she felt. "…I see." Turning to him, she looked at him in a way she had never expected to. With awe.

"It is as my sister said, Urashima. Your Ki is blanketing the room. And, there is something wrong with Kitsune's Ki. A blackness that is as disturbing as it is familiar." She frowned, trying to remember where she could have seen such a thing before.

"Wait a minute! Why can you see it when she can't?" Naru asked, pointing from one Aoyama to the other.

"Because Motoko has greater access to this facet of our gifts than I." Tsuruko answered without envy.

Motoko stayed silent, surprised that she was able to actually be better at something concerning their family's art than her sister.

"Well, okay. If it will help Kitsu-chan get better." Keitaro finally agreed. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he stood up. "I'll be nearby. Call if you need me."

"I will." Mitsune responded, not happy about being separated from him, but wanting an end to her nightly torment.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Haruka offered. Sighing, Keitaro accepted the offer and allowed himself to be led from the room.

Tsuruko continued to watch his progress long after he had left the ground floor and gone upwards. Finally, she turned back to a nervous Mitsune and gestured for her to come closer and sit across from her. "All I am doing here is examining your Ki for any sort of foreign taint that may be responsible for your recent sleep deprivation." She reassured the younger woman as she ran her hands lightly over her head. "Haruka-san told me you were not responding to that blend of tea she gave you."

"Yeah. I mean, it kinda worked, but not really." Mitsune answered, trying not to twitch involuntarily under the soft touches to her scalp. However, she could not help flinching when Tsuruko's fingers brushed her scar.

"Most unusual." Tsuruko offered an apologetic smile as she pulled back and touched her scalp somewhere else. "And yet, spending the night in your boyfriend's bed helped where the tea did not?"

Mitsune coloured slightly at that fact being spoken so plainly, despite having told the other tenants herself only a short while ago. "Uh-huh. I'm not sure why, but he's like a big security blanket, keeping them from getting to me."

"Hmm…" Tsuruko frowned slightly, as if tasting something bitter. "Could you describe the nightmares for me? It would help, I think." She entreated, seeing the reluctance on the other woman's face.

Mitsune described them hesitantly, hoping that doing so would not invite another and ignoring the periodic gasps from her friends as she talked.

Casting their eyes downward, Naru and Motoko both nervously wondered the same thing_; 'If this is what my attacks do to Kitsune, what are they doing to Keitaro?!'_

A sharp intake of breath drew their attention back to the centre of the room. Tsuruko was mouthing "No! Oh dear ancestors, NO!" over and over, as if by doing so it would change whatever was distressing her.

"Tsuruko?" Motoko was worried. She had never seen her sister act like this before. Reaching out, she was even more disconcerted when Tsuruko flinched away from her touch. "A-Ane-ue?" She stammered as her sister turned towards her. "What…" Her voice dried up in her throat as she got a good look at her sister's face.

Tsuruko's eyes were glowing black, the pupils white. "Oh Motoko, what could possibly drive you to DO such a thing!" She demanded, her betrayal obvious for all to see. Pushing Mitsune roughly out of the way, she stood and approached Motoko, who was back-pedalling rapidly in utter confusion.

"Sister! I-I don't-" Motoko finally ran out of floor. "W-what have I _done?_" She wailed.

"**MOTOKO!!!!**" The older Aoyama screamed her name as one would call out the name of an attack. Motoko braced herself as best she could as Tsuruko drew her sword and sent a blast across the room towards her in the same motion.

* * *

Haruka was guiding Keitaro up towards the roof, intending to have a private talk with him while she could. It was not often she could get him away from the others for any length of time, and the show downstairs guaranteed that they would not be disturbed in the immediate future. "So, how are you and Kitsune getting along?" She enquired. The goofy grin she got from him told her all she needed to know about the state of their relationship. 

"A lot better than we were yesterday afternoon. We talked about what happened with Narusegawa, and she told me about her own encounter with her that morning. And thank you for calming me down when I came in to the teahouse. I really needed it." He offered gratefully as they stepped on to the roof deck.

"My pleasure." Haruka replied, withdrawing a cigarette from a pocket. Just as she was about to light it, an explosion rocked the floor under them. "What the-?" Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a white blur sailing off into the forest behind the Inn.

Racing to the railing, Keitaro saw the same thing. _'Was that…Motoko?' _He wondered. A second later, another white blur flew past in persuit. Turning to Haruka, he saw her frown as her eyes followed the Aoyama sisters as they began engaging in combat. "Haruka, what's going on?" For a split second, he saw a hint of guilt in her eyes before she returned to a neutral expression. "_Haruka_. Talk to me!" He demanded. When she did not answer, he turned and headed for the stairs.

Before he was half way there, she intercepted him and put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Keitaro. Don't."

"Get out of my way, Haruka." He said slowly. One of the people in his care was in trouble, and he was going to do something about it.

Haruka did not budge. "It's Aoyama clan business, Keitaro. Stay out of it." She demanded.

He looked at her, annoyed. "She's my tenant, and my responsibility. I can't."

Staring hard at him, she could see his determination. "Fine. On your own head be it." Withdrawing her hand, she stepped aside. As he strode off, she called out. "But before you charge in blindly and get involved though, check on your girlfriend and the others first."

Keitaro paused for a second, before continuing downstairs. "Of course."

Haruka finally lit the cigarette she had been holding. _'I hope Kitsune can reign in that damn noble impulse of his for now. Tsuruko __will__ kill him if he tries to get in her way before she's finished.' _Scowling, she headed downstairs herself.

* * *

Reaching the common room as fast as he could, he looked around and took in the wreckage strewn about. Spotting Mitsune in a corner, safely away from the worst of the destruction, he raced to her side straight away. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he checked her over for any injuries. 

Mitsune coughed. "Dunno. One minute Tsuruko's giving me the once-over, the next she's punching Motoko through that wall with one of her special techniques." She pointed helpfully at the gaping hole in the other side of the common area.

Satisfied that his girlfriend was not hurt, he turned his attention to the others. "Is everyone alright?" He shouted.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Naru responded hesitantly, picking herself up from where the shockwave had knocked her to the floor.

"Su? Sarah? Shinobu?" He called out to the others.

"We're fine, Sempai." Shinobu replied shakily. The three younger girls emerged from the kitchen and ran straight for Keitaro. He barely had time to brace himself before they collided with him. Looking down, he noticed they were all teary. They were not used to attacks happening without a discernable reason. Or with so much ferocity.

"Hey, it's okay. We're all okay." He soothed as he put his arms around them, trying to calm them down. Giving Mitsune a pleading look, she caught on and joined him in trying to reassure the girls.

Naru had finally brushed herself off when she noticed what was happening with the others. Immediately, rational thought flew out the window and her instinctual reaction to Keitaro having any sort of contact with a female kicked in. "_Keitaro_! What do you think you're doing? Leave those girls alone!" She demanded and began to march over to them with the intent of separating them all. Painfully, if necessarily.

Keitaro saw her coming. Quickly putting himself between the others and her, he looked her dead in the eye and assumed a fighting stance. "NARUSEGAWA!" He shouted.

She stopped. Cold. "What…You…Why…" She sputtered. Before she could gather herself again, a hand fell on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Exactly _what _were you about to do, Narusegawa?" Haruka asked. If Keitaro had sounded angry, Haruka's voice was furious.

"But he's…" Naru stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Keitaro is comforting three very scared girls. If you had managed to hit him just now, how much would you have hurt them as well?" The older Urashima asked frostily.

Naru looked at them and realised that with their close proximity to him, they would have joined Keitaro in L.E.O.. "I…I…" Unable to come up with an excuse, Naru fell silent and looked at her feet.

Keitaro looked on sympathetically. "Could you-?" He started.

Haruka scowled but nodded. "Look after them. I'll deal with her."

Turning back to the others, he was once again almost tackled to the floor. Even Sarah had given up any pretense at acting the tough-girl in front of him after the shockingly violent way Tsuruko had destroyed the room and attacked Motoko.

"Why did Tsuruko do this? Did she say anything before this happened?" He asked his girlfriend.

Mitsune, strangely, did not meet his eye.

"Kitsu-chan?" He enquired, perplexed at her reaction.

Mitsune chewed her bottom lip with indecision. She knew how much he liked all of the girls under his care. Despilt her problems with Motoko, the Fox did not want to taint his own friendship with the Younger Aoyama.

"Kitsune, please?"

"Kei-kun, you're not going to like this." Mitsune paused, pulling together the clues of the interrupted conversation in her mind. "I ah, I think Tsuruko thinks that Motoko is responsible for my nightmares, possibly when she used her special technique on us that time."

"_No!_"A shout came from between them. "Motoko-sempai wouldn't do something like that!" Shinobu countered vehemently.

Keitaro opened his mouth to reassure her when the girl in question flew across the hole again, her arms and legs flailing about. She looked like she was trying to control her descent, without much success. Releasing them, he moved over to get a better look at what was going on.

Mitsune made sure to keep a hold on his arm, just in case he tried to get in between the fighting sisters. She had seen the look of bitter disappointment and pure fury on the older Aoyama's face before she had leapt after Motoko. She did not want her boyfriend anywhere near someone that pissed off. The others followed cautiously.

* * *

Motoko was almost beyond scared. She had landed in the hot springs after her second impromptu flight in ten minutes. Shaking the water from her eyes, she scanned the nearby area, frantically looking for any sign of her sister_. 'Why is she doing this?' _She racked her brain, trying to determine the reason for the level of righteous anger being directed at her by the person she looked up to the most in the whole world. 

After the initial blast, which threw her into the back yard of the Hinata property, she had barely managed to draw her own sword before her sister had struck again. Strikes had followed with such speed and ferocity that Motoko had been unable to successfully parry them all. Her Gi was sliced in several places, while her Hamaka was stained with the blood flowing from a cut on her thigh. Tsuruko had stayed in close to her, not allowing Motoko the opportunity to employ one of her special attacks. Motoko had thought she was beginning to make some headway when she managed to pin Tsuruko's sword to a tree, only to receive a brutal right hook to her face instead. She had been caught so off balance by that unexpected physical attack, that she scarcely had time to gather her wits before another Ki attack sent her hurtling back towards the Hinata.

Getting out of the hot springs, she grimaced as the water washed over her wounds, letting her know painfully that she had many more than she originally thought. _'She…she is not holding back. She means to hurt me.' _This was the most painful wound of all. And she still did not know why. Nevertheless, she was determined to survive long enough to find out.

"There you are." The voice came from behind her as Tsuruko's blade sliced through the air that Motoko's head had occupied a split second before. Motoko rolled and thrust her blade behind her in the same motion. Tsuruko parried and kicked out at her, catching Motoko on the shoulder. Groaning in agony, she released her right hand from the hilt and whipped it around with her left as quick as she could.

Tsuruko, unprepared for such a fast riposte, leapt backwards, releasing a Ki-attack as she did so. Once again, Motoko was unable to get out of the way. However, she did manage to control her flight a bit this time. _'Keitaro makes this look so easy.' _She thought randomly as she headed for another doorway.

Blasting through the thin door, she got to her feet and stumbled away. She hoped being in a confined space might blunt her sister's techniques. _'At least, __I__ found it difficult to direct an attack accurately indoors.' _Trying to bury the pain in her right shoulder enough to be able to grasp her sword in her traditional two-handed style, she lurched further into the Inn. Reaching the stairway, she paused to consider her options before going up.

The irony of her present route was not lost on her, despite the pain she was currently in. _'How many times have I chased Keitaro down this exact same path, I wonder?' _Cautiously approaching a corner, she peeked around the bend_. 'Now, if she does what I would do…' _Suddenly, Motoko leapt upwards and braced herself over the passageway.

As she expected, Tsuruko did what she had done so many times to Keitaro in the same situation. Namely, cut through someone's room and appear suddenly behind whoever was trying to hide there.

Bursting out into the hallway, Tsuruko glanced around with her sword at the ready. When her quarry was not where she had expected her to be, she closed her eyes and opened up her other senses. Motoko chose that moment to strike from above.

"SHINMEI-RYU TECHNIQUE: BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!"

As the Ki-wave hit Tsuruko, she shielded herself instinctively. Looking up after it passed through her, she actually smirked at her sister. "Motoko dear, that technique is harmless to humans. Remember?"

Motoko returned the smirk. "Uh-huh! But it's pure hell on everything else."

Tsuruko looked down just in time to see the floor crumble beneath her. Letting out an involuntary yelp, she plummeted through this most recent hole in the Hinata.

Releasing her hold on the walls, Motoko followed her down to the ground floor, blade first. Charging it with Chi, she screamed another attack as she landed where Tsuruko should have been. It sunk into the wooden floor and exploded violently.

Pushing her hair away from her face, she surveyed her handiwork while the smoke cleared. She had managed to land in the room next to the porch facing the river, shredding it in her haste to nail her sister. The walls bulged and peeled from the heat generated from the blast. The exit to the porch was now open to the outside, framing Tsuruko perfectly. _'Huh?' _She barely managed to register that observation before her bruised shoulder detonated with pain.

"_**Aaaahhhhhh!!!!**_" She shrieked in agony as a slim dagger embedded itself to the hilt. Looking down at it in shock, she almost didn't see Tsuruko sprinting for her. Stumbling, she brought up Shisui to ward off the slashes directed at her. The first two were deflected. The third slashed her right forearm from wrist to elbow. Crying out, she tried to form another Ki-attack, only to be punched in the solar plexus. Tsuruko then grabbed her Gi roughly and threw Motoko outside, making a new opening in the wall as she did so.

Blinded by tears, Motoko sent a Ki-blast into the floor in a desperate attempt to delay further attacks. As the wood ruptured before her, her blood went cold at the sound of a familiar scream.

The rest of the tenants had gone outside through the gap she had made in the hot springs bamboo fence with her body to try and get out of the way of the battle. Shinobu had been washing her face in the stream when Motoko had tried to ambush her sister. The teen had moved closer to see what was going on when Motoko had tumbled out onto the porch, swinging wildly. The blast Motoko had thought she was sending in the direction of her sister actually ended up at Shinobu's feet.

Motoko looked on horrified as Shinobu went flying high into the air. _'Oh Kami, NO!' _She was so drained from her battle that she could not muster the energy to try and rescue her housemate. All she could do was watch.

As Shinobu began to fall, another shout was heard. Suddenly, just before the young cook splattered on the rocks at the base of the waterfall, a blur appeared out of nowhere and leapt into the air slightly, catching Shinobu and cushioning her impact with his body.

"Are you alright?" Keitaro asked a terrified Shinobu as he pulled himself together.

Shinobu's reply was lost to Motoko as Tsuruko appeared behind her. "You really are becoming a threat to everyone around you." She stated coldly as she grabbed Motoko's hair and pulled her head back painfully while forcing her to her knees. All at once, the young Aoyama was looking into Tsuruko's blazing eyes and feeling the tip of her sister's blade on her throat. As she gulped and tried to focus, her mind regurgitated another random fact about her predicament. _'When my sister plunges her sword into me, it will sever the main arteries of my body with one thrust. Heart. Lungs. Stomach. Kidneys. Spine. All will be severed neatly without any chance of repair. The Romans considered this a very quick, honourable and relatively painless way to die. One can only hope they were right.' _Motoko thought disjointedly.

"Motoko." Tsuruko said tonelessly. "Your life depends on how you answer my next question."

Motoko gulped. Her tears were flowing freely. She tried to blink them away. More fell, and she finally realised that her sister was crying too. "Sister, please! Tell me! Tell me what I did?" She pleaded, begging for this small mercy.

"Oh my sister, you knew the penalty." Tsuruko looked down, the humiliation over her sisters recent actions burning in her eyes. "Why did you use our family's shame to attack innocents?"

Wracked with pain, one eye almost swolen shut, her death only moments away, Motoko gulped and gave her sister the only answer she possessed within her.

"What?"

* * *

Notes: Oh yeah! Catfight with swords! You'll find out why Tsuruko went all out on Motoko next chapter. T

* * *

The terms below are accurate, as far as I know. If I'm wrong, please let me know. I can't get better without input. T 

**Ane-ue**: Used by younger sisters to their elder one.

**Oto-san**: Father

**Ka-san**: Mother

**Kawaii**: Cute

**Gi**: over shirt/top for when training/fighting

**Hamaka**: cross between pants and long skirt

* * *


	15. Tarnished Blade Part 2

A FRIEND IN NEED…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: **KEN! KEN! HE'S THEIR MAN! IF HE DON'T OWN IT, NO-ONE CAN!! **Yeah, you guessed it. Yet another crappy disclaimer loudly stating that the ownership of 'Love Hina' and its characters belongs to Ken Akamatsu and his affiliates. Me? I'm just scribbling away on a keyboard for my own amusement.

Notes: As of this chapter, I am giving up ANY pretence of regular updates. Life just keeps forcing its way into my writing time. I WISH I could keep pumping them out like I was at the start, but I can't. I'm not quite that fast. However, this _does not _in any way mean that I am abandoning this fic. HELL NO! It'll just be taking its sweet time in making itself known to me.

Also, I have found myself distracted by the song 'Beautiful World', from the trailer for the movie, 'Evangelion: You Are [Not Alone'. The damn thing's been playing non-stop in my brain since I heard it on the 2nd of September. Then again, it's a new Evangelion movie. Why am I grumbling?

**Last chapter**: Motoko was on the sharp end of her sister's bad side. Let's find out why, shall we! I'm afraid that there is going to be a _lot_ of exposition in here, as well as some violence and adult themes, so brace yourself and get comfortable. I'm also introducing more than a few Original Characters as well, but just for this chapter. Sorry!

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Tarnished Blade-Part 2

Haruka slowly walked up the stairs leading to the annex roof, making sure her footfalls were loud enough for the person up there to hear. She did not want another pointless misunderstanding to occur. That happened often enough at the Hinata-Sou without her adding to the list.

As she reached the upper deck where the tenants hang their laundry, she saw the object of her search attaching a small message capsule to the leg of a large bird. Hearing her mistress whisper "_Shippu, go!_" in its ear, the bird launched itself into the air and flew off towards its destination.

Tracking her messenger until it was but a speck on the horizon, Tsuruko turned to greet her visitor. "What can I do for you?"

"Depends." Haruka replied sarcastically. "Are you gonna destroy any more of the Hinata before you leave now that you're finished with your sister, or are you going to settle for merely terrorising the other tenants?" She drawled.

Tsuruko turned away from her friend. "I…apologise for my actions earlier, Haruka." She stammered. "They were inexcusable."

"Damn straight, but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." Haruka countered tersely. "Even after all the crap that has happened to my nephew since he arrived here, I have _never _had to talk him out of calling the police before." The deep sigh that followed that statement indicated the level of effort she had had to put in to convincing Keitaro not to pursue that course of action. "Despite how they treat him, he cares for each and every one of those girls downstairs deeply. He is their _Kanrinin _and their friend and he takes that responsibility very seriously." Seeing that Tsuruko still has her face turned away, Haruka continued her tirade. "So, are you going to go down there and explain yourself? Or was your plan always to just take a poke at your sister and then run away." She spat, trying to provoke a response out of the normally stoic Shinmei-Ryu master. Most days, she did not have a hope in hell of pulling it off.

Today was not most days. Tsuruko spun about, grabbed Haruka by the apron and pulled her in so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "Do you think I _enjoyed _that!" She snarled, her eyes flashing with anger. "_Attacking _my own sister like that. Do you think that I derived _any _joy out of beating her within an inch of her life?!" Unnoticed by Tsuruko, her hand clutching the apron began to glow.

Haruka calmly cocked an eyebrow at her. "You tell me." At the other woman's confused expression, she flicked her eyes down to the Ki emanating from the fist mere inches from her chin.

Tsuruko saw what she was doing and gasped. Letting Haruka go, she stumbled backwards a few steps and began exerting her considerable self-control over her fluctuating emotions. "Haruka, forgive me! I-I don't know what came over me…" She explained weakly.

The older Urashima shrugged. "Whatever. There's a lot of that going around today, it seems." Haruka watched her friend pull herself together impassively. Lighting up, she puffed away for a few moments before talking again. "So, are you ready to talk now? Or should I find another way to get under your skin."

Despite the tension in the air, Tsuruko managed a tight smile. "Still as blunt as always, my friend." She mused.

Haruka smirked slightly. "Whereas you like to jerk people around like puppets until they dance to your tune."

Tsuruko shrugged the mild rebuke off easily. "I merely steer people along the path towards the truth. Some need more guidance than others."

Haruka snorted at her answer to an endless argument between them. "Stop trying to change the subject! _What _happened down there? _Is _it what I thought it was?"

"There is no doubt in my mind." Tsuruko nodded sadly. "Endless Light."

Haruka's eyes flew wide open and she spat out her cigarette. "Well hell, she's really put her foot in it this time, hasn't she." She frowned. Haruka was now a bit more sympathetic over Tsuruko's loss of control earlier.

"Indeed." The elder Aoyama replied despondently. After a minute, she asked hesitantly how Motoko was recovering.

"What? Oh…well enough I suppose, after being stabbed, beaten and almost run through by her older sister whom she idolizes." Haruka answered, twisting her own knife into Tsuruko.

"Damn you, Haruka. _ENOUGH!_" Tsuruko shouted in a wretched voice. "_Gods_, do you think that I don't realise that I should have handled that better? That the sight of dear Motoko weeping at the end of my blade is _not _going to haunt my dreams until I die? That I had to… That I nearly…" Tsuruko broke down and staggered off to the far end of the roof. As Haruka approached, she could see the other woman wiping her face on a handkerchief she had produced from somewhere within the folds of her clothing. "I needed to _know_." She stated in a voice thick with regret. "For me to believe what she said without any doubt whatsoever, I had to drive her into that state of utter vulnerability so I could stare into her eyes and see the absolute truth there when she answered me."

Absorbing this, Haruka continued talking softly. "Motoko is being patched up by a doctor who's an old friend of the family. He's dealt with these types of injuries before, and he's discreet." She grimaced. Haruka had taken advantage of both his talents and his zipped lips in the past, usually after an adventure with Seta. And occasionally with him in the bed next to her in the same condition.

Putting those memories aside, she returned to the conversation. "She's going to have a small, permanent scar on her shoulder, possibly some loss of movement. Her other wounds will heal easily enough, with time. I've got Naru sitting with her." _'And they had better stay there in Motoko's room. Neither of those girls are particularly welcome near the others at the moment.' _Haruka thought to herself. After dragging Naru out of the room after the girl's aborted attempt at punching Keitaro for comforting the others, it had taken all of Haruka's willpower not to do the same thing to her. She had settled for snarling a request for Naru to behave herself. Or else. _'Damn, how the hell did it all get so screwed up?' _

"And the other tenants?"

"Keitaro is checking the damage and muttering to himself about the cost of fixing everything. Kitsune is tucked neatly under his arm, while Su, Sarah and Shinobu are following him around like little lost lambs." Haruka smirked, amused at their antics despite herself. "I don't think my nephew has realised yet that he's achieved almost mythic status in the younger girls' eyes. Especially Shinobu's."

"While I am glad that he was there to catch young Miss Maehara, I thought you were going to keep him occupied up here for the duration of my conversation with my sister." Tsuruko scowled at her. "He has come to enough harm at the hands of the Aoyama family. I have no desire to add to his suffering."

Haruka was unmoved. "Yeah well, if the 'conversation' had remained civil, he would not have felt the need to charge back down there." She sighed. "I'm just glad that Kitsune and the others managed to keep him out from between you two." Moving closer to her friend, Haruka spoke in a more commanding tone. "Now, _you _are going to go down there and explain to them _why_!"

Tsuruko stared off into the distance for a long while, before finally agreeing to Haruka's demand with an almost imperceptible nod. "I will be down shortly. I wish to…enjoy the view a bit longer."

Haruka snorted, but allowed her friend the chance to compose herself. "Fine. See you downstairs in the kitchen." She agreed as she strode away.

As she reached the stairs, Tsuruko called out. "Please be sure that Motoko is there, also. While I know that she has heard what I am about to say before, I feel that perhaps a reminder of exactly _why _we follow the path our family has chosen for itself is in order."

Haruka nodded and continued down the stairs.

* * *

With her façade of detached civility firmly in place once more, Tsuruko entered the Hinata apartment's kitchen. At some point between the end of her 'conversation' with her sister and now, someone had brewed a pot of green tea. The tenants all had a cup in front of them, mostly untouched.

Haruka was chain smoking near an open window while observing the rooms' occupants carefully.

Motoko, wearing a clean training uniform, was standing in the far corner with her head bowed so that her hair hid her face. After bringing such chaos into their home, she felt too ashamed to look at the other tenants. Her clothes covered most of her injuries and bandages. Only the sling keeping her injured arm in place, a round band-aid just above her breast-bone and a heavily discoloured eye gave any indication that she had been in a fight for her life only a couple of hours ago.

Naru was beside her, her eyes flicking restlessly around the room. She seemed to be unable to decide who to keep a closer watch on; Keitaro and Mitsune, Haruka, or the three younger girls.

Shinobu was sandwiched between Su and Sarah at the far end of the table, almost knee to knee. Colour had returned to her face, and she no longer looked like she was going to faint at any moment. The other two were trying to cheer her up with a steady flow of babble and action replays of her flight and subsequent rescue.

Mitsune was sitting very close to Keitaro, almost in his lap you could say. She was holding onto his hand, with his other arm carefully draped over her shoulder. They had been whispering to each other when Tsuruko walked in.

Before any of them noticed her presence, she cleared her throat and bowed low. "First of all, I wish to apologise for my reckless behaviour earlier. While necessary, it was ill-considered." Ignoring Haruka's derisive snort, she continued, "I wish to explain my actions to you all, without interruption if possible. After that, I will accept any action you deem necessary, Urashima-san." She straightened up and looked Keitaro levelly.

Keitaro, for the first time anyone present could remember, looked like he was actually furious. This woman, this _stranger_, had come into their home and attacked one of his friends with the intent of doing her serious bodily harm. Another of his friends had almost come to grief as a by-product of that attack. He had never felt this angry before, and he was struggling to decide what to do about it.

"Very well, say your piece." He said finally, through gritted teeth.

Tsuruko bowed again and began talking:

"To explain my actions this morning, first I must tell you of something that happened many centuries ago in my family's past…" She paused, making sure that she had their attention. Seeing them lean in slightly, she continued:-

* * *

"Our clan had only recently received the title of 'The God's Cry School of Martial Arts', and its divine mandate from the Emperor himself, to guard his lands from the threat of malevolent Oni. These restless spirits were much more prevalent in those days, and needed constant monitoring by those possessing the skills capable of dispatching such things.

The Head of the clan at that time was old and tired. Along with his wife, he had overseen the machinations involved with gaining the highly coveted and rarely bestowed patronage of the Emperor for his clan. After a decade of consolidating their mandate, they both felt it was time to pass the responsibility of broadening and strengthening their support base amongst the ruling elite on to the next generation. Which meant one of their three children would become the new head of the clan; Kenzi, Kenjo, or Hitomi.

After much thought, he decided to pass his title on to his eldest son, and the first heir of the Shinmei-Ryu, Kenzi. This decision had caused some discontent within the clan, as it had been widely assumed that the second son, Kenjo, would ascend instead. Kenjo was well versed in the techniques employed by our clan. He had gathered much honour for himself and the family in various battles with both man and demon.

However, it was felt that now was not a time for belligerence. The Aoyama's had made a few enemies amongst the other martial art clans during their rise. And while he was an excellent warrior, Kenjo was not known for his tact. He was a man of action. To his way of thinking, the direct approach was the correct approach to any situation.

Whereas Kenzi was skilled in both diplomacy and the family art. He possessed the ability to see all the angles of a situation quickly, and put them to use. He was also capable of almost superhuman patience when dealing with others. All in all, a most formidable person off the battlefield. Which was not to say that he was not capable of handling himself in armed conflict. Far from it. But he did not exhibit his younger siblings' greater skill _or _enthusiasm for the sword.

Yes, siblings. Plural. For Hitomi was in many ways the perfect blend of both her older brothers. She shared Kenjo's passion and skill with the sword, as well as Kenzi's intelligence and diplomacy with people.

Perhaps it was because she was a woman. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest. Or perhaps it was because she was with child. The reasons she was overlooked by her parents have been lost to time. The regret has not. So much might have been averted if she had been chosen first. Or maybe, she would have been the first to perish. Unfortunately, the answers to that lie on the other side, and may not be seen until we pass over.

In any case, Kenzi became the new head of the Shinmei-Ryu, and Kenjo seethed privately while accepting the decision publicly. HE was the strongest warrior. HE had defeated foe after foe with ease. HE could bring the Aoyama's the honour and power he felt they so richly deserved. So what if a few of the other, lesser clans were annoyed at their good fortune. They could easily be swept aside if needed by the power that flowed through the Aoyama veins.

As time passed, the darkness in Kenjo's mind grew. For all outward appearances, he was supportive of his brother, employing his skills and backing him up when needed. Inwardly, he plotted and fumed. With a few trusted allies, he talked and argued as to how they could 'remove' his brother without invalidating his own claim. Because it was not enough to just take Kenzi out of the picture. For Kenjo to rise to the head of the family, he had to be above suspicion when his brother met his end. Only then could he assume his rightful position. The position he should have been given in the first place when their parents stepped aside.

Unfortunately, amongst people skilled in the reading of Ki, keeping such negative emotions hidden from others all the time was difficult. In the beginning if his emotional state was noticed, it was passed off as a natural and residual resentment at being overlooked. As weeks became months though, a few of the older masters began to wonder. After all, it was not unheard of in the past for heads of familys to suddenly 'take ill'. And if their eventual deaths happened to benefit the immediate successor to the deceased's position greatly, well…

Unfortunately, planning a coup d'état and executing it are two completely different things. Kenjo did not possess the capabilities needed to initiate such an intricate plot. Moreover, his lack of aptitude in the subtleties required to obtain his desire fuelled his growing resentment towards his brother. This could have led to a split within the clan had fate not intervened.

Four years into Kenzi's tenure, tragedy struck. He was befallen suddenly by a most unusual sickness. First came the nightmares. They were horrible ordeals, each night leaving him weaker than the last. Soon, he could not even close his eyes without the torturous visions assaulting his mind.

Kenjo's fears of being blamed for his brother's ailment were initially fulfilled when he was ordered before the clan elders to be interrogated as to whether he had anything to do with this. Fortunately for him, he honestly had no knowledge of how this attack could have happened, if that is what it was. Indeed, no one in the clan could discern how, or even if it was possible to use Ki in such a way as to cause what had befallen Kenzi. While theory's and arguments raged back and forth between the healers and elders, two weeks passed, in which Kenzi slipped further away from reality.

Fear and paranoia began to set in. For without sleep, the mind soon begins to feed on itself. Kenzi began hallucinating wildly, fevered visions in which his innermost uncertainties became terrible reality. He lashed out wildly at those closest to him, thinking they were out to betray him.

His end, wretched as it was, came after barely a month had passed. Thankfully, by then Kenzi was no longer remotely sane. Just a mumbling, drooling wreck that used to be a man.

After he was laid to rest, it was almost unanimously agreed that his brother should become the head of the Aoyama clan. And so, despite the quiet reservations of a few within the family, Kenjo stoically assumed the position he had coveted for most of his life.

The first years under his leadership were without major incident. His parents had arranged a marriage for him when he was barely out of his teens, to a girl a few years younger than himself. By the time he had become the head of the clan she had given him four children, all daughters. While he had greatly desired at least one son, he was not displeased with either his wife or daughters. Merely distant. He spent most of his time poring over the records of the family, looking for a clue as to what had befallen his brother. He even journeyed to the other great martial art families in search of any knowledge in relation to this mystery.

It was assumed at the time that the fervour he displayed in his pursuit was to find a remedy in case it ever happened again. Indeed, it may have even begun with that noble intention. Sadly, the truth was later discovered to be quite the opposite. By then, of course, it was far too late to change the course of what was to come.

It started with a death that bore uncomfortable similarities to Kenzi's. Soon, another occurred. Within a year, nine more. Eleven of the strongest martial artists around Kyoto were dead. All driven mad before they died. They had no obvious connection with each other, other than their art.

A second year passed, and more died. All martial artists. All from different clans. All the strongest of their style. By this time, people were talking. Someone was removing powerful warriors, permanently.

Voices were raised towards the Aoyama's; Why were they not suffering losses?

To which they were answered coldly; _We _suffered the _first _loss!

At the end of the second year of these occurrences, the fifth of Kenjo's time as leader of the Aoyama clan, Hitomi sought out Noike Aoyama, Kenjo's wife.

Kenjo was away for a time, and she wished to have a frank talk with Noike without interruption. Her brother had been taking long rides late at night, and Hitomi wanted reassurance from her sister-in-law that the fact that these rides coincided with what was befalling the surrounding clans was just that, a coincidence. She knew her brother better than anyone alive, and she knew how he felt about anyone that disagreed with his thoughts on certain subjects. Kenjo had never really hidden his ambition to unite the various schools of Ki-based martial arts under the Shinmei-Ryu banner, bringing all that power under his personal control. And those that were succumbing to this mystery illness were those that most openly disagreed with his ambition to do so. As had been said before, Kenjo was not a subtle man.

When the subject was cautiously broached, Noike was aghast that Hitomi would even consider suggesting that her husband would do something like that. Kenjo was a great man, doing great works. To suggest that he would stoop to something so dishonourable to achieve his ends was disloyalty at its worst.

As the other woman talked, Hitomi was using her family's talents to read Noike's emotional state. What she was seeing was only confirming her worst fears. Noike was filled with fear, shame and dread. She knew what her husband was doing, and the means he was using to do it. Piercing her with a glare that stared right into her very soul, Hitomi demanded the truth from Noike.

Tired and ashamed of suppressing what she knew and unable to hold it in any more, Noike broke down and told her everything.

Kenjo had developed a new Ki-attack, which he called 'Endless Light.' It was a devastating yet subtle technique, in that it was delivered disguised as some other attack. Its effects were only felt after it was delivered, and by then it was far too late to defend against it. The victim was beset by horrible nightmares, and became unable to sleep until they finally went insane and died. The first fatality was Kenzi, who received it quite by accident during a sparring match with his brother the day before he fell ill. The other victims were both practice and target, as he refined the technique over time.

Hitomi was appalled. To think that her own brother could become so depraved in his pursuit of power. She had expected something of this nature. But to develop a way to turn a persons mind against itself? It was beyond reason!

Quivering with barely restrained emotion, she dragged Noike outside and over to the house the elders lived in. Once there, she demanded that Noike repeat her story to them, word for word. Afterwards, the elders were as shocked as Hitomi had been. They demanded to speak to Kenji and seek an explanation for his actions. When they were told by Noike that he was away, alone, they blanched. Was he out seeking a new victim, and who would it be?

The answer was not long in coming. Late that evening, Kenji came riding in looking distinctly annoyed. While he had indeed been out hunting his next target, it had not gone the way the others had. His pattern was to find his prey, stalk it until they were alone, and then launch a silent Ki-attack from behind. With no time to react, the person would be unable to raise any kind of defence before they were struck. And before they could recover and gather their wits enough to seek out their assailant, he would be long gone.

This time, however, his prey was on guard. With his peers being picked off one by one, he had taken to making sure that he used _all _of his senses to pay attention to his surroundings whenever he found himself alone. Thus, when he had felt a sinister presence behind him while taking his afternoon stroll around his gardens, he had leapt out of the way in time and drawn his sword. Yelling for assistance, he exchanged blows with a surprised Kenjo until the sounds of reinforcements could be heard. Unwilling to take the chance of being captured, Kenjo broke off the fight with a curse and leapt away into the night.

Knowing that he would be pursued, he had ridden straight home to prepare a welcome for those that would dare to stand in the way of his path to greatness. Truth to be told, he was glad that it had come to this. No more sneaking about like a thief. Finally, he would be able to take the fight to his enemies directly! He would rally his kinsmen, and they would finally rise up and do away with the lesser families that stood in the way of his ambition.

Having dismounted from his horse, he received another rude surprise. Waiting for him was the entire council of elders plus several masters, along with his wife and his sister. They did not look happy. He had no sooner begun spinning a tail of treachery and betrayal and demanding that they rally the clan to prepare for battle, when they interrupted him with demands of their own.

Why was he bringing such shame to their clan? What was he thinking? Did he truly believe that they would follow such a dishonourable plan against their brothers and sisters in the fight against the Oni? _How _could he betray the principles of the Shinmei-Ryu in such a manner?

Kenjo was livid. Despite the tactics he employed, everything he had done was for the advancement of their clan. How _dare _they question their leader!

As the argument began to spiral out of control, the other clans arrived outside the Aoyama compound. Led by the master Kenjo had attacked that very afternoon, they demanded that the elders come to the gate to talk immediately. Otherwise, they would be compelled to bring any discussion inside. By force if necessary.

Kenjo again tried to rouse the Aoyama warriors, meaning to force a confrontation. It was not to be.

Right there, in front of by now the entire Aoyama clan, the elders turned their backs to him. The masters followed suit. Soon, everyone that had gathered in the courtyard to observe did the same. As Kenjo frantically spun about, searching desperately for any sign of support, his eyes finally came to rest on Hitomi and Noike. He pleaded with them lo lend him their endorsement in this, his time of need.

Slowly, sadly, with eyes downcast in shame, they too turned and faced away from him. Kenjo was forsaken by his clan completely. It was the final straw.

Screaming inarticulately, Kenjo drew his sword and launched himself at those whose betrayal cut him the cruellest, his wife and his sister. Hitomi only barely parried that first vicious thrust with her own sword before engaging him with all her skill, drawing him away from the others.

While she kept Kenjo occupied, the other masters drew their own swords and joined the fight while the elders cleared the courtyard of non-combatants and made their way to the front gate in an attempt to avert what could very well be the destruction of their family at the hands of the other clans.

After a hurried explanation, an arrangement was reached as to what to do about the immediate situation. The Aoyama's would deal with Kenjo inside. The gathered clans would surround their compound to ensure he could not escape. While some amongst their number wished to charge in and fight, the destruction that could be seen and heard coming from inside deterred most of them. The Aoyama clan was well known for its ability to back up their words with frighteningly explosive deeds when given reason. And the other clans had lost enough of their finest over the preceding two years to want to add to their number if they did not have to. They would let the Aoyama's handle the problem internally.

This was to be harder than anyone could have believed. Kenjo was the strongest warrior our clan had produced in many generations. Even facing a dozen of the finest masters of our style, he was holding his own magnificently. He launched technique after technique at them, forcing the others to back off and deflect the attacks lest they too fall victim to its deadly effect. Leaping to the rooftops, he attempted to leave the compound, only to find the gathered might of the surrounding schools waiting for him on each side. He paused, considering his alternatives.

While he could have made it through the gathered fighters, he would have not escaped uninjured. And for him to continue to elude capture, he would need to be strong, not slowed down by numerous wounds. He was about to take that chance anyway, when chance decided for him. As he took the first step to leap away, the roof under his feet crumbled inwards. He fell through two stories into a waiting circle of Shinmei-Ryu swordsmen. They had found him in time.

Snarling, he attacked them almost immediately upon landing, driving them back. He tried to leap upwards again, only to see more clansmen on the level above him, waiting. While he was distracted, someone landed a blow, slicing his back. He whipped around and dispatched the person responsible, then burst through the gap in the circle the fallen warrior had left.

Exiting the building, he noted that he was in the part of the grounds where those with children lived. Indeed, several women were steering their children away from him, Noike amongst them. She was herding their four girls, as well as Hitomi's two boys.

With a feral snarl, Kenjo leapt forward with the intention of holding his sisters children to ransom for his continued freedom. _She _was the only one amongst them all that he truly feared. _She _was the closest to him in skill and ability. With her neutralised, he would be free to leave and start again elsewhere.

For what was to be the final time, Kenjo was denied his desire. Hitomi dropped from above and placed herself between him and his objective. She was beyond furious now. Guessing his intention to use her sons as leverage, she gave herself over fully to the battle rage that had earned the Aoyama clan its reputation as the most dangerous fighters in Japan. With her pupils glowing brightly against the blackness of her eyes, she unleashed the most devastating strikes her family possessed in its arsenal.

Kenjo, barely able to defend himself, was driven backwards. Finally, pressed against a compound wall, he could go no further. As she moved in, he allowed her to wound him deeply in exchange for a blow to the head. This forced her away long enough so that he could raise his sword again. Taking advantage, he shouted out 'Endless Light' hoarsely, and launched it at her.

Seeing what was coming, Hitomi spun out of the way. Facing her brother again, she grinned mirthlessly. "You missed."

His answering grin was no longer quite sane. "Did I?"

A scream from behind her drew her attention to a terrible sight. Her eldest son was crumpled on the ground, clutching his head. Horrified, she spun back around to her openly gloating brother.

"If I must lose that which I value most, so shall you." He declared contemptuously.

With a soul-rending shriek, Hitomi gathered all her strength and leapt forward, ramming the point of her sword through her brother's throat. She did not stop her thrust until the hilt was pressing firmly against his chin. Stepping away, she left Kenjo's body to hang there and raced to her fallen son."

* * *

When Tsuruko fell silent, a flurry of questions quickly filled up the vacuum.

"What happened then?"

"Did the other clans attack?"

"How did the 'Endless Light' attack work?"

"What about Hitomi's son? Did he survive?"

"What's this got to do with Motoko?"

"Am I…am I going to die?"

The others grew quiet as Tsuruko turned to Mitsune when she asked that. "No. Hitomi and the healers of that time found a cure." The older Aoyama smiled reassuringly. "Put your mind at ease, Konno-san. You will be alive for many years yet."

As Mitsune breathed a sigh of relief, Tsuruko looked at the others. "To answer you're other questions; after showing the assembled clans Kenjo's body, the majority of them returned to their homes. The elders already there were invited in, while messages were sent to the others in the surrounding prefectures inviting them to a meeting. After many days of debate, a compromise that was suggested by Hitomi was eventually agreed to by the others to ensure that this could not happen again."

"The Aoyama clan would retain control of the school and the title that empowered us in the Emperor's name. The God's Cry school was to be opened to members of the other family's to train in our methods, and to share their own techniques in return. In this way, we would all become stronger. No single family could gain an advantage. A council of elders made up from the ranks of masters would oversee the school to make sure that it adhered to the guidelines set forth in our charter. They would make sure that no abuse of our abilities would be allowed or condoned."

"Did you know all this?" Mitsune directed at Motoko, who had not looked up the entire time Tsuruko had been talking.

"yes" She replied meekly.

All the girls gasped. "Then why…"

"Because…I-" Motoko choked out, before pleading silently with her sister to answer them instead.

"The 'Endless Light' technique is, for all intents and purposes, unique to our family line." Tsuruko began. "To begin with, an almost absurd amount of power and talent in Ki-manipulation is required. Something the Aoyama line has possessed in abundance and carefully nurtured for centuries. A willingness to use it is also important." The girls looked at Motoko uncomfortably, the many times she had employed her talents against Keitaro rushing through their minds. "Sadly, the most vital ingredient to make use of this technique, even unconsciously, is that you must have hate."

"_WHAT!!!!_" They all exploded at the same time. Tsuruko waited until they quietened down before continuing.

"By that, I mean that an extreme cluster of negative emotions, coupled with a lack of self-control in the use of our art, unite to produce a surge of Ki-energy that combines with whatever technique is being deployed. This damaging energy then invades and warps the targets mind into endlessly feeling those same destructive emotions. What occurs then is what my sister saw when she read Konno-san's Ki earlier. A black, cancerous shadow spreading throughout her mind, changing it. Eventually, if left unchecked, what happened to Kenzi would happen to her."

Tsuruko looked at Motoko sadly. "What my sister is unable to admit to you all right now is that she possesses nowhere near the level of mastery needed in our family's art to be able to use it safely. She still is not at peace with herself, nor others." Tsuruko shook her head sadly. "A great part of the reason we allowed her to come here so young, and at such an important time in her training, was a hope that she would grow past the insecurities she carries within herself. That she would learn to let other people in past the barriers she had erected around her heart."

"But she has!" Su shouted, startling them all. "She's our friend. She's strong, and she's always so patient-"

Tsuruko interrupted. "If she were, little one, I would not be here. And she would be able to look all of you in the eye right now." The older Aoyama paused to find the words to explain. "Strength is not enough, when possessing our level of power. Mastery of ones self is vital. And she is only patient in dealing with _half _the world's population."

"Motoko!" Mitsune spat. "_Look at me, damnit_!" Slowly, the girls head rose, and shame filled eyes greeted Mitsune's. "Why did you do that to me?"

Fresh tears began to fall. "I-I didn't…it wasn't you…" She broke off eye contact and stared into her lap again. "All I could think about when I saw Urashima standing there leaning over Su was loathing. After _all _this time, after _all _the punishments I had dished out to him in the past, he was _still _being a pervert. It filled me. _Consumed _me. I had to let it out. And so I did." Her voice hitched. "I swear that I did not know that I was performing that attack! _I swear!_" Motoko stopped and began sobbing again quietly.

"But why…how did Keitaro…" Naru gave voice to the confusion they were all feeling.

"As has been shown repeatedly, Urashima-san is possessed of the skills necessary to protect and heal himself of most types of injury." Tsuruko supplied. "His ancestors have long held those abilities. My guess would be that it is not confined to merely physical attack." Keitaro nodded reluctantly when they looked at him. Haruka also gave a curt nod when they turned to her for confirmation.

"So when whatever it was bounced off Kei-kun, it went into me instead." Mitsune sighed as the pieces came together. "_So everything _I have been going through since then was just one big fucking accident. Right!?" She demanded. Motoko nodded. "You miserable little-" Mitsune snarled as she tried to launch herself over the table at Motoko, only to be restrained by Keitaro. "_Let me go! _I want a piece of that bitch for the crap she's putting me through!"

"Then you'll have to hit me too." Keitaro responded, struggling to hold on to his girlfriend.

She froze and looked at him. "What?"

"I was there. I could have tried shielding your mind like I did your body. I could have tried to stop this from happening." He supplied miserably.

Mitsune shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Keitaro. You are _not _going to take the blame for this one. You didn't know what was happening."

Keitaro looked at her levelly. "And neither did Motoko." That stopped her cold. He even got Motoko's attention with that statement. The look of gratefulness that was mixed in with her shame was almost comical.

"She…but…" Mitsune looked from Keitaro to Motoko and back. "_Damnit!_" She relaxed in her boyfriend's retraining embrace. "Count yourself very lucky I can be cured, kendo girl. I would have made damn sure you were coming with me if this couldn't be fixed!" She threatened.

Motoko stared back at her. "That will happen in any case, Kitsune." She agreed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked hesitantly. She had not liked how that sounded at all.

"It is the punishment of any who use that technique to join those we send to the other side." She said quietly while looking at her sister expectantly. The other tenants followed suit.

Tsuruko met their gaze levelly. "Historically, that is true. However, my task here was only to ascertain Konno-san's condition, and return her to Kyoto for treatment. A judgement of that magnitude, especially involving our schools heir, can only be undertaken by the council elders. And I have yet to make a complete report to them about all that has transpired here." She focused on Mitsune again. "Are you willing to return with me, Konno-san? Today?"

Mitsune glanced at Keitaro, who gave her an understanding smile. "Sure." She agreed.

Tsuruko nodded. "Urashima-san, I understand that you may not like me very much right now, considering how I conducted myself earlier. However, I would like you to accompany Konno-san and myself home." She held up a hand to forestall him. "It will be necessary for you to be present during her treatment. I will explain in more detail when we are underway." She raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.

Keitaro looked from Mitsune's expectant face to the expressions worn by the others. Shinobu, Su and Sarah looked nervous at being left at the Hinata alone if he went with his girlfriend, while Naru's face was a study of conflicting emotions. Before Keitaro could even begin to think of a way out of this that would satisfy all parties involved, he was interrupted.

"_YOO-HOO! _Anyone home? An old lady needs help bringing in her luggage." A familiar cackle came from the entrance.

"GRANNY HINA!!!!" Su and Shinobu shouted happily as they launched themselves out of their chairs at full speed with Sarah in tow, demanding to know who or what a 'Granny Hina' was. Keitaro and Mitsune stood up and followed at a more sedate pace.

Naru came next, taking her time. It occurred to her suddenly that while she had conflicting emotions about Keitaro, he was Granny Hina's favourite grandson. Their former _Kanrinin _might not take kindly to how they had been treating their current _Kanrinin_.

Motoko was prodded out of the kitchen by her sister, with Haruka last. An amused grin was adorning her face_. 'Impeccable timing, as usual.' _She thought to herself, wondering how her mother always managed to arrive at just the right moment_. 'She saved Keitaro from an awkward decision, at any rate. Then again, it wouldn't surprise me if she was sitting outside, listening in on the whole conversation.' _Sparing a quick glance at Tsuruko's face, she could see the same thought had occurred to the other woman as well.

Haruka entered the common room to find Granny Hina planting a big, wet kiss on Keitaro's cheek. "Hows my favourite grandson doing? Keeping things ship-shape?" She asked as she released him and looked around at the destruction.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, about that. Well…"

She grinned and patted his arm understandingly. "Never mind trying to make up an excuse, m'boy. As soon as I heard that two Aoyama warriors were going to be under the same roof outside of their ancestral grounds, I packed up my bags and headed home with full speed." She glanced over at the Aoyama sisters, both of whom were trying to look indignant at her insinuation despite their current emotional states.

"You mean this sort of thing happens all the time?" Mitsune enquired, wondering what sort of teasing she could inflict on Motoko about this in the future.

"Oh yes." Hina answered, knowing full well what was going through the fox's mind. "This is pretty much par for the course. Whenever two or more of them meet, _something _like this _always _happens." She explained dramatically. "Rampaging Oni. Ninja hordes. A trainee, unused to the outside world, trips over her sword as she gets up from her first meal outside the school grounds and goes head first into a table full of tough guys. It's always one thing or another." She waved a hand about airily as she spoke.

Haruka chuckled. "Oh yeah, I remember that last one." She smirked at Tsuruko.

"And what reason do we owe the honour of your presence, Elder Hina?" Tsuruko pointedly ignored the teasing Urashima women and the surprised look she was getting from her sister. She had an image to maintain.

"Like I said, I figured something like this would happen. So I came back to take over minding the store for a while so that my grandson here can follow his lady-love back to your place." She winked at the now blushing couple. "Besides, the building contractors around here _always _overcharge for repair jobs if you don't bully them just right." She frowned, then brightened and began rubbing her hands together with glee at the thought of what she would put those workmen through if they tried to pull that crap on her! "And, it gives me a chance to spend some time with the girls again." Hina added, looking around at them all. "So there's no need to fret, Keitaro. You can go with Tsuruko and Kitsune with a clear conscience. I'll take care of things here until you return."

Keitaro, overjoyed that he was able to sidestep a monumentally awkward decision, gave Hina a sloppy kiss on the cheek of his own. "Thanks Granny!"

"Very well, gather what you will need for a two week stay in Kyoto and wait for me outside." Tsuruko pronounced, also relieved that a potental conflict of interest had been avoided. Despite what she had been told, she was only beginning to realise the depths of affection Keitaro held for all those under his care. _'Once again, an Aoyama puts him in an untenable position. I really will have to take more care in my actions concerning him and his tenants.' _She sighed to herself. Clearing those thoughts from her mind, she turned to Motoko. "Sister, I wish to speak to you. Privately."

Motoko acquiesced to the request quietly and without argument. "My room is up on the third floor." She turned and led Tsuruko towards the stairs that Keitaro and Mitsune had departed up moments before.

* * *

Mitsune was waiting outside the Hinata with Tsuruko. Her boyfriend had sent her on ahead, saying that he had something to take care of before he left. Crouching down, she was checking her backpack to see that she had everything she needed. She also decided to use their brief privacy to confirm something that was bugging her.

"A question, if I may Tsuruko." The older woman nodded. "I notice you left a few things out of your story." Another nod. "And the thing that is leaping out at me right now is a question of lineage." Tsuruko raised an eyebrow. "Exactly which of the Aoyama's mentioned in your tale are you and Motoko decended from?"

Tsuruko lowered her head and sighed deeply. "I believe you have already figured that out, Konno-san."

"Kenjo, huh." Mitsune nodded to herself. "That explains a lot."

"Kenzi's wife died during the birth of their first child. Hitomi's sons eventually grew up and left the Aoyama compound behind to follow their destiny elsewhere. They never returned. Only Noike's daughters remained to bear children of their own. And they were always watched closely to see if Kenjo's taint on our lineage would manifest itself anew." Tsuruko sighed again. "_That _is why I acted the way I did with Motoko this morning. We can ill afford to have another like him to rise to a position of power within the Shinmei-Ryu. To say it would be a disaster does not do the word justice!" She shivered slightly at the thought of such a thing happening.

Mitsune noticed something else odd. "Is that…Motoko's sword?"

Tsuruko blinked and looked down at the tightly wrapped object in her hand. "Yes. By her actions, she is no longer worthy of possessing _Shisui_. I will return it to our school until another can be found worthy enough to claim it."

Wisely, Mitsune stayed silent after that. The entire subject was an open wound for all of them right now. No need to pick at it.

Presently, Keitaro came out of the Hinata dragging his luggage behind him. The rest of the tenants followed. Except for Motoko. She remained in her room. Walking up to his girlfriend and Tsuruko, he plonked his suitcase next to theirs and turned back to the others. "Now you girls behave for Granny Hina, okay?" He looked at Su and Sarah specifically. "I don't want to hear that you've been giving her a rough time."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort, rudely no doubt, when Shinobu clamped a hand over her mouth tightly. "Don't worry, Sempai. We'll be good." She concurred enthusiastically while making sure Sarah stayed muzzled. The rest of the girls nodded their agreement.

"Stop fussing, boy. I've been doing this since before you were born." Hina answered good-naturedly. "Now git!" She pulled both Keitaro and Mitsune a brief hug before shooing them on their way as the rest of the tenants waved goodbye noisily.

Tsuruko addressed them all. "We will send word in two weeks. Until then." She bowed and followed the couple down the long stairway.

"Will Kitsune really be okay, Granny Hina?" Shinobu asked as the travellers vanished from sight.

Hina pulled the young teen into a hug. "Yes dear. Tsuruko's people have had to deal with this sort of thing before, and they haven't lost anyone since they figured out how. Kitsune's in good hands." She reassured her. "They'll both be back before you know it, as good as new!" Turning to the others, Hina clapped her hands together with anticipation. "Now, I could really use a cup of tea and a long soak in the hot springs. It's been a heck of a day, and these old bones need to rest. Who wants to join me?"

"Yay!" Su bounced around excitedly. "Are you gonna tell us about all the places you've been since you took off?"

"Certainly. And you can all tell me whats been happening here since I left." Hina answered as she led them inside. "_Especially _how my grandson's been taking care of you all in my place."

As the younger girls followed Hina inside, Naru gulped. _'I think Motoko's got the right idea. Hiding in my room sounds really, __really__ good right about now!' _She was not looking forward to when Granny Hina would get around to having a quiet talk with her about Keitaro. Somehow, she knew that calling him a pervert without proof would not go over well. And without Motoko as moral backup, she was not confident about getting the other tenants to follow her lead. _'I wonder if it's too late to make a run for it?'_

"Come on, Naru dear. Pick up your feet! Plenty of room for us all in here." An aged voice floated out from the hot springs area.

"Yup! Way too late." Naru mumbled dejectedly as she steeled herself for a rough two weeks.

* * *

Notes: What did Tsuruko talk to Motoko about? What will her punishment be for her actions? And what did Keitaro get up to before they left? And how are the Aoyama's going to fix Kitsune. Is Keitaro really necessary for it to work? Is Granny Hina going to go medieval on Motoko and Naru for the way they're treated her grandson? These questions will be answered.

...eventually.

Y'know, for a fic that was supposed to be a fluffy 'what if' about Keitaro and Kitsune, I've headed into some pretty dark territory here and there. I mean, I always planned to go this way. Just not quite so violently.

Ah well, can't be helped. I go where my muse leads me.

Next chapter _should _be a bit lighter, as it will be mostly centred around Keitaro and Kitsune's time with the Shinmei-Ryu. Chapter 17 will focus more on the Hinata. And chapter 18 should wrap up the Tarnished Blade arc.

BIG thank you to my soulmate on this one. She had to put up with a lot of pouting as she BETA'd it into shape for me.

And thanks to everyone for sticking around thus far! T

* * *


	16. Tarnished Blade Part 3

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Love Hina is © Ken Akamatsu, TOKYOPOP Inc. and various others. No infringement or harm implied or intended. I just wanna play in the sandbox with the other kids!

Notes: Well, I've been incredibly slack about updating this, haven't I. My only excuse is that I didn't want to do a rush job and pump out crap. I _think _I've succeeded. So does my Soulmate.

Time will tell, I suppose. Anyway, without further ado…

Chapter 16: Tarnished Blade- Part 3

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_I'm writing this sitting under a tree in the place where Kendo-girl grew up, i.e.: the Shinmei-Ryu grounds on the outskirts of Kyoto. Keitaro is having a last-minute session with the elders while I wait for the others to arrive from Tokyo. Its been a few weeks since I last put pen to paper about something NOT involving a nightmare, and a lot has happened! I guess I should start with the fact that Keitaro and I are together now. _

_Surprising, isn't it! And as you can imagine, this fact didn't sit well with certain others. _

_Su and Shinobu found out first. Su, bless her crazy little heart, didn't seem to care one way or the other. In fact, she seemed quite happy for us. Shinobu, on the other hand, was a little less understanding. The kid's had a crush on Kei-kun for the longest time, and me 'moving in' on him like I did well and truly put me high on that girl's shit list. I get the feeling that she had never really been concerned about his pursuit of Naru because of the high probability that nothing would ever happen between them. _

_(Don't get me wrong. Naru's my best friend, despite some of her recent stunts. But that girl has a habit of becoming hopelessly indecisive when her emotions are in flux. Especially when boys are involved.)_

_Anyway, Shinobu and I came to a sort of understanding over Kei. So we're okay for the most part. The others, however…_

_Naru, naturally, took a swing at the both of us pretty much as soon as she found out. This led to Keitaro pulling something unexpected. He'd mentioned to me once that he used to practice a martial art that belonged to his family, but until he stopped Naru's punch cold I only half believed him. And when he stared both Naru __and__ Motoko down, well, I gotta admit, I went all goose-pimply. I know that this is going to sound all girly, like something out of an anime, but he looked so damn __**manly**__ right then it was all I could do not to drag him to the floor and have my wicked way with him, right there in the middle of the kitchen! _

_Since then, Naru's been alternating between giving him the cold shoulder and flirting with him. Badly too. While this caused a few problems between Kei and I for a bit, I'm glad in a way that Naru did it. It forced Kei and I to clear the air between us. It also means that Kei is a little pissed with Naru now for trying to come between us, which is causing her no end of confusion. Poor girl is used to having to beat guys off. It'll do her some good to be on the receiving end for once. _

_As I've mentioned before, if you attack kendo-girls honour the right way, she'll fold. I'd honestly thought that she'd be all over the both of us with disapproving glares and snide comments about inappropriate behaviour around minors. Surprisingly, she's been keeping both her opinion and her attacks to herself since she found out. Unfortunately, the damage had been done already. You see, she nearly killed me._

_Guess I should expand on that. If you remember, I dragged Kei-kun out on the town one night for a quiet night of boozing and relaxing before we officially hooked up. When we returned, Motoko sent a nastier Shinmei-Ryu technique at Keitaro than she usually does. Unfortunately, she didn't see that I was beside him until it was too late. We both got blown through the front door, and I spent the night in hospital with various injuries. Some of them permanent._

_It wasn't until much later that I found out that she'd actually done something much more terrible to me._

_Turns out that that this attack was responsible for the utterly terrifying nightmares I'd been experiencing since that night. It was also supposed to drive me insane and cause my death. _

_As you can imagine, this didn't sit well with me. Nor did it sit well with Tsuruko, Motoko's older sister. It seems that when I spoke to Haruka about the nightmares, it reminded her of something she had heard about a long time ago. Words were spoken in the right ears, and a representative from the appropriate martial art school was sent to investigate. Tsuruko explained what was going on, but not before kicking the absolute shit out of her sister first._

_I've gotta admit, at first it was fun to watch kendo-girl getting treated the same way that she treated my boyfriend. But after the second wall got blown up and Shinobu got caught in the middle though, it stopped being amusing. Especially since Motoko was nearly executed by her sister. Apparently, whatever she did to me was a forbidden technique, and the use of it is punishable by death. _

_Long story short, there's a cure. Apparently, the Aoyama's have had to deal with this type of thing occasionally over the centuries. So she asked Kei and I to come with her for my treatment. He nearly refused, being torn between his duty as Kanrinin to the others, and me. _

_I'm really glad Granny Hina decided to pop up right then. I don't think either of us were ready to be forced into making that kind of decision just yet. _

_(hmmmm? I wonder what granny will do to the others when she finds out how her grandson's been treated by the Hinata honies?)_

_After some quick goodbyes, we made our way to Kyoto…_

Tsuruko watched her travelling companions as they dozed against each other with a combination of amusement and yearning. The amusement came mostly from how long it had taken Keitaro to stop blushing while Mitsune snuggled against him so publicly. Pretty much as soon as they had sat down his girlfriend had made herself at home against him while she dropped off into a deep slumber for the duration of their journey.

And that is where the yearning came in. _'I miss my beloved.' _She thought wistfully as she watched Keitaro hold Mitsune gently so as not to wake her or allow her to slip off the seat. He was so intent on her comfort that he even forgot to be angry with Tsuruko. The older Aoyama observed him lightly brush away some of Mitsune's growing fringe that had fallen into her eyes with an expression of contented awe on his face. Tsuruko remembered waking to a similar look on her own husband's face more than a few times. She had asked him once early in their marriage what he was thinking when he stared at her like that. "How on this earth did I manage to get someone as perfect as you to fall in love with me." Had been his honest reply. She was not able to think of that moment without blushing furiously for quite some time after hearing that.

Having a quiet moment, she decided to satisfy her curiosity. Closing her eyes and drawing upon her family's abilities, she watched as Keitaro's aura emerged from his body and spread instinctively throughout the carriage, touching all but invading none. Tsuruko could see the effects of it being felt as it bled into the enclosed area. The other passengers relaxed slightly, a side effect of him trying to soothe his girlfriend's mind. _'It is as I thought. He possesses his ancestors' gift in abundance, but not the training to properly focus it.' _She mused to herself as she observed Keitaro's Ki unconsciously suppress the taint Motoko had forced on Mitsune's mind. It went a long way towards explaining why she was still only experiencing just the nightmares after all this time. She _should _have been well on her way to insanity and death by now. _'Yet another debt my family owes Keitaro.' _Tsuruko sighed. Before she entered the Hinata-Sou that morning, she and Haruka had spent some time catching up with each other. During the conversation about what she should expect when she went up the hill, Haruka had explained to her that Keitaro had a knack for doing the right thing almost by accident. This explanation was borne out as the day went on. By keeping Mitsune from succumbing to the effects of the Aoyama's shame, he had not only saved his girlfriend but most likely spared Motoko's life too. The shame their family would have to endure as a result of Motoko's reckless actions was also lessened. It all added up to mean that the Shinmei-Ryu owed Keitaro a debt of both gratitude and honour. _'At the rate he is accruing favours from the Shinmei-Ryu, we may as well give him the school and be done with it.' _Tsuruko mused ruefully.

Then again, Keitaro as the head of the family might not be a bad idea after all. _'Oh Motoko, why could you not have opened your eyes and seen what was before you?' _While the benefits of a union between the Urashima and Aoyama families were appealing, it was not the dominant thought behind her contemplation. _'This man would have accepted you without hesitation into his life, just as you are. He would have helped you to become both warrior __and__ woman. That you could let such a man slip by…' _Tsuruko shook away the budding regret. It had happened, and not just to her sister if Haruka was also right about that other girl, Narusegawa. A mischievous notion crept around her mind. _'It might have been fun to try and set him up with my sister, though. Perhaps a challenge of some kind?' _Tsuruko whiled away some travelling time amusing herself with how she might have pulled something like that off. After all, she _had _been meaning to come to the Hinata and visit Motoko sooner or later…

_------------_

"Tsuruko?"

The older Aoyama opened her eyes to find Keitaro looking at her. Glancing out the window, she noticed that they were about halfway to Kyoto. "Yes, Keitaro?" She had tried to address him as 'Urashima-san' again while they were purchasing tickets. He had insisted on being called Keitaro, saying that "Urashima-san made him think his father was nearby".

"Are you…can you tell me why you needed me along yet?" He was very curious. While he was willing to accompany his girlfriend anywhere, having to leave the others behind was making him feel incredibly guilty. He _knew _he could not be in two places at once. He _knew _that with Granny Hina there, they were in the best of care. Still, he felt like he was letting them down somehow. _'I have definitely been their Kanrinin for too long.'_ He grinned ruefully to himself as he waited for Tsuruko to answer him.

"Keitaro, what I wish to tell you is a part of the Shinmei-Ryu that is normally not discussed with outsiders. So specific details will have to wait until we are within the privacy of the school grounds. I beg your patience in this matter." She stated, flicking her eyes around the moderately full carriage. Seeing his growing frustration at being dragged along without explanation, and not wishing to get him annoyed again, she decided to throw him a hint. "However, you may set your mind at ease over the part you will play in Kitsune's treatment. It will not be dangerous, or overly taxing. In fact, I think you might even enjoy yourself…" She trailed off with an enigmatic smile.

Realising that he was not going to get any more out of the older Aoyama, Keitaro let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to press her further, but was unable to muster up the will to do so. Besides, after seeing her easily wipe the floor with Motoko, (who was able to easily wipe the floor with him!) he felt that perhaps he should not push his luck so soon after meeting her. Instead, he concentrated on the sensations that were associated with holding Mitsune in his arms. It had been far too long since they had had any time together, at least in his mind. It was absolutely _hours _ago that he had woken up spooning against her.

She had stirred moments before he had this morning, and had been waiting for him impatiently. Apparently, she had wanted to greet the new day with a treat. Their hands had been roaming towards some very interesting places when Shinobu had interrupted them to announce that breakfast was ready. Who knows _what _the young girl had thought of the two frustrated groans had emanated loudly from behind a door when she had only expected her sempai to answer.

Not wanting to get excited over the memory of where his morning had been heading, he instead concentrated on not getting excited over the way Mitsune's breathing was lightly tickling the hair on his arm as he held her.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_Arriving at the station on the outskirts of Kyoto, we walked the rest of the way to the Aoyama Dojo. Thankfully, it was located nearby. Tsuruko's occasional comment about 'a nice stroll to get the blood flowing around a tired body' did nothing for my mood. Body fascist! I have managed to survive __several __years__ without exerting myself unduly. I do __not__ need a relic from our nations glorious past dropping me hints as to how to keep in shape! I couldn't even get a piggyback off Kei-kun. He was busy playing packhorse with our baggage. (I don't care if it sounds childish. There's nothing more fun than flirting with a guy as he carries you around on his back. Giddyup!)_

The entrance to the ancestral grounds of the Shinmei-Ryu was not overly impressive, to Mitsune's mind. Just a plain wooden archway interrupting a plain stone wall stretching away from them plainly in both directions. The Aoyama crest was carved into the wood at the centre of the arch. Below it a smaller sign hung, stating that they were entering private property and that all visitors should declare their business at the office situated to the right of the entrance. Tsuruko had just begun guiding them towards this office when they were interrupted.

"Tsuruko! What are you doing back so soon?" A voice from behind them caused all three walkers to spin around in surprise. At least, Keitaro and Mitsune spun around. Tsuruko turned and greeted the other with the customary grace that she employed in all her movements.

"Fuyutski-sensei." She bowed. "My business at the Hinata-Sou was concluded faster than I originally intended, and circumstances necessitated that I return promptly." Turning to her companions, she introduced them. "Sensei, I present Keitaro Urashima and Mitsune Konno." They both bowed politely. "Keitaro. Kitsune. I present Master Kozo Fuyutski, a true master of our style and a sensei to both Motoko and myself in years past. The skills we both possess were shaped and honed a great deal under his tutelage."

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow in query to his former student. "Urashima? Would that make him-?"

"Yes." Tsuruko answered. "He is the grandson of Elder Hina."

Fuyutski bowed to Keitaro. "This is indeed an honour, Urashima-san. Your grandmother is a canny and formidable member of our council. Her wisdom over the years has seen us through many a crisis."

Keitaro blushed a bit at the praise being directed at him. "Th-thank you sir. Granny Hina is special to a lot of people."

Fuyutski turned his attention upon Mitsune. "And _this _must be the reason you were dispatched so hurriedly to Tokyo then." His eyes flicked over the young woman, taking note of more than just her physical body.

"Indeed." Tsuruko's demeanour grew solemn. "I was going to get them settled before bringing them before the council. They should be expecting us, from the message I sent back with Shippu this morning."

"At which time, I hope, the _exact _details of what has befallen her will be told in full." The master looked at Tsuruko with a faintly disapproving expression. "Elder Hina is doing herself no favours by playing this so close to her chest, Tsuruko."

Tsuruko nodded, accepting the rebuke. "As has been pointed out, she is a most canny and formidable member of the council, sensei. I am merely following her instructions."

Fuyutski smiled slightly at having his words gently cast back at him. "Very well. Once their business with the council is concluded, they may join us in the great hall for dinner if they wish. They both look like they could use a meal." When Tsuruko nodded agreement, he bowed again. "I will inform the council you have arrived. We will be waiting."

Watching him walk away, Mitsune turned to Tsuruko. "Show us where to dump our stuff then lead on so we can get this meeting-thingy done! I haven't eaten anything since this morning, and it's been a _long _day." Her stomach growled its agreement, with Keitaro's soon echoing the demand.

Tsuruko showed them to the guest quarters, which to their mutual delight were next to each other, before leading them to the hall of the Elders.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_The 'meeting' was with a bunch of old guys that looked like they hadn't seen sunlight for several decades. No wonder Granny Hina went on a tour of the world's hot springs. If I thought there was a chance that I was gonna be stuck in a room with these old farts for the rest of eternity, I'd do a runner for parts unknown too! _

Walking through a courtyard towards the meeting hall, Tsuruko pointed out aspects of the school that she thought might interest her guests. Mitsune was listening politely, while Keitaro was watching his feet intently and trying very hard not to let his nervousness show as their path took them through various groups of students practicing their art. His girlfriend soon noticed this, and asked what was wrong.

"Um, nothing?" Keitaro replied unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh." Mitsune snorted. "Try again."

"Well…I'm not the most graceful person in the world, I have a bad habit of finding myself in compromising positions involving girls at exactly the wrong time, and I'm surrounded by people who practice the same martial art as Motoko." He whimpered softly.

Mitsune blinked as she considered what was, for Keitaro, a very valid fear. "Well then, you'd better hold on to me tight so you don't get into trouble, shouldn't you?" She countered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while latching onto his arm. "I'll keep you safe from the nasty, violent kendo-people." She said in a sooky voice, earning a roll of the eyes and a smile from her boyfriend.

Reaching a small alcove outside the main hall, Tsuruko asked that they both wait there until she returned for them. After she went inside, Keitaro and Mitsune made themselves at home on a padded bench and chatted quietly for a while.

After almost an hour, Tsuruko emerged and asked that Mitsune follow her inside. Keitaro's efforts to relax were interrupted by an outcry from the other side of the large doors soon after his girlfriend was led in there. He reluctantly decided against charging in, reasoning that the council must have just gotten a good look at Mitsune's aura.

Barely twenty minutes later, Tsuruko came out again and led him inside the cavernous building.

Keitaro peered around while his eyes adjusted to the reduced lighting. Soon enough, he noticed that they were walking up the middle of rows of sitting pillows towards a raised platform where thirty or so people were seated. They were staring at Mitsune intently as she kneeled before them sipping some tea. As he got closer, the council shifted their attention towards him. He noted that their expressions copied the ones he had seen on Tsuruko and Motoko when they had first looked at his Ki earlier in the day. Training with his grandmother as a child, it had always made him feel somewhat self-conscious when a master gave such an intimate yet public part of himself close scrutiny. That reaction had not completely faded over the years. The feeling receded a bit when he knelt down beside his girlfriend and took her hand.

"You alright?" He enquired softly.

When Mitsune smiled and nodded in the affirmative, several of the council suddenly raised their arms over their eyes in a shielding manner.

"What?" Keitaro blinked and looked to Tsuruko for an explanation as to their actions.

"Your Ki just flared exponentially. It caught them off guard." She answered with a smirk. She _had _warned them that proximity to Mitsune had this effect on Keitaro.

"Oh. Um, sorry." He bowed slightly to the council.

"No apology necessary, young Urashima." One of them said kindly. "It has been an age since a Ki-signature of your magnitude has been seen."

"It is a pity that you chose not to continue your education in this area." Another put in.

"Yeah well…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously. "I felt my reasons were sufficient at the time."

"And now?" The Elder asked with a sly look that the young Urashima missed.

"Now, well…" He wondered out loud, casting a sidelong glance at Mitsune as he spoke.

"This is a subject that can be returned to in the future." Tsuruko interrupted sternly. Granny Hina's desires on this matter were well known amongst the council. Knowledge is best learnt if it is sought out, not forced upon externally. When Keitaro wished to, it would be _his _decision to learn more about his inherent talents. Hina had not pushed him years ago when he decided to concentrate his energies on Toudai instead of the family art, so the Urashima matriarch would certainly _not _condone any attempt by the rest of the council to try and coerce him into taking it up now, just to save his girlfriend. "For now, let's all concentrate our energies on cleansing Mitsune's mind of its unfortunate taint."

"Indeed." The council grumbled a bit before agreeing. Trying to convince Keitaro to restart his training was something that could be pursued at a leisurely pace. Mitsune's problem was a little more pressing. "And to that end, the council would like to hear from young Urashima as to the circumstances surrounding what has befallen young Miss Konno."

"Huh?" Keitaro looked to Tsuruko, confused. "Haven't you told them yet?"

"No, Keitaro." Tsuruko replied. "The council wishes to hear an eyewitness account of that night."

Keitaro looked to Mitsune, who shrugged helplessly. "They didn't ask, and I wasn't conscious or sober for most of it."

He sighed. "Well, I guess it started when Kitsune and I came back from a night out on the town…" Slowly, cautiously, Keitaro related the events of that night, trying his best not to paint Motoko in too harsh a light. He knew that her future depended on what he said now. Unfortunately, he did not have much leeway to work with, and his audience were very adept at reading between the lines.

"So she attacked you both without fully seeing the situation for what it was, using a secret technique that can be lethal to humans." An elder stated irately.

'_Damn! Sorry Motoko, I tried.' _Keitaro winced internally. "Yes." He answered reluctantly. "But only because she thought Su was in danger." He added quickly.

"From you?" Another asked.

"Well, no. But I sometimes find myself in situations that can be considered…suspicious."

"Actually, he's just very clumsy. Especially when he gets nervous or flustered." Mitsune interjected. While she also appreciated how badly things could go for Motoko in here, she did not want _any _misconceptions about her Keitaro. "But, he's been getting better lately." She smiled at him.

"Lately?" They pounced on that. "Are you saying that incidents like this have happened before?"

"Um…" Keitaro and Mitsune hesitated, glancing at each other nervously. This was answer enough for the council.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_Whoops! _

_As you can imagine, that little tidbit about Motoko attacking Keitaro in the past went down a treat with the oldies. Honestly, Kei and I tried our best to not get kendo-girl in trouble. Really! It's just that we just had no wiggle room whatsoever. _

_I know what your thinking, and you'd be right. Normally I wouldn't mind seeing Motoko get caught out. (Sounds hypocritical of me after some of the things I pulled on him myself, I know. But at the end of the day, I've apologised for my actions against Keitaro.) But from what was said back at the Hinata, if she's done for this, they could ask her to kill herself to regain her honour. And she'd do it, too. Because that's how she was raised. While I don't like how she's treated my Kei in the past, I __do __not__ want her dead! You can't learn __anything__ that way._

_Anyway, they began mumbling to each other for a bit before they remembered that we were still in the room. Keitaro tried to defend Motoko, but was told to desist. He would have his chance to do that at a later time, we were told. Tsuruko was asked to guide us to the dining hall and make sure that we were afforded every hospitality during our stay. Kei wanted to remain and argue with them, but was overruled. Seeing the futility of arguing further at that time, we exited the hall. Kei fumed until Tsuruko assured him that he would get his chance to speak on Motoko's behalf._

_Before we ate, we had a quick wash and changed into something comfortable before Tsuruko returned and guided us to the eating hall. Poor Kei nearly fainted with fright when we walked into a room full of every Shinmei-Ryu warrior in the school! I think I even heard him groan something about 'My worst nightmare.' under his breath. Poor dear. I had my work cut out for me, trying to get him to unclench enough to enjoy dinner._

_Dinner itself was an interesting affair. Apparently, it's rare for outsiders to dine with the school, so we had a lot of curious eyes on us for the duration. Distracting Keitaro from being nervous about being the focal point of a roomful of eyes possessing swords was tough, but I was up to the task. -SNIGGER- Poor Kei. Haven't made him blush like that in ages! Got his mind off sitting in front of everyone, though._

At the end of dinner, after which Keitaro and Mitsune offered their sincere thanks to their hosts, Tsuruko leant over to Mitsune and whispered in her ear for a long moment. Looking surprised, Mitsune whispered something back before grinning at Keitaro. Keitaro observed this with an all too familiar feeling of dread growing in his belly. The foxlike look on his girlfriends' face mirrored the one he had noticed there frequently in the past. Usually just before he was put in a position that ultimately culminated with him seeing Tokyo from the air. _'Stop freaking out!' _He tried to reassure himself. _'She doesn't pull that kind of stuff on me anymore. Besides, I can't fix her if I'm Secret-Techniqued miles into the countryside.' _He reasoned nervously.

Having gained her permission for something, Tsuruko asked Mitsune to swallow a couple of pills. When asked, she said that it was part of preparing her for her treatment tonight.

"So soon? I thought there'd be some sort of obscure meditation ritual involved first, or something." Mitsune half-joked.

Tsuruko smiled. "Normally yes. But seeing that you are not a warrior, preparing yourself through meditation would be useless. When I say that you do not possess the mental training required, I mean you no insult. It is just that it will be necessary for you to remain completely still tonight." She indicated the empty cup. "So I gave you a sedative. It should take effect within half an hour, so we need to get you prepared." Standing, Tsuruko indicated that they should follow her.

Mitsune took four steps before stumbling. "Whoa! That stuff kicks in pretty fast." She commented unevenly, latching onto Keitaro to steady herself for the rest of the journey.

Shortly, they arrived at a low-set, isolated building in a far corner of the main compound. Upon entering, Keitaro unexpectedly found himself relieved of his burden. "Hey!"

"Its okay, Keitaro." Tsuruko reassured him as Mitsune was led away by two of the healers. "They are going to prepare her for the night. That's all. You will see her again, shortly."

"Oh." Keitaro's shoulders slumped a bit. Mitsune had been pretty out of it by the time they got here, and he'd wanted to say good night properly before she… "_Mmmph!_"

"G'night, Kei-kun." Mitsune slurred as she released his lips. Apparently she'd had the same thought as him, and had broken away from her escort long enough to give him a sloppy good night kiss before she succumbed completely to the effects of the drug in her system. Letting him go, she allowed herself to be guided towards the next room once again.

Keitaro watched her go, touching his lips lightly before remembering that he had company. Blushing lightly, he stammered an apology to Tsuruko. "S-sorry 'bout that."

'_Kawaii!' _Tsuruko smiled behind her hand before returning to the task at hand. "I believe you wished to know of your role in healing Kitsune?" Keitaro nodded eagerly. "It is very simple, really. All you have to do tonight is hold her. Our healers will do the rest." She explained simply.

"…say what?" Keitaro blinked slowly, sure that he had misheard somehow. Ever since he had learnt that he was to play an important part in Mitsune's treatment, his mind had gone into a frenzy of outlandish scenarios. Every crazy thing he could imagine had been whirling around his head, from going on a quest, to crossing over to the spirit world, to some sort of blood sacrifice. It was anticlimactic for him, to say the least. "Is that it!?"

"The short version. I will explain more fully tomorrow. For now, simply hold her as you normally would while she sleeps and let your Ki flow over her." Tsuruko repeated, a bit impatiently. Seeing that he was about to try and demand more details anyway, she quickly added. "Kitsune is asleep by now, and vulnerable. Very soon, she will begin having the nightmares. Please, go to her. Protect her dreams. Help us to help her." She pleaded.

Seeing Tsuruko start to become honestly agitated at his delay in going to his girlfriend, Keitaro relented. Entering the room, he found the healers surrounding a Queen-sized bed in the centre of a bare room. His girlfriend was already lying on it, clutching a large pillow. As he got closer, Keitaro saw that she was grimacing slightly_. 'Guess Tsuruko was right.' _He frowned, disappointed with himself for letting his annoyance with how Tsuruko had introduced herself into his life get in the way of the reason why he was here in the first place.

Tsuruko came up beside him. "Keitaro." She gestured. Taking that as his cue, he slipped jerkily between the sheets next to Mitsune and lay down behind her, not quite making contact with her slumbering form.

"A bit closer, if you would Keitaro." A hint of amusement could be heard in Tsuruko's voice at seeing how nervous Keitaro was with the situation.

"Yeah, but-" He stammered. "It's just…" He glanced around the room uneasily.

"Your reluctance is understandable, Mr. Urashima. Not many people go to sleep with their beloved in the middle of a room full of strangers." Speaking for the first time, the lead healer replied kindly to Keitaro's unfinished statement. "No one is judging you, nor will we repeat _anything _of what occurs within the confines of this room. Just hold her, and let your feelings for her flow out of you. We will do the rest." With that, he indicated to Tsuruko that it was time for her to leave as he turned off the lights.

The older Aoyama paused in the doorway. "Good night, Keitaro. And hold no fear within your heart over the outcome of this endeavour. Soon, she will be herself again, free of taint." She smiled. "See you in the morning." With that, she turned and shut the door behind her.

With a final uneasy glance around the room, Keitaro shifted a bit closer to his girlfriend. He had just managed to put an arm lightly on her hip when she suddenly turned over and glomped him. Now that they were face to face, he could see that the frown that she had been wearing when he walked in had disappeared, replaced by a small smile. Tucking yet another stray hair back behind her ear, he slipped his arm under her head and drew her close. Lightly stroking her back with his other arm, he ever so slowly began blocking out everything else in the room but her.

-------------------

Early the next morning, Mitsune awoke feeling good. No, better than good. She felt _amazing_!

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend. While he was a welcome sight, she panicked slightly at the thought of Naru or Motoko coming into her room and finding them there, together. Then the full memory of where they had spent the night asserted itself in her consciousness, and she relaxed. Then tensed again when a voice from behind called her by name.

"Miss Konno? How are you feeling?" As Mitsune tried to turn over, she realised that her boyfriend was still holding her around the waist. When she moved, he tightened his grip on her a little more. Even asleep, he was unwilling to let her go.

"No, no. Don't move. He needs his rest." The voice asked. The owner of the kind voice finally came into view. She was an older woman, possibly in her early forties. Mitsune's first thought was that she might be related to Mutsumi somehow. The woman's demeanour was one of intense friendliness and caring. "He had his work cut out for him, last night. Whoever did this to you really didn't like you." She commented absently as she placed a tray of light pastries within Mitsune's reach. "We're going to have to bring in more healers to help with the focusing tonight."

'_Huh? Focusing?' _Mitsune frowned in confusion before thinking about the earlier part of the woman's statement. _'Considering Motoko was aiming for Keitaro, I'm not really surprised it's bad. That girl was never one for half-measures when it came to punishing Kei-kun.' _The fact that this person apparently did not know the identity of the perpetrator spoke volumes to her about how close to the chest the council of the Shinmei-Ryu was playing this whole situation. _'I guess they want to keep it under wraps until they figure out what they're gonna do with kendo-girl.' _Coming out of her thoughts, she decided to play along for the time being. _'Must remember to tell Keitaro about this, as well.' _She made a mental note to herself.

To the stranger, Mitsune merely shrugged. "Yeah, it happens. At least it can be fixed. Speaking of which…" She let the sentence hang in the air while she helped herself to what was on the tray.

The woman picked up on the unasked question. "Well, last night was only the start."

"_Buuut_…" Mitsune prompted around a mouthful.

"But, the signs are excellent!" She gushed. "Your boyfriend has the most incredible reserves of Ki. He must love you greatly to be able to produce so much for you."

Mitsune started at that. "Wuh…what do you mean?" She asked, a little shocked that this stranger would make a declaration like that out of nowhere.

The woman missed Mitsune's tone in her rush to explain. "All the Ki in the world won't affect the taint that's within your mind without a strong positive emotion to counteract it. And what's more positive than the love from someone who cares for you strongly?"

Mitsune looked from the woman to Keitaro, suddenly feeling very conflicted. _'Could he really…? But he hasn't…'_

The other woman finally noticed this. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you two were together."

"We are!" Mitsune replied quickly. "It's just…We aren't…We haven't really…" She petered out, unable to find the words to explain what was going through her mind. "We've only just started going out." She admitted belatedly.

The other woman looked nonplussed. "Really?" Mitsune nodded. "Well, he must be a very special young man then."

"Yeah, he is." Mitsune smiled absently as she turned this new information over in her mind.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_As you can imagine, that threw me for a bit of a loop. Did he love me? Or was it something…less, with only his large reserves of Ki picking up the slack. I honestly didn't know what I wished the answer to be right then. I mean yeah, I'd __known__ the guy since he moved in at the Hinata. __And__ I was dating him now. But love? That's a whole new level of scary!_

_Leaving that aside for further study, I pumped the old girl for more information about the night before. It seems that Kei-kun had to remain awake to direct his Ki at me. He'd only been allowed to fall asleep a short time before I woke up. Focus was mentioned again, but without an explanation. Any questions would have to wait until Tsuruko showed up. And yeah, it seems that my new friend __was __a distant relative of Mutsumi's. We had a good old chinwag about turtle girl for a bit. _

_Eventually, we managed to decoy Keitaro into latching onto a pillow instead of me. Believe me, I would have liked to stay snuggled up in bed with him until he woke but, nature called._

_On the way back, I ran into Tsuruko. She had been heading for our 'room' to see how we were. When I told her that Kei was out like a light, and would be for a while yet, she nodded and invited me to breakfast._

"You know, I can't believe I'm still ravenous. I only ate something less than an hour ago!" Mitsune commented around a mouthful of cereal.

Tsuruko nodded. "That is to be expected. Your body is super-charged with Ki right now, so it will be burning calories at an accelerated rate. You will find that you will be full of energy for a period of time after your treatment finishes." The older Aoyama smirked. "There will be other side effects as well." Seeing Mitsune start to choke on some toast, Tsuruko explained further. "Oh, it's nothing dangerous. Ki is the very essence of life. And you are going to have a near constant flow of it infused into your body for the next few days. So, your senses are going to be on overdrive. Hence, side effects. "

"Like…"

"Are you using any form of contraception right now, by any chance?"

_PFFFFTTTT!!!! _"What!" Mitsune shouted after she spat a mouthful of orange juice across the table.

Tsuruko shrugged. "All that positive Ki floating around is going to affect you worse than the strongest aphrodisiac. And because it's Keitaro's Ki, he's the one you're going to be attracted to."

Mitsune blushed very lightly. "Are you saying that I'm going to jump Keitaro at the first opportunity, whether I want to or not?"

"What I am saying is, is that you and Keitaro care for each other. Those feelings you share are what's healing you. And considering how fast the healers are burning the taint from your mind, they are quite strong. Furthermore, until both of your Ki-levels go back to normal, that care you both have for each other will be …accentuated, for a while." Tsuruko smiled to herself. "I remember my mother telling me that _her _mother was once struck by Endless Light in her youth. It took the healers three weeks to remove the taint from her mind completely. Grandfather was at her side the whole time, supplying the focus for the healers." She blushed at the next bit. "According to my mother, when it was all over they had to be married quickly."

Mitsune went a deeper shade of red, as she could picture was coming. "They didn't?"

"Indeed they did." Tsuruko nodded. "Apparently after they found an opportunity to be alone, they were not seen for over a week. And once they reappeared, it was another week before the grins on their faces were gone."

"Oh boy." Mitsune said weakly.

"Yes, I believe that was the sex of their firstborn, nine months later." Tsuruko grinned at Mitsune's expression over learning that bit of information. "That's why try to we sedate anyone undergoing this treatment now. More than one child has been conceived in the healing room because of the energies swirling around."

Mitsune stopped glowing and became serious. "Um…is it…can he…is this why I'm attracted to Keitaro in the first place?" She finally asked.

Tsuruko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've always looked at Keitaro as someone I could have fun with. He's nice an' all, but until recently I've never really considered him as anything other than a good friend." She admitted reluctantly. "And every other time Naru and I have been interested in a guy, I've always been the one to back off. I guess I'm asking; could Keitaro have influenced me into wanting him with his Ki? Even unconsciously?"

Tsuruko gave that question some serious thought. So much so that Mitsune began to think she had offended the other woman somehow. She was about to ask if she had when Tsuruko spoke again.

"When did you first feel this way about him?"

Mitsune squirmed a little. "Um…why?"

"Please answer." Tsuruko demanded softly.

"A couple of months ago."

"Before or after my sister disgraced herself."

Mitsune winced at how cold Tsuruko's voice was when she said that. "Before."

The older woman smiled. "There's your answer."

"But I didn't really make a move until after I was hurt." She added.

Tsuruko sighed. "While wanting to be closer to the person who protected you from harm is a natural reaction to a stressful situation, I don't think that's the case here." She stated. "You've admitted to having your eye on Keitaro for a while. In fact, I believe you said that it was only because you didn't want to cut in on your friend Naru's chances with him, that you did not seek him for yourself. Right?"

"I guess…" Mitsune admitted reluctantly.

"So again, there is your answer."

_

* * *

_

From the diary of Mitsune Konno-

_I hoped she was right. Getting together with Keitaro so suddenly was way out of character for me. _

_I'm the flirt. I bewitch. I take men's breath away, as well as their money. I jump from guy to guy, not caring whether they'll pine for me afterwards or not. As long as I get what I want, and maybe a little thrill to flavour the experience. To suddenly want to settle down is…unusual for me._

_I guess, the only thing that I could think of now was that I had to trust in Keitaro, and hope that I hadn't corrupted his sweet nature in the time I had known him. After all, manipulating someone just to get what you wanted is…__was__ my stock in trade. I hope I haven't influenced him. Or maybe…_

_Maybe he's influenced me just by being himself? Maybe I'm finally growing up? Maybe I've had enough of running around and bilking people for my own ends? Maybe I'm actually ready to try and make a go of it with someone for real?_

_Argh! I hate introspection. I always end up chasing my own tail for hours on end._

Mitsune came out of her thoughts when she saw Tsuruko waving to someone. Twisting around, she spotted Keitaro carefully threading his way through the seated students towards them. "Um, please don't tell Kei about what we've talked about." She asked quickly.

Tsuruko regarded her with curiosity.

"It's just that, well, we haven't really done anything more than a bit of fooling around together. He's better than he was, but all of us girls at the Hinata have left our scars on him since he first showed up on our doorstep. I'm trying to ease him into the physical part of a relationship gradually."

"Very well. I understand." Tsuruko nodded. "Having him faint or panic at the thought of you skipping the first three bases completely and going for a home run in the next two weeks would be detrimental to that." She smirked at Mitsune's reaction to her use of an Americanism.

"Well, yeah. How'd you-?"

"My husband loves his American sports, especially baseball. I have indulged him on the odd occasion and sat through a few games in his company."

Mitsune grinned in commiseration. "The things we do, huh?"

"Indeed." Tsuruko grinned back before greeting a just-arrived Keitaro. "Good morning, Keitaro. I am surprised to see you up and about so soon. I would have thought that you would be still resting after only a few hours sleep."

"Good morning, Tsuruko! Actually, I usually don't need that much sleep normally." Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "With study, keeping the Inn in shape and looking after my tenants, I'm used to getting by on only a couple of hours a night. Although, at least once a week I try to sleep in to catch up so I don't burn out." He looked at the plate heaped with food before his girlfriend hungrily. "So, uh, where do we get the food from?"

Tsuruko pointed towards a far wall with a buffet style spread on it. "Self-serve, I am afraid. While it may not be up to the standard supplied by young Miss Maehara, it will fill you and provide enough energy for your days activities."

"No, no, that'll be fine." Keitaro thanked her. "As long as there's lots of it! I haven't used that much Ki since I was a teenager." He said over his shoulder as he walked off.

Mitsune watched him go with a hint of wonder in her eyes. "You know, I've observed that guy pretty closely over the last year or so, and he still manages to surprise me." She said, almost to herself.

"How do you mean?" Tsuruko enquired. The more she could learn about the young man, the better to help him with the choices she knew the council would eventually try to thrust upon him. Both Hina and Haruka had extracted promises from her to aid him in the event the council tried to bring him back into the fold, as it were.

"At the Hinata he's an absolute klutz, always falling over someone or something. It's a part of what sets the other two off. Yet here, he hasn't put a foot wrong since we arrived." She paused to order her thoughts. "And just then he admitted that he doesn't get much sleep. With the way he scampers around the Hinata like a ghost sometimes, trying to avoid getting into trouble, it's actually hard to see all the work he does for us. Yet we never notice because things rarely go wrong. And if they do, it's fixed almost immediately. Plus, despite the fact that he's a bit nervous around this many fighters, I've never seen him look so…I'm not going to say relaxed. More like he's not as tense as he usually is back at the Hinata. It's like he's on familiar ground again. Or maybe, it's just that he doesn't have to worry about getting hit here for no reason." She blew at her growing fringe in frustration. "I dunno! I guess what I'm getting at is that until recently, he always seemed so one dimensional around the Hinata. It's a shock to spot the depths he's kept hidden from us all."

"And of course, the fact that he's in a relationship for the first time with a beautiful woman who is reciprocating his affection would have absolutely _nothing _to do with these changes you have noticed." Tsuruko teased and complimented Mitsune at the same time. She was comfortable enough with herself to be able to say that to another woman without it sounding snide.

Mitsune shrugged. "Maybe."

"He is like any person, full of facets. Some you see. Some are hidden. And some are only shown to those who are willing to take the time to look for them." Tsuruko offered. "He is willing to trust you enough to show you facets of himself that he does not reveal easily to others. It is a gift. One that you should be honoured to be given a chance to accept."

"Yeah, I know." Mitsune agreed softly. "It's just…we haven't really admitted anything like that to each other yet, and I don't want to hurt him." Tsuruko raised an eyebrow in enquiry. "All I've been hearing since I got here is how much he must love me to be able to do what he's doing for me. Yet that word's never been mentioned by either of us. And a part of me wonders if he _does _feel that way about me, do I deserve it? I haven't really been a nice person to him since I've known him. How can he feel that way about someone like me?"

Tsuruko couldn't help herself. She burst out giggling.

"Hey!" Mitsune scowled. She was bearing her heart here! Show some sympathy, damnit!!

"Oh Kitsune." Tsuruko looked at her with a kindly expression. "I am not laughing at you. Really! It's just…this is the first time you have ever let someone be this close to you, isn't it."

"Y-yes. H-how'd you…?" Mitsune was completely flustered. She knew she could hide her emotions better than that. Was this woman a mind reader?

"Kitsune, everyone beginning a new relationship goes through what you are. And I guarantee you he is asking himself the same thing. So my advice is to relax and take what he is offering at face value. Keitaro does not strike me as someone who knows how to lie well."

'_Got that right!' _Mitsune thought to herself. "I guess. It's just that it feels like too much is happening in too short a time. I'm still trying to get a handle on it all." She admitted.

"Haruka implied as much when I talked to her yesterday morning. That's why I asked you to come for two weeks."

"Huh?"

"Treating the Endless Light technique has come a long way since the first time it was used. Most times, the taint is removed inside of ten days. Considering how much Ki Keitaro has at his disposal, I'm guessing that you could be cured within five or six."

"_Really? _That's great!" Keitaro enthused as he returned to the table with his plate heaped high.

"Gaah!!" Mitsune squeaked.

"You okay Kitsune?" He enquired.

"Yeah fine." She replied weakly. "Um, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Just from when Tsuruko said why she asked us here for two weeks." He replied, not noticing her embarrassment over the possibility that he might have heard more. "Why?'

"Oh, no reason." She said in what she hoped was a normal voice.

Keitaro shrugged his shoulders. He knew from painful experience that a guy should not enquire into something that a member of the opposite sex does not want to talk about. "Anyway, thank you for giving us some extra days here before we have to return to the Hinata, Tsuruko. As much as I like it there, I'm glad Kitsu-chan and I are getting some time to ourselves."

"My pleasure, Keitaro. It is the least I can do to make up for the trouble my family had brought down upon you both recently." Tsuruko replied.

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_Waaaaaay too many deep thoughts running around my head since we arrived here. The only reason I'm here is to get cured and go home. An in-depth analysis of my relationship with Kei-kun by complete strangers was __nowhere__ on the itinerary! _

_After my moment of panic, the conversation settled down into more neutral topics while Kei polished off a truly astonishing amount of food. Afterwards, Tsuruko invited us for a walk around the ancestral grounds._

_Funnily enough, this walk took us away from just about everything and through a dense forest. I guess we were finally going to find out the rest of yesterdays history lesson…_

The walk Tsuruko had invited Keitaro and Kitsune on was not short. The two outsiders were just about to ask when they would arrive at their destination when the older Aoyama led them out of the tree line.

"I am sorry to have led you so far away from the main compound, but the story of my family's shame is to be shared with as few as possible." She explained as she guided them to a circle of stones set under a shady tree. "As I told you before, Kitsune, we can not allow someone with that ability to come to a position of power within our clan. Nor does the council wish for the awareness of its very existence to become common knowledge amongst the Shinmei-Ryu. Some might find the temptation to use it too great to ignore. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions', I believe the quote goes."

The other two nodded their understanding.

"If you remember my tale from yesterday, Hitomi's eldest son had been struck by Kenjo's Endless Light attack. After she killed him for his madness, she and the elders sought a way to reverse the attack. Noike was questioned as to whether her husband had ever spoken of a cure. If Kenjo had discovered such a thing, he had never discussed it with his wife. They tore his private quarters apart, searching for notes, books, _anything _that could shed some light on their problem.

While this was going on, Hitomi spent her time with her son, holding him close and begging the gods to intervene. She rarely left his side, going so far as to sleep on the same futon as him. When two weeks had gone by and no progress had been made towards a cure, hope began to fade.

As time passed, Hitomi finally acknowledged something that had been nagging at the back of her mind. Her son was not falling into madness anywhere near as quickly as the other victims of her brother had!

Elders and healers from the clans that had suffered losses were asked to come and confirm her observations. They did so, some even going as far as to admit that such a thing had occurred with some of their people as well. But it never lasted. Eventually, the person was worn down and succumbed to the effects.

This gave Hitomi a brief sliver of hope. Staying close to her son, she began to take closer note of what she was doing when she was with him. While her son grew no worse, he did not become any better either. It was frustrating in the extreme, to have a possible cure right in front of her but be unable to see it.

Ironically, she was too close to the situation to see what she was doing right. It took her husband walking in one day to notice that her Ki was unusually strong, blanketing the area surrounding her son's bed in her desperation. From there, he deducted that somehow it was her Ki, or more importantly the emotions fuelling her Ki, that was holding the effects at bay.

An experiment was proposed. The best healers in the capital were invited to come and participate. Since true healers were a relatively rare talent, only four could be found on such short notice.

With Hitomi cradling her son in her arms, and surrounded by the strongest healers in Kyoto, she began to project her Ki from her body towards her son. The overspill was huge, but that was what the others were there for. As the Ki flowed towards them, they guided it back towards the child, concentrating it at the taint in his mind. Like a magnifying glass, they focused the love of his mother against the blackness within him and began to burn it away.

That first night was long, their methods crude and unrefined, but it worked! The boy awoke the next morning visibly better than he had been since the attack. And so, they did it again the next night. And the next. It eventually took over a month to rid Hitomi's son of the taint completely."

Mitsune was silent for a moment. "So, what you're saying is that Keitaro was doing that to me what Hitomi was to her son. He was stopping this taint from killing me, but not fixing me completely."

Tsuruko nodded, pleased that they understood. "Exactly so! That is why I needed you along, Keitaro. Without you, this would not have worked so well, nor so quickly."

Keitaro nodded his understanding. "I wish I had kept up my training with Granny." He said suddenly. "Maybe I-"

"It would not have made any difference, Keitaro." Tsuruko interrupted. "This process takes multiple healers with years of experience and training behind them. You could not have done it on your own with a hundred years of training and all the Ki-reserves in the world in you." She reached over and cupped his cheek with her palm softly. "Instead, be proud of the fact that you kept the worst effects at bay until treatment could be applied. _You _are the reason she is here, alive. _You _are the reason she will be cured in such a short time. Only _you_." Tsuruko insisted gently.

Keitaro blushed at her touch. He was still not used to affection being shown to him. "Y-yeah."

* * *

From the diary of Mitsune Konno- 

_Despite my best efforts, he still believes that he has to fix everything, otherwise it's completely his fault when things go wrong. I'm doing my best, but these things take time. So it's good that others tell him that sometimes these things happen, and it takes a team to put it right. He doesn't have to shoulder the burden alone. I'm glad Tsuruko got that point across to Kei-kun. _

_Now if she could have only done it without touching him. Grrrr! He's my Kei-kun. MINE!_

_(…great! Now I'm getting jealous. Oy!)_

_Well, as predicted, the healing process only took about five more days. The routine pretty much stayed the same. At night, Keitaro held me in his arms and expanded his Ki. The healers stopped the excess from getting away and being wasted while at the same time focusing all those good vibes into my head, eliminating what Motoko had shoved in there. _

_In the morning, I'd wake up and have breakfast, usually with Tsuruko. We'd chat about all sorts of things until Kei joined us about mid-morning._

_After that, he'd usually study, while I worked on random articles or stories on my laptop. We'd have dinner, and then the whole cycle would start again._

_And that Friday, after I was declared taint-free, we went out to dinner with Tsuruko and her husband._

* * *

Notes: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm gonna end this one here. I really wanted to get everything out in a single chapter, but my fingers got typing, next thing you know its ten thousand words later, and well… 

The next chapter may be back at the Hinata. Or it may be the rest of this one. I'll toss a coin later.

Also, since I figure that you guys and dolls have been so patient with me, I'll let you see what else I've been wasting my time on. I'm posting the first chapter of the story that's been distracting me from this one, 'Leaving Hinata'. The idea has been used often, most recently by Mercaba, in his story 'Fracture'. (An excellent fic. Check it out!) It'll be a bit clichéd as usual, but like always I just want to put my own spin on a concept. Don't expect quick updates on it though, for I am only using it as a way to get around my occasional writers block. Hope you enjoy it!

Ciao! T

* * *


	17. Tarnished Blade Part 4

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: BUCKBUCKABUCK Love Hina BUCKBUCKABUCKBUCK © Ken Akamatsu & affiliates BUCKBUCKABUCKBUCKABUCK Not I BUCKBUCKABUCKBUCKABUCKBUCKFUCK. (Sorry, couldn't help myself. Just bought the first two seasons of 'Robot Chicken' on DVD.)

Notes: This chapter starts immediately after Keitaro, Kitsune and Tsuruko left the Hinata. (Chapter 15/ Part 2) There will be no direct appearance by either Keitaro or Mitsune, other than casual references. It's all about the other tenants.

* * *

Chapter 17: Tarnished Blade- Part 4

Naru sat in a far corner of the hot springs, as far away from the others occupants as she could physically manage. Sarah and Su were repeating some of the more colourful pranks they had pulled on Keitaro to Granny Hina, while Shinobu tried to convey a more balanced account of what had been happening. _'When is she going to come for me? Is she angry with me? What's taking her so long to ask me about Keitaro? I mean, __**I**__ was the one he was closest to here. __**I'm**__ the one he chased after.' _She chewed her bottom lip nervously. _'I wonder…Does she know about that promise he was always waffling on about? Maybe she can help me get him back? After all, __**I'm**__ the one trying to become a student at Toudai. Wouldn't __**I**__ be a better match for him? What can Kitsune offer him that __**I**__ can't?'_

'_Affection without concussion?' _That quiet voice in the back of her head spoke up once more. Not so quiet now, as it had been getting much harder to ignore since Naru had followed its advice that day on the tram. _'A willingness to listen before judging, maybe. Or perhaps, Kitsune is simply braver than you are. After all, __**she**__ was obviously willing to lay her heart on the line to find out what he thought of her._'

'_But, the guy's are supposed to say that stuff.' _Naru squirmed. _'Why should I open up first? How else am I supposed to know if he's serious or not unless he talks to me?' _

'_You mean like that Kentaro asshole? Or all those __**other **__perverts from school who whispered sweet nothings into your ear on those dates while they tried to cop a free feel.' _Her inner voice threw Naru's reasons for constantly holding Keitaro at arms length back in her face without mercy. _'Words mean little, without the actions to back them up. And Keitaro has always acted with your best interests at heart. Sometimes, you have to take a chance.' _Naru snorted at that. _'Besides, you've decked the poor guy in the past for just looking at you. You seriously think he's gonna just up and propose, out of the blue?' _A vein popped on Naru's forehead at the mere suggestion of that baka trying something like that without her permission. _'And you wonder why Kitsune was able to steal him from right under your nose.' _The voice sneered at her reflexive actions.

Forcing herself to relax with difficulty, Naru started to feel ashamed of herself for reacting like that. She was supposed to be trying to figure out how to get him back, not invent excuses to hit him. _'But I…I…I wasn't sure about how I felt until just recently.' _She reasoned weakly to herself.

'_Until he was taken by someone else, you mean.'_

Naru scowled at the insinuation behind that thought. She was NOT that shallow. Was she? _'That…that's not fair!'_

'_ALL is fair in the pursuit of love, sweetie. For whatever reason, Kitsune decided that somewhere along the line you'd used up your chances at him, and decided to try her own luck.' _The voice said. _'Just think, it could've been you with him on a nice trip to Kyoto. All alone, with none of the others around to interrupt you two getting to know each other a little more…intimately.' _The voice coughed, sounding slightly flustered at the thought. _'Instead, you're here. Hiding at the back of the hot springs, hoping that Granny Hina doesn't rake you over the coals for beating the crap out of her grandson for mostly imaginary slights.' _

'_Mostly?' _Naru wondered. She had figured that her inner voice was solidly on Keitaro's side.

'_Well…some of those times he poked his head through the hole in our floor I'm not too sure about.' _It admitted reluctantly. _'I mean, __**c'mon! **__How many times did you belt him for the same mistake?' _Before Naru could pounce on that, it continued,_ 'However, that little thrill you got from showing off to him every time he did it negates any righteous fury on your part, I think.' _

'_WHAT! I-I never…' _Naru sputtered.

'_Reeeeaaaally! So the fact that you tested how sexy your underwear was by how much of a nosebleed you could induce from Keitaro when he peeked is irrelevant, then?' _Naru's squirming silence was answer enough.

'_Well, what do you suggest?' _Naru asked snakily. _'How do we get out of this?'_

''_Oh __**now **__you want to listen to me.' _The voice retorted sarcastically. _'Bit late now. You're screwed! Throw yourself on the mercy of the court and hope she's in a good mood.' _With a mental snort, the voice fell silent and went away.

Naru sank into the water up to her nose. _'Great! Now the voice in my head has turned its back on me too. How messed up is that?' _

_

* * *

_

Sadly for Naru, she was not to be put out of her misery that afternoon.

Nor the next day.

Or the day after.

In fact, she belatedly realised that Hina was deliberately leaving her alone to stew in her own juices. When she figured that out, she was initially relieved that she was not going to be punished. Right up until that night, when she tried to fall asleep. Alone in the dark, with nothing but her regrets for company, Naru finally came to appreciate that Hina was dealing with her in a way far worse than merely shouting at her for hurting her grandson. And the only two people at the Hinata she would consider going to for comfort or advice were far away, and together. And _that _was the bitterest pill to swallow of all.

* * *

While Naru was facing some harsh truths, Hina was busy thinking how to begin putting things back to order before her grandson returned. First up was making sure that the youngest residents were truly okay after witnessing the violent behaviour perpetrated within their home.

It was hard to decide who needed her more. Shinobu had been caught in the middle of it all towards the end, and but for the quick actions of Keitaro could have been seriously hurt.

While Sarah was used to the occasional rough-and-tumble from her travels with her father, Seta, she was still only a child.

And Su was more shocked than she was letting on at the sight of someone as dear to her as Motoko being thrashed and almost killed.

Suffice to say, they would not be getting over it in a week or two.

Keitaro could have soothed their worries a lot better than Hina, but he was needed elsewhere. So Hina made it her first priority to reassure them that he had not abandoned them for Kitsune, but that his girlfriend's life would have been in real danger if he had not gone. It would be slow going, and when Keitaro came back at the end of two weeks, he would have his work cut out to regain their confidence in him again. _'Yet somehow, I don't think that will be too difficult a feat for him. That boy can warm the coldest of hearts. And has done so, repeatedly.' _She smirked, thinking of two people in particular.

They were next on her list. While she was concerned about Naru, Hina could not make the first move to help the girl understand why events had gone the way they had, relationship-wise. Naru had to admit to herself that she was at fault and come to Hina. Otherwise, some part of Naru would always feel morally justified for the way she had behaved towards Keitaro and Mitsune.

More worrying was Motoko. The proud Shinmei-Ryu Heir had been beaten, publicly humiliated in front of people whose opinion she had come to value, made to confront her mistakes in such a way that she could not deny her guilt, stripped of her honour, and almost killed by her only living family. The only reason Hina had not gone up to Motoko's room immediately after the others had left for Kyoto was the fact that she happened to spot the young Kendoist standing on the third floor balcony, watching her grandson leave. When they had disappeared from sight, Motoko had glanced down to see Hina looking back up at her.

Hina had mouthed _'Do you need me?' _silently. Motoko, recognising the true question behind the one being asked, had mouthed back _'No. I made a promise.' _Letting her eyes flick briefly in the direction of the departing _Kanrinin_, she turned and entered her room without a backward glance.

Hina smiled inwardly. Her grandson _had _talked with her before he left. Knowing the boy as she did, Hina no longer felt quite so worried about Motoko. She would be miserable in her self-imposed exile from the rest of the household. But she would not do anything permanent to herself before her appearance in front of the Shinmei-Ryu Elders.

Which meant that Hina had better stop daydreaming and pull her finger out. Two weeks was not a long time, and she wanted the Hinata-Sou to be in tip-top shape for when Keitaro came back. _'Time to remind the contractors in this district why they need to fear the name of Urashima!' _She cackled as she turned in for the night.

And across the Hinata district, various building company owners and suppliers felt a shiver run down their collective backs.

* * *

Naru looked up at the Hinata from her position near Haruka's teahouse. Scaffolding covered the entire front of the Inn, with workers scrambling over them like ants on fast-forward. Inside, she knew, more were working at a similar speed to repair and remodel the damaged parts of the interior. _'It's hard to believe that they have got so much done in under a week.'_ She mused. _'Granny Hina must really know how to motivate people.'_

These people had shown up first thing on the Monday following Keitaro's departure, they had been working at a feverish pace ever since. The last six days had been filled with all manner of noise and disturbance to the tenant's normal routine. In fact, with all the work going on, Naru had decided not to skip Cram school as she had originally planned to. It's hard to mope and feel sorry for yourself when you can barely hear yourself think!

Although cram school was not much better for her. Besides Keitaro and those idiot friends of his, she did not really associate with anyone there. The girls she had been close to at school with were either just as busy studying as she was, or went to other cram schools. Everyone else was intimidated either by her national ranking or by her occasionally volatile personality. And the less said about the boys, the better.

However, it was preferable to having to deal with her housemates. Su, Sarah and Shinobu were wary about being in the same room as her. Apparently, they were carrying a grudge over her intent to put Keitaro into orbit while they were still attached to him. Well, Sarah was. Su just stayed in her room when she wasn't trying to get in to Motoko's, while Shinobu whimpered sometimes if Naru made any sudden moves in her presence.

Granny Hina was still not confronting her directly, while Motoko had become something of a ghost. She had not been seen by anyone since the incident, though Hina swore that she was still here when she was not at school. Meals placed outside her door were being consumed as well. She just did not want to come into contact with her fellow tenants. It was an attitude Naru found easy to understand.

Reaching the top step, she noticed that all the workers were nowhere to be seen. The thought that they might have seen her coming and were in hiding briefly crossed her mind. She cringed as she thought of what had happened when she had come back on Tuesday after cram school. One of the workers had wolf-whistled at her as she passed.

Acting on what had become instinct, she had grabbed the offending male off the scaffolding and lined him up for the mother of all Naru-punches when Keitaro's disappointed face had suddenly flashed before her eyes as she swung. Shaking away the red haze clouding her vision, she noticed that the man, well boy really, was nearly wetting himself with fear on the ground before her. She had missed him, and put a sizeable dent in one of the large poles holding up the awning connected to the front of the Hinata instead.

When it finally dawned on her that this guy was not Keitaro, and therefore could not absorb anywhere near the amount of damage she was capable of inflicting on a human being and live, she had stammered a tearful apology and fled indoors. After that, the other labourers had kept a wary eye on her when she walked past. And she had not seen the apprentice she nearly pummelled again.

'_Do I really have such a violent hair-trigger?' _She wondered to herself for the N-th time. As much as she tried to deny it, available evidence was stacking up in favour of such a statement. She could have seriously hurt that guy without a second thought, and over what? A _wolf-whistle_. Even Naru could admit that putting someone into hospital over such a trivial thing was more than a little extreme. It was more food for thought on a table already heavily laden.

Entering the common room, she saw Shinobu in the kitchen handing out treats to the workers lined up outside the kitchen window. _'Ah, lunch time then. Mystery solved.' _Shinobu had taken to whipping up little snacks and the like for the workers when she finished school. Since it was now Saturday, she was helping with lunch. It was her small way of thanking them for doing such a good job at fixing the Hinata.

Naru had overheard some of the supervisors saying that Shinobu's cooking was a superior incentive to the bonus' Hina was promising them for an early completion. And she knew for a fact that some of the younger labourers were asking Shinobu for dates. At first the young girl had blushed and hidden from the attention behind Hina. After a couple of days, though, she had begun accepting them as a compliment for her skills in the kitchen and turned down those that asked politely. She still blushed sometimes. Being complimented by so many strangers day after day for a skill that was second nature to her was a weird experience for the teen, to say the least.

However, the first time Naru had come across it happening, she had been ready to start swinging again. Luckily, Granny Hina had been present.

'_Kinda sad that a girl several years __**younger **__than you can handle that sort of attention __**better **__than you isn't it?' _Her inner voice spoke up. Having gained a foothold, her inner voice was exploiting its newfound privilege mercilessly.

'_Yeah well those perverts had better mind their manners around her if they know what's good for them.' _Naru fumed back.

'_Oh believe me, none of them would ever __**dream **__of doing anything inappropriate.' _The voice intoned sarcastically. _'Their all too scared of you to even __**consider **__talking to her.'_

Naru blinked at that. _'I AM NOT THAT BAD!!' _

'_Oh really. Maybe you should pay more attention.' _

Naru huffed, but did it anyway. Leaning against the door frame, she watched as the workers filed by the window and accepted the treats Shinobu had made for them.

At first, she could not see it. They were just a bunch of contractors, in a line, being fed. It was the whispers that eventually clued her in. Once she heard a murmured comment of _"There she is. The one that nearly took out that apprentice at the start of the week,"_ she began noticing the nervous glances being directed her way.

The news that she was in the vicinity travelled up and down the line quickly. Soon, it became obvious to Naru that she was making the assembled adults quite nervous. A whispered remark of _"If my son ever brings home a girl like that, I'm disowning him,"_ was particularly painful to hear. What clinched it, though, was that as soon as they received their little treat from Shinobu, they would all but sprint from her line of sight.

'_Are you getting it yet?' _Her inner voice asked in a sad voice. _'Are you beginning to understand how your behaviour looks to people who don't know you?' _

'_I…I…' _Naru was saved from having to admit to a painful truth about herself right then by an even more painful kick to her shins.

"STOP HOGGING THE DOORWAY, OLD LADY!"

* * *

Shinobu jumped a little as Sarah shouted her challenge to Naru from the doorway. The flinch was not so much for the loud voice, but the possible reaction from Naru towards the pre-teen. However, Shinobu could not bring herself to turn around and scold the young American for her actions. That would mean being on Naru's side, something she was not willing to be right now.

She still vividly remembered the previous Saturday. The three younger girls had been so scared by the sudden way Tsuruko had drawn her sword and struck Motoko, destroying the common room in the process. Naturally, they had instinctively sought safety and comfort from someone they knew they could trust to protect them.

Keitaro.

When her blind panic had subsided, Shinobu almost let go of his torso in shock at the position she had found herself in. Immediately, her rarely used naughty side had kicked in to high gear and stopped her, asking her exactly how many opportunities would she get to be legitimately in her Sempai's arms.

_'Not many'_, she had admitted to herself as she snuggled in a bit closer while she could. A low growl and the sound of knuckles being cracked brought her to her senses. Turning her head, she had seen Naru wearing the scariest expression she had ever seen on the female ronin's face a she stomped towards them. As she watched the wind up for a Naru-punch in slow motion, Shinobu briefly pondered the intelligence of holding on tightly to her Sempai when he was about to be put into orbit.

The next thing that went through her mind was how the heck Keitaro had managed to extricate himself from the middle of a group hug to be standing between them and a rampaging Naru in under a second?

After that situation had been sorted out, they had all gone outside the Hinata to put some distance between themselves and the ongoing battle. Even Keitaro, who had repaired the Inn several times after being used as an unwilling projectile, was a bit surprised at how much damage two Shinmei-Ryu warriors going all out could do in a short time.

Shinobu had wandered over to the stream that flowed behind the Hinata to splash some cold water on her face when Motoko's pained scream had reached her. Instinctually running over to see what was wrong, she had barely enough time to notice the dagger sticking out of her housemate's shoulder when a misdirected Ki-blast had rocketed her high into the air.

The scream that had started before she was thrown, finished when she realised that she was safely within the circle of Keitaro's strong arms for the second time that day. No prompting from her naughty side was needed this time to get her to burrow in for a bit and soak up the attention while he calmed her down and made sure she was alright. Although, Shinobu had been a bit surprised by his actions. Usually when the Kanrinin found himself unexpectedly holding on to one of the tenants, especially her, he tensed up and stuttered. Possibly a nosebleed as well if it was Naru or Mitsune.

Now, all he was doing was whispering reassurances in her ear while he stroked her hair gently as he held her. _'I guess all that time with Kitsune had made him a bit more confident in dealing with us girls.'_ She guessed.

Shinobu also guessed that Mitsune must have noticed her contented expression while Keitaro was looking her after, because his girlfriend made sure that _she _was always the closest to him after that. It had surprised the young cook to see Mitsune getting a little jealous of the attention Keitaro was giving her. _'Then again, she knows that all of us care for him, and would jump at the chance to claim him for ourselves if we could.' _Once again, Shinobu cursed the fact that she had been too young to be in the running for Keitaro's heart. And while she hoped that Keitaro and Mitsune found permanent happiness with each other, a small, selfish part of her hoped that if they did ever fall apart, it wouldn't be until she was out of school and well into college. She would not be too young forever.

Since that day, she had been helping Granny Hina keep the Hinata in shape however she could. Proper housework was useless to attempt with so many workmen tromping around, so she confined herself to the odd job for Hina every now and again in addition to her usual duties of meal preparation and laundry.

Bedtime had become another adventure entirely. Sarah and Su had taken to camping in her room of a night. There were no nightmares to deal with _per se_. It's just that all three girls felt more comfortable sleeping next to each other. Su especially needed a lot of comforting. Since Motoko had basically locked herself in her room, the Mol-Mollian princess was deprived of her usual sleeping partner, and as a result, she was unusually restless and worried. The bond between her and Motoko was quite strong, so any disruption to it was never going to be smooth sailing. The fact that Su had a grip on her that would make a pro wrestler jealous did not help matters either.

So, despite the occasional back pain involved, Shinobu was happy to be a replacement sleeping partner for Su. And it worked, after a fashion. Each morning, Hina would look in and more often than not see the three girls huddling close together for mutual comfort.

Coming back to the present, Shinobu decided that the argument between Naru and Sarah had gone on long enough. The tell-tale signs of Naru losing her temper were becoming obvious.

"Sarah? Could come here and help me for a moment, please?"

Poking her tongue out one last time at the 'old lady', Sarah wandered over. A loud huff announced that Naru had walked off to do her own thing.

"You know, she might try to hit you if you keep doing that to her." Shinobu chided the young girl gently.

"Doing what?" Sarah replied, wearing her best 'I'm just an innocent little kid' expression.

"Annoying her like that."

"Who, me?" Sarah continued feigning confusion for a second before smirking. "Nah, she won't touch me. If she does, Papa'll be pissed with her. An' she won't risk _that_!"

Shinobu had her doubts. No one had thought that Naru would ever try to take a swing at her best friend, either. "Just be careful in future. Remember, when she gets angry, she stops thinking clearly."

Sarah shrugged at the idea of Naru losing it and taking a swing at her. "_Pfff! _As if! I can kick her ass easily enough with the Jeet Kun Do Papa taught me." She smirked evilly. "But if she does manage to land a hit, then she'll be kicked out of here. No great loss."

"Huh?"

Sarah sighed. "It's like this: if she hits me, she'll be turfed out. Which means that the dork and his girlfriend can get some peace around here without worrying whether spit-for-brains," Sarah stuck a thumb over her shoulder to point at where Naru had recently been standing, "-is going to charge in and mess things up."

Shinobu was surprised. "So, you want Keitaro and Kitsune to get some peace by getting Naru thrown out?" A big part of her was aghast the idea of that. But not _all _of her.

Sarah shrugged. "Nah, I just want her to back off. Keitaro's okay, for a dork. An' _I'm_ the only one who gets to mess with him like that! Besides… he knows that I don't mean anything by it." She finished softly with a shy smile.

'_Oh no, not you too!' _Shinobu recognised that smile. It was one she had worn herself on occasion after Keitaro had first turned up at the Hinata. _'Well, here's hoping that she sees him as nothing more than an older brother, like Su.' _She sighed internally, wondering how far the ripples from the _Kanrinin's_ recent actions would continue to spread. "Well, be careful. Keitaro would feel very guilty if one of us got hurt while he was away."

"Oh, right." Sarah thought about that for a moment, before shaking the growing solemn mood off. "Anyway! What did you need me for?"

Shinobu handed her two plates. "Lunch delivery! Could you take this plate to Granny Hina and that one to Su please?"

"What about mine?"

"You get that when you come back." Shinobu knew how easily the young girl could be distracted, so a carrot-and-stick approach usually worked best when asking her to do a task.

As the younger girl bounced away juggling two loaded trays, Shinobu made up two more. Covering one and placing a sign with 'Sarah' written across it in the middle of the table, she picked the other up and made her way upstairs to the third floor.

Reaching Motoko's room, she placed it near the door and knocked lightly. "Motoko? I made you some lunch. It's just outside the door, so don't trip over it." Waiting a moment to see if the kendoist would make any sign of having heard her, Shinobu shrugged and made her way downstairs again. While the teen was still a little angry at the kendoist for hurting both Keitaro and Kitsune, leaving Motoko to starve to death for her transgressions was not an option. For better or for worse, Motoko was a part of their dysfunctional little family. And after her parents divorce, Shinobu was loathe to give up on _any _member of the family she had joined here at the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

Using a sense that she had been ignoring a great deal recently, Motoko followed Shinobu's departure from the third floor. She could see the concern spiking across the young girl's Ki quite clearly, even through the door.

This was something Motoko had been doing on and off since her sister's visit. She had always known, in a roundabout way, that her ability to 'see' Ki-signatures was much more developed than most others in the Shinmei-Ryu. But she had never really worked at it, choosing to let that skill atrophy in favour of developing her other, more obvious talents instead.

However, since her discovery the previous Saturday, she had been using it frequently as she made her way to school and back. As well, she had been paying closer attention to her fellow tenants while she roamed the Hinata late at night after everyone else was asleep. Motoko had never realised that she was so poor at judging the character of others. People who seemed one way to the eye, were sometimes quite the opposite, seen through her minds eye. It was educational, to say the least.

Once Shinobu was safely gone, Motoko quickly opened her door and retrieved her meal. Seating herself at her table, she began munching away. As she did, she fell to contemplating her recent circumstances again. In fact, she had been doing almost nothing _but _this for the entire week.

"I am a coward." She told herself around a mouthful of food. "I have dishonoured myself. I have brought conflict into this place. And I…I…" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I have grievously harmed two that are innocent of wrongdoing." Wiping away a tear, Motoko resumed her conversation with herself. "But…even though my actions warrant it, I don't want to die." Allowing more tears to fall, Motoko began working herself up to doing something she had been avoiding. "I…I am afraid. I want to continue living. I want to…to…" She faltered, unable to articulate her desires, even to herself. "Though it will do no good in altering the inevitable outcome, I must speak with Elder Hina. If only to apologise to her personally for my actions against her family."

Having finally made the decision, Motoko went about cleaning herself up to present herself to Hina later that night. It had been a few days since she had cared enough to bathe, after all.

* * *

Padding softly towards room 204, Motoko paused in front of the landlords room. She had not been in here since long before Keitaro left. She was about to lose her nerve and depart when the door suddenly slid open, bathing her in soft light.

"Ah-ah, Motoko. You've come this far. Why not go a little further?" Granny Hina asked.

"H-how did you-?" Motoko stuttered, before realising, "Of course. My Ki-signature."

Hina chuckled. "Exactly. You stand out like a roman candle right now." The old woman confirmed. Repeating her invitation, she stepped aside to allow Motoko to enter.

Hesitating, Motoko finally accepted the invitation and crossed over the threshold. Proceeding to the middle of the small room, she turned and waited until Hina had finished closing and locking the door before dropping to her knees and touching her head to the floor in a low bow. "Elder Hina, I-"

"What was the first thing I said to you, when you arrived here all those years ago?" Hina demanded.

Her thoughts knocked off kilter by that non sequitur, Motoko struggled to recall the relevant memory. "I had just addressed you with the title I thought you deserved due to your status. You corrected me immediately, telling me to call you Granny Hina like everyone else. When I initially refused, you proceeded to always announce me loudly as 'Motoko Aoyama, Heir to the Shinmei-Ryu Dojo and Martial Art Legacy' whenever I entered a room." Motoko blushed in memory. "I recall Kitsune having a field day teasing me for weeks about it after she heard it for the first time."

"Do I have to start that again?" Hina cocked an eyebrow.

"That will not be necessary, Granny." Motoko said hurriedly. "I just thought…taking into account my recent indiscretions…"

"If I was truly out for vengeance over your recent actions child, you would not be breathing right now, let alone still living under this roof." Hina clarified. Letting that sink in, she spoke again. "Now, what can I do for you at this late hour, Motoko?"

"…"

Hina could see the young woman's shoulders shaking from across the room. "Child?"

"I…I-I'm scared." Motoko stated in the smallest voice possible as she raised her head and let Hina see her tears. "I know what I did to Kitsune…to _both _of them was very wrong, and what the punishment for using the 'Endless Light' technique is, but…I-I don't…After what my sister told me…" She trailed off again.

'_Damn you Tsuruko! What are you playing at now?' _Hina frowned. While she knew what the rest of the council could ask of Motoko as punishment, Hina had her doubts as to whether they would actually go _that _far. Motoko had some substantial allies behind her, whether she realised it or not. "Motoko dear, tell Granny what was said. From the start, please."

Motoko, grateful to have someone to vent her fears to despite herself, began to speak: "When my sister followed me upstairs to my room, she was not pleased with me…"

--FLASHBACK--

"_How could you?_" Tsuruko had barely let Motoko shut the door to her room before spinning around and yelling at her, eyes glowing in their battle-state and gripping her katana so tightly that her knuckles were white. "What were you thinking?!" Not letting the younger Aoyama speak, Tsuruko whirled around and began pacing from one side of the room to the other. "Using a forbidden technique! On an _innocent_, no less." She held up a hand to silence Motoko's attempt to defend herself. "It is completely beside the point that you did not see Mitsune Konno standing behind your _Kanrinin_. You allowed yourself to lose control of your emotions to such a degree that you readily accessed the most despised part of our heritage as an Aoyama, and tried to harm the grandson of one of our senior council elders!" Tsuruko stopped pacing and glared at Motoko. "Mother and Father would be so ashamed of you." She spat.

Motoko visibly wilted upon hearing that. "And while we're on the subject," Tsuruko continued her diatribe as Motoko slumped to her knees in shame. "_Putting aside _for the moment the fact that you nearly caused the death of an innocent woman using a forbidden technique. _Never mind _the fact that every bit of training you have undergone since before you could walk seems to have evaporated, along with your common sense." She paused near a window and began massaging her temples, trying vainly to stave off a massive migraine. "_What _could that man down there have possibly done that could warrant such vicious assaults from you since he arrived here?" Tsuruko whirled around suddenly. In the blink of an eye, she was in Motoko's face again. "Did he kill another member of the Shinmei-Ryu? Rape one of your housemates? What _act _could a man with such a kind, innocent aura have possibly perpetrated that would warrant such an ongoing overreaction from the Heir of the Shinmei-Ryu?" Tsuruko glared at her sister, daring her to come up with _any _reason that could excuse such a gross disregard for a lifetime's worth of training and tradition.

"I…he…" Motoko's face scrunched up, showing the fierce internal battle waging between what she thought of men as a gender and her emotions regarding one Keitaro Urashima. When it overwhelmed her finally, she slumped even lower in front of her seething sister. From beneath the long hair that had fallen over her face when she bowed her head, Motoko uttered a faint, "Nothing."

Tsuruko stared down at her coldly. "_What?_" She uttered in a deceptively calm voice.

"Please understand, my sister." She babbled. "When Urashima arrived, he acted in such a manner as to cause me to believe that he was nothing more than another typical example of male perverseness."

"Yes." Tsuruko interrupted. "Haruka mentioned something to me this morning about how everyone had jumped to the wrong conclusions during his introduction to you all." She scowled. "Did it ever occur to you to read his Ki at that moment to see whether it matched his actions?"

"…not until much later." Motoko admitted reluctantly.

"Of course not. Judge first, seek the truth later. If at all." Tsuruko continued to scold her sister. "I thought we had trained that particular bad habit out of you long before you left the Shinmei-Ryu grounds, sister?"

Motoko turned her face away in shame. "I…I have no excuse for my actions."

"Damn straight you don't!" Tsuruko shot back. "And you _know _what the council could ask of you to regain your honour, don't you."

"Yes." Motoko whispered.

Looking down at her wreck of a sister, Tsuruko's face softened slightly. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I am sorry, little sister. While you acted blindly, you meant only to protect the others. I do understand that." She said softly. Giving Motoko's shoulder a squeeze, she released her and stood up. "But, a price must be paid, no matter how noble your intentions were." Walking across the room, Tsuruko picked up _Shisui _and wrapped it in a protective cloth. Turning, she saw that Motoko was looking at her with both horror and resignation on her face. "By your actions, you have tarnished the honour associated with this sword. You are no longer worthy of wielding it." Walking to the door, she paused for one final look at her sister. "If you are still amongst us in two weeks, present yourself at our ancestral grounds for your judgement."

Without waiting for an answer, Tsuruko stepped out of the room.

--BREAK--

Hina frowned as Motoko spoke. _'You are treading a dangerous path here, Tsuruko.' _While she could discern the reasons why, Hina was not pleased. At all. _'Even if you succeed, she may still be lost to you.'_

To Motoko, she merely asked, "You mentioned a promise the other day."

"Y-yes." She stammered. "It was made soon after my sister left my room…"

--RESUME--

"So, she took _Shisui_, huh?" Motoko looked up from her position on the floor to see the cause of so much of her recent internal conflict looking from the empty place her sword usually resided to her with a carefully neutral expression on his face.

"Urashima!" She exclaimed. She had wondered how this day could possibly get any worse. _'How much did he overhear?' _She wondered nervously as she tried in vain to straighten up her appearance a bit. "What are you doing here?" Motoko faltered. "Have you come to exact your revenge on me for hurting your… for hurting Kitsune?" Despite everything that had happened to her today, she found that admitting aloud that another owned Keitaro's heart was almost as painful as her sister nearly killing her. "Have you come to gloat over my fall from grace and honour?"

Keitaro looked offended by the mere thought that he would stoop so low. "Motoko! I am here to make sure that you do not try anything stupid while I am gone."

Motoko looked shocked that he might care for her, even after all that she has done. It soon gave way to anger. "I have soiled the honour of myself, my family and my clan with my actions. I have very few options available to me for regaining it. Would you be so cruel as to deny me that choice?" She asked with a touch of her former fire. That he would _dare_…

Keitaro sighed at the determination he saw on her face. Stepping into her room, he slid down the wall until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Motoko, when I was growing up, I didn't have many friends. Part of it was because of my whole-hearted devotion to the promise I had made when I was young. The fact that I got nervous easily around strangers was another part. The way I became clumsy the more nervous I felt did not help either. In fact, other that Hiatani and Shirai, I didn't really have any friends at all growing up."

Motoko, although thoroughly confused as to why he was talking about something that had nothing to do with what was going on right now, began paying attention nevertheless.

"As a result of that, I valued any friendships I was lucky enough to gain greatly. Which is why I am here." He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering. "I remember enough from the training Granny Hina gave me when I was young to know what you are thinking about doing." He frowned in thought, dredging up the relevant memories. "When we weren't training, she would tell me tales about the other martial art schools. Their histories. Their customs." Opening his eyes again, he focused on the girl sitting across from him. "How highly they valued their honour, and how far they would go to reclaim it when it was lost."

Getting to his knees, he began slowly making his way over to her. "Motoko, what you are thinking of doing is not the right answer." Seeing her tense, he continued quickly. "Yes, you made a mistake. It wasn't your first, and it won't be your last." She glared at him as he came closer. "Yes, I am royally pissed off at you for harming Kitsu-chan like that." Tears began to form. "You nearly took from me someone I have barely begun to understand my feelings for." Now both of them were weeping openly. "But, killing yourself is not the answer." He stated firmly.

Motoko whimpered. "B-but I..I must…h-honour dictates…it's the only way…" She stammered.

"NO!" Keitaro all but yelled in her face. "Motoko, I have _never _known you to take the easy way out. It is something I have always admired about you." She looked at him, surprised. "When you want something, you work towards it with a will that is almost frightening to behold. You don't cheat, or take shortcuts. You persevere." In front of her now, he lightly rests both his hands on her shoulders. "There are other ways to regain your honour. They are not easy, or short. But there are other ways to do this without taking your own life." He embraced her without warning. "I don't have many friends." He whispered in her ear. "And certainly not enough that I would let one go without a fight."

"How…you…why…" The day had finally begun to catch up to Motoko. She could no longer process all that was happening to her right now. And with Keitaro offering her the comfort she so desperately craved right then, she did something she had not allowed herself to do since before her parents left.

Clutching the front of his shirt, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, and wept.

--

After far too short a time, to Motoko's way of thinking, Keitaro leant back.

'_Huh?' _Motoko attempted to latch onto him firmly again, but was denied. "Keitaro? What…?"

He looked down at her. "Motoko, I have to go now. Kitsune and Tsuruko are waiting for me." He said gently.

"Huh?" She muttered blearily, before her memory returned. "Oh. Right." Feeling slightly ashamed at how she had let her control slip so much in front of Keitaro, Motoko blushed slightly and attempted to turn away from him. "I-I apologise for delaying you."

"Motoko?" He held on to her gently but firmly.

"Yes Ura…Keitaro?" She answered, a little scared of the voice he was speaking to her with.

"I am still very angry at you right now. And I think that until I know for sure that Kitsu-chan is okay I'm going to stay that way." He continued, ignoring the way she flinched at his words. "But, I won't be angry forever. So I would like you to give me a promise." He asked. "I would like your word that you will not take any actions that will be permanent before I return. Okay?"

"W-why?" She sputtered.

"When I return, I will free you to do whatever your conscience dictates. But I wish to see you one more time, at least." He answered back resolutely.

Motoko remained turned away from him. "I-I-" Finally, she faced him again. "You only want me to promise not to do anything until we meet again in two weeks? That's all?" He nodded. "Very well. For you, Keitaro. I promise not to pursue that particular option just yet." She finally agreed to his request after finding no indication that he was lying.

Keitaro in turn searched her face for any hint of a lie. Finding none, he nodded in acceptance of her word. "Thank you, Motoko. I'll see you in two weeks." Standing, he gave her a final, searching look before turning away.

He was almost out the door before she found her voice again. "_Keitaro!_"

"Hm?" He stopped and turned to see Motoko bowing low with her forehead touching the floorboards. "Motoko, what the-"

"Keitaro Urashima. I, Motoko Aoyama, have grievously wronged you in the past with both thought and deed without ever attempting to find the truth of the situation. I-I wish to apologise to you for the dishonourable ways I have treated you since your arrival." She held her position, making no attempt to stop her tears from flowing. "Although I do not deserve forgiveness from you, p-please accept my humble apologies."

"Motoko. Sit up. Please." She obeyed. "Motoko, where is this coming from?"

"I-I wish to…I want to…I'm so _sorry _for the pain I've caused you Keitaro." Motoko was having trouble articulating what was going on inside her head. Despite the promise she had just given him, Motoko feared that this would be the last time she would ever be alone with him. She needed to do this _now_, while it was just them. She didn't think that she would have the courage to do so with others present.

"Have you apologised to Kitsune yet?"

"I tried, but she would not accept it until I had done so to you first." Came the reply.

Keitaro studied her prostrate form for a long moment. "No." He said finally.

"Huh?" Motoko looked ready to burst into tears again.

"I will not accept your apology until Kitsu-chan is present to accept hers as well." He continued looking at her tearfully frustrated expression. "The attack that set all this in motion happened to us both at the same time. It's only fair that you say sorry to us the same way."

While she could have cheerfully throttled him right then for refusing her, Motoko realised that there was some merit to his request. _'I…I…damnit!' _She growled with frustration. "Very well, Keitaro. I accept your terms." She agreed through gritted teeth.

Keitaro bowed slightly. "See you in two weeks then, Motoko." With that, he stepped out the door.

--END FLASHBACK--

Hina grinned internally. _'Very clever, grandson. You give her not one, but __**two**__ reasons to stay alive long enough to present herself in front of the council. Looks like you are finally beginning to use that brain of yours.' _The Urashima's of old were renowned for their strength, loyalty, compassion and cunning. While Keitaro possessed three of those attributes in abundance, it warmed her heart to see that he was finally beginning to pick up a bit of cunning as well. _'Kitsune's influence, no doubt.'_

Returning her attention to the young woman in front of her, Hina raised Motoko's chin until they were staring at each other in the eye. "My grandson is right to be cross with you, Motoko. He is also right to insist that you apologise to him and Kitsune together." Motoko shuddered slightly. "Whether you do or not is entirely up to you. But ask yourself this: whatever the council's judgement of you, wouldn't it be better to have a clear conscience?"

Seeing her words sink in, Hina took her leave of Motoko. The young kendoist had a lot to think about.

She was not the only one.

* * *

Unnoticed, by Motoko at least, after Hina had walked out of the _Kanrinin's _room the panel that normally blocked the hole in the roof leading to Naru's room was silently slid back into place.

Having done that, and taking a moment to see whether she had been noticed by the occupants of the room below, Naru let out a deep breath. She had not meant to overhear the conversation below. She had actually been on her way to talk to Hina about her own unresolved thoughts about recent matters. But the conversation in progress had been far too engrossing to interrupt.

'_Holy crap!' _Was about the only coherent thought going through her mind at the moment. She had known that Motoko was really into the way of the samurai, and all that a commitment like that entailed. But hearing first hand how far she was willing to go to regain her honour was chilling to a modern woman like herself.

'_Even after all the crap she's put him through, Keitaro is still willing to forgive her.' _Naru turned this over in her mind wondering. _'I wonder…'_

Crawling to her futon as silently as she could manage, Naru tucked herself in. Once again, she would not get much sleep that night. Only this time, she was looking forward instead of backwards.

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to Motoko's departure was slightly different to the week before it.

Motoko began interacting with the other tenants more. The first thing she did was thank Shinobu and Sarah for taking in Su. Sarah waved it off, saying it was fun, while Shinobu was grateful. Su was one of her best friends, but the foreigner was detrimental to a good night's sleep.

Su was just happy that her friend was no longer sulking in her room. After nailing Motoko with a super-pout for abandoning her, the Mol-Mollian was soon back to her boisterous self.

Naru watched Motoko interact with the others. She noticed that the kendoist seemed to be making sure she spent time with each of them at some point before the weekend. _'Like…like she's not sure she'll be coming back afterwards.'_ It was a disturbing thought. However, Naru did not say anything. She was not supposed to have overheard that conversation, so she could not voice her concerns to Motoko or Hina without admitting anything. Considering how much Motoko has valued her privacy in the past, Naru thought it wise not to incur the other woman's wrath.

Finally, Saturday rolled around.

Hina was talking to the supervisor who had been overseeing the repairs to the Hinata in the _Kanrinin's _office when Motoko knocked on the door.

"Granny Hina?" She called out before realising that Hina had company. "Oh! Pardon my intrusion." She bowed.

"It's alright dear. I'm almost done here." Hina said as she finished handing over a cheque to the supervisor. "Here y'go. Great job."

"My pleasure, Granny." The man replied, slipping the piece of paper in his pocket without looking at it. "Call us again if you need us." He bowed and left.

"Now, what can I do for you child?" Hina focused her attention on Motoko.

"Granny Hina, it is time I left for Kyoto."

"Already?" Hina looked at her watch with surprise. "Goodness, time gets away from you sometimes, doesn't it." The old woman hustled over to the cupboard and pulled out a suitcase. "Give me a moment to throw a few things together and I'll be right with you." She asked over her shoulder.

"Granny, that's not necessary. I will be fine on my own." Motoko stated.

"And look where _that _attitude's got you." Hina retorted, to the younger woman's shock. "Besides, this is a full council meeting. I am required to be there." She cackled. It had been a long time since she had bothered to show up for a meeting of the Shinmei-Ryu Elders. She wondered if they had unclenched any since the last time she had attended. "Would you be a dear and see if the others are ready to go yet." She asked.

"Others? What others?" Motoko was getting flustered. This was a private matter between her and the Shinmei-Ryu. She did _not _want her friends involved. "Surely you don't mean-"

"HEYA MOTOKO!" Motoko barely had enough warning to brace herself as Su slammed into her from behind and crawled onto her shoulders. "We're coming with ya!"

"Su? What-?"

"Oh come on. You didn't really think we were gonna let you face this alone, did you?" Naru asked as she and the rest of the Hinata tenants filed into the room. "For better or worse, we've always backed each other up, Motoko. And we have a habit of chasing those of us who try to run away, thinking that the rest of us don't care." She continued with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed." Motoko replied dryly, remembering the times various tenants have run off, thinking they were alone, only to find that they were not.

"I-I know that this is about how you've treated s-sempai in the past, and what you did to Kitsune." Shinobu stammered. "But, you're still a part of our family. So we want to support you, no matter what." She finished shyly, not used to having to speak out about something.

"Yeah, what she said." Sarah put in. While the newest member of the group, she liked the way Motoko never seemed to take crap from anyone other than her big sister. It was an attitude she could respect. Besides, she wanted the Hinata to go back to the way it was before. It was more fun that way.

Motoko looked into the faces of her fellow tenants…no, her _friends_, and wondered what she had done to deserve such support from them. "I-I-"

Seeing that Motoko was about to lose her composure, Hina stepped in. "Come on girls! We got a long way to travel today, so get your stuff together for an overnight trip an' let's get going." Rattling off orders like a drill sergeant, Hina herded the girls from the room, leaving only herself and Motoko. Turning back, she noticed that Motoko was still a bit stunned. "Didn't expect them to rally 'round like that, did you." She smirked.

Motoko shook her head.

"Well, that's what happens when you open yourself up, and allow others in. Its occasionally painful, but good friend's will stick by you no matter what."

"I-I am beginning to learn that." Motoko answered.

"Good. It's about time." Hina declared. "And try to be positive about what's coming. It may not turn out as bad as you think." She stated enigmatically. "Now, out! I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Confused, but feeling good nonetheless, Motoko made her way to the entrance of the Hinata to await her friends there. For the first time in a while, she allowed herself to feel a small amount of hope.

* * *

Notes: As usual, a hearty apology for the delay. It can not be helped.

Well, there should only be a couple of chapters to go now. Unless the plot bunnies get me, that is. (Its no use locking the door on the little buggers, they just chew through it & shit woodchips everywhere!)

I've tried shifting through some different perspectives this time. From Naru to Shinobu to Motoko. Hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow & I didn't screw it up.

What's going to happen to Motoko? I'm getting there. Slowly but surely I'm getting there.

Naru's really starting to realise her faults. Now if she would only admit to them…

I'm probably going to get flamed for Tsuruko's rant at Motoko. It's almost winter down here, so they'll be put to good use keeping my toes warm & toasty. And if it seems somewhat all over the place, remember that when people get pissed off, they are not always rational.

Um, to anyone who has sent me PM's lately, (Visigoth29527 & njblackwolf most especially) my ability to send and receive them is sporadic at best, unfortunately. So if anyone had sent me one and you haven't received a reply from me, my apologies. I'm not ignoring them, I most likely just didn't get them.

And that's about it from me tonight. Later! T

* * *


	18. Tarnished Blade Part 5

From the Diary of Mitsune Konno_-_

_Well, as predicted, the healing process only took about five more days. The routine pretty much stayed the same. At night, Keitaro held me in his arms and expanded his Ki. The healers stopped the excess from getting away and being wasted while at the same time focusing all those good vibes into my head, eliminating what Motoko had shoved in there. _

_In the morning, I__'__d wake up and have breakfast, usually with Tsuruko. We__'__d chat about all sorts of things until Kei joined us about mid-morning._

_After that, he__'__d usually study, while I worked on random articles or stories on my laptop. We__'__d have dinner, and then the whole cycle would start again._

_And that Friday, after I was declared taint-free, we went out to dinner with Tsuruko and her husband._

* * *

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: Okay, y'all know the drill by now. They do. I don't. It's as simple as that.

Notes: um, blatant WAFF. It may suck. You have been warned. Sick bags are situated in the back pouch of the seat in front of you.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tarnished Blade- Part 5

When he heard a knock on the door, Keitaro looked up from his position at the foot of his bed where he was busily trying to pull his socks on. "Kei-kun? Nearly ready?" The voice of his girlfriend floated through the thin wood separating them.

"Yup! Come on in." He replied as the door slid to the side to reveal Mitsune wearing a pair of grey slacks the colour of her hair and a black long-sleeved shirt with silver sparkles spread randomly over it, along with a disappointed frown. "What's wrong?"

The frown changed into a pout. "An' here I was hoping to catch you only half-done." She said in a tone that implied she was only partially joking.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to be quicker next time." He replied innocently.

"Fair enough." Mitsune wore a Cheshire grin as she agreed. Sauntering over, she leant down, placed her hands on either side of his head, and began kissing him deeply. Responding eagerly, Keitaro held her by the hips as she began to lean into him.

When he felt her begin to fall against him, he broke off the kiss and pushed her back. "Ah-ah. You start that now and we'll _never _make it to dinner."

Mitsune shrugged. "And?"

"_And, _it would be considered poor manners to stand up our hosts after all the trouble they have gone to for us." He chided gently.

"What about after dinner?" She asked playfully.

"After dinner we can do whatever we want. Or whatever you want." Keitaro responded.

"Whatever I want, huh?" Mitsune echoed him mischievously. "I'll hold you to that, Kei-kun." With a wink that promised much and a kiss that demanded more, she left her boyfriend to finish his task of getting dressed. "See ya out front."

Keitaro chuckled nervously after she had exited the room. Since the taint Motoko put on her mind had been successfully erased, Mitsune's personality had been somewhat reverting back to what it had been before the incident, i.e.; Flirty. The only difference now was that her teasing had a definite edge of future intent about it.

Which was okay. He knew that if they stayed together long enough, their relationship would turn more physical than it has been so far. He did not have a problem with this. Quite the opposite, in fact. However, his time at the Hinata-Sou had made him more than a little gun-shy about physical intimacy of any kind.

Shaking off his thoughts, he resumed putting on his socks and shoes.

* * *

Keitaro entered the main courtyard to find Mitsune waiting for him beside the Aoyama's. As he got closer, he performed a double take. While Tsuruko was naturally attractive in her normal outfit of a Hakama and Gi, it was of a fierce and reserved nature. He had never seen her done up for a night out, and was taken aback at how beautiful she actually was.

She was wearing a creamy white wraparound dress that went from her neckline to her ankles. The material hugged her body like a glove, exposing nothing but revealing every generous curve of her one hundred and ninety centimetres of height. The material even seemed to cling to her legs as she moved. Around her waist was a wide belt, the same colour and fabric as her dress. The Aoyama crest doubled as the buckle, which was offset to one side. Her hair hung naturally down to the middle of her back like a dark waterfall. Finishing the ensemble was a pair of opera gloves the same colour as her dress, with a charcoal grey wrap covering her shoulders. _'Wow! Is that what Motoko's going to look like when she finishes growing up?' _

Shaking off the direction his thoughts were wandering, he belatedly noticed the man standing next to her with his arm around her waist. He was dressed much the same as Keitaro himself, that is to say slacks and a long-sleeved button up shirt. _'So that's him, huh. Doesn't quite look like the demon Motoko has described on occasion.' _He grinned, knowing intimately of the younger kendoist's skewed perspective about the male of the species. His mood drooped slightly as he thought briefly of the cloud still hanging over Motoko's future. _'Enough! Everything will turn out fine.'_ He promised himself as he returned his attention to the other man.

Tsuruko's husband was quite tall, almost reaching his wife's perfectly sculpted eyebrows. He had a friendly manner about him, with an easy grin gracing an otherwise sharply angled face. His hair was about the same colour as Keitaro's, and cut reasonably short. His body was wiry, but that was about it. He didn't look overly extraordinary, just a man who kept himself fit while heading towards thirty. To be honest, Keitaro was slightly disappointed. He figured that the man who could tame an Aoyama would look more…_impressive_, for lack of a better word.

'_Then again, it takes all types. After all, who'd ever have thought that someone like me would end up with an absolute beauty like Kitsune?' _He grinned privately.

Reaching the small group, he stopped beside his girlfriend. Noting but disregarding the way she had been shifting slightly from foot to foot, he leant in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, earning a light peck in return.

"Hey yourself, sexy." She whispered brightly in reply as he turned to the others.

"Good evening, Tsuruko. You look stunning tonight." He bowed slightly, before turning towards her husband. "Good evening, Aoyama-san. My name is Keitaro Urashima, and this is my girlfriend, Mitsune Konno. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"And you too, Urashima-san." He returned the bow. "Tsu-chan has mentioned you quite a lot recently." He gave a fond glance at his wife. "And I am glad to see that you are better, Konno-san." He bowed slightly in her direction.

"Thank you. And just call me Kitsune, please. Everyone does." She replied with a smile.

"Keitaro's fine with me." Her boyfriend added.

"Very well." The other man nodded. "Then I am just Satoru."

The non-married couple nodded. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"First, we will be having dinner at a nice little restaurant a friend of mine owns in central Kyoto." Satoru answered obliquely. "Then, Tsu-chan wants to go dancing. So I hope you're wearing comfortable shoes." He stage whispered that last part, just before Tsuruko leant in and pinched him playfully.

"Now now, husband mine. There's no need to be so melodramatic. It's been _far _too long since I've had an excuse to let my hair down, so to speak." She grinned at him. "So you'll just have to bear with me."

"Dancing, huh." Mitsune eyed her boyfriend speculatively. "I'm up for it!"

"Sure." Keitaro agreed. He had actually enjoyed the second half of his first official date with Mitsune a lot, and was eager to repeat the experience.

"Oh well, nothing for it, I suppose." Satoru sighed theatrically. "Shall we?" He waved towards a late model car parked on the far side of the courtyard.

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" Tsuruko asked Mitsune. Her husband and Keitaro had claimed the front seats, leaving the two women in the back. This actually suited them both, allowing them a small degree of privacy to talk quietly with each other while their menfolk chatted over the sound of the radio.

"Fine." Mitsune answered. "No bad dreams, or anything."

"I am glad, but that was not what I was asking after." Tsuruko grinned. "How are you doing…with Keitaro."

"Oh, ah, it's going…fine." Mitsune evaded. To her slight surprise, she and Motoko's older sister had formed a quick friendship during the previous week. They both possessed mischievous personalities, with an interesting sense of humour. Their morning talks before Keitaro showed up usually became quite involved. The Fox had the feeling that it was hard for the other woman to make friends easily, partly because of her exterior personality, and partly because, well, she was one of the most skilled people with a sword in the world. Even amongst the Shinmei-Ryu, Tsuruko was respected and feared, but not really close to others her age and gender. _'I guess that's why she and Haruka got along so well. They're both incredibly strong women.' _Mitsune had mused. Plus, having lived with a Shinmei-Ryu warrior-in-training for a couple of years, as well as a crazy inventor and a girl who possessed a right hook capable of putting a guy through the roof and across the prefecture, Mitsune was not as shocked by Tsuruko's abilities as a 'normal' person would be. In fact, Mitsune rather enjoyed being able to have an adult conversation with another woman without them descending into either red-faced giggles or blatantly transparent denials.

Haruka didn't really count, simply because most of _their _conversations revolved around Mitsune's drinking habits, and her inability to pay her rent on time_. 'Then again, now that I'm starting to clean up my act that might change.' _She thought to herself optimistically.

"Uh-huh." Mitsune was startled out of her reverie. "How fine?"

"Just…fine." She repeated.

"Has he scratched your itch yet?" Tsuruko asked innocently, enjoying the way Mitsune's face went several different colours.

"_Tsuruko!_" She whispered furiously, glancing to the front of the car. It was one thing to tease others about their love life. It was another to be on the receiving end. Especially when she was trying to find a way to get Keitaro to do just that.

After a cleansing breath, she bit the bullet. "No, he hasn't. But, after the crap he's been through at the hands of the Hinata honies, I can understand why he's taking it slow."

"Yet, due to your prolonged exposure to his Ki, you must be getting particularly frustrated." Tsuruko said sympathetically.

Mitsune nodded. "A little. But at the same time, I don't want to freak him out by moving too fast." Her face fell slightly, before getting an impish grin. "I guess I'll have to try working a little bit of magic while we're dancing tonight. See if I can get him…_interested_…in picking up the pace a little."

Tsuruko nodded in agreement. "Despite how he complains, Satoru enjoys dancing with me. Moving with each other out on the dance floor, getting into the rhythm together, having the world fade away until its just the two of you out there…" Tsuruko shivered, before grinning lopsidedly. "Let's just say that when we get home, the rest of the night can be very…stimulating."

"I am so jealous that you have the privacy." Mitsune grumbled. "The last time Kei and I came back from dancing, I was so petrified that one of the others would hear something and charge in that all we did was spoon while we slept."

"But you are not _at _the Hinata right now, are you. And we Aoyama's _always _respect our guest's privacy." Tsuruko stated, dropping a rather blatant hint in the process.

"Hm…" Mitsune turned that over in her mind as the car continued towards their destination.

* * *

"So, is this your first time in Kyoto?" Satoru asked Keitaro as he drove. With the womenfolk making whispers in the back seat, he figured it was time to get to know the young man beside him, and maybe discover why Tsuruko was so fascinated by him.

"Ah, not quite." Keitaro replied. "I've passed through once or twice in the past, but I haven't really seen much. Too much going on at the time for me to pay proper attention to the sights. Now that Kitsune's feeling better, we might try and get out to see a bit more of the city this coming week."

"Any preferences?"

"N-not really." The _Kanrinin _stammered. "I mean, most of the times I was here had to do with someone I used to care about a lot. But I want to go to new places now, and make new memories, so I'm not reminded of that girl."

"Ah. An ex-girlfriend?" Satoru guessed, trying to get a sense of the situation.

"Sort of, but not really. I liked her a lot, but she never gave me a clear indication of whether she liked me back." Keitaro chuckled. "That's kinda why I'm dating Kitsune now. She got tired of this other girl's emotional see-sawing over me."

"You had two girls chasing you?" The older man was slightly impressed.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Actually, the number's closer to six." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Say _what?_" Satoru almost shouted.

"I know how it sounds. Let me explain a bit more." Keitaro admitted. "I'm the owner and _Kanrinin _of the Hinata-Sou in Tokyo. It's an Inn that was converted into a girl's dorm several years ago. My grandmother, Granny Hina, deeded me the-"

"Granny Hina?" Satoru interrupted. "As in _the _Hina Urashima? You're _her _grandson?"

"Um, yeah."

"_Okay_, things are starting to make more sense now." Tsuruko's husband shivered slightly. _'Oh yeah, definitely making more sense now. No wonder Tsuruko's so interested in these two. She loves stirring up trouble occasionally, and Hina's a past master at it.'_ He looked at Keitaro with sympathy. _'Poor kid. It's a wonder he's still sane, if that crazy old bat is his grandmother.'_ Satoru had encountered Hina before. When he had started dating Tsuruko, he had no idea that she was a martial artist, or the Heir to the Shinmei-Ryu dojo. All he had seen at the time was a beautiful girl who was a bit nervous about starting college and being away from her family for the first time.

He'd only realised that there was something different about this reserved, incredibly fit girl when an old woman had turned up on his doorway a couple of months later and demanded entry. She had made herself at home, and then proceeded to explain fully what he was getting himself in to.

Whether Hina had actually been trying to scare him off or not that day, he had never quite decided. All her little talk about Heirs and martial art legacies had done was make him more determined to know Tsuruko the person. In the following months, despite her half-hearted resistance, he helped Tsuruko open up to the outside world, and him.

It was a year later, when they started getting serious, that he met Hina again. _This _time, she had a long conversation with Tsuruko. Afterwards, things got a bit rough. Tsuruko was torn greatly between her duty towards the dojo as the Heir, and her feelings towards Satoru. She even returned to the ancestral grounds for a time. It was a heart wrenching separation for both of them. They ended up being apart for a couple of months. Him, wondering whether he would ever again see the beautiful woman who had claimed his soul for her own. Her, meditating during the day in an attempt to fully and dispassionately explore her feelings on the matter, and crying into her pillow during the night over whether her destiny was truly worth the cost of her heart.

In the end, Satoru had answered a knock on his door one morning to find a shivering, tear-streaked emotional wreck waiting for him on the doorstep. When they had been able to unwrap themselves from each other, _much _later, Tsuruko explained how she had stolen away from the Shinmei-Ryu in the night without anyone's knowledge, and the possible consequences of her actions.

Satoru shushed her, and told her that he would support her, no matter what the consequences.

A year after all _that_, they were married.

Keitaro interrupted his stroll down memory lane. "You know Granny Hina?"

"Yeah. She and I have butted heads over the years."

"Really?" Keitaro was surprised. He didn't think that anyone could stay angry at the wrinkly old bundle of mirth and energy for long.

Satoru must have picked up on something in his tone, because he clarified his statement. "Oh, we get along well enough. But as an elder of the Shinmei-Ryu Council, she had not been ecstatic when an outsider had emerged from the teeming masses and managed to steal the heart of their finest warrior in generations." He chuckled.

Keitaro cringed, recalling the commotion within his family over his own decision to pull back on his study of the Urashima style had caused. "Yeah, I can see how that might annoy them."

"But, Hina has always put people before traditions. She saw that we were happy together, and were willing to fight for our relationship. So, she actually managed to stare the rest of the council down when they had gotten angry over our engagement."

Keitaro blinked as he put some random thoughts together. "Is-is that why Motoko doesn't like you too much?" He asked hesitantly.

"Huh? How'd you know about-" Satoru started, before he remembered where the young man next to him actually lived. "Oh, right."

"Um, yeah." Keitaro fidgeted. "She's uh, _mentioned _you from time to time." He diplomatically left out exactly _how _she refers to him.

"I'll bet she has." Satoru grinned without mirth. "Does she still call me the demon who stole her Ane-ue?" When Keitaro sputtered in shock, he chuckled. "It's okay. I've heard it all before. And considering what she and Tsuruko went through around the time we were married, I can forgive a childish grudge." He grimaced, before getting the conversation back on track. "But enough of that. How on earth did you get six girls chasing after you?" He was genuinely curious. Most guys wouldn't be insane enough to want more than one or two interested in them.

"Well…" Keitaro went on to try and explain briefly the weird dynamics he had fallen into when he took over the Hinata-Sou for the rest of the drive in to Kyoto.

* * *

When they had arrived at their destination, Satoru was still shaking his head at Keitaro's tale. "Someone placed a Chinese curse on you at some point, didn't they." Was all he had said when the other man had finished talking.

"If you mean the one about living in interesting times, quite possibly." Keitaro allowed with a chuckle. With the car parked, they exited and went to the back doors. Opening them, they each extended a hand inside to help their ladies out.

Gracefully sliding out of their seats, the women continued to hold their men by the hand as Satoru handed the keys to a valet.

"So, where is this 'nice little club'?" Mitsune asked, peering around at the building they had arrived at.

"Up there." Tsuruko answered, pointing up.

Mitsune and Keitaro followed her finger to the top of the building opposite them. Just then, something clicked in Mitsune's mind from a brochure about Kyoto that she had shown Naru ages ago. "No way!" She sputtered incredulously. "You two know the owner of 'The View'?"

"Sort of." Satoru said enigmatically. "C'mon. I'll explain once we're seated." Taking his wife's hand and placing it on the crook of his elbow, he escorted her towards the entrance.

Blinking away his curiosity at Mitsune's reaction to where they were dining tonight, Keitaro imitated Satoru's actions and gently led his dazed girlfriend after the couple.

* * *

After being escorted to their seats by no less a person than the head waiter, they were seated by the window containing one of the most spectacular views of Kyoto city by night they had ever imagined.

"I wish you'd told me we were going to end up in a place like this." Mitsune grumbled, glancing around somewhat uneasily at the other well-dressed female patrons. "I would have worn something more appropriate."

"Why?" Keitaro enquired, honestly confused. "You look beautiful just as you are."

Any further statement Mitsune was about to make about what she was wearing died abruptly at that. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally settled for giving him a warm thankyou and a light kiss on the lips.

Watching Keitaro trying to figure out what had just happened, Tsuruko was again reminded of what Haruka had told her about his uncanny knack of sometimes doing exactly the right thing by chance.

"_Satoru!_" Came a cheerful exclamation, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Satoru twisted in his seat to look for the owner of the voice. "Hello, Nee-san." He returned the enthusiastic greeting in a slightly more sedate tone. "Kitsune. Keitaro. This is Ayame Sohma, my older brother."

"Oh, don't be so _formal, _little brother!" Ayame all but demanded as he arrived with a flourish. "_Tsu-chan! _It's been _far _too long!" He stated, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Aya." Tsuruko greeted him graciously.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, turning his attention to the other couple at the table.

Tsuruko did the honours. "Aya, this is Keitaro Urashima and his girlfriend, Mitsune Konno. They are staying with my family for a time. We decided that they needed a night out at the best restaurant in Kyoto, so here we are."

"Well _of course _you're here!" Ayame grinned. "After all, this _is _the place to be if you're _anyone _wishing to be _someone_." He waved an arm around in a grand gesture encompassing the entire room. "But enough about my little business venture. You kids enjoy yourself on me, and make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye. I don't get the chance to catch up with you two _nearly _enough as it is." He stated with a pout towards Tsuruko and Satoru.

"But-" Satoru started to protest, but was firmly shushed.

"Now now, little brother. I so _rarely _get the chance to spoil you since your beautiful Samurai spirited you away." Ayame winked at Tsuruko, who replied with a graceful smile. "And besides, you help me out with this place _so _often, I just _have _to do something for you in return occasionally."

Satoru sighed. "Aya-"

"_No! _Not hearing another word on the subject." Ayame held up both hands. "You are going to enjoy your meal, on me, and you'll _like _it. Otherwise, it's going to be pinched cheeks, ruffled hair and embarrassing stories for the rest of the night!" He threatened with a devilish glint in his eyes. Seeing the defeat in his younger brother's slumping shoulders, he grinned. "I _knew _you'd see it my way eventually. I'll drop in whenever I get a chance during the night. Nice meeting you, Kitsune and Keitaro. Ta-_taa_!" He waved over his shoulder as he walked away to continue his duties as the host.

Satoru groaned into his hands while Tsuruko patted him sympathetically on the arm.

Keitaro watched Ayame's retreating form for a moment. "He's…different."

"I was going to go with colourful, myself." Mitsune added.

"But, nice all the same. And he sounds like he really cares about you." Keitaro finished thoughtfully.

"He does. He's just a little overbearing in the way he goes about showing it." Satoru answered.

"Yeah. Kanako's the same way, sometimes." Keitaro said, mostly to himself.

"He's just happy to see you outside of a work-related situation, dear." Tsuruko soothed.

"No, he just enjoys seeing how many colours he can make me turn." Satoru sighed. Seeing Keitaro and Mitsune starting to become uncomfortable, he backtracked slightly. "It's okay. We do get along, quite well in fact. Aya gets into playing the older, wiser sibling a little too much sometimes. Plus he's a show-off." Taking a final cleansing breath, he grinned devilishly at the rest of the table. "Now, what say we make sure that Aya gets his money's worth out of us tonight."

* * *

And so they did. The Aoyama's made suggestions as to what Keitaro and Mitsune should order, encouraging them to try different dishes that they would not normally. Reluctant at first, they soon got into the swing of it.

Ayame appeared twice during the meal. Once was to just check in and see how they were doing. The second time was after he had gotten a look at what they had been ordering. The 'argument' had been entirely non-verbal.

Ayame came up their table and scowled at Satoru. Satoru replied by smirking at his brother and raising an eyebrow, daring him to say something. Ayame stared back, slightly shocked that his little brother was getting his revenge for the earlier teasing in this way, before scrunching up his nose and poking his tongue out at him. They both shared a slight chuckle at their antics before Ayame suggesting to the others a few choice desserts to try before they finished.

Eventually, it came time for them to start contemplating leaving so they could begin the second part of their night.

The first words to that effect had barely escaped Satoru's lips when Ayame magically appeared at their table, seat in hand. He spent the next twenty minutes chatting with them, and somehow managing to restrain himself for the most part with his anecdotes about his little brother.

Keitaro and Mitsune stayed mostly silent. A part of it was that they were not used to being involved in an adult conversation, and part of it was due to the fact that Mitsune had been concentrating on flirting with Keitaro during the whole meal.

'_I really hope I don't have to stand up anytime soon.' _Keitaro whimpered to himself. Mitsune had been running her hand up and down his thigh since halfway through the main course. Inner thigh during dessert. Leaning over to wipe the occasional spot of food from his cheeks meant that his arm got wedged somewhere _very _pleasant. Anything she wished to say to him was whispered into his ear at close range, usually punctuated by a quick nibble on an earlobe. And between courses she would place her hand at the back of his head and run her fingers playfully through his hair, sending shivers jolting all over his body.

He was sure that both the Aoyama's knew what his girlfriend was doing to him, due to their slight grins when he jumped slightly sometimes. But, he didn't want her to stop. Because as embarrassing as it was, it was also pretty hot!

Eventually, Ayame let the two couples escape after extracting a promise from Satoru and Tsuruko to visit soon.

On the streets again, the two couples were led by Satoru towards a club that the Aoyama's had frequented occasionally in the past. Upon entering, Keitaro flinched slightly at the crush of people inside, before Mitsune distracted him by pinching him on the bum, then grabbing him by the hips and pushing him towards the dance floor. With a wave from the Fox, the dancing crowd quickly swallowed them.

"Looks like a good idea." Tsuruko commented to her husband as she watched the other couple drift away from them. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Satoru agreed as he spun his wife into his arms and led her after them.

* * *

'_Whoever designed this club really knew what the punters wanted.' _Mitsune thought to herself as she pressed Keitaro up against a darkened corner.

They had been dancing constantly for about an hour when Mitsune decided she wanted to do something even more enjoyable. With a quick check to see where Tsuruko and Satoru were, (nearby, but totally lost in their _own _world.) she had begun subtly guiding her boyfriend backwards towards a dark corner with small nudges.

Keitaro, very much getting in to the sensations associated with dancing hip to hip to his girlfriend, had not noticed they were moving until he bumped into something.

"Wha-" He started, almost turning around to apologise to whoever he had run into. By the time he realised that he was pressed deep into the shadows of the back wall of the club, Mitsune had wrapped her arms around his neck and begun enthusiastically pressing her lips to his.

"Mmmph!" While his girlfriend had never been particularly shy about showing her affection for him, especially in private, Keitaro was not prepared for this very public assault on his senses. Her mouth was open, and her tongue was darting into his, as if teasing him into doing the same. One hand had strayed to his lower torso, and was busily sending pleasant shivers over his body by stroking his wiry frame through his shirt. Her other hand stayed in its original position, holding their heads firmly together. Her prominent chest was pressing into him, and he could swear he that felt two… _somethings _poking him through the fabric of their clothes. However, with the way his girlfriend was overloading his senses right now, it was hard to focus on any one thing.

After a short while, Mitsune sighed and pulled back, creating a small gap between their bodies.

"Huh?" Keitaro groaned with no small measure of disappointment at the cessation of activities.

Looking up at him, she waited until he was focused on her completely. "Kei, I am not made of glass. Nor will I smudge." Watching him closely, she continued. "And I think that I've pretty much thoroughly established that I'm not going to hit you when we make out."

"Um, yeah?" He answered with an almost-question.

"So when I'm doing _this _to you," She ground herself against him and kissed him deeply for a moment, "could you do more than just hold my hips please?"

"But-" Keitaro's eyes darted around the nightclub by way of explanation.

"'But' what? No-one _cares _what we do. And it'll take a _lot _more than some kissing and groping before the bouncers appear and kick us out." Mitsune blew a frustrated breath through her lips. "I know you are kind of a passive guy, and I like that about you sometimes. But I also want you to run your hands over me. _All _over me." She reiterated while stroking him with her own two hands.

"I know you like it when I do this to you." She stated confidently, eliciting a small groan from him when she raked her nails gently over his chest, before sending them south to grab his ass. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't enjoy it too?"

Keitaro looked into his girlfriends mischievous yet softly pleading eyes, and sighed. Leaning in to capture her lips with his, he hesitantly brought his hands up…

* * *

"You two still having fun?" Tsuruko asked slyly while she and Mitsune touched up their makeup in the ladies room. "Or do you wish to call it a night?"

"_Yes_, yes and sorry for not being the most attentive guests tonight, Tsuruko." Mitsune breathed, feeling a little sheepish at the way she and Keitaro had been somewhat ignoring their host's.

Tsuruko waved a hand dismissively. "Do not worry yourself, Kitsune. After being unwell for so long, it's understandable that your focus would be elsewhere. And considering the amount of his Ki coursing through you right now, I am a little surprised that you two have not vanished into a dark corner yet. Or at least, a darker corner than the one you have been occupying for the last half an hour." The older woman smirked lightly.

"Yeah well, it's not for lack of trying." Mitsune grumbled.

Tsuruko was sympathetic to the other woman's wants. Being so close to the object of your desire, yet not able to connect in the way you wished to was a situation she was intimately familiar with. She had gone through something similar with Satoru after Hina had tried to put the frighteners on him when they first started dating. It had taken ages to get through to him that just because she had a destiny with the Shinmei-Ryu, didn't mean that she had to cut herself off from the chance of a normal life. Or a relationship. "So, what do you wish to do? This night out is for you _and _him."

Mitsune, having finished retouching her makeup, drew herself up to her full height and looked firmly at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going back out there. I am then going to spend the next few hours holding his complete attention in the palm of my hand, among other places. And when we get back to our room, he's not getting back out again until I get him to do _something _to me that involves naked bodies and lots of sweat!"

Tsuruko looked on at this, amused. "And what happened to not wanting to freak him out?"

"_Screw it!_" The Fox growled.

Watching her new friend repack her purse, the older Aoyama smirked to herself as they made their way back out into the club. _'Poor Keitaro! I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.' _

* * *

Later. Back at the Shinmei-Ryu ancestral grounds. Guest quarters.

"Ungh…Kitsune, wait…lemme…mph!" Keitaro tried in vain to converse with his girlfriend while taking a swipe at the light switch as they stumbled into his room.

Mitsune looked up from where she had been sucking on her boyfriend's neck noisily. "Less talk." She mumbled as she shifted her attentions to his ear, nibbling on it lightly. "More action." She breathed seductively.

Keitaro shivered under her ministrations. Twirling his amorous girlfriend around, he managed to slide the door shut and lock it before she dragged him towards the bed. Mitsune fell onto the bed with Keitaro, giggling as they bounced slightly on the mattress. She managed to control the fall so that when they finally stopped moving she was straddling her boyfriend. "Oh yeah. That's more like it." Grinning, she wiggled her hips and ran her hands over his chest, clenching slightly when she found areas that she especially liked.

"Ack!" Keitaro squeaked. Mitsune had not been particularly gentle while manoeuvring herself on top of him. _'Damnit! Why can't I be bigger and stronger than my girlfriend, like other guys?' _He groaned to himself.

Mitsune began plucking at the buttons on Keitaro's shirt, popping them open from the bottom up. "Feel free to join in any time." She winked as she stuck her chest out at him.

"Kitsune-mmlph!" Keitaro responded to the passion his girlfriend was directing at him at first, but eventually his principles won out. Grabbing her shoulders lightly, he managed to push her up and off himself. "Kitsune! Listen to me! Stop, please?"

Finding herself suddenly gaining some unwanted distance from her desire, Mitsune at first tried to get back to what she had been doing. When her boyfriend resisted and continued to hold her up at arm's length, she groaned loudly. "Damnit Keitaro!" She all but screamed with frustration. "Why don't you want me?"

"Because I know it's not really you." She stared down at him, stunned. "You're just acting like this because of my Ki and that 'focusing' thing we've been doing for the past week." He stated glumly.

Mitsune stared down at him with a shocked expression. Suddenly, she hopped off him as her face screwed up with emotion. "Is that all you think of me?" She whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

Keitaro propped himself up on his elbows, thoroughly confused. "Huh?"

"You really think that just because I'm feeling a little horny right now, that I'd do what I've been doing to you with just _anyone_!" She sobbed. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"I, uh…" Keitaro panicked as he realised that he might have just seriously insulted the woman he was falling in love with. "I…_No! _I just…I've overheard some whispers during the week about what effect having that much Ki directly infused into someone can have. I-I didn't want to take advantage of you if you weren't in your right mind." Sitting up, he attempted to reach out to her, but faltered. "I-I didn't want you regretting anything we might do together. I c-care too much about you to want to hurt you like that. That's all." He whispered.

When Mitsune didn't respond to his words, he let out a small sob. "I-I'm sorry Kitsune. I'll sleep in the other room tonight." With that, he started to get off the bed.

And immediately found himself dragged back down. "Wha-?"

Mitsune glared down at her boyfriend. "Say that again." She demanded.

"Which bit?" She continued to frown at him. "I heard about what effect…" He trailed off as her scowl deepened. "I-I didn't want to take advantage of you?" The frown lessened slightly. "I didn't want you to regret anything we do together." The frown vanished altogether. "I care for you." A small smile graced her face.

"And I care for you too, Kei-kun." Mitsune leant down and planted a chaste kiss on his slightly parted lips. "I know that sometimes I come on a bit strong, but that's because you make me feel _so _good. And I want to share how you make me feel with you." The next kiss was a bit more teasing. "I don't care whether we go all the way tonight or not. As long as you're here with me. I want this tonight. I want you!"

"Really?" Keitaro was beyond stunned. "Y-you want me."

"Yes, silly." Mitsune straddled his hips again. "I want you." She leant down and kissed him briefly, before nipping his chin lightly. "Here." Shifting down, she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, sucking on his chest where the button had been. "With me." The next three buttons were similarly dealt with. "Tonight." Holding eye contact with him, she flicked his shirt open. "As far as you want."

While Keitaro was still trying to get his head around what his girlfriend was saying to him, Mitsune straightened up and removed her top and bra with swift efficiency, then moulded her body to his before he could react.

"Sshhh." Mitsune cooed as Keitaro started freaking out again. "Remember, I'm not doing anything that I don't want to do. And I'm not going to do anything that _you _don't want me to do." Nuzzling him slightly, she continued whispering. "Let go, Keitaro. Forget what's been going on here and at the Hinata. Just let go and enjoy the moment with me." Rising up, she stared into his eyes. "Please?" She implored.

Keitaro looked up into the soft, pleading eyes of the woman he was falling for faster and faster, and decided to give in to the emotions he had been denying for so long. "K-Kitsune?"

She nodded earnestly.

He gulped and reached up for her. "I want you too."

* * *

(A/N: do you hate me yet?)

* * *

The next morning Mitsune awoke with a start. _'Who's in bed with me?' _She wondered. Very quickly, a wide smile replaced her confusion as the previous night unfurled in her memory_. 'Oh yeah. Kei-kun.'_

Opening her eyes slightly, she spied her boyfriend's chest rising and falling gently in time with his breathing. Looking up from her position in the crook of his arm, she watched him breathe in silence, wondering again how she ever managed to hook up with such a great guy.

A growling sound from her midsection let her know that they had slumbered somewhat past their usual waking time, and that it was time to break their fast. Moving her arm from it's resting place on Keitaro's hip, she gently traced a line with her fingertips over his nude body. Across his stomach, a tickling detour to his ribs, a slow circle around both his nipples, and up his neck her feather-light touch roamed. Just as she was about to tease his lips, Keitaro spoke.

"If you keep that up Kitsu-chan, we'll never get down to breakfast."

Mitsune grinned mischievously. "And this is a bad thing how?"

Keitaro smiled. "Well, I know how grumpy you get when you have to exert yourself on an empty stomach, or at all, so-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled as she put her hand over his mouth. "Hush, you." She pushed herself up with one arm, then draped herself over him. "How are you feeling this morning, Kei?" She asked in a slightly more serious tone. "About what we did last night."

Looking at his girlfriend watching him in a softly curious manner, Keitaro gave her question the attention it deserved. "Um, I don't know. I mean, I _really _enjoyed what we did." A goofy grin crossed his face at the memory of some of the things Mitsune had done with him the night before. "And a part of me wishes that we'd gone all the way. But…I'm also glad we didn't." He paused to think about the best way to say what he was feeling right now. "It's a big step for me, and I don't want to rush into it. Even if we _do _have the necessary privacy right now." He grinned wryly at the thought of them trying what they'd done with each other last night back at the Hinata. The noises alone would have brought the whole house into his room.

Returning his focus to his girlfriend, he continued, "I guess I feel…contented. Y'know, that I'm exactly where I should be right now. With you."

Mitsune warmed up at his words. "Really?" When he nodded earnestly, she lowered her face to his and chastely touched her lips to his. "Thank you, Keitaro. No-one's ever said anything like that to me before." She whispered.

Before Keitaro could respond to her honest declaration, a soft knocking sound came from the door. "Urashima-san? Konno-san? Are you awake?" Tsuruko's polite voice drifted gently through the wood. "While I do not wish to intrude on your privacy, lunch will be being served within the hour. And seeing as you both have missed one meal already today…" She trailed off, awaiting an answer from within the room.

Keitaro looked up at Mitsune, a brief flash of annoyance dancing across his face. "Darned Aoyama's." He muttered softly. "Always bursting in when you don't want them too."

Mitsune giggled at her boyfriend's obvious annoyance at the disturbance. "Don't worry, Kei-kun. It's probably for the best." She shrugged as she sat up. "We would have had to get up and brush our teeth anyway, if you were thinking about doing what I think you were thinking."

Keitaro pouted. Or tried to. Mitsune shrugging while not wearing a stitch of clothing was derailing his train of thought rather effectively.

Mitsune watched her boyfriend worship her body with his eyes. _'Oh yeah! Still got it in __spades__!' _She grinned internally while giving him another slight wiggle_. 'Let's see how he likes this.' _Drawing her feet under herself, she slowly and smoothly rose to her feet in front of him. Holding his eyes for a long moment, she winked and spun on her heel to walk over to the door, adding a sensuous sway to her hips as she did so. The whole way over, she felt Keitaro's gaze never leave her body for a second. Opening the door an inch, she peered out into the hallway. "'Morning, Tsuruko! Do we have time for a quick bath first before lunch?"

Tsuruko raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her new friend's lack of atire. "Why? Did you get a bit sweaty last night?" She teased.

"Oh yeah…" Mitsune breathed as her eyes lost focus for a second.

"Hmm, I believe so." Tsuruko's answer snapped the Fox out of her daydream. "In fact, I believe that I'll join you. I feel the need after my morning training routine."

"Okay. Gimme five minutes." Receiving an affirmative nod in reply, she closed the door and sashayed her way back to a now almost drooling Keitaro. "Kei-kun. I'm going to have a quick wash in the baths with Tsuruko."

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked, slowly coming out of his Kitsune-induced haze. "Oh, uh, sure. I'll grab one myself." He said as he got to his feet without thinking.

Now it was Mitsune's turn to fade out a little, mentally. _'I am so glad I beat Naru to this sight!' _She drooled as she took in the firm, wiry body of her boyfriend. _'Uh-huh, those quick peeks in the hot springs just did not do him justice.'_

Keitaro, watching his girlfriend's eyes unfocus, followed her eyeline. "Ack!" He yelped and shot back under the bed sheets. _'I forgot I wasn't wearing anything.'_

"Aw." Mitsune moaned. "There's no need to hide, Keitaro." She said as she crouched down next to him. "You definitely have nothing to be shy about." She leered.

Keitaro blushed at the lusty glint in her eyes. "I-It's just…"

"Old habits, I know." Mitsune nodded in understanding. "Come on. Stand up with me." Grabbing his arms, she raised him up with her. "I know it might sound like something I would have said from before, but I really don't mind when you want to look at me like this." She stepped back and ran her hands down her sides. "I know I have a good looking body, and I _love _the fact that seeing me turns you on." She smirked at the way he fought his urge to let his eyes follow the path her hands took down her body. "And I like seeing you like this, too."

"Y-you do?" He squeaked.

"Damn straight! You're a hottie. _My _hottie." She emphasised. Stepping up to him, she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you don't ever need to be embarrassed around me like this. 'Cause I won't ever laugh at you." She whispered in his ear. "I might have the overwhelming urge to jump you, though." She grinned as little Kei perked up at that.

* * *

"Satoru! Good morning." Keitaro offered as he washed himself in preparation for getting in to the baths.

"Almost afternoon, in fact. But good day to you nonetheless." Satoru replied with an easy grin as he sat down near the younger man. "I take it that our ladies are already up to their necks in hot water and as thick as thieves?" Keitaro nodded. "Well, get ready for your ears to burn at random times during the next half hour or so." He commented wryly.

"Huh?"

Satoru smirked at Keitaro's confusion. "Keitaro my friend, despite being surrounded by them, you still have much to learn about the opposite sex."

'_I could'a told you that for free.' _Keitaro thought to himself.

"Whenever two or more women are together, and especially if one of them has something she wishes to get off her chest, they will invariably spill every detail, no matter how embarrassing or inconsequential, to the others."

"So Kitsune's in there telling Tsuruko every detail about what we did together last night."

Satoru nodded, wondering how the other man would react.

"Meh." Keitaro shrugged. "It's better than them shouting out my shortcomings straight to my face."

Satoru blinked at that.

Seeing the confused look, Keitaro expanded on his comment. "The girls at the Hinata have never been shy about letting me know what they think of me."

The other man nodded slightly in dawning understanding, but chose not to say anything.

* * *

After lunch, the two displaced Hinata residents spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the extensive walking trails that wound their way through the Shinmei-Ryu grounds. It was a long walk, punctuated with the odd side trip into various shrines and hidden locations within the forest. The flushed looks they both were wearing when they returned were only partly due to the hike.

That night over dinner, Keitaro enquired as to whether there were any places in Kyoto Mitsune wanted to visit.

"One or two. Lemme think about it."

* * *

Several days passed with barely a glimpse of the Hinata couple. If they weren't out and about in Kyoto visiting the tourist attractions, they were ensconced in their room, enjoying their privacy. Tsuruko thought it was cute.

Thursday found Keitaro prowling around the dojo section alone, hunting for the older Aoyama. He finally found her assisting her old sensei, Fuyutski, in instructing a class of children in the basics of meditation. Not wishing to interrupt, he found himself a seat nearby and watched. As they walked amongst the rows of meditating students, talking softly about the mental disciplines required to find their inner balance, Keitato reminisced.

'_Wow, I haven't done something like this in ages.' _He thought to himself as he folded his feet underneath himself and began running through the half-forgotten mental exercises Granny Hina had tried to impart unto him when he was training with her as a child. Soon, he was being swept by Tsuruko's melodic voice into a state of calmness that he hadn't felt the likes of in over a decade. This state did not go unnoticed.

Tsuruko noticed it first, having witnessed something of the like on the train trip to Kyoto. Master Fuyutski perceived the change in the surrounding Chi soon after. "What in the-" He started as the wave of calmness swept over his students, easily settling the two dozen pre-teens down into the desired state of balance he had been trying to get them to reach that afternoon.

"Sshhh." Tsuruko whispered, then pointed towards where Keitaro was sitting nearby.

Fuyutski looked towards where his favourite student indicated, and would have fainted at the amount of raw Ki flowing out of the young man if he wasn't feeling so gosh-darn _calm_. "Does…does he even know?"

Tsuruko shook her head. "I doubt if he is aware of the true extent of his inner abilities."

"No wonder the Elders were so against him giving up his studies to persue his dream of Toudai." The older man muttered, having heard whispers of the argument that had raged between Elder Hina and the council when her grandson had decided to follow his heart instead of his family's teachings. "To think that so much raw ability was left untrained."

Tsuruko smiled warmly. "Elder Hina has always put people before destiny and duty, especially when forcing the person in question would only destroy the very thing the council wanted."

"Hm. Well, you would know, wouldn't you." Fuyutski nodded agreeably, recalling the _other _time Hina had stared the council down over an issue of duty and destiny.

"Indeed." She smirked, recalling that part of her personal history. "Now, I believe I should see what he wished to find me for. Do you mind if I abandon you to the rest of your class?"

"Left alone to fend for myself against twenty plus first year students. How ever will I survive?" He sighed theatrically as he looked over his class fondly.

"At least _now _they know what to aim for." Tsuruko grinned as she gestured at the children. Taking her leave, she walked over to Keitaro softly, wondering how close she would get before he noticed her approach.

"Hey Tsuruko." Keitaro whispered with his eyes closed.

'_Hm, not bad for a beginer.' _She thought. Even with her Ki suppressed and walking with her customary silent grace, she had only managed to get just within ten metres. "Hello Keitaro. Were you looking for me?"

"Uh yeah." He opened his eyes and looked up at her nervously. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about whats going to happen on Saturday. With Motoko."

Tsuruko's demeanour cooled unconsciously at the mention of her sister's name. "Indeed."

Keitaro noticed this and gulped_. 'Please please please don't get angry with me!' _He gibbered internally. "Um, yeah. You said when we arrived here that I'd get the chance to talk with the council about her and, well…"

"You are wondering when that will be." He nodded. "I would wait until Saturday, if I were in your position. Since a situation like this requires the full council to be present, that would be your best time to say what you wish to say and ensure that _everyone _on the council will hear it."

"O-okay."

"I am guessing that you wish to speak on her behalf?" Another nod. "Then just before judgement would be best. After all, these types of decisions can sometimes be quite close, and you wouldn't want my sister to lose out simply because someone who you hadn't talked to decided that she needed to be punished."

"I guess." Keitaro turned that over in his mind. "So, how do I go about being granted an audience? Do I make an appointment or something?"

"I will see about getting you what you wish Keitaro." Tsuruko smiled and thought once again of the opportunity Motoko had passed over with this young man before her. _'That he could care so much for the fate of someone who has caused him and his so much pain.' _"I will let you know tomorrow what time to present yourself at the meeting hall."

"Okay. Thank you Tsuruko." He scrambled to his feet and bowed to her.

"No, thank _you _Keitaro." Tsuruko bowed back. "My hands are somewhat tied in this matter." She sighed, letting some of her frustration show. "Despite my feelings as to my sister's disgraceful behaviour in this situation, I do not wish her to come to any permanent harm. I _am _grateful that you are doing what you are to help her."

The Kanrinin blushed slightly at the praise being directed at him. "Yeah well, she's a friend. And I stick by my friends."

"I know. I am glad that she has managed to find friends such as yourself in this world." Moving forward quickly, Tsuruko engulfed him in a brief hug. "Thank you, for _everything _you have done for her." She whispered in his ear before stepping back.

"Um, yeah, sure, not a problem, uh, gotta go, bye." Keitaro wandered off in a daze, not quite comprehending what just happened.

Tsuruko watched him stumble out of sight before letting a small giggle escape. "Oh yeah. Still got it!"

* * *

Friday was spent in a growing state of tensness for both Keitaro and Mitsune. They had tried putting the next day out of their minds by once again wandering around Kyoto, without much success. They eventually gave up trying to ignore the feeling about mid-afternoon and returned to the compound for an early dinner. The rest of the evening was spent curled up together, wondering if tomorrow was going to be as bad for Motoko as they both feared. Keitaro told his girlfriend what he was going to do before the Hinata crew arrived. Mitsune decided not to join him. Tsuruko had explained to her earlier in the week that by not asking for any sort of punishment for Motoko, the implied statement was that she did not wish to seek the younger girl's death as payment for her transgressions.

This had gone some ways to reassuring Mitsune. She did not want Motoko dead. But, both she and Keitaro have pretty active imaginations. So, despite the above, they began wondering if what awaited Motoko in Kyoto would be a punishment _worse _than death. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.

But, finally, Saturday arrived.

* * *

More notes: oh boy.

Any excuse I could give for me taking so long to write this chapter would be meaningless. All I can say is that stress, combined with the simple fact that I pretty much burned out on this fic in the middle of the year, (Well, I _have _been writing it for over eighteen months. That's about my attention span for a fic, I've found.) led me to basically ignore this for a while and recharge my batteries. But, come hell or high water, I am _**determined **_to finish it.

-'May you live in interesting times.' I believe this _is _an actual curse from China, as far as I know. When you first hear it, it doesn't sound so bad. But the more you think about it, the more you realise that it might not be such a benign way to be cursed.

-Some people may have an issue over the way I portrayed Tsuruko in the flashback at the start of the chapter. All I'll say is that people change and grow as they progress through life, and that who we are now is never the same as who we were.

-The same goes for this chapter. I think my style of writing may have mutated between when I started it and when I finished it. So if it seems a little different at the end, that's why. (That, and I just wanted to finish the effing thing so I could post it!)

-Hands up everyone who recognises the name Ayame Sohma.

_Anyhoo_, that's this chapter out of the way. I have a largish chunk of the next one written already, as well as a piece of the one after, so I will _try _not to take so long about finishing & posting it. T

* * *


	19. Tarnished Blade Conclusion

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I don't own, or make any profit from, 'Love Hina', its characters or its storyline. Ken Akamatsu, TOKYOPOP® and their affiliates do. I'm just picking letters out of a bag and making sentences out of them. (Hey, it worked for Arthur Dent!)

Notes: FINALLY, just one more chapter to go in this whole story arc. After that, we'll see.

* * *

Chapter 19: Tarnished Blade- Conclusion

A small group of travellers from Tokyo stood in front of the bland entrance to the Shinmei-Ryu estate and dojo, looking left and right at the tall, featureless walls that stretched off into the distance in either direction

"Wow. It looks…big." A young voice snorted, clearly not impressed by their destination.

"An' old, too." Another voice, sounding incredibly perky and cheerful.

"Knock it off, you two! This is Motoko's ancestral home." Naru scolded Sarah and Su as they both looked sceptically at the plain wall that disappeared into the distance in both directions. "Show some respect." She whispered that last while looking over her shoulder at the disgraced kendoist to see if she had overheard.

"Yeah right! Like you even know the meaning of the word, _old lady!_" Sarah taunted as she poked her tongue out and pulled her left eyelid down, before dancing out of Naru's reach.

"Settle down, children. This is not a time for being overly boisterous." Granny Hina interjected when Naru looked like giving chace.

"Yes Granny." Three voices rang out.

"Save it for after instead." Granny whispered into Sarah and Su's ears before letting them go.

"Do…do you really think it's going to turn out alright, Granny?" Shinobu asked quietly as she stepped up beside her.

Hina glanced at Motoko, who was standing off to the side away from the others, before answering. "I honestly don't know child. I know which members of the Council will follow my lead in this, and which will make up their own minds." A small smile found its way on to her face. "However, if I know my grandson, he's done his absolute best to convince them that she deserves a second chance. And _that_, I think, will carry more weight than anything else."

"So, Motoko will be okay?" The diminutive cook squeaked. Unbeknownst to her, she shared with the others from the Hinata the opinion that while Motoko should be punished for hurting Keitaro and Kitsune, the punishment should not be of a _permanent _type.

"I think that she has a more than fifty percent chance of being alive at the end of the day." Hina hedged. "Whether she comes out of this unharmed is more uncertain. Remember, she's a skilled martial artist who used one of the deadliest and most forbidden attacks this school possesses against an innocent, as well as Keitaro. That isn't something you just walk away from unpunished."

"_oh_."

"The best thing we can do now is think positive." Hina remarked as she noted Shinobu's falling face. "We have done what we can. The rest is up to fate." Giving her a brief hug, Hina straightened up and strode inside the main gate.

As she passed through it, a smile lit up her wizened face. "Kozo! What's managed to drag you away from teaching?" She put forth cheerfully at the man waiting just inside the gate with a small group of students.

"Hina-Sensei." Fuyutski bowed low. "I was told to wait here and guide a group of travellers that were arriving today." He smiled as he straightened up. "And here you are." Glancing behind him towards the guardhouse just inside the gate, he gestured towards two of the students waiting there. "Aida! Suzahara! Would you two be so kind as to guide our guests to the quarters we have set aside for them please."

"Yes, Sensei!" The pair bowed and moved forward to take the Hinata honies luggage before leading them away.

The elder Urashima watched as the mismatched group moved away, paying particular attention to Naru's body language in regards to the two male students now guiding them. Hina did _not _need an incident, here and now. _'Hnh. Now where is-?'_

"Fuyutski-Sensei." A neutral voice came from behind the pair. They both turned to find Motoko in a bow so low that she had almost folded herself in half. "Could you…Do you happen to know where I might find Urashima-san and Konno-san?"

"Why do you wish to know?" The Shinmei-Ryu master asked in a cool voice. While the elders had been extremely tight lipped over the identity of exactly _who _had performed the Endless Light technique on Mitsune Konno, whispers nonetheless had spread about the identity of the perpetrator.

"I have something I wish to say to them before my judgement at the hands of the council." She replied in that same even tone.

'_Well, that confirms that.' _He thought to himself sadly. With a quick glance towards his old sensei to see whether she was okay with this, he sighed. "Kitsune is sitting under the tree out past the southern meditation garden. She is, I believe, catching up on some of her articles. Young Keitaro has just finished having a meeting with the council, and was heading in that direction."

"Thank you, Sensei." Motoko somehow managed to bow even lower before straightening up.

Fuyutski had barely turned back to Hina when Motoko's voice called for his attention again. "Yes?"

"Sensei, you trained myself as well as my sister in our family's art. You helped instil within me the sense of respect all warriors must have to perform their duty with honour. However-" She straightened up and looked him carefully in the eye, "The mistakes I have made are my own. Please, do not seek to share my shame. This whole mess is _my _responsibility, and I will bear that weight alone, as I should."

Fuyutski was deeply surprised. He had in fact been feeling some shame that one of his students had fallen into dishonour. It was only natural, as a sensei. But to have that student _demand _that he absolve himself of any guilt in the matter over not doing whatever had been needed to avert the situation, well… he was at a bit of a loss. "I, uh-"

"_Please!_" Motoko was almost begging him by now.

"Motoko." Taking a deep breath, Fuyutski decided to try and alleviate at least _this _part of her burden. "As you say, I was your Sensei. As such, I carry a portion of your shame. Whatever decisions led you to where you are now, I influenced through my teachings." He held up a hand to forestall the younger Aoyama's next words. "Nevertheless, I will try to abide by your wishes in this matter."

Seeing that this was the best that she was going to get on this subject, Motoko acquiesced. "Thank you, Sensei." With a last apologetic look to him and Hina, she turned and departed.

"You old softie." Hina chuckled after Motoko was well out of earshot.

"Like you haven't done the same in the past." He countered good-naturedly.

"True enough." She allowed. "At least she is trying to make amends. Unlike my _other _problem child."

"Which one is that?"

"Narusegawa." Hina answered offhandedly. "She was the one my grandson was interested in initially, before Kitsune made her move. Plus, she and Kitsune were best friends before this mess. It's sad really. If those two could only have sat down and actually _communicated _with each other, instead of butting heads all the time, she and Keitaro might have made a nice couple." She gossiped with her old friend as they made their way further into the Aoyama grounds. "Ah well, nothing I can do about it now. The three of them have made their beds. Now they have to lie in them."

"For what it's worth, your grandson is happy, as is Kitsune." Fuyutski offered. "They genuinely seem to care for each other, from what I have observed. And they are not the only ones who have been affected by that happiness. It's been a long time since I have seen Tsuruko so pleasantly interacting with someone not her husband." He smiled, relishing the fact that his favourite student had finally found herself another female friend in addition to Hina's daughter, Haruka.

"Really?" Hina was genuinely surprised, something that didn't happen a lot at her age. "Which one?"

"Kitsune. Most mornings those two have their heads together over breakfast, talking expansively about anything and everything."

Hina grunted. "Not an obvious pairing, but I can see it when I look for it. Their shared mischievous streak would help things along greatly, no doubt." Hina directed a sly look up at her former student. "'Kitsune', eh?"

"Pardon?"

"That's the third time you've called Konno-chan by her nickname. The dirty old man got his eye on a bit of young fluff?" She accused her former student playfully.

Fuyutski rolled his eyes in preparation for some teasing. "Not at all, you old letch. That is how she wishes to be addressed, and since she is a guest I am merely following her request."

"And where were you staring when she asked, hmm? She's got quite the pair, hasn't she?" Hina grinned, continuing his torment. "I bet those old farts on the Council nearly fainted when she first walked in the room."

'_Oh Kami, strike me down now. I beg of you!' _Fuyutski implored the heavens, finally remembering why the rest of the Council had not raised too much of a fuss when Hina had stopped coming to meetings regularly.

* * *

Motoko hesitantly made her way along the gravel pathways that threaded through the small pockets of greenery and Koi ponds that made up the southern meditation gardens. She needed to do this. To face them both _now_, while she had the privacy and the both of them in the one place.

Walking under the vine-woven archway that led out of the garden, she immediately saw them both sitting together underneath the sprawling branches of the centuries old tree on top of a small hill. She allowed herself a moment to smile wistfully at some of the good memories she had of this place. Of simpler times with her parents and her sister, before.

Shaking away those feelings, she realised that she had been reminiscing long enough for the couple to almost make it half way to her position. A part of Motoko was oddly pained to see that Keitaro's arm was around Mitsune's shoulders, and hers around his waist with her head leaning into his shoulder as they walked.

Putting the semi-familiar feeling aside, she squaring her shoulders and strode forward towards them. As she was just about to announce her presence, she was shocked to see Keitaro lean down and plant a gentle kiss on Mitsune's brow. And another, more passionate one on her lips when she turned her face up to his. Forcing away that strange surge of emotion again, she coughed slightly and bowed when they both turned to face her. "Keitaro-sempai. Kitsune-sempai."

"Motoko?" She was gratified to see a faint smile of relief on the _Kanrinin's_ face, before he settled back into a neutral expression as the couple sprang apart slightly in surprise. "Are the others here?"

"Yes. Two students are guiding the others to the guest rooms, while Granny Hina and Fuyutski-Sensei are in conversation."

A strained silence fell over the three after that. It stretched out for a good minute before Motoko broke it.

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "For what I did to you both. For everything. I am so sorry for every bit of pain I caused you Keitaro. For attacking you even when I could see that you had done nothing wrong. I'm sorry for so badly misjudging you at every turn." Tears started to flow as Motoko began speaking faster, her words tripping over themselves in her rush to get everything out before she lost her resolve. Turning slightly, she began addressing Mitsune**.** "Kitsune I can never apologise enough for what I've put you through I am so very sorry for doing that to you and putting you through those nightmares." By now she had fallen to her knees, as if the weight of her conscience had finally overcome her. "I'm sorry." She whispered finally as she ran out of words.

The couple stared at her in shock. They had never seen the Kendoist before them in such a state before. Mitsune recovered first. "Motoko. Stand up." She ordered. The overwrought woman obeyed, keeping her eyes averted.

_**SMACK**_

Motoko's head flew to the left as Mitsune's open palm connected with her cheek. She barely had time to straighten up before the hand returned as a closed fist.

_**CRACK**_

"_Kitsune!_" Keitaro finally shrugged off his shock and restrained his girlfriend. Mitsune offered no resistance to him, instead glaring down at the other woman where she had crumpled to the ground after the back fist.

"The first one was for me." She growled coldly. "The second one was for Keitaro."

Motoko slowly got to her feet and stared at her attacker, ignoring the pain she was in. "I understand."

"Do you?" Mitsune shook her head, unwilling to let Motoko off that easily. "No, I don't think you do. If you did, we wouldn't be in this situation." Giving Keitaro's hands a quick squeeze, he reluctantly let her go. She turned and indicated that she was done hitting Motoko. For now.

Motoko stared at her and amended her statement. "I understand, _now_. I was blind before. So pathetically blind to the true nature of what was happening around me."

"At least you can admit it." Mitsune allowed graciously.

"I'm glad that you chose the harder path to honour and redemption, Motoko." Keitaro said, glad that the two of them had settled down for the moment. While he didn't really condone his girlfriend's actions, he could understand them. It didn't stop him from placing his body between the two. Just in case.

Motoko ventured a shy smile at him. "And I thank you for setting me on that path, Keitaro-Sempai."

"What're you two going on about?" Mitsune eyed the both of them, slightly annoyed. She had seen that type of smile on the faces of everyone at the Hinata at one time or another. And usually directed at her boyfriend. _'Damnit, don't tell me I have to start worrying about Motoko making a play for him now too!' _She scowled internally.

"One of the traditional ways for someone in my position to regain my honour is Seppuku. Before he left to come here with you, Keitaro asked me to consider the longer path to honour. He was…very convincing." Motoko recalled that conversation, and the things Keitaro had admitted to her that afternoon in her room.

"Really." Mitsune raised an eyebrow at that.

Keitaro recognised the tone in his girlfriend's voice, and hurriedly reassured her. "It was nothing perverted, Kitsune! I swear! I just told her that I consider her a friend, and that I didn't want to lose her to this. That's all!"

Seeing her boyfriend's reaction to her teasing tone, Mitsune smiled reassuringly. "I know, sweetie. I trust you." Backing up her words with a brief peck on the cheek, Mitsune glanced at Motoko out of the corner of her eye to gauge the swordswoman's reaction to their overt show of affection.

Motoko, for her part, did nothing more than tense for a long moment, before politely looking away.

"Ah! There you all are." Came a musical voice from behind the disgraced kendoist.

Tsuruko walked up to the three Hinata residents. "The council is almost ready to convene. Kitsune? Keitaro? If you would mind going on ahead, my sister needs to prepare."

"Sure, Ruko-chan. Just one little thing to do first!" Mitsune nodded and turned to the other Aoyama sister. "Motoko, I accept your apology. And good luck in there. Honestly."

Motoko bowed. "While unworthy of your forgiveness and your good wishes, Kitsune, I thank you nonetheless."

Keitaro stepped up to her and put a reassuring hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I know it."

Motoko looked at him warmly. "I kept my promise to you, Keitaro. And I will accept my fate today as the warrior you see me to be."

After a brief internal struggle, Keitaro embraced her for a moment. "I forgive you too, Motoko." He whispered in her ear before releasing her. "And you'll be back with us at the Hinata before you know it."

Motoko, blushing heavily at the unexpected hug, bowed and watched as the couple walked away.

Just as they were about to step out of earshot, the Aoyama's heard Mitsune's teasing voice. "_Flirt!_"

"What? _No!! _She just looked like she needed a hug, that's all." Keitaro justified himself.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved a hand airily. "Just as long as you remember who your saving all your lovin' for."

"_Kitsune!!_" Keitaro's manly shriek and Kitsune's following laughter faded away as they entered the meditation garden.

"I swear. Those two…" Tsuruko chuckled lightly. "They _do_ make a great couple."

"…yes, they do. She trusts him a lot more than any have before. And it has made him all the better for it." Motoko replied wistfully.

The older Aoyama gave her sister a sly look, noticing that the blush was still clearly evident. "Regrets?"

Motoko choked with embarrassment, but answered truthfully. What was the use of lying, if today was to be her end? "Yes. But, Kitsune stepped forward and risked all, where the rest of us did not. I must respect that." She blinked and looked at her sister. "_Ruko-chan_?"

"Ah. Yes." Now it was Tsuruko's turn to look uncomfortable. "I have picked up another nickname, it seems." She sighed. "Apparently, 'Tsu-chan' sounds too much like a sneeze to suit Kitsune."

"Whereas Ruko-chan merely sounds like a cough." Motoko retorted primly. "Much better."

"Quiet, you." Tsuruko enjoyed the very rare occurrence of being successfully teased by her younger sister, before dragging their focus back to the current situation. "Come. You have to prepare." She said in a more formal manner.

Motoko sighed and squared her shoulders. "I know. And…I would have your assistance with something first."

* * *

As Keitaro and Mitsune approached their quarters for a quick change of clothes, they were ambushed by the rest of the Hinata crew.

"_Keitaro!_"

"_Kitsune!_"

"Huh?" The Kanrinin barely had time to brace himself before Su pounced on him gleefully. "OOF!"

"Hey guys…Ungh!" Shinobu slammed into Kitsune, crushing her ribs with a hug. Sarah made sure to keep her distance, not wanting to ruin her tough image by doing something as childish as hugging. The expression of longing gave her true wishes away, though.

"Are you okay now, Kitsune-sempai?" The excitable teen asked hesitantly. "Did they cure you?"

"They sure did, kiddo!" The fox replied. "Heads all clear again, an' I'm back to normal." Returning the hug, she looked over Shinobu's head to see Naru standing there, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, hi guys." She ventured a small wave.

Keitaro and Mitsune glanced at each other. "Could you girls give us a minute?" He asked as he peeled Su off him.

Shinobu looked from Keitaro to Mitsune. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, kiddo. We'll be fine."

Sarah piped up from where she had been standing, trying not to join in the reunion. "If she gives ya any trouble, call us an' we'll come an' beat her up for ya." She stated.

Naru snorted. "Give it a rest, you brat!"

"Make me, old lady!" Sarah blew her a raspberry.

"Alright, enough guys." Keitaro slid in between Sarah and a rapidly reddening Naru. "Give us a minute, okay."

"Come on. Let's go find Granny Hina." Su shouted as she dragged Shinobu and Sarah away by the hand.

"So…" Naru looked at the couple, unsure as to what to say next.

"So?" Mitsune raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Are you…" Naru stammered. "Are you really all fixed up from Motoko's attack?"

"Yup." The Fox kept her voice neutral.

"Good." She exhaled with relief. "And…" The violent teen flicked her eyes from her onetime best friend to the _Kanrinin _and back. "You two?"

"Closer than ever." Mitsune demonstrated this statement by putting an arm around Keitaro's waist.

When Keitaro carefully placed his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, Naru's face started going red out of sheer habit. "You…_You_…"

"HEY!" Mitsune shouted, breaking Naru's wind-up. "Knock that shit off _right now_, Naru! He's _my _boyfriend. I'm _his _girlfriend. And he can touch me _however he wants_." She punctuated her words by poking a very flustered Naru in the chest. "_We _are together! And _we _are not going anywhere. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better things will be around the Hinata, for _all _of us."

"Whuh? What do you mean?" The other girl sputtered. This conversation was not going at all how she thought it would. Naru had thought that once Mitsune was better, the 'old' Fox from before would emerge, and move on from Keitaro as she had her other boyfriends and go back to being how she was before. I.E.; all flirty and manipulative and drinking lots and fun to be around. Maybe they could even make a stab at being best friends again. Then maybe Naru could try again with Keitaro, having realised what a mistake it was to not let him date her. Unfortunately, she had forgotten a couple of important things:

-That Mitsune had been interested in Keitaro _long _before Motoko's attack. (Perhaps even from Day One, considering the way she had latched onto him back then.)

-And that they had been here for two weeks together. Alone. Away from the madness of the Hinata.

Plenty of time for them to become closer as a couple. In fact, Naru was going red at the thought of just _how _close they might have gotten to each other. She was truly torn over whether to work herself up into a rage over what perverted stuff they _might _have done together, or to simply be horribly jealous that her friend had gotten to Keitaro first instead of her.

"Well _that_, for starters." Mitsune's words broke through the mental haze the other girl was in and dragged her thoughts back in to the conversation. Blinking, she saw that Keitaro had moved his girlfriend behind himself, and he had once more taken that unfamiliar defensive stance against her. She was about to ask why, when she saw them both looking at her hands. Looking down, Naru saw that she had clenched her fists, and that they were trembling with the strain of that clenching.

"What! H-How?" Naru looked up at them, flinching as they shifted away from her slightly. "No! I-I-I didn't mean…I-I wasn't going to…Really!" Seeing the disbelief plainly evident in their eyes, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned and fled.

Keitaro and Mitsune both let out a sigh. "Damn. That could have gone better." She grumbled.

"Yes it could. But it could have also gone much worse, too." Came a slightly saddened voice from behind them.

"Granny Hina!" Mitsune spun around and glomped onto the Urashima matriarch.

Hina allowed the hug to continue for a minute, before gently easing the younger woman back. "Well, you look fine." She stated, giving her a thorough once-over before continuing cheekily. "Almost glowing, I'd say."

Mitsune reddened slightly as she retorted with a wink, "There's a good reason for that."

"I'll bet!" Hina grinned in reply as she turned to her now furiously blushing grandson. "How ya doin', m'boy? Too big to give your granny a hug?"

"Hi Granny." Keitaro leant down and submitted himself to Hina's grandmotherly affection.

"Hi to you too, Keitaro. Nice to see that you remember your forms. Even though they were a bit sloppy." She critiqued gently.

"You saw?" He gulped.

"Sure did! It's good to see you finally standing up for yourself after so long."

"Yeah, well…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "I've got someone to stand up for now." He ventured a shy smile at his girlfriend, which was returned wholeheartedly.

Hina patted his arm. "Never be ashamed of standing in defence of your nearest and dearest, dear boy. Its one of the most honourable acts a person can perform."

"Thanks, Granny." He grinned, relieved. He knew that Hina had a soft spot for Naru, and didn't wish to upset the old woman.

"Now, on to more important stuff." A twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Which base have you reached? First? Second? Or swinging for home."

"GRANNY!!" Both youngsters let out an embarrassed shriek.

"So, no great-grandkids on the way yet? After all, these things can happen during the ritual you went through, Kitsune." She enquired innocently, making a great show of pouting when they both shook their heads furiously in the negative while they glared at her.

"Just curious." Hina gave them both her best 'What! I was just asking?' look.

'_And on that note…' _Master Fuyutski, who had quite wisely decided to stay in the background during the mini-reunion, decided to step in and remind them all that they were due in the Great Hall very soon. The deep reverberation of the summoning bell began to sound, confirming his words.

* * *

As the final echoes of the summoning bell faded, Motoko stepped into the back of the hall. The whispers began almost immediately and raced towards the front, easily outpacing her slow pace. Faces young and old turned first to her, then to the nearest neighbour.

_"Motoko Aoyama?"_

_"What has she done to her hair?"_

_"Is she why we're here?" _

_"What's she done now?" _

_"Did she finally kill someone with that temper of hers?"_

"_Shh! She can hear us!"_

Ignoring the waves of murmurs surging around her, Motoko continued her measured pace towards the Council Elders grouped upon a slightly raised dais at the far end. Finally clearing the assembled masters and students, she stopped before a plain mat placed directly in the middle of the semi-circle of elders. Ignoring the gasps of shock coming from where her friends were seated in the front row, she knelt down and placed her forehead on the polished wooden floor in a supreme act of supplication. "I am here to face my judgement, my elders." She said in a clear voice, without a hint of tremor. Tsuruko glided up the centre of the hall and seated herself on a cushion behind Motoko and to her right.

There was a pause of several minutes before she was answered. "You may rise, Motoko Aoyama." Leaning back into a sitting position, she noted that someone had brought out _Shisui _and placed it on its traditional stand in front of her.

'_If I reach for it, I could once again hold it in my hands.' _Despite what others thought of her ability to read between the lines, Motoko was fairly adept at understanding metaphors and hidden meanings. Being raised around her sister and the elders had forced her to be, considering that while she was growing up she had come to the conclusion that they were incapable of speaking without inserting at least a minimum of three vague concepts into every sentence.

Oddly enough, this was also a part of the reason she had reacted so badly to Keitaro's presence when he had first shown up. She had taken his blatant lack of guile as an attempt to mask his true objectives. It had never occurred to her to consider that he was simply what he presented himself as. A clumsy yet honest soul.

With _Shisui _placed in front of her in this situation, however, gave her a small amount of hope as well as an increased sense of dread. There were only two reasons that she could think of that it would be there.

"What is the reasoning behind you shaving your head, Motoko Aoyama?" A firm yet aged voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"I wished for something to remind me of my actions. Now, I will never see my reflection again without remembering what has led me to this point in my life."

Several of the Elders nodded their approval, as did Tsuruko.

"Very well." The Leading Elder agreed. "State the reason you are here before this Council today."

Motoko gulped slightly. This was a part of why she had been willing to consider the shorter road to regaining her honour. If you were to be judged before the Council, you had to announce the reasons why, yourself. It was a way of both seeing whether you could be honest about your mistakes, and your willingness to face up to them.

"Approximately one month ago, in a fit of rage, I attacked two innocents, using the 'Endless Light' technique."

The whole room erupted at once into a frenzy. Cries of outrage, of anger, of disgust. Shouts for her to regain her honour _now_. Demands for her head.

The Hinata crew looked about with no small degree of fear for their friend, and themselves. Having a room full of highly trained martial artists go nuts was a disconcerting experience. Especially having recently witnessed first hand what sort of damage just _two _of them fighting could do.

Seeing her grandson, his girlfriend and Naru begin to protectively draw Shinobu, Sarah and Su closer to themselves, Granny Hina raised her voice:

"KNOCK THIS CRAP OFF _RIGHT NOW_, OR I'LL TAN _ALL _OF YOUR HIDES!!"

Over three-hundred Shinmei-Ryu warriors went silent instantly.

"That's better." She sniffed disdainfully. "I will not have honoured guests being scared for their lives within our walls, merely because trained warriors have forgotten their self control." Turning to her fellow Elders, she sniffed again. "You lot have really let discipline go since I was last here, haven't you?"

The odd sigh, groan and grumble from the rest of the assembled Elders was her only reply.

The lead Elder addressed the school in a barely civil tone. "While the Council is aware of the gravity of the crime before us, _decorum will be maintained_. As such, I extend an apology to our honoured guests from the Hinata-Sou for our inexcusable rudeness. I promise you, no harm will befall you within these ancient walls."

Eyeing him distrustfully, the Hinata group stopped drawing close to each other and sat as they were before. They did, however, shift forward a bit to put some distance between themselves and the students sitting immediately behind them.

"As to the matter before us-" He refocussed his attention on Motoko, "Normally, when that particular forbidden technique is used, the person in question is given the option of regaining their honour immediately. If they refuse, they are beheaded and their name struck from the family."

"However," He raised his voice over the low rumblings going around the room. "In this case, there are other circumstances to be considered beyond the act itself."

The whispers in the room became ones of curiosity now. What were the Elders talking about?

"Motoko, when we allowed you to leave the Shinmei-Ryu and learn in the outside world, it was because we knew that you were wounded deeply by the changes that were occurring around you at the time."

The Hinata crew leant forward slightly. They did not know much about Motoko's past before she came to the Hinata. She was an intensely private person, as well as exceptionally dangerous when pressed about certain subjects. Her past was one of those subjects.

"The loss of your parents at such a young age had already scarred you deeply. Being in the car when another vehicle driven by a group of young, drunken male students hit it was traumatic enough for you. Their uncaring attitude as they left you trapped with the bodies of your parents was dishonourable in the extreme."

Her friends looked at her with shock, sympathy, and a more than a little understanding.

"What was worse, was that this tragedy happened as you and your parents were returning from seeing your sister and her husband away on their honeymoon." All the Elders' faces fell as they remembered that dark day. Motoko fought to keep control of her emotions.

"And while they made every effort to return from their honeymoon to you as soon as they heard, you felt betrayed by Tsuruko and Satoru. Especially after she had left the family home to go live with him. As time passed, you came to view her marriage, and it's negating of her title as the heir to the school, as further proof that she was abandoning her full-time dedication to our way of life as the guardians of our Emperors lands, the memory of your parents, and you."

"Shortly after, the title of Heir fell to you, imposing more pressure." There was a hint of something in his voice, possibly regret, that one so young had been forced to shoulder such a responsibility so early in life. "Your grades at school began to waver, then drop dramatically. You began pushing yourself harder in an attempt to become the equal of Tsuruko to compensate, which led to your skills with the sword beginning to fail as you exhausted yourself practicing non-stop. This, in turn, resulted in losses against students who you saw as inferior martial artists. You began drawing away from the other students and teachers, even going as far as to begin to hate the gender you saw as taking everything you held as important away from you."

Former teachers to the youngest Aoyama nodded in memory, as did some of the older students who had been present at the time. Motoko stayed unmoving, remembering the emotions that had burned within her when her sister had left to start a life with her husband after burying it inside herself for so long.

"We were at a loss. Pushing you harder would only result in you burning out, possibly permanently. Our rules forbade us from shifting the title back to Tsuruko. Other options were not available." A shudder ran through the elders present. One of the options hesitantly proposed was whether or not Tsuruko would be willing to consider divorcing the man she loves in favour of retaking the title. After a shocked pause, it was quickly shelved and the proponent given a hard smack over the back of the head for his stupidity. They all knew of the older Aoyama's skill. The person foolish enough to dare to put such a question to her would be lucky if there would be enough left of them to be identified by their DNA.

"Then Elder Hina presented a possible solution. Would we be willing to allow you to live with her at the Hinata apartments in Tokyo for a time? Her thinking was that it would allow you to relax away from the pressures and expectations you felt were smothering you. You would be amongst normal girls around your own age, thus giving you a chance to unwind and perhaps realise that being a warrior does not preclude also being a teenager, or a woman. Under Elder Hina's guidance, you could take your time to heal, and come to terms with your destiny."

The speakers face became grave. "But something went wrong. Your dislike of men grew to become hatred. You still trained with the fervour you displayed after your sister married, and began believing that your inherent femininity was something to be exorcised, rather than embraced. With the exception of Kaolla Su, you kept your distance from the other tenants." Motoko made no indication that she disagreed with his statements.

"Then, Keitaro Urashima arrived at the Hinata Sou." The speaker allowed himself a slight smirk. "We have learnt from various sources that his coming was not greeted with enthusiasm by some of the tenants, yourself included." Motoko flushed slightly. Greeting Keitaro civilly had been the absolute last thing on her mind when she found out he was to live there and become _Kanrinin_.

"After all the effort you had put into distancing yourself from the male population, one had landed squarely inside your comfort zone, and would not go away. _Despite _your best efforts." Motoko looked at her lap, unable to meet anyone's eyes. While she knew _now _that her attitude towards Keitaro was deplorable, and unbefitting of a warrior, it did not make the memories of her many attacks upon him any more bearable.

"But Urashima's appearance at the Hinata was not a complete accident. There were several destinies being brought together by his coming to the Hinata." The Hinata-Sou residents all looked at Hina, who was projecting her best hurt/confused/innocent expression back at them.

"Slowly, almost imperceptibly, you began to adjust to his presence over time. You began to soften, and realise that not all males were inherently evil. It has even been suggested that you developed something of a crush on him." Motoko spun around and glared at Mitsune, fighting the blush creeping across her cheeks despite her current predicament.

Mitsune just smirked back. After all, she had found Motoko's secret writings ages ago, and had noticed that after Keitaro had arrived the protagonists in Motoko's stories had begun to take on some rather familiar personality traits. _'Make eyes at my boyfriend, will you!' _

"_Ahem_." Came a polite cough from the Speaker. Motoko quickly spun back around and faced front. Her life was not in her own hands right now. Getting distracted by peripheral issues was _not _a good idea.

"Some of you may be wondering why the council is not focusing on Motoko's continued assaults of Keitaro Urashima since he began living at the Hinata-Sou." A couple of nods answered him. "Simply put, Urashima-san is considered adept at his family's style of martial arts. As such, he was fully capable of defending himself against the assaults he has endured if he so wished. That he did not, is not our concern. Only that he could if he wished to." A few more nods.

Naru looked over at Keitaro, confused. _'What! You mean he could have done what he did to me in the kitchen that night at any time?' _She paled slightly as some implications began to reveal themselves.

"And so, we come to the night in question. With all the unresolved emotional conflict within you, it was only a matter of time before you allowed your fluctuating emotions to overwhelm your training. You lost control over your abilities and lashed out in utter fury after walking in on a situation that you did not take the time to study fully, resulting in the accidental use of the 'Endless Light' technique against one of the very innocents that you swore you were protecting."

Motoko held herself still, knowing that her judgement was approaching.

"We of the council have spent the past two weeks debating what action to take against you for this gross misuse of your abilities. It has been a long time since the entire council has had to convene over this particular issue." Frowns and grave nodding from the rest of the elders punctuated this statement. "And _never _has the defence for the perpetrator been so spirited."

Everyone connected to the Hinata looked at Keitaro as the most obvious culprit for this.

Keitaro, however, looked at Mitsune curiously, which made her blush slightly. "You too, huh?" While he knew that he had been pestering whichever Elder he could pin down at odd moments over the last two weeks, as well as addressing them together that morning, he had not known that his girlfriend had been doing something similar.

"Yeah well, no harm no foul, right?" The Fox grinned sheepishly, trying to brush the whole thing away as no biggie.

He leant over and pecked her on the cheek quickly. "Thank you, Kitsu-chan."

"_**Ahem!**_" A slightly louder cough drew the hall's attention back to the front of the room. "If I may continue?"

The speaker rose from his seated position, as did all the other Elders. He stepped off the dais and approached Motoko, seeming to loom over her kneeling form despite stopping a few metres away from her position on the floor. The other Elders stood along the edge of the dais, and stared at her slightly trembling body.

"Traditionally, the punishment for using this attack is to give you the option of regaining your honour through ending your life at your own hands. If this was option was not taken, we would end it for you to keep such techniques where they belong. Lost to time."

Again, a murmur of agreement swept through the room. However, it was not as strident this time.

"Historically, when an Aoyama attempts to display this technique, they are well on their way to falling from grace already." The speaker paused, and everyone held their breath. This was it!

"This is not the case here."

The assembled Shinmei-Ryu warriors all exhaled at once with complete shock, actually managing to ruffle the hair of the Elders at the front of the room.

"While badly misguided, you felt you were acting honourably."

A not so quiet murmur was beginning to fill the hall, forcing the Speaker to raise his voice. "Add to this, the fact that _both _of the people you struck with 'Endless Light' have been _very _passionate about defending you."

Motoko spun her head around and looked at both Mitsune and Keitaro with complete shock. She had expected one of them to speak on her behalf, but not both. _'They…they did this? Spoke on __my__ behalf to the Council. For me? After all that I have done to them. Especially Keitaro.'_ The young Aoyama had to blink back tears again. _'I do not deserve them as friends.'_ she decided, distressed that it had taken this long for her to realise that she had found such worthy people in the first place.

"Finally, while the Shinmei-Ryu is an old school with a long history, we are not without mercy. We are _not _going to ask that you regain your honour through that final act."

All the Shinmei-Ryu present in the hall blinked with surprise.

"Nor will you be banished, or stricken from the family."

The Hinata crew smiled.

And Motoko began to hope.

"However, a lesson must be learned."

'_Uh-oh.' _Everyone gulped.

The speaker took a deep breath, and continued in a grave tone, "Motoko Aoyama, you are hereby forbidden to practice or use your abilities and skills until such time as we deem you worthy."

Motoko blanched.

"Furthermore, you are instructed to leave the Hinata-Sou and return here to Kyoto, where you will re-learn the moral lessons that you did not the first time around."

Her mouth dropped open with shock. _'No! Leave the Hinata? Leave my home?' _Fresh tears began to form.

"You will attend a local school. And you will move in with your sister Tsuruko and her husband. It is time you faced reality, and began to grow up." The Elders intoned as one:

"This is the will of the Council of Elders of the Shinmei-Ryu."

* * *

After those final words, the elders turned and departed. When the last one exited, the rest of the school stood and did the same. All done in total silence. It took twenty minutes for the great hall to empty. At which time, Motoko finally allowed her pent-up tears to flow.

Tsuruko padded over and picked up _Shisui_. Wrapping it tightly within its protective cloth, she placed it to one side and turned to her sister, who was still staring straight ahead in shock.

"Motoko?" The younger Aoyama blinked and turned her tear-streaked face upwards.

"I am so proud of you." Tsuruko whispered as she drew her sister into an embrace. "You faced your actions, and accepted responsibility for them."

"But…I am lost." Motoko sobbed. "I am forbidden from practicing my art. I am lower than a novice in status. I have to leave my home, my friends, my… family. I am worse than dead. I am nothing! Who am I _now_?" She wailed, desperate for her sister to provide an answer. _Any _answer.

Tsuruko looked into the eyes of her broken sibling, devastated that she had fallen, and disturbed that the other felt that she was _still _falling. Using a sleeve to wipe her sister's tears away, Tsuruko gave her an answer.

"You are Motoko, sister to Tsuruko, and close friend to Keitaro, Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Kaolla and Sarah." She gently turned Motoko around so that she was facing her friends, who had not left. Putting an arm around Motoko's shoulders, she put her chin on the others shoulder and held her from behind while stoking her scalp lightly. "What you have lost, can be regained. What you have not lost, is closer to you than ever before."

"She's right, you know." Motoko opened her eyes to see that the Hinata crew had come over and were seated around her in a close circle. "We're not going anywhere."

Su settled herself onto Motoko's lap and stared at her with unshed tears. "We'll miss you, an' we won't forget you. Never ever."

"The Hinata will always have a place for our kendo-girl." Keitaro added. "Guaranteed."

"_really?_" Motoko looked around at her friends.

"Yup!" Naru piped up. "Remember what Shinobu said before we left the Hinata. You're a part of our family. No matter what."

"Y-Yeah." Shinobu agreed.

Motoko finally broke down and wept openly as she grabbed as many of her friends as she could and hugged the breath out of them.

* * *

Tsuruko decided to take this moment to step away from the Hinata group and quietly pad over to where she could see Hina staring in. "It's good to see her finally expressing her emotions so openly."

"Mmm." Hina agreed airily. "And all it took was her only living family driving her towards ritual suicide. Dunno why you didn't think of it years ago."

Tsuruko visibly stiffened at the old woman's accusation. "Is that what she told you, Elder Hina?" Her hand strayed absently towards her belt, and the Katana it supported.

"Do stop that before you embarrass yourself, Tsu-chan. We've had enough drama for one day I think." Hina's eye line flickered towards the other's now-still hand. "Or would you like a reminder as to why _I_ am an Elder of the Shinmei-Ryu?"

Tsuruko blinked and followed Hina's look down to the hand which had unconsciously grasped the hilt of her sword for emotional support, gulped, then refocused back on Hina's face. While the other woman's voice was serious, there was a slight smirk easily apparent. However, Tsuruko could not figure out which one was her real feelings, and which was just a cover for the other.

"My sincere apologies, Elder Hina. I did not realise-"

"Never mind." Hina waved a hand to cut her off. "Mo-chan does the same thing when she's nervous."

"…I didn't know that."

"Which is a part of why I requested of the council that your sister move in with you for the duration." Hina grinned at Tsuruko's startled expression.

"I had wondered about that part of the judgement." The Aoyama muttered as she recovered her composure.

"Yeah, I figure it's about time you two learnt how to behave like proper sisters, instead of martial artists who only meet in passing. It will also give Mo-chan a break from the attention she would get if she stayed here." Hina frowned. "It will be hard enough for her to learn from this and get past it, without her peers in the Shinmei-Ryu making her life hell for it. And starting at a new school, with no expectations other than her own, will help too."

"Expectations?"

"Motoko had managed to gather some kendo groupies around her that not only hero-worshipped her, but believed in and espoused her belief that all men are perverts. Without them constantly underfoot to reinforce that attitude, I believe it will fade to a normal cautionary level." Hina smirked suddenly. "Who knows, you might even get her to start dating!"

Tsuruko allowed herself a small chuckle. "I'm good Hina-Sensei, but I'm not _that _good. Besides," She looked back at the group still comforting Motoko, "Her heart has already picked someone."

Hina snorted. "You think she's the _only _one out of that group to have developed a crush on my grandson?" She asked rhetorically.

The other woman smiled knowingly. "Haru-chan told me a little about him when I first arrived. Having spent the past two weeks observing him, I can easily understand why they all would want him once they got to know him. He actually reminds me a little of Satoru when we first met. A subtle exterior hiding a core of diamond."

Hina blinked at that unusual description. "Diamond?"

Tsuruko shrugged, slightly embarrassed about saying something she had only ever told her husband. "Bright, beautiful, with countless facets seen and unseen, yet impossibly strong when put under pressure."

Hina thought about that and nodded. "It fits. I like it."

"I believe that they have had long enough to say goodbye." Tsuruko stated abruptly, attempting to drag the conversation in another direction. "I will call Satoru and ask him to come pick us up-"

"Motoko will be spending the night in her old quarters." Hina interrupted firmly. "You can take her back to your place in the morning."

"But-"

"This is not negotiable, Tsuruko! Motoko will need tonight to explain to Kaolla Su why she can not return to the Hinata, and to say goodbye properly."

"What?" Tsuruko was now confused. "Why? And why her in particular?"

"When Su first arrived here from her homeland, she was terribly homesick. Mo-chan recognised it before any of us, and offered to comfort her." Hina's voice was full of pride. "Those two were inseparable for months. Even now, Su will occasionally sleep in her bed when she's feeling lonely."

"My sister reached out to another like that? She seems so closed off to everyone around her. I…I didn't think that she was capable-" Tsuruko broke off as she realised what she was saying could be construed as an insult, instead of the honest confusion that it was.

"Which is why she is moving in with you." Hina retorted softly. "So that the two of you can finally start to move beyond the barriers you both have built between each other. You are sisters. The only family you have left. And yet you are strangers to each other." Hina took Tsuruko's hands in her own and looked directly into the other's eyes. "Motoko is not the only one who was broken by the death of your parents. You simply fared somewhat better because of your age at the time, and Satoru."

Tsuruko looked almost frightened at Hina's words. "Y-You… Why…This was only supposed to be about Motoko…" She tried to pull away, but Hina held on to her with a grip of iron.

"When you found out that Motoko used that forbidden technique, you realised that you finally had a chance to shock her out of her current behaviour, and make her grow up and realise that she was heading down a path of self-destruction."

Tsuruko nodded numbly.

"What you do not realise is that if Keitaro had not recalled some of the things I had told him about the other martial art schools during his training, and gone to her to extract certain promises, you would be burying your sister by now in accordance with 'Honour'." Hina almost spat the last word. It would not have happened, Hina knew. She had been prepared to go up there herself and make sure of it. But this was too good a chance to ensure that Tsuruko realised what she had almost done.

"…no." The Aoyama's knees nearly buckled. "I merely wished for her to reflect on her past actions. To avoid the destiny of our ancestor…"

"And she would have. _Permanently_."

Her knees finally gave out as she realised what she nearly drove her sister to. "Oh Kami, what have I done?"

"Exactly the same as your sister." Hina comforted the distraught Aoyama while making sure that the Hinata group were not aware of this particular drama. "The worst of mistakes with the best of intentions."

Tsuruko looked at her Sensei. While not crying yet, it was a close thing. "What do I do now? How do I fix this?" She implored as the enormity of her mistake continued to unfold within her mind.

Hina brushed her hair and gave her a peck on her forehead. "By letting her say goodbye properly to the people who have become her family these past few years, and taking her home with you to become a part of _your _family once more."

"Very well." Tsuruko smiled weakly and tried to compose herself. "I need a moment before I…"

Hina shushed her as she whipped out her mobile phone. "Satoru. It's Hina. Could you come and pick up your wife from the school? She's had a couple of shocks today, and needs time to pull herself together. Motoko? Oh, she's fine. The Elder's didn't ask too much of her as punishment. You'll be bringing her home with you tomorrow. _Bye!_" Hina snapped the phone shut, cutting off some confused shouting from Tsuruko's husband.

"That was mean." Tsuruko stated as she fought to keep the corner of her mouth from curling upwards.

"Yeah yeah, Granny Hina the mean old bat strikes again." She dismissed the accusation with a wave. "You go and get cleaned up while I ride herd on the kids."

"Thank you Granny Hina. And…Thank You." Tsuruko bowed deeply.

"Pshaw! Get going. Your make-up is starting to run."

* * *

That night, The Hinata crew ate separately from the rest of the Shinmei-Ryu, unwilling to subject Motoko to the scrutiny they felt she would receive from her former fellow students. Motoko showed them where her old room was so that they knew where to bring the trays of food. Leaving Su with her, the rest of them went and loaded up.

That night was possibly the most subdued meal any of them could remember having together. Talk was stilted and subdued. Keitaro and Mitsune spoke briefly about what they had been up to, while the others filled them in on what repairs had been going on at the Hinata.

As the hour grew late, they decided to turn in. Su stayed with Motoko. Naru, Sarah and Shinobu offered to stay as well, but were politely refused.

It wasn't until they reached the guest quarters that another problem presented itself.

"Where are you two going?" Naru demanded.

"To bed." Mitsune and Keitaro spoke as one.

"_Together?_" A vein began to pulse on her forehead.

"T-T-Together!" Shinobu blushed.

"Score one for the dork!" Sarah crowed, impressed that Keitaro could manage to even consider doing that without fainting from blood loss.

Naru rounded on the young girl. "Don't encourage them, you little brat."

"Hey, I'm dealing with it better than you, _old lady_!" Sarah shot back.

"Is there a problem here?" An amused voice came from behind the group.

"Granny Hina?!" They all shouted with various emotions.

Naru got in first. "Granny, that pervert is trying to force his way into Kitsune's room!" She pointed at Keitaro.

"Really?" Hina looked at Mitsune, who had just finished rolling her eyes with exasperation. "Feeling forced at all there, Kitsune?"

"Actually, I'm forcing him into _my _room." The fox replied saucily. "Does that make _me _the pervert, Naru?"

"What…You…He…_aargh_!!" Naru growled incoherently. "Stop them Granny!"

"Why?"

"Why? WHY!" Naru repeated furiously. "Because…because its indecent behaviour, that's why! There are children present."

"Uh-huh." Hina nodded solemnly. She addressed the other girls. "Sarah? Shinobu? Does it bother either of you to know that Keitaro and Kitsune sleep in the same bed together?"

"Nuh!" Sarah nodded. "As long as they don't do that mushy stuff in front of me, an' make me lose my lunch, they can do whatever they want." She declared.

Shinobu looked like she was glowing. "Um well they are together as a couple so why should it be a problem what they do together in private all alone in bed together as long as they clean the sheets themselves afterwards… aaaauuuugghhh." Shinobu's brain finally caught up with what was coming out of her mouth and promptly shut down in embarrassment and jealousy.

Hina grinned as she turned beck to a fuming Naru. "So, they are okay with it. What's your problem? Oh, and while your back was turned, they've snuck away."

Naru spun around to see that yes, the couple was indeed gone.

"And before you go tearing this place apart looking for them, consider this: Except for you, NO-ONE has a problem with this situation."

Naru paused as she considered that statement. "You mean…everyone here knows that they've been staying in the same room?"

Hina chuckled. "Child, those two haven't slept in separate beds since they arrived here." Seeing the other woman trying to process that, she walked over and patted her hands comfortingly.

"But…but…it's _indecent_!" Naru tried one last time to whip up some righteous indignation towards the couple.

"Naru, they care for each other. They may even love each other. And they are both adults. What they do privately is no-one's business but theirs." Hina stated softly. "Kitsune was the only one of you brave enough to take a chance. He's hers now, and she's his. It's time you let him go."

"…" Naru stared at her, unwilling to take in what was being said, but unable to ignore it either.

"Go to bed, Naru. And think about if it's worth losing their friendship to pursue a claim you publicly denied ever wanting in the first place." Hina gently pushed her towards her room and stayed until after her door was shut.

"Off to bed, you two." She said to the other girls. "It's going to be another long day tomorrow. Best to get some rest."

Sarah took off for her room enthusiastically, while Shinobu paused at the entrance to her own. "Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Is he…Do you think that they are happy together?" She asked softly, but resolutely.

"Oh sweetie. That bad, huh?" Hina drew her into a hug when she nodded yes.

"Kitsune talked to me about it when we first found out. I'm trying to let him go, but…" Shinobu sniffled.

"But he was your first love." Hina finished. "Its okay sweetie. Despite what Naru and Motoko like to say, there are more than a few good ones out there. You'll find one, and the others will make sure he stays in line until you know for sure."

Shinobu giggled at that thought. "Thanks Granny."

"Off to bed with you now." With a peck on her forehead, Hina sent the girl on her way.

When the hall was finally empty, Hina let out a great sigh.

"And I thought I was done with being a mother after my own kids moved out?" She chuckled to herself.

* * *

The next morning found the Hinata Honies giving Motoko one last round of hugs while Keitaro talked softly with Satoru and Tsuruko.

"Don't forget us."

"Never."

"Make sure you call. Or write. We will too."

"I shall, and I will hold you to that."

"Will you be able to visit?"

"That is up to my sister."

"When?"

"As soon as I can talk her into it."

"We'll miss you."

"And I will miss all of you. Terribly so."

Keitaro watched the tearful good-byes being exchanged. "Look after her you two. She's very special to us."

"We will, Keitaro. You have our word on that." Tsuruko replied while Satoru nodded in agreement.

"When will you allow her to visit?" He asked. "I want to be able to tell them _something _if they ask."

She thought about that for a moment. "In a few months. Maybe. She and I have a lot of fence mending to do between us first. It will not happen overnight."

Keitaro looked at Satoru with sympathy. "I hope your house insurance is paid up. I've seen how Aoyama's work out their issues." He joked.

"Can I come and stay with you?" The other man asked plaintively, earning himself a light smack on the back of his head from his wife.

"None of that dear. If I have to bond with my sister, so do you." She chided gently.

Keitaro grinned at the antics, then sobered. "Seriously though, don't be strangers. And please, if we can help in any way, let us know."

"Of course."

"Keitaro?"

He turned to see Motoko standing there with a tearful Su in front of her, wrapped in her arms. "Hey Motoko. What can I do for you?" He offered sadly.

"I need you to look after someone for me while I am gone." She asked with a hint of her old steel present. "Can you do that?"

"Of course." He opened his arms as Motoko gently pushed the young girl his way. Su practically jumped into his embrace. Pausing there for a long moment, the foreigner wriggled out of his arms and climbed onto his back.

"Thank you Keitaros." Su whispered in his ear.

He reached back and ruffled her hair before stepping closer to Motoko. "I guess this is it then."

"…yeah." The younger Aoyama struggled briefly with an internal argument, before latching onto Keitaro. "Take care of the others, Keitaro. A-And…take care of yourself." Before he could reply, she kissed him briefly on the cheek.

Keitaro looked at her stunned. "Um, yeah. You too."

Smiling shyly at managing to get that reaction out of him, Motoko turned and fled for Satoru's car before Mitsune or the others could react.

"What is it about you Aoyama's and attacking men in unusual ways?" Satoru asked rhetorically. Shaking his head with amusement, he gave his goodbyes to Keitaro and Mitsune.

'_**Now** she decides she can like boys.' _Tsuruko wondered what she had just let herself in for as she too farewelled the Hinata crew.

After the Aoyama family car had vanished into the distance, Mitsune grabbed Keitaro's ears and landed a scorcher of a smooch on him. Su, still on his back, shouted encouragement at the fox.

"Your mine, an' don't you forget it!" She said as she released him.

"Yes ma'am." Keitaro replied dreamily. Coming back to reality, he started stammering an excuse as to why he didn't push Motoko away.

"It's okay, Kei-kun. Special circumstances." Mitsune said, not making an issue out of it_. 'If she tries it when she gets back though…'_

"Hey, how come Granny wasn't here?" Naru asked suddenly.

"Granny talked with her this morning, before the rest of you were awake." Keitaro answered.

"Oh." She pondered that. "And what were you doing up that early? I thought you would have been too tired after last night." She finished petulantly. _'Perverts!'_

"Huh?" He blinked, before he understood what she was alluding to. "Um, we didn't stay up that late last night. And I was up this morning to do a bit of exercise."

"What do you mean?"

Mitsune piped up then. "Since we've been here, Kei's been remembering some more of the stuff he was taught as a kid. So he's been sitting in on some of the training exercises they do here every morning. It's really improved his stamina." She finished provocatively.

"Huh…What…You mean…" Naru started going red at the implications of that statement.

"Okay guys, we have our own train to catch in an hour or so. So go pack your stuff and get ready to go." Keitaro intervened. He did not need another Naru-tantrum here.

Grumbling to herself, Naru stalked off. The others followed suit.

Keitaro sighed and turned to his girlfriend. "Could you ease up on her slightly? It's going to be rough enough in the coming weeks without Naru losing it every other day." He asked delicately.

Mitsune looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry Kei. I'll try to reign it in. It's just that her 'holier-than-thou' attitude really shits me."

"I know. It gets to me too. But, we all have to live together, so the less arguing the better." Looking over his shoulder, he asked Su whether she was all packed.

"Yeah." She answered glumly. "Hey, can I stay with you tonight, Keitaros?"

"Um…"

"You can stay with _us _tonight, Su." Mitsune inserted smoothly. "But it won't happen every night, so don't expect it to. Okay?"

Su thought about it. "Okay. A threesome's better anyway. An' warmer too!" With that, she bounced off Keitaro's back and raced after Sarah and Shinobu.

Mitsune and Keitaro stared at each other.

"Do you think she even understands what she's saying?"

"With Su, it's safer not to ask."

* * *

The train ride home was uneventful. Naru nearly blew a gasket when Mitsune and Su latched on to Keitaro's arms, but that was the only incident.

Hina stayed behind at the Shinmei-Ryu to catch up with a few old friends while the opportunity presented itself. She would catch up in a day or two.

Arriving at the Hinata district station, they decided to visit Haruka and fill her in on what had happened with Motoko and Mitsune while enjoying a soothing cup of tea. Haruka used the visit to carefully study the group and see how the dynamics had changed. She finally nodded to herself, satisfied.

Finally, they headed for the entrance of the Hinata-Sou.

And sitting there patiently, was the final surprise for the fortnight.

"Ara, how are you all. Did I miss an adventure?" The young woman asked cheerfully.

Mitsune felt a slight sinking feeling in her stomach. _'Oh no. The other promise girl.'_

Mutsumi Otohime had come for a visit.

* * *

Notes: _Finally_, the Tarnished Blade arc is finished!

Chapter Twenty will be set a few months later, and will involve Motoko's first visit back to the Hinata since her trial.

Also, the next chapter will be the last one under the 'A Friend in Need' title. I have some ideas for sequels, (as usual!) but time will tell as to whether I get around to writing them.

Thank you all for hanging around after so long. T

* * *


	20. Epilogue

A Friend in Need…

By: Tezza1502

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Love Hina'. Ken Akamatsu and Tokyopop do. Nor do I own any other copywrited works that ma show up in this fic.

Notes: Well, here we are. The final chapter of AFiN. Over eighteen months in the making. A lot of skull-sweat, teeth-gnashing, and stop-start typing, as well as heaps of love (i.e.; continual berating to finish the damn thing _**or else!**_) from my Soulmate.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: If a final chapter is posted and no alerts are sent out, does it still exist?

Motoko Aoyama was sitting on a bullet train heading from Kyoto to Tokyo, late on a Friday afternoon. Sitting and fidgeting.

Tsuruko was next to her, and her husband was seated across the aisle from them.

"Motoko-han, please stop doing that." Tsuruko chided her gently. "You will fray the hem before we even get off the train, much less reach the Hinata Inn."

At the mention of the word 'Hinata', Motoko noticeably flinched.

Tsuruko noticed. "Ah. Are we back to that again?"

Motoko froze, before shifting her hands from picking at the hem of her knee-length dress to stroking her still growing hair. "I don't know what you are talking about." She stated in a small voice, turning to look out the window at the blurred scenery beyond the glass.

The older Aoyama sighed. They had gone over this many times in the past week. "Motoko. It has been over four months since you left the Hinata. Once a week I get either a letter or a phone call from at least one of your former housemates, enquiring as to how you are doing. Asking if you are okay, after what happened."

"I know."

"They also ask why you don't wish to talk to them, or reply to them."

"…"

"So, in an effort to stop you from giving up on your friends, we are spending tonight, all of tomorrow and a good part of Sunday at the Hinata. During which time, I hope, you will see with your own eyes that they do not hate you, and in fact miss you greatly."

Motoko sighed.

"Including Keitaro."

"Please sister…" Motoko begged softly. "I am not ready."

Tsuruko sighed as she put her arm around her sibling's shoulders and gave her a light hug. "I know you feel that way. But this trip is not just for you. You have come a long way in a short time, and now you need to show them that progress. Let them see how much you have learnt about yourself. And…I want them to see how proud of you I am."

Motoko pulled back and looked up in to her sister's eyes. "Really?"

Tsuruko nodded. "I'm so glad you let me be a sister to you again, after I kept you at arms length for so long."

"But you didn't-"

"Yes I did, in my own way." Tsuruko contradicted her. "I could have visited you, or called, or even sent Shippu with a letter. But, in an attempt to distance myself from the political intrigues of the Elders surrounding the position of 'The Heir', I stayed away, telling myself that you would be alright in Hina's care." She took a deep breath, trying to steady her emotions. "I forgot that you were my only direct family left, my blood, and that as family we need each other."

Now it was Motoko's turn to put an arm around her sister. "We have been over this before, Ane-ue. Neither of us are to blame. Or both of us are. You and I were both hurting after our parent's deaths. How many times did I scream at you that you were abandoning me for Satoru? That if you had been there that night, they would be alive?"

Tsuruko smiled slightly. "About as many times as I yelled at you to stop being a spoilt little princess, and accept the reality that I was not going to leave him just to suit your whim."

"Exactly." Motoko shared the smile. "We are Aoyama's. Which, as I now understand completely, means that we are far too incredibly stubborn for our own good."

Both ladies politely ignored the 'Damn straight!' coughed out by Tsuruko's husband across the aisle.

"And…it is not so much the thought of seeing the others, or even him, but seeing _them_." Motoko's voice wavered slightly. "Together."

Tsuruko looked at Motoko, a little sadness creeping onto her face. "You really did fall for him heavily, didn't you?"

Motoko nodded miserably.

"It is, I'm afraid, something that you will have to come to terms with, my dear sister." The eldest Aoyama stroked the youngest's hair softly. "As much as Keitaro cares for his tenants welfare, asking him to drop Kitsune for you would be a little above what he would be willing to do, I think."

"I know that!" Motoko replied hotly, incensed that her sister would think her capable of asking such a thing. "But, it does not make it any easier to bear." She finished sadly.

"It _also _does not mean that I am ready to start seeing any of those _little boys _you oh so conveniently keep throwing across my path either." Motoko continued when she saw her sister about to open her mouth with a familiar gleam in her eye.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Tsuruko snorted lightly. She _had _been about to mention the latest young man of her acquaintance that she had been trying to introduce to her sister this past month. However, the only reason she had been attempting this was to get Motoko out of the house and into a more social environment. Because while Motoko has been making great strides towards mastering herself, she needed to interact with her peers of both genders. Otherwise, she would end up back where she started from. And Tsuruko did not want to have to go through this whole mess more than once!

"How about we drop this whole discussion, hmm?" Satoru wondered from across the aisle. "I'm sure the owners of this fine example of our nation's technological brilliance would appreciate you two _not _destroying it during the course of one of your little _disagreements_."

Both Aoyama women ducked their heads down.

"It only happened that one time." Motoko defended herself in a small voice.

"And the Council was happy to pay for damages as long as we promised never to do it again." Tsuruko agreed with only the slightest of blushes.

"Be that as it may…" Satisfied that he had made his point, he left the sentence hanging there and went back to reading his paper.

Both women fell silent to sulk about the memory of _'the incident'_ and its aftermath, quite happy to let the previous topic drop.

For now.

* * *

Upon reaching Tokyo, the Aoyama's caught a train towards the outskirts of the city, then a tram into the Hinata district. Motoko's breathing developed a slight hitch as they arrived at their last stop before reaching their ultimate destination.

The Teahouse at the base of the stairway that led to the Hinata-Sou girl's dormitory.

And just inside the entrance stood Haruka Urashima, leaning against the door frame. When she noticed them, she flipped her tea towel over her shoulder and removed the cigarette from her mouth. "'Bout damn time you slackers showed up." She drawled. "I've been waiting for almost an hour."

"My apologies for our tardiness, Haru-chan." Tsuruko smiled in response. "As I did not wish to disrupt Motoko's schooling, we had to wait until she finished for the week. We also had a slight case of nerves to deal with before we left the house."

"And after we left. And when we got on the train. And all during the trip. And-" What ever else Satoru was going to add to the conversation was lost when his wife politely smacked him behind the ear.

"Yes dear, I believe Haruka gets the point now."

Taking a deep breath, Motoko steeled herself and strode towards Haruka. Stopping in front of the woman, she bowed low and started talking quickly. "Haruka-san. I did not have the chance to apologise to you for my actions towards your nephew before I left, so I wish to do so now. I-" Which was as far as she got before Haruka swatted her bowed head with the tea towel. While not really painful, it hit her hard enough to bob her head almost down to her knees, before springing her back upright. "_Hey!_"

"I hate it when Aoyama's try to apologise for anything. It always feels like reality is being violated somehow." Haruka drawled as Motoko rubbed the back of her head. "An' you never hurt _me_. Kei an' Kit're the ones you needed to talk to. Which you did. So as long as you aren't going to start your old habits again while you're here, we're good."

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." Motoko quickly agreed, not wishing to provoke the Urashima woman any further.

"An' now that _that's _out of the way…" Haruka locked the teahouse door behind her and stepped off the small porch on to the steps leading up the hill. "Time to head up the hill for a soak in the hot springs. I'm sure Shinobu will have a few leftovers, if you don't wish to join me for a soak. Or, you could wait until afterwards. And I've got the feeling that its gonna be an interesting weekend."

"What do you mean by that?" Motoko asked when neither of the other Aoyama's looked like doing so.

"You'll see." She smirked mysteriously.

Reaching the top of the steps as the sun finally fell below the horizon, Motoko paused to take in her first sight of the Inn in several months.

The Hinata seemed to be almost glowing softly from a combination of leftover sunlight and the various lights situated at regular intervals reflecting off the polished wood of the front of the Hinata. Blinking, she allowed her other sight to come forth and allow her to read the aura flowing from the building. "It's Chi has changed more than I thought it would. New shades of emotion, along with a taint of conflict. And yet…" She muttered softly.

"Sister?"

"It is nothing important, Ane-ue." Motoko looked to her sister briefly. "Life is change, no matter how much we desire it to be otherwise. Shall we?" She said as she squared her shoulders for the coming reunion.

Haruka took the lead and quickly strode in the main doors, thumping one with a fist as she passed through. "Hey kids! Front and centre. We've got guests." She shouted.

"Haruka? Please don't dent the door again. I've only just finished repairing it…after…" The _Kanrinin _of the Hinata Sou trailed off as he saw who had accompanied his Aunt inside. "Motoko?"

"U-Urashima-san." Motoko stuttered, before bowing. "How are you. A-And Kitsune, of course."

"Um… we're good. We're all good. And please, call me Keitaro. Remember?" He stammered out, still surprised to see her. "When did Yo_ULPH_!"

"_MOTOKOOOO!_" A well-tanned, sandy-blonde blur ploughed through Keitaro and rammed full speed into Motoko. "YOU CAME BACK!"

"Hello Su." The youngest Aoyama finally greeted the Mol-Mollian princess after they had both stopped sliding along the floor. "Did you really miss me?" She asked, almost moved to tears by Su's 'traditional' greeting.

"Lots an' _lots _an' _**lots**_! Are you back to stay?" Su asked eagerly.

Seeing the look of panic beginning to form on her sister-in-law's face, Satoru decided to provide a distraction by asking if they had missed dinner.

"Uh, yeah. By about an hour. Sorry about that. We were just about to head for the hot springs actually. Would you care to join us? Or would you like me to go and heat some leftovers up?"

"No thank you Ura… Keitaro." Motoko replied. "While the meal we had at the train station before we left was nowhere near the standard of dear Shinobu's cooking, it will suffice until later." Standing up, she made sure that Su was comfortable on her back before grabbing her bags. "May we put our luggage away first? And is my old room still available?"

"Ah, no actually." Keitaro looked a bit sheepish as he answered. "I, uh, had to take on some more tenants after, well…" He shrugged apologetically.

"…oh."

"Do you have any other rooms available?" Tsuruko joined the conversation for the first time. She and Satoru had been quietly chatting with Haruka until now.

"Um…" Keitaro ran a quick mental assessment of the habitable rooms. "Yeah. On the third floor, away from the others." He nodded to himself. "Come on, I'll show you." He gestured them to follow. "Haruka, would you mind-"

"Go on, I'll lock up here an' give your excuses as to why you'll be late to Kitsune." Haruka nodded and shooed him away.

After making sure that the two rooms were indeed clean and ready to be inhabited, Keitaro led them back down to the hot springs.

"Will you and Satoru be joining us, Keitaro?" Tsuruko inquired with a smirk.

"_Sister!_" Motoko huffed. "These hot springs are for girls _only_."

"Oh, really?" Satoru grinned as he glanced ahead. Keitaro seemed to be looking a bit uncomfortable again.

"Um, Motoko, there's been a few changes since you were last here…" He pointed to the entrance of the showering area as he spoke.

Motoko looked, and saw that the entrance was now cut in half and widened. On the right side was the familiar 'WOMEN' sign. However, on the left was a new sign that declared 'MEN'. "What the…"

"Apparently, when Granny Hina was having the damage to the hot springs repaired, she had the workers rebuild the old bamboo walls that used to be present when this place was a proper Inn. So now I can use them too."

"I'll bet." Motoko felt that old, familiar feeling building in the pit of her stomach. "I do hope that you have been staying on _your _side… OUCH!"

"We've talked about jumping to conclusions without any facts to support them before, _dear sister_." Tsuruko stated sweetly as she returned her hand to her side.

Motoko rubbed the back of her head and blinked. _'Perhaps I have not made as much progress as I thought.' _She thought as she realised belatedly that she had fallen back into her old ways of thinking with disturbing ease. "I know that you would not do anything inappropriate. I apologise for my lapse, Keitaro."

"That's okay." Keitaro accepted, obviously glad that the situation had not turned violent.

"Besides, Kitsune spends most of her time on his side anyway, so he doesn't have to come over our side." Su put in cheerfully.

"Really?" Tsuruko and Satoru both raised an eyebrow at the _Kanrinin_.

"Yeah. She decided that he needed some company on his side so he wouldn't be lonely." Su answered enthusiastically while Keitaro's blush went down far below his collar.

"I'll bet." The married couple replied together with a smirk.

"Would that…privilege…extend to other couples as well?" Tsuruko inquired.

"Um…check with Kitsune when you go in." He answered before fleeing into the men's side.

"Still so easy to fluster. Some thing's never change." Tsuruko laughed softly. "As it should be, I guess. I will see you in a while, my husband." She gave her husband a light peck on the lips before dragging a highly flustered Motoko behind her into the ladies section. Su bounced in merrily behind them.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be an interesting weekend alright." Satoru chuckled to himself as he went to follow Keitaro.

* * *

After washing away the day's grime, Tsuruko wrapped a towel around herself and pushed a prevaricating Motoko through the entrance to the hot springs and into the water. Su immediately thought that was a fun idea, and jumped in on top of the sputtering teen, submerging her again. "YAY! MOTOKO'S BACK!"

"Hey, Ruko-chan. 'Bout damn time you showed up." Mitsune threw a greeting to Tsuruko as she stepped out of the steam cloud that perpetually enshrouded the area, before exchanging embraces with the master kendoist. Stepping back, she turned to get a look at the other Aoyama.

"Motoko." She said evenly.

"Kitsune." Motoko replied after spitting out a gallon of water and glaring at Su.

Mitsune looked her up and down, before smirking. "Y'know, you'd be able to pull off the drowned rat look a bit better if you had more hair."

Motoko stiffened, before registering both the joking tone and the testing quality behind it. "So I have been told by my swimming instructor. Unfortunately, these things take time." She retorted with a grunt.

"Yeah, they do." She responded ruefully, giving a tug at her own growing hair. "The commiseration-commission is parked over in that corner if you want to talk to Naru. Tsuruko, I have a bottle or two of Japan's finest Sake with me. Care for a libation before Haruka drinks the lot?"

"I heard that, you cheeky imp! Don't tempt me." Came a warning from the mist in the far back corner.

"Lead on." Tsuruko followed Mitsune, leaving Motoko feeling slightly lost, as well as a little confused over her description of whomever Naru was sitting with in the far corner.

Su solved her dilemma. "Come ON, Motoko! Come say hello to Shinobu and Sarah." Su grabbed her hand and dragged her forcefully over to the youngest members of the Hinata Honies.

After reassuring Su and the others that she had no forgotten them since she left, as well as catching up on what they had all been up to since they had seen each other last, she decided to go over and see Naru. Actually, she was surprised that the girl had not sought her out immediately after she had arrived. _'I guess I will find out why soon enough.'_

Wading over to the corner Mitsune had indicated earlier, she found not only Naru, but Mutsumi as well, and a girl she did not recognise. They were sitting around a floating basket full of Sake, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Narusegawa. How do you do? And you too, Otohime. Are you living here now, or just visiting?" She said as she eyed the empty Sake bottles bobbing in the water around the two with distaste. _'Kitsune at her worst was never this messy. What's been going on here?'_

"Motoko? When did you show up?" Naru asked blearily. Her bloodshot eyes were more than a little unfocussed, and the redness of her face and upper chest did not seem to be caused entirely by the temperature of the water.

"Um, I've been here for about an hour. Didn't you hear Su shouting a little while ago?"

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head and waved a cup at her. "Drink?"

"No, thank you." Motoko was in a slight state of shock. What had been going on here lately? "…are you okay, Naru?"

"She's just having an off night." Mutsumi answered, earning her a snort from the girl in question. "And yes, I live here now. My other place burnt down while everyone was in Kyoto with you." She answered the earlier query off-handedly. "How have you been?"

"Honestly? I feel better about myself than I have in ages." Motoko answered truthfully. "As much as I dislike admitting it openly, living with my sister and Satoru has been good for me."

"Ah. That's good then." Mutsumi said with a slight tinge of melancholy.

"Um, hello." The new girl spoke for the first time. "My name is Akeme Momoki. I moved in to the Hinata about three months ago." The newly introduced Akeme said as she stood and bowed.

Motoko automatically returned the gesture. "Hello. I am Motoko Aoyama. I was a resident here until just over four months ago, when I had to move home with my sister."

"Yeah, abandoning us to the mercies of that pervert an' his sl-_umph_!" Naru was abruptly cut off by Mutsumi clamping a hand over her mouth.

"_Naru! _Remember what happened the last time Haruka and Kitsune caught you talking like that." She whispered, glancing nervously towards the opposite side of the bathing area.

Naru brushed her hand away. "Don' care." She grumbled.

Mutsumi persisted. "And what about Keitaro?"

Seeing Naru slump at that as she agreed to be quiet, Motoko asked what the heck has been going on since she was last here.

When neither of her friends seemed willing to answer her, she turned to the new girl.

"Well, I don't really know that much." Akeme started nervously. "Nobody really likes to talk about some of the stuff that went on before I arrived. Although, I gather it was bad."

Motoko winced, before nodding in understanding. "In parts. Just tell me what you can, please."

"Well, I guess I should start with how I came to be here. I had just come out of a relationship, and I was feeling sorry for myself." Akeme shuddered slightly. "I was just sitting in the park a couple of blocks from my apar…my _former _apartment, when this incredible old woman just sat down beside me and started chatting away."

"Granny Hina." Motoko grinned fleetingly.

Akeme blinked. "Why, yes. Yes it was. How'd you-"

"Granny has a thing for finding and collecting wounded people." Motoko's grin broadened, remembering. "Let me guess; she got your entire life story out of you before you realised you'd even started talking, then she offered you a room here at the Hinata."

Akeme's jaw fell open. "Are you reading my mind?"

Now the girl just chuckled. "Both Kitsune and Naru ended up here the same way, and Keitaro found Shinobu under similar circumstances. It's a Urashima thing, apparently."

"oh" Akeme blinked again, before continuing, "Well, I had only been here a few days when I overheard something."

Motoko waited a few seconds, before prompting the girl gently. "What, exactly?" _'Though I can guess easily enough. Probably Keitaro doing something, and Naru punching him through a wall for it.' _She thought to herself.

"Um, I was just coming down the stairs towards the kitchen to get myself a snack before bed, when I heard voices. It was the _Kanrinin _and Mutsumi here, and they seemed to be having some sort of a polite argument." She gestured to the Okinawan who was slumped up against Naru. Both of them had passed out leaning against each other sometime in the last sixty seconds.

Motoko looked nonplussed. "Tell me exactly what you heard, please."

"Well…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Mutsumi approached Keitaro in the kitchen from behind. Mitsune was out of the room for the moment, and it was time for her to find out if Keitaro was truly happy with the fox. It was a moment she had been eagerly waiting for, ever since she had shown up at the Hinata-Sou to live about a month ago. "Hi, Kei-kun!" She said brightly.

Keitaro jumped slightly and spun around. "Oh, hi Mutsumi." He smiled uneasily. "Um, could you call me Keitaro please? Kitsune's the only one who calls me Kei-kun now."

Mutsumi pouted. This was not starting well. "But why? I've always called you Kei-kun, Kei-kun."

"Um, yeah. But it's not appropriate now that I'm in a relationship. I wouldn't want Kitsune, or one of the other girls, to get the idea that I might be cheating on her or something."

Now Mutsumi was frowning. It was not an expression she was used to forming. "But-"

"Please, Mutsumi. Naru's still giving us both grief over our relationship. I'd rather not lose _another _friendship over this." Keitaro's tone was apologetic, but surprisingly firm.

"…oh." He was willing to stop being her friend over such a small thing? Mutsumi was so shocked by even the idea of this, she did what she usually does in times of high stress. She fainted.

Straight into Keitaro's arms.

Naturally, this was when Naru decided to put an appearance.

"Mutsumi? What's going on? I thought I heard you raise your voice…" She petered out as she took in the scene in front of her.

And of course, seeing Keitaro crouching down with Mutsumi in his arms blew away all the thoughts Naru had been having recently about trying to control her temper. "KEITARO YOU CHEATING BASTARD. GET YOUR FILTHY PERVERTED PAWS OFF MY FRIEND!" She shouted as she launched a punch at his head.

_**-FWAP!-**_

_Oh damn, girl. I thought you were working on your whole 'punch first, question later' issue.' _Naru's inner voice commented in a panicky tone as for the second time in the Hinata kitchen, Keitaro caught her punch easily. She gulped as she tried to retrieve her fist, only to find that she couldn't. And she nearly swallowed her tongue when she got a look at his expression.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Naru. I thought you were moving past this childish behaviour." Keitaro glared sternly at his former crush over the fist he had caught effortlessly while still supporting Mutsumi in his other arm.

"But…you…she…" Naru sputtered desperately.

"She fainted. You know, that thing she does sometimes." He said sarcastically. "Usually when she wants to deny something has happened and isn't ready to deal with it yet."

Naru looked from Mutsumi to Keitaro, trying to form words.

"As to what caused this episode, I'm guessing it was because I asked her to stop calling me Kei-kun in front of everyone. Only Kitsu-chan gets to do that, these days."

"But…but…" Naru flailed about mentally. "She's a promise girl!"

Keitaro sighed. "And…what's your point?"

'_Woah! WTF?' _Even Naru's inner voice was blown out of the water by that bland response.

At that moment, Mutsumi came back from la-la-land with a groan. "Oooh, that wasn't a pleasant dream at all." She muttered.

"What was it about?" Keitaro asked politely.

"I dreamed that Kei-kun asked me not to call him that any more."

"Actually, I did."

"Huh?" Mutsumi finally registered that she was sitting on the ground with Keitaro supporting her by the shoulders. She also realised that he was gripping Naru's hand rather tightly, while the girl was looking at him with an expression of confused horror while tugging her arm weakly, trying to retrieve her fist. "What did I miss?"

"Can you stand yet?" The _Kanrinin _asked. When the girl nodded, he turned to the other person in the room. "And can _you _behave yourself long enough to have a civilised conversation with me?" Naru nodded, still in a state of mild shock. "Good. Both of you have a seat at the table, and we'll have a talk that's been a while coming."

After fixing a pot of green tea for the three of them, Keitaro returned to the table to find both girls looking very nervous. Pouring them all a cup, he stared at his for moment. "What do you two want from me?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean, Kei-ku… I mean Keitaro?" Mutsumi corrected herself when she received a dark look from him.

"Both of you seem to think that you both have some sort of ownership over me, because of a promise I made a _long _time ago when we were all kids." He held up a hand to forestall any comments. "Yes, I held myself to that promise for most of my life so far. And maybe its partly my fault we are where we are now, because of my whole-hearted pursuit of that promise. After all, I've chased both of you in my own way, never really making a decision between the two of you. Or wanting to."

"_However_," He continued, interrupting Naru before she could speak. "Since I've started dating Kitsune, you have been trying to make our lives a misery, Naru." Turning to the other girl, he continued, "And _you_, Mutsumi, haven't been helping either, fainting on me and glomping me randomly. Usually when I'm trying to get some alone time with Kitsu-chan." He frowned. "I get that you like me. I like you too." Mutsumi smiled uncertainly. "But only as a friend."

**FLASHBACK END (INTERRUPTED)**

* * *

Motoko blindly groped behind herself until she felt the edge of a sitting rock, and collapsed heavily onto it. _'Oh Kami! It's not what I thought at all!' _She stammered mentally. _'It's much, __**much **__worse.'_

Shaking her head to clear some of her shock away, she looked at Akeme. "What happened then?"

"Well, I didn't hear any more actually." She replied, causing Motoko to face-fault into the water. "Granny Hina appeared beside me with a sad look on her face and dragged me away, muttering something about 'It's about time he grew a pair,' and 'I hope he's gentle with those girl's hearts.'"

"Uh-huh." Motoko nodded, slightly irritated that she hadn't found out all the details. _'At least this explains why the younger girls were a little twitchy, and avoided certain subjects while I was talking with them earlier. It might also explain why Keitaro and Kitsune seem slightly melancholy.'_

Looking down at the still sleeping promise girls, Motoko realised that no details were coming from that direction. And a quick glance around the hot spring revealed that both her sister and Mitsune had disappeared, most likely to the other side of the bamboo wall. "Damnit." She growled softly.

"Is…is something wrong?" Akeme asked timidly.

"What? No, not at all." Motoko softened her tone. "I am simply annoyed that the people who could tell me what happened next aren't available."

"Why do you want to know?"

Motoko looked at the other girl, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her. _'Potential allies should never be discouraged, after all.' _She paraphrased a line from her Shinmei-Ryu teachings to herself.

"Keitaro…was in love with both of those girls at different times. And they him, from what I understand. Its why him starting to date Kitsune was such a shock to us all, here at the Hinata." She sighed. "I just…I wish to know if he managed to let them both down with a minimum if pain." She looked at her unconscious friends again, "Although, it seems that they are still reeling from whatever was said."

"Actually, I think the reason their like this is because Kitsune and Haruka got stuck into them soon after. They'd taken to drinking together in Naru's room instead of coming down for dinner. Kitsune went up to bring them down one night, and the shouting started. Haruka went to find out what was going on, and it only got louder. So Keitaro and Granny Hina bundled the rest of us down to Haruka's shop. We ordered takeout that night, and we didn't go back up until Haruka came and told us it was okay." Akeme glanced over at the younger girls with a sorrowful expression. "Shinobu spent the entire time shaking while Keitaro held her and stroked her back. Did her parents fight a lot before she came here?"

"…yes, I believe so." Motoko's heart went out to the girl. Shinobu never liked it when people shouted and fought in her presence. Having so many of her adopted family fighting with each other at once would have been torturous.

"Ah." Akeme nodded, finally understanding something that had puzzled her.

"Motoko. Are you finished visiting with the drunks yet?" Su asked as she pounced on her favourite person.

"I believe so. For now." She answered, shaking off the melancholy that had overtaken her suddenly.

"YAY! Your mine now." The diminutive Mol-Mollian declared, dragging Motoko away towards the others.

"Don't worry about these two. I'll keep an eye on them." Akeme answered Motoko's unspoken question.

Motoko nodded her thanks, before focusing her attention on the three youngest residents of the Hinata for the rest of the evening in the hot springs.

* * *

Motoko was looking at the door to what was going to be her room for the next two nights, wondering why she was feeling a little disassociated. _'Maybe its because while I am once again sleeping in the Hinata, it is in a different room to the one I consider to be my own.' _Pushing the feeling away, she smiled at Keitaro, who had been waiting to see if the current accommodations were acceptable. "Thank you Keitaro. This will do wonderfully, and I thank you again for doing this for us on such short notice."

"You welcome. Su should be here any minute." Keitaro nodded. "Also, our other new tenant works the night shift at the local hospital on weekends, so she will be home around five in the morning. If you're going to do any training up on the roof, could you please make as little noise as possible, especially before midday. She really needs her sleep after her shift."

"Of course. We would be happy to oblige." Tsuruko answered before Motoko could open her mouth. She settled for nodding her agreement instead.

"Sleepy time!" Su yawned excitedly. Motoko wasn't quite sure how the young teen managed that feat, but she did. Motoko was also surprised to notice that Su's head was now just above her shoulders. _'Kami, she is growing up fast!'_

"Goodnight Keitaro." The Aoyama's bowed slightly. Su just waved as she bounced past Motoko into the room.

"Goodnight Su. Motoko. Tsuruko. Satoru." Keitaro returned the bows. He then waited until the doors slid shut before making his way to the room he and Mitsune shared most nights.

"Crazy Kendoists and even crazier genius inventors all tucked in?" Mitsune asked from the futon.

"Yeah." He replied as he slid under the sheets with her. "I hope this weekend goes well for everyone." He sighed.

"It will. You'll see." She stated, pulling her boyfriend towards her. "Now, you have just a few duties to perform before I can let you, in good conscience, go to sleep tonight." She grinned.

"Yes dear." Keitaro smirked as the distance between them disappeared.

"But no hickey's this time."

"_Pooh!_"

* * *

Motoko awoke the next morning feeling more at peace than she had for some time. _'About four months, if I had to guess.' _She mused to herself. _'What is it about the Hinata that it can replenish the spirit in such a short time?'_

Untangling herself from Su's iron grip with more difficulty than she previously remembered, Motoko quickly visited the toilet before getting changed into a Hakama and tee-shirt. She then headed for the roof for some morning exercise. Su managed to attach herself to Motoko's back as she walked past the futon without waking up.

She reached the upper tier of the Hinata, where a clothes line shared space with a large balcony, and stopped. To her great surprise, not only was Keitaro up here at this early hour, but Mitsune and another woman as well. They were at a ninety degree angle to the rising sun, moving in complete synchronicity as they performed a Kata she was not familiar with.

"…Huh?"

"Oh, they're up here every morning, doing that." Su mumbled sleepily over Motoko's shoulder. "Kei n' Kit use it to wake up, an' Yohko does it to wind down after a shift."

"Yohko?" _'She must be the other tenant Keitaro mentioned, last night.' _Motoko thought to herself, still trying to get her head around the idea of Mitsune willingly getting out of bed before breakfast. Or lunch, for that matter.

"Yeah. Yohko Sagisawa. I think she's here training Keitaro."

That caught Motoko's attention. "Training? For what?"

"The Elders of the Shinmei-Ryu sent me here to see if Keitaro-san would be willing to learn from me a little about what's involved in the art of healing. He possesses great potential for it." The newly identified Yohko answered as she appeared in front of Motoko.

"Gaah!" Motoko jumped. She had been so focused on listening to Su, that she had not seen the older woman make her way over.

"She does that to everyone." Mitsune said as she and Keitaro walked over to join them. "Well, everyone except for Kei-kun. He always seems to know when she's around. Good morning, Motoko." Mitsune was about to continue teasing the teen when she got a good look at Motoko's tee-shirt.

It was a light pink, with a 'Hello Kitty' kitten on the front, wearing a polka-dot dress with a yellow bow attached to its ears, looking incredibly cute and innocent. It was also hiding a large, bloody sword behind its back. Underneath, the caption in flowing English said;

Extreme cuteness is merely ONE of the weapons in my arsenal.

"Where on bloody earth did you get a shirt like _that_?" The Fox asked, laughing.

"Huh?" Motoko looked down at the shirt she had put on without much thought, and blushed slightly. "Oh. Satoru found it somewhere, and got it for me as a gift. He thought it was _appropriate_." She groused good naturedly. In fact, she quite liked it. However, she normally only ever wore it around the house.

"I'll say. It's brilliant! What did Ruko-chan think of it?" Mitsune asked, grinning.

"She quite liked it, too." Motoko replied. "After she finished laughing when she saw it for the first time. She also thought it was appropriate."

"Would you like to join us, Motoko?" Keitaro asked, attempting to drag the conversation away from Motoko's attire. He didn't want her getting twitchy if she started feeling self-conscious from the attention. While she seemed to be a lot calmer now, from what little he saw of her last night, he didn't want to push it. "We're just running through some basic Kata's."

"I…" Motoko was honestly torn. She was strictly forbidden from practicing her family's art, in any way.

"If it helps, this is something from the Urashima family." Mitsune interjected, quickly understanding where Motoko's reticence was coming from. "Nothing to do with the Aoyama's at all."

"…Very well." She accepted their offer_. 'After all, it is not of the Shinmei-Ryu, so I am not disobeying the ruling over me. I did not recognise any of the movements Keitaro was using.' _Motoko rationalised. _'And, it has been such a long time since I enjoyed myself this way…' _Placing Su on a cushion in the shade, (Left there regularly by Keitaro. Su liked to watch them in the morning sometimes, so he always left one there, in case she showed up randomly.) Motoko took a place behind Keitaro, and began performing the movements only slightly behind him.

Soon enough, she was using only a portion of her mind to follow his movements. The rest of her had fallen in to a meditative state. It was almost a relief to be doing something like this again. A Kata had always been her preferred way of relaxing. Even an open-handed style like this, without a sword or a bokken in her hand, was incredibly soothing for her. At least, until Keitaro moved his right arm upwards, fully extending it towards the sky.

Motoko attempted to copy the movement automatically. "Aaaah!" She cried as her shoulder blossomed with pain. She quickly brought it back down and tucked it against her chest protectively.

"What! What happened?" Keitaro was by her side in an instant, Mitsune, Su and Yohko a second later.

"It…it is not your fault, Keitaro." She reassured him. "If you remember, during the fight I had with my sister _that _day, she imbedded a throwing knife in my right shoulder." He nodded. "Well, it never really fully healed." She grimaced as a spasm shuddered through the damaged musculature. "I have lost about ten to fifteen percent total movement in that area. If I overuse it, or extend it certain ways, it lets me know. Painfully."

"Hm." Keitaro looked at her thoughtfully. "I see."

Mitsune caught the contemplative look her boyfriend was giving the former kendo-girl. "Think he's up for it?" She asked Yohko.

"At this stage of his training? Yes."

"What are you talking about?" Motoko looked from Keitaro to Mitsune, to Yohko in confusion. "Who's up for what?"

"I think I can help you with your problem, Motoko." Keitaro said confidently.

"H-How?"

"The same way he helped fix my little blemish." Mitsune put in as she leant down and pulled her hair away, to give the teen a clear view of the side of her head.

"What am I-?" Motoko blinked as she realised what she was supposed to be looking at. "It-It's gone! Your scar!"

"Uh-huh." The Fox grinned cheekily. "My Keitaro's got magic fingers."

"_Kitsune_." Keitaro groaned at the double-entendre.

"What? It's true!" She retorted impishly.

"Can he really heal me?" Motoko asked the Shinmei-Ryu healer cautiously.

Yohko nodded. "Most healers would not be able to give you much more movement that you already possess." She pointed a thumb at Keitaro and grinned. "He ain't most healers. Heck, he's got more healing potential in his big toe than most of us have in our whole body." She emphasised without a shred of jealousy. "It's an incredible honour to be given the chance to help him find his potential, actually."

Keitaro, glowing bright red at the praise being heaped on him, gulped and tried to get down to business. "Um, unfortunately, Motoko, I uh, I have to be touching you for this to work." He winced as he spoke the next words. "Touching your bare skin, that is."

"Oh." Motoko started to blush herself at that. It was only recently that she had stopped reacting when Satoru accidentally brushed against her. And she was still not comfortable with having members of the opposite sex in close proximity to her.

But, it was Keitaro. He would be touching her. Her bare skin. Even if it was only her shoulder. But she would have to remove her shirt for him to do that. Kitsune would kill her. She might faint if he touched her. Actually, she was feeling a little giddy right then at the thought of Keitaro being so close to her. While she had her top off. And he would be touching her.

She was babbling inside her head. And Kitsune was looking at her as if she knew _exactly _what was running through her mind right then.

She was _soooo _dead.

What the heck, she should have been dead four months ago. This just makes it worth it.

"Um, sure."

* * *

In the end, they had moved back inside to Yohko's room for more privacy. Which was in fact Motoko's old room.

In the time that it took for them all to get there, Motoko's natural modesty had reclaimed some territory. She now just had her right arm poking through the neck of the shirt, which meant that she was only somewhat exposed.

To her own surprise, Motoko was not nearly as nervous about Keitaro touching her bare skin as she thought she might be. Although, that might have to do with the fact that she was more nervous about the way Mitsune was watching her face like a hawk, looking for any sign that she might try to take advantage of the situation somehow. Clearly, the Fox had been having troubles with the other residents of the Hinata-Sou on this very subject.

"Kitsune." Keitaro's voice made both her and his girlfriend jump slightly, taking their focus off each other. "Motoko's not like the others. For a start, she has more than a little self-control." He said, grinning at the understatement.

"She still likes you." Mitsune stated flatly. "She'd like a chance with you, if she could."

"Maybe." The _Kanrinin _allowed. "But _you _have my heart."

Mitsune blinked, startling her out of the territorial mindset she had fallen into.

"You okay now?" He looked into her eyes steadily.

"…yah." Mitsune exhaled. "Sorry for that, Motoko. It's been a bit rough here at times, the last few months. _Some _people haven't been respecting the fact that we're together."

"I understand. You have nothing to fear from me. I respect the feelings you two have for each other, and would not dream of trying to get between you." Motoko assured firmly.

"Yay, that's settled. Now fix Motoko!" Su demanded, having somehow restrained herself during all this.

"OW! Alright. Alright. I'm doin' it." Keitaro grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where the diminutive foreigner had smacked him. "Ready, Motoko?"

"Yes." She replied simply. Nodding, Keitaro knelt beside her and placed his hands on both sides of her damaged shoulder over the scars, his face a picture of intense concentration. Letting out a deep breath, she tried to relax herself for what was ahead. She had heard that getting healed like this was often painful, so she was going to run through some pain-management exercises to cope with-

"Done."

She opened her eyes, and saw him getting to his feet again as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow.

"You were right, Yohko. Older wounds do heal faster." He said, surprised.

"It's because the person's Ki has had a chance to calm down around the wound, therefore your not trying to put recently traumatised flesh through even _more _trauma so soon after the injury occurred." Yohko reiterated.

"I'm fixed?" Motoko drew the room's attention as she poked gingerly at her shoulder. Where there was once an ugly thin scar, and a dull constant pain, was now just a slightly pink, and fading, mark. "That was it?"

"Yup! Cool, huh." Keitaro grinned down at her.

Motoko rotated her shoulder, cautiously at first, then with more vigour, as the expected pain failed to materialise. "I can move my arm again!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet and did a back flip in one smooth move. She then did a hand stand and walked across to the far end of the room on her palms. "I CAN MOVE AGAIN!" She yelled gleefully.

Keitaro, Mitsune and Yohko watched in surprise as the teen cartwheeled around the room in a way fairly reminiscent of Su's usual delight. "How long has Motoko been able to do that?"

"She took up gymnastics at her new school about three months ago, along with swimming." Su answered. "She told me last night, before we fell asleep. Apparently she needed a way to burn off her excess energy, now that she couldn't practice with her swords anymore. Even though she couldn't do some of the more fun moves because of her shoulder." She shrugged. "Dunno why, she looks relaxed to me." She added pointing.

They turned around to see Motoko looking at her newly healed shoulder, happier than any of could remember ever seeing her.

She then looked up at Keitaro, eyes bright with tears. "Thank you for this." And before anyone could react, she flew across the room, grabbed Keitaro's head with both hands, and kissed him deeply. Keitaro put steadying hands on her hips out of pure reflex.

Motoko continued to kiss Keitaro until she heard an exasperated Mitsune. "_How did I know something like this was going to happen._ HANDS AND LIPS _**OFF **_MY BOYFRIEND, MOTOKO!" While saying that, Mitsune reached over and grabbed a handful of Motoko's arm and pinched it.

The sudden pain served to reboot Motoko's brain, and make her aware of exactly what she was doing with someone else's boyfriend. Looking from a stunned Keitaro to a frowning Mitsune, Motoko burst into tears at her own thoughtlessness. "I-I-" She stammered fearfully. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before twirling about and sprinting from the room.

* * *

"Are you sure she's up here?"

Motoko lifted her head from where it had been resting on her knees, and looked around franticly.

"Yeah. Kei-kun says he spotted her Ki-signature up here somewhere. And it is about the last place anyone would expect her to be."

A year ago, she would have had no hesitation about jumping over the railing and using her training to survive the three storey drop to the ground to escape. Now, she'd most likely just break both legs, for a start.

"And what do you plan to do to her if she is indeed up here?"

Motoko started to sweat.

"Talk to her. I get why she did it, after all. I'm not angry with her."

She relaxed slightly.

"Really?"

She tensed again.

"…Okay, I'm a little pissed."

Another wave of sweat erupted.

"But I'm not going to hurt her, beyond the fact that Kei is _**mine**_, and none of the silly girls under this roof are getting him until I'm done with him. Which won't be for a lifetime or two."

Motoko's shoulders slumped dramatically.

"Yes, I imagine that that would be more damaging than anything else you could cook up."

She had to agree wholeheartedly with that statement. She had not found many males that could remotely measure up to Keitaro.

"And there she is."

Motoko looked up, and saw Mitsune and Tsuruko peeking over the rim of the old wooden bath that Keitaro used to use. It had been empty when she had found it, and looking like it had not been used in about four months. Which suited her. She had quickly climbed in and made herself at home in the bottom of it, out of sight of everyone. No-one would expect her to hide there, which is why she had chosen it.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten that there were at least three Ki-users residing in the Hinata at that moment, not including herself. The chaotic emotions she had to have been emanating would be like a beacon to those with the ability to sense it.

"Are you going to come out?" Mitsune asked softly.

Motoko pulled her arms tighter around herself.

"Right then, bunch up." With that, Mitsune threw a leg up and over the side of the tub, and hauled herself in. Tsuruko shrugged, and followed suit.

It was a little snug with three of them sitting on the bottom. Mitsune had the idle thought of getting her boyfriend to fill it again. It really was a nice view from up here. First things first, though.

"I'm not angry with you, Motoko. Really." Mitsune offered earnestly. "I really think I understand what actually happened back there in Yohko's room."

Motoko just looked at her warily.

"Damn, Ruko-chan. What did you do to her, these past few months." Mitsune shook her head. "It's really weird seeing you looking scared, Motoko. And of _me _of all people."

"I know how sharp your tongue can be, Kitsune-san." Motoko whispered. "I have enough to atone for in my past, without you drawing even more to the surface."

"Let her speak." Tsuruko asked kindly. "I think I understand where she is coming from."

"…very well." Motoko took a deep breath and tried her best to unclench her body. "I am sorry that I-" She paused. "Well, um, actually," Motoko blushed deeply. "I, ah, I'm sorry that I put Keitaro in such an uncomfortable position. And that I did something that I had no business doing."

"But not that you actually kissed him." Mitsune added with a raised eyebrow.

Motoko couldn't meet her eyes. "no" She whispered.

The Fox rolled her eyes, having been expecting that. "When I was being healed, your sister told me something about the process of focusing that got me worried."

Motoko blinked, wondering where this was going.

"Apparently, Keitaro was pushing so much of his Ki towards me, that it would affect me for a while. I would want him. Desperately." She sighed. "It actually led me to doubt the truth of my feelings about him for a little while." With a small shiver, she continued, "When Kei-kun heals you, he puts his all into it. He can not stand the thought that he might fail the person he's helping if he doesn't."

"And…when he does this, his Ki imprints on the person he's healing." Motoko continued the conversation slowly. "The person he's healing would feel overwhelmingly attracted to him for a short time, wouldn't they."

Mitsune nodded. "Yohko is working with him to try and rein in that part of the process. He's actually managing it quite well. But…he considers you to be a close friend. So, when he healed you…" She looked at the other teen sympathetically. "He pulled out all the stops."

"He put everything he could in to healing me." Motoko clarified.

"Yeah."

"Is he blaming himself for what happened?"

"Oh yeah."

"…I should speak to him. Tell him it was as much my fault as his." Motoko's expression grew determined. "He has given me back something I thought gone forever. I will not have him berating himself for such a gift." With that, Motoko abruptly stood up and began clambering out of the wooden tub.

"Attagirl!" Mitsune smiled, glad to see some of the old Motoko back. "Oh, and Motoko?"

The teen stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"That was your first, last and only kiss. Got it?"

Motoko nodded her head slowly. "I understand, Kitsune-san. And thank you."

* * *

After a bit of mutual appologising between Motoko, (for taking such a liberty with another woman's man) Keitaro, (for putting a little too much of his Ki in to the healing) and Yohko, (for not anticipating both Keitaro's actions and Motoko's likely response) things settled down for the rest of the day. Motoko wandered around the Hinata-Sou, taking in the atmosphere, making conversation with the other tenants, reaffirming friendships and creating new ones with Akeme and Yohko.

However, there were two residents that she hadn't managed to talk with in any meaningful way yet. Naru simply stayed in her room and drank and brooded, while Mutsumi seemed to be intent on keeping her friend company, both in her emotional state as well as her physical location. It was more than a little perplexing. Motoko couldn't understand what had happened to change the two women so dramatically in the last four months. Surely Keitaro and Kitsune had not been _that _harsh with them.

That evening after dinner, during their soak in the hot springs and before the older woman wandered over to the 'mixed' side, Motoko cornered Mitsune.

"Kitsune-san? May I ask a question?"

Mitsune looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow. "Lemme guess? You wanna know why those two," She gestured over her shoulder in the general direction of Naru and Mutsumi's rooms. Neither woman had deigned to come to the hot springs this night, "are in a perpetual sulk, these days."

"If it would not be too invasive." Motoko nodded.

"Why not. You were here for most of the lead up." Mitsune shrugged. "Pull up a rock, an' I'll tell you what I know." The other girl found a seat and leaned in.

"Basically, about a month after you shifted back to Kyoto, Kei-kun sat them down for a good talking to. From what he told me later, he was trying to put the whole 'Promise Girl' thing to bed for good. He'd gotten sick of Naru glaring and sniping at us all the time, like we'd killed her beloved pet or something. And Mutsumi seemed to be fainting into his arms a lot more than she had in the past, as well as making comments about the two of us."

Motoko found that a little hard to believe, especially the bit about Mutsumi, and said so.

"Oh, it was nothing overt, or in your face. Just little comments about whether I was really _sutiable _for him. Whether someone with _my _history would really make a good partner for Keitaro. Subtle crap like that. And she was smart enough to try and make sure that Keitaro wasn't present for most of it."

Motoko was surprised, and more than a little shocked. "They were trying to interfere in your relationship?"

"In their own ways." Mitsune sighed. "And while it wasn't going to break us up, it was affecting the rest of the tenants. Yohko wouldn't arrive for another three weeks, so she was luckily clear of the worst of it. Akeme had not been here long, and it was making her jumpy. Su was still in a bit of a funk about you, as was Sarah. Shinobu was getting twitchy from all the tension. I think it was starting to remind her a bit of the bad times, when she was caught in the middle of her parent's divorce." She took a sip of juice from a bottle that was resting on a nearby floating basket. "I think it was finding out _that_, that got Kei moving on the whole issue. We could handle those two being snippy against us without too much trouble. But when it was starting to bleed over into the younger girls, well… Keitaro drew a line in the sand over that."

"What did he say to them?"

"Dunno, really." Mitsune answered. "All I could get out of him was that he had finally resolved the issue of the promise girl, and that it would never be a factor in his life again." She sighed. "I think… I think he had to hurt them badly. At least in their hearts. 'Cause all three of them had been tied up by that promise almost their entire lives. You can't cut a connection like that without drawing blood." Mitsune looked at Motoko evenly. "He spent the next week crying himself to sleep in my arms."

Motoko gasped. "He really… It hurt him that much to do that?"

"Yeah." The other women nodded sadly. "He cares." Her voice hitched slightly as she spoke. "So very deeply. About all of us. An' those bitches knew it, an' used it to lead him around for so long. We all did. For so long. And it nearly broke his heart to be so harsh with them. But he couldn't let it go on, 'cause it was only gonna get worse."

Mitsune finally ran out of words. Motoko could clearly see the tears that were falling down her cheeks from the memory of that time. It was distressing to watch someone whom she felt was normally so strong break down silently like that. So Motoko attempted something that she had only recently allowed her sister to start doing with her.

He shifted over to Mitsune, and hesitantly put her arms around her.

Mitsune stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed into the hug. A sniffle every now and again was the only sound between them for a long while.

"Goodness, its so quiet out here." Came a voice from the entrance to the springs that made them both jump slightly. "Kitsune? Motoko? What's-" Tsuruko was surprised into silence by the hard glare her younger sister sent her from over Mitsune's shoulder.

Dropping her basket of toiletries, she rushed over. "Whats wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

Mitsune mumbled something unintelligible from her position on Motoko's shoulder. Tsuruko then looked at her sister.

"The last few months have not been pleasant for Mitsune and Keitaro, mostly due to the disharmony wrought by Mutsumi and Naru's unhappiness at their relationship. I believe it is catching up with her."

Tsuruko nodded in understanding. "Kitsune?" She reachd out and gently began stroking the woman's hair.

Mitsune leant back and tried to dry her eyes. "It's nothing. I just needed to vent."

"Try again." The older woman insisted.

"I…"

"Keitaro had to disabuse Naru and Mutsumi of the notion that they had any sort of control over him, because of a promise the three of them made when they were small children. It hurt him greatly to do so. And Kitsune had to help him keep it together afterwards." Motoko interjected.

Tsuruko nodded to herself. "May I assume that you haven't had a chance to talk with anyone about this since then."

Mitsune nodded, a little embarrassed that she had lost it like that.

Tsuruko sighed. "Why didn't you say anything during one of our conversations on the phone? Or to Haruka. Or Elder Hina."

Mitsune shrugged. "Ah dunno. I just… I guess I thought I should be able to shoulder this. I mean, with the amount of pain Kei's had to handle since he came here to the Sou, I figured it was so small compared to that."

Tsuruko cuffed the woman on the back of the head lightly. "Silly girl."

"Where is Granny Hina, anyway? I haven't seen her this weekend so far." Motoko asked.

"After about the first month, she started coming and going a lot more." Mitsune explained. "She still lives here, back in her old room in fact, but can be gone for weeks at a time." She laughed bitterly. "I think after how we treated Kei-kun before, she's not as willing to stay as far away as she used to."

"That would explain why she has started showing up regularly at the Shinmei-Ryu council meetings again." Tsuruko mused to herself. "I have seen more than one elder knocking their heads against the walls outside the great hall out of frustration, after meetings."

"Are you feeling better, Kitsune?" Motoko asked.

"Yah. Thanks for the hug." She replied as she shifted away slightly.

"Any time."

* * *

The rest of the their time in the hot springs had been spent talking softly about a variety of things. While Motoko had never been one for 'girl talk', as it were, she found it… fun. Her sister and Mitsune conversed about a wide variety of subjects, slipping from topic to topic with ease. Although she did turn some funny colours when they discussed their respective men in such blatant detail.

When she tried to get them to tone it down, she was firmly invited to either put her fingers in her ears, or get her own man so she could join in the conversation.

It was the most unusual and engaging exchange she had ever been a part of, even if she did spend most of it listening. Very different to the giggling, superficial ones the girls at her school got in to. And she could see that her sister enjoyed it every bit as much as Mitsune did.

Eventually, her sister and Mitsune look their leave and went to their men on the other side of the bamboo wall.

Once Motoko was sure they were gone, she got out herself, toweled off, and changed into her night clothes, with a robe over the top.

A few mintues later, she was knocking insistently on Naru's door.

"Wuzzat? Go'way, 'm studyin'." A slurred voice came from inside the door. Wrinkling her nose with disgust, Motoko kept knocking.

"What!" Naru shouted as the door flew open.

"Good evening, Narusegawa." Motoko said firmly as she slipped through the doorway, and further into the room. "Hello Otohime. What a surprise to see you here." She stated as she made her way over to the table the busty Okinawan was sitting at.

"Oh. Hello Motoko." Mutsumi waved half-heartedly.

"What do you want, Motoko?" Naru said from the doorway. "Come to poke fun at me? Look down your nose at the failure I've become?"

"…actually, I've come here to hear your side of whats been happening these past few months, since I've been gone."

"Yeah right." Naru drawled as she shut the door and came back to the table. "Like you've ever cared about doing _that _before."

Motoko closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "We have both been guilty of not wanting to see both sides of a situation in the past, Naru. I, at least, have been attempting to correct that behaviour in myself."

Naru huffed as she sat down and reached for the open bottle of sake in the middle of the table. It was not alone in its position.

"What do you want to know, Motoko?" Mutsumi asked after a long silence.

Motoko took a moment to order her thoughts. "Why are you two seemingly spending all you time either alone or together, and a good amount of _that _time apparently drunk and bitter? Why are the little ones reluctant to spend any time in your presence? _Either _of you. Why are Keitaro and Kitsune also reluctant to spend time around you? What happened?"

"I am sure that you have heard at least some of what has been going on." Mutsumi replied with a sigh.

Naru snorted.

"Yes, I have. However, as I said before, I want to hear your side of it."

Mutsumi's shoulders slumped. "Where do you want to start?"

"Start with… the conversation you two had with Keitaro in the kitchen." Both girls flinched noticeably. "Everything I've heard seems to have its genesis at that point in time."

"You really wanna hear how that perverted _mrfle_." Mutsumi quickly placed a hand firmly over Naru's mouth before the teen could begin a good, long, profanity-laden rant.

"Well, it went something like this…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK (COMPLETE)**

Mutsumi approached Keitaro in the kitchen from behind. Mitsune was out of the room for the moment, and it was time for her to find out if Keitaro was truly happy with the fox. It was a moment she had been eagerly waiting for, ever since she had shown up at the Hinata-Sou to live about a month ago. "Hi, Kei-kun!" She said brightly.

Keitaro jumped slightly and spun around. "Oh, hi Mutsumi." He smiled uneasily. "Um, could you call me Keitaro please? Kitsune's the only one who calls me Kei-kun now."

Mutsumi pouted. This was not starting well. "But why? I've always called you Kei-kun, Kei-kun."

"Um, yeah. But it's not appropriate now that I'm in a relationship. I wouldn't want Kitsune, or one of the other girls, to get the idea that I might be cheating on her or something."

Now Mutsumi was frowning. It was not an expression she was used to forming. "But-"

"Please, Mutsumi. Naru's still giving us both grief over our relationship. I'd rather not lose _another _friendship over this." Keitaro's tone was apologetic, but surprisingly firm.

"…oh." He was willing to stop being her friend over such a small thing? Mutsumi was so shocked by even the idea of this, she did what she usually does in times of high stress. She fainted.

Straight into Keitaro's arms.

Naturally, this was when Naru decided to put an appearance.

"Mutsumi? What's going on? I thought I heard you raise your voice…" She petered out as she took in the scene in front of her.

And of course, seeing Keitaro crouching down with Mutsumi in his arms blew away all the thoughts Naru had been having recently about trying to control her temper. "KEITARO YOU CHEATING BASTARD. GET YOUR FILTHY PERVERTED PAWS OFF MY FRIEND!" She shouted as she launched a punch at his head.

_**-FWAP!-**_

'_Oh damn, girl. I thought you were working on your whole 'punch first, question later' issue.' _Naru's inner voice commented in a panicky tone as for the second time in the Hinata kitchen, Keitaro caught her punch easily. She gulped as she tried to retrieve her fist, only to find that she couldn't. And she nearly swallowed her tongue when she got a look at his expression.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Naru. I thought you were moving past this childish behaviour." Keitaro glared sternly at his former crush over the fist he had caught effortlessly while still supporting Mutsumi in his other arm.

"But…you…she…" Naru sputtered desperately.

"She fainted. You know, that thing she does sometimes." He said sarcastically. "Usually when she wants to deny something has happened and isn't ready to deal with it yet."

Naru looked from Mutsumi to Keitaro, trying to form words.

"As to what caused this episode, I'm guessing it was because I asked her to stop calling me Kei-kun in front of everyone. Only Kitsu-chan gets to do that, these days."

"But…but…" Naru flailed about mentally. "She's a promise girl!"

Keitaro sighed. "And…what's your point?"

'_Woah! WTF?' _Even Naru's inner voice was blown out of the water by that bland response.

At that moment, Mutsumi came back from la-la-land with a groan. "Oooh, that wasn't a pleasant dream at all." She muttered.

"What was it about?" Keitaro asked politely.

"I dreamed that Kei-kun asked me not to call him that any more."

"Actually, I did."

"Huh?" Mutsumi finally registered that she was sitting on the ground with Keitaro supporting her by the shoulders. She also realised that he was gripping Naru's hand rather tightly, while the girl was looking at him with an expression of confused horror while tugging her arm weakly, trying to retrieve her fist. "What did I miss?"

"Can you stand yet?" The _Kanrinin _asked. When the girl nodded, he turned to the other person in the room. "And can _you _behave yourself long enough to have a civilised conversation with me?" Naru nodded, still in a state of mild shock. "Good. Both of you have a seat at the table, and we'll have a talk that's been a while coming."

After fixing a pot of green tea for the three of them, Keitaro returned to the table to find both girls looking very nervous. Pouring them all a cup, he stared at his for moment. "What do you two want from me?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean, Kei-ku… I mean Keitaro?" Mutsumi corrected herself when she received a dark look from him.

"Both of you seem to think that you both have some sort of ownership over me, because of a promise I made a _long _time ago when we were all kids." He held up a hand to forestall any comments. "Yes, I held myself to that promise for most of my life so far. And maybe its partly my fault we are where we are now, because of my whole-hearted pursuit of that promise. After all, I've chased both of you in my own way, never really making a decision between the two of you. Or wanting to."

"_However_," He continued, interrupting Naru before she could speak. "Since I've started dating Kitsune, you have been trying to make our lives a misery, Naru." Turning to the other girl, he continued, "And _you_, Mutsumi, haven't been helping either, fainting on me and glomping me randomly. Usually when I'm trying to get some alone time with Kitsu-chan." He frowned. "I get that you like me. I like you too." Mutsumi smiled uncertainly. "But only as a friend."

"But…but…but…" Naru sputtered while Mutsumi looked like she was going to slump to the floor again. "What about your promise?"

"Which promise was that, Naru?" Keitaro knew which promise, of course. He just wanted to see what the girls in front of him would admit to.

The girls blinked at him in shock.

"The promise you made when you were four years old, you idiot. The promise that you would go to Toudai with the person you love." Naru shouted.

"Who did I make it to?"

"Um…"

And that _was _a stumper of a question, for both of them. She couldn't remember making it, since she was about two years old at the time, and he didn't remember the girl's face or name.

"You made it to me."

Naru and Keitaro both turned to look at Mutsumi incredulously.

"The three of us spent a summer together here at the Hinata-Sou when we were kids." She said with authority as she reached out and gently patted Naru's hand. "You were so sick as a little girl, Naru. So, Kei and I tried to include you in all our play time. But, one day Kei and I went out to a playground that had a sandpit nearby. The three of usually went together, but you couldn't join us because you were having a bad day. And there, Kei and I made a promise to each other to go to university together." Mutsumi turned her tear-filled eyes to Keitaro. "We were best friends, and we promised to always _be _best friends. I knew that my family was leaving soon, so I wanted you to promise me that you'd see me again, someday."

She sniffled into her sleeve. "Everybody knew where Toudai was, and we were the same age, so I guess in my childish way I thought that if we both worked hard enough, we'd see each other again when we were older. And I'd get my best childhood friend back, one day."

Keitaro was the first to recover. "And…was there any particular reason _why _you couldn't tell me that before now?" He was actually a little annoyed with the Okinawan now. "I spent fifteen years wondering about you. Another couple since I got here and met you two, wondering whether it was one of you. Putting up with her abuse, in the vain hope that she might feel something for me other than contempt." He pointed a thumb at Naru.

"Well if you weren't such a stupid pervert, maybe-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP NARU." Mutsumi screamed. "I am so _sick _of watching you denegrate the man I love all the time. Of sitting back and listening to you tearing him down, all because he simply wanted to be your boyfriend."

"And why did you sit back, Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked, fighting to keep his own temper under control. It had been a stressful couple of months, and finding out that the girl he made his promise to has just been sitting back and letting him smash his head against the impenetrable wall that is Naru's anger was dangerously close to fraying his last nerve.

"Oh Keitaro." Mutsumi sobbed. "I thought you were happy persuing her."

Keitaro blinked.

"You never seemed to mind when she'd hit you, or curse you. You put up with everything she dished out to you with a smile. I thought you really liked her, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that. So, I stood aside."

Keitaro huffed and shook his head. "And the times I tried to take _you _out on a date?"

"I…I don't know." She stammered. "You never seemed to look at me like you did her. I didn't feel like I had the right to get in between you and her." She looked at Naru. "Besides, she and I were becoming such good friends again, and I'd seen the way she would look at you and talk about you sometimes. It felt to me that you both stood a chance of working out." She finished with a helpless shrug.

"And now?"

"I just wanted to find out if you were happy with Kitsune, I swear." She sniffled again. "That's all I ever wanted for you, Keitaro. For my best friend to be happy."

Keitaro looked into her eyes, and he could see the truth of what she was saying to him. She really did want him to be happy, even at the expense of her own happiness. In fact, he realised suddenly, she always had. Ever since she had come back into his life.

"Why couldn't you have said something, Mutsumi?" He almost felt like crying himself at the lost opportunity. "At any time up 'til the last few months, you could have told me the truth, and I would have been yours in a heartbeat."

Mutsumi just shook her head, unable to speak anymore as the enormity of her decision to stay silent caught up to her. Being so firmly passive had finally cost her something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"What about me?" Naru finally spoke up.

"What _about _you?"

Naru looked at Keitaro, aghast at his tone.

"Naru, we've never been in a relationship. In fact, you've gone so far as to wish that I'd never existed on occasion. Any time you've shown me even the slightest kindness, you have immediately taken it back, just in case I somehow took it as an invitation to act 'perverted' towards you." Keitaro snorted. "There is no you and me. _Especially _after the way you've been acting since Kitsune and I got together."

"But…but…"

"It stops here and now, for both of you." He stated. "Kitsune and I may only be together for five months. We may end up together for a life time. However long it lasts, we are _together! _And I will no longer tolerate _any _interference from you two."

Naru took exception to his tone. "Oh yeah! Or what?" She had pretty much ruled the roost at the Hinata over the years with her iron punch. Even with everything that had been going on lately, Keitaro couldn't have changed _that _much.

Could he?

"Or I kick you out."

Naru snorted. "You'll try. One word to Granny Hina, and-"

"And it wouldn't change a thing." Keitaro interrupted firmly. "I have talked with Granny about this, and she agrees with me. If it comes down to it, for the good of the Hinata I will remove anyone who becomes a problem."

"That's a bit selfish, don't you think." Naru was slightly worried now. Keitaro wasn't backing down like he usually would. "Tossing someone out of their home simply because you don't like them."

"This isn't about myself or Kitsune." Keitaro ignored Naru's disbelieving snort. "Su is still depressed over Motoko's departure. Sarah has complained loudly to me over _your _attitude, Naru. Shinobu is getting stressed from all the tension in the air. Its reminding her of when her mother and father were going through their divorce."

That little tidbit shook Naru hard. She _knew _how conflict at the Hinata affected little Shinobu. The had all seen it many times over the years. She had sworn many a time to stamp out anything or anyone who might cause any anguish for the teen.

And now _she _was the cause.

"On top of all that, our new tenant, Akeme, has just come from her own relationship breakdown, and really doesn't need to be near even more emotional turmoil. It stops now! If you can't be polite and restrained while your in our company, either stay in your room or leave the Hinata. Those are you _only _options now. Your hostility is hurting the other tenants, and I will not allow that to continue."

Naru tried again. "Granny Hina-"

"Agrees with me. Besides, the Hinata is mine to run. I make the rules, and I will enforce them. The final decision in these matters is _mine_. And she will tell you that herself."

The teen huffed and opened her mouth to argue further.

"Naru? Just be quiet will you. And try growing up while you at it. You can't have everything go you way, every time. And you certainly can't stamp you feet and pout until it does, either. Just suck it up and deal with it."

"You _bastard_." She growled as she launched herself across the table at him, throwing a punch at his head as she did so.

Keitaro, as he had done the last two times she had swung a fist at him, grabbed her clenched hand firmly and held it against the table top in front of him. Naru, frustrated at once again being denied the justice she felt she was due, then tried to slap him with her free hand. He grabbed that one too, pulling her forward at the same time, so that her body was dragged forward.

With her hips wedged against the table edge and her hands held firmly down underneath his own, Keitaro had neatly immobilised Naru for the moment. Leaning over her secured hands, he continued talking to her in the same tone he had before she attacked him.

"Congratulations, Naru. This is you final warning. Try that again, and your out."

Naru wriggled frantically, trying to get out of his grip without any success. "Let go of me, you bastard."

"I no longer fear you, Naru. And I will no longer allow you to hit me, just because you feel like it." He then leant down and whispered in her ear. "And if I _ever _hear of you trying to punch or hit any of the other tenants the way you used to do to me, I will throw you out of the Hinata so far and fast, that you will land past Haruka's front step. _Then_, I will call the police. I am _done _putting up with your abusive ways."

Something about his tone got through to Naru, because she froze. She had finally pushed him too far.

He was utterly serious.

"Are you finished?" He asked. When she mumbled an affirmative, he released her and stood back up. Naru nearly fell backwards over her upturned chair as she scrambled away from him towards the other side of the kitchen.

Still standing, Keitaro looked from Naru to Mutsumi. "Are you both clear about the level of good behaviour I expect from the both of you from now on?" They nodded their understanding. "Good. Then we're done here. Have a pleasant evening." With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Motoko sat back, stunned. _'To think that such a gentle soul like Keitaro has been driven to such behaviour.' _She thought to herself. It explained why he had been such an emotional mess in the week or so afterwards, according to Mitsune. He would have spent the whole time tearing himself apart, wondering whether there could have been a better way to get his point across_. 'Sadly, Naru is so stubborn, and so reluctant to consider opinions outside her own, that it would take such action to get through to her.' _Motoko was also smart enough to realise that she had been just as bad, up until recently.

"Do you see?" Naru interrupted her thoughts. "Do you see why its so bad here now?"

"Yes." Motoko answered. "You couldn't get you own way, so your sulking. Can I assume that Granny Hina _is _in fact backing Keitaro all the way on this?" Mutsumi nodded. "This fills in the blanks nicely with what I already know." Motoko closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I am disappointed in you, Naru."

"What!"

"As I have said to you before, you have never made a public claim for Keitaro's affections. And now that he is completely beyond your reach, you are trying to spoil it for Kitsune out of some misplaced need for revenge, with no regard as to who gets harmed in the crossfire." Motoko's face scrunched up in an expression of disgust. "And drinking yourself insensate on a daily basis is no way to cope with the situation, either."

"As for you, Mutsumi," She turned her gaze to the other promise girl, "why are you joining Narusegawa in this destructive behaviour?"

"I guess… I'm still feeling a bit sorry for myself at letting Keitaro slip through my fingers." She shrugged.

"Your punishing yourself?"

Mutsumi shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Your fools, both of you." Motoko sighed. These girls were… _are _friends of hers. She came through her own epiphany about her behaviour mostly intact. Could she somehow manage to do the same for them? And in the time she has left.

Something Mitsune had said earlier in the hot springs came back to her. She just hoped that it worked, and that Keitaro and Kitsune would forgive her for this slight betrayal.

"Do you two know how much you are hurting them with this behaviour?"

"Who?" Mutsumi asked. Naru also looked slightly curious.

"Keitaro and Kitsune."

"Bullshit!" Naru blurted.

"I have been reliably informed that Keitaro spent the week after his conversation with you, weeping and tearing himself apart over what he had to do. Kitsune is randomly bursting into tears from the stress of it all. They were your _best friends_. They care for you still. And how do you reward them? You make their lives miserable, simply because you can't stand the fact that they are happier with each other than they ever could be with either of you."

Motoko stood and drew herself up to her full height. Projecting the considerable amount of scorn she was feeling towards the two of them at that moment, she spoke, "You _both _disgust me. I am sorry I ever gave either of you my friendship. You should both leave the Hinata-Sou, and stop polluting this wonderful place with your spiteful ways."

With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving two thoroughly shocked women behind.

* * *

In the hallway, she stopped and leant against the far wall. Running a hand through her spiky hair, she closed her eyes and attempted to find her centre again. "Gods, those two used to be so wonderful. How could they fall so far into spite?"

"Happens to the best of us, hun." Motoko looked up and saw both Keitaro and Mitsune standing there. "Sometimes we need a swift kick in the pants to get us motivated back to the right path."

"You heard?" Motoko blushed bright red.

"Most of it, yeah." Keitaro confirmed. "Come on, lets take this conversation somewhere else."

Minutes later, they were up on the roof, staring at the stars.

"Thank you, Motoko. For what you said to those two. It can't have been easy."

"Actually, Kitsune, it was surprisingly easy to say." She countered. "You two should not be being punished for finding each other."

"Thank you anyway." Keitaro reiterated.

"And… I'm sorry for mentioning how you have been reacting to their behaviour in private." She added, slightly nervous.

"That's fine, Motoko." Keitaro reassured her. "It will either help shock them out of their current mood, or they will become so bad that I will be able to kick them out." He sighed at the possibility.

"Same here, Motoko." Mitsune added.

The teen nodded, relieved that they had accepted her doing it, and for correctly guessing her reasons why.

A comfortable silence descended for a time.

"Why were you there?" Motoko asked after a while.

"We, ah, figured that you might confront them both tonight." Keitaro said. "Kitsu-chan guessed it would be straight away, for some reason."

Mitsune shrugged. "I know it must have been hard saying those things, to Naru especially."

"Again, seeing the way she was carrying on, it was not as hard as it would have once been. I just hope that they can pull themselves together. Being like that for any length of time is not healthy. I spent enough time in a similar state to know that for myself."

"To be fair, I think Mutsumi is doing it mostly just to keep Naru from hurting herself too badly." Keitaro sighed. "Neither of them have been to cram school in weeks. I've tried to get Naru's parents to come visit her, without any luck. And Granny Hina is of the opinion that Naru has to come to her first before she can begin to heal." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I think Granny is massively underestimating Naru's capacity for stubbornness. Pointing out just how much she is hurting the people she used to care about might be the only way to shock her out of this self-destructive pattern."

"I hope so too." Motoko agreed.

They spent the rest of the night until it was time to turn in, chatting and catching up with each other.

They weren't the only tenants to have a conversation that lasted well into the night.

* * *

The next morning was brimming with surprises for the tenants of the Hinata.

The first one was pleasant. Granny Hina arrived in the middle of breakfast, to much fanfare. After a quick round of hugs and kisses on cheeks for those who sought them, Hina found herself with two slightly nervous Aoyama women standing in front of her. Tsuruko, naturally, hid it better than Motoko.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Hina said after looking Motoko over thoroughly. "And don't you look better for your time spent with your sister and brother-in-law." She grinned at Motoko with obvious approval. "Come here and give us a hug, Mo-chan." The teen gleefully complied with the older woman's request. Not much beat a Granny Hina hug, in Motoko's opinion.

"And you, Tsuruko? How are you and Satoru?"

"Happy to be a family again." Tsuruko replied simply, before receiving her own hug. Satoru had tried to get clear, but the iron grip of Granny Hina soon strongarmed him into joining what had become an Aoyama group hug.

Breakfast continued with a much happier atmosphere after that interruption. While the plates were being washed and put away, the second surprise of the morning happened.

"Granny Hina?"

Hina turned from her conversation with Motoko, about how her schooling was going in Kyoto, to find Mutsumi standing there. And behind her, was Naru, looking exceptionally nervous.

"Yes dear?"

"Uhm, may we have some of you time, later today?" Mutsumi asked in a small voice.

"Regarding?"

"Its…private." The Okinawian supplied meekly, her eyes shifting briefly from Hina's to the doorway to the kitchen, where Keitaro and Kitsune were helping Shinobu put the plates away.

Hina looked from one girl to the other, seemingly weighing their souls with her glance. "Both of you?" She asked finally.

"Yes." Mutsumi answered.

When Hina's stare slid to Naru, the girl squirmed for a long moment, before whispering, "Yes, Granny."

"…fine. I'll see both of you in my room about eleven. _Don't _be late, or waste my time. I will get Shinobu to bring us some lunch."

"Yes, Granny. Thank you, Granny." They both mumbled.

* * *

Finally, the time arrived that afternoon when the Aoyama's had to depart for Kyoto.

The whole house turned out to see them off, even Naru and Mutsumi. Once again, promises were exchanged to keep in touch, this time followed by half-meant threats to come and find her if she didn't.

Motoko managed to get a moment with Keitaro and Kitsune.

"Keep each other close and happy, okay."

"That's the plan." Mitsune answered. Keitaro smiled and put an arm around his girlfriend in agreement.

Motoko hugged one, then the other. "It's a good plan. I just hope…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, Motoko. He's not the only good man out there." Mitsune said, correctly guessing what Motoko had not said.

"I understand that, now." She smiled at them warmly. "I will try and talk my sister into returning for a visit once school is out for the year."

"Sound's good." Keitaro agreed.

Eventually, with time pressing on them, the Aoyama's made their way down the Hinata steps, and on to a tram to take them to the train station. As Motoko watched the Hinata fade into the fog that sometimes sprung up around the district, she thought back on the weekend.

'_Naru and Mutsumi are finally talking about their issues with Granny Hina. That alone should help settle the emotional turmoil that I noticed was choking the Hinata when we arrived. And those two-,' _She sighed as she thought of Keitaro and Mitsune, _'Are closer together than ever.'_

Taking a deep breath, she smiled slightly. _'I am happy for them. And…I think I can finally let him go, in my heart. For I have seen what happens when someone tries to hold on to another's heart when it is already lost. I just hope Naru and Mutsumi can do the same.' _Her smile widened momentarily. _'Through his healing of my shoulder, I know how much Keitaro feels for me, even as a friend. How much more must he feel for Kitsune? I wouldn't dare look at him with my ability to view Ki while she was present. I would go blind, I'm sure.'_

"Are you okay, Motoko?" Tsuruko asked from beside her. She had seen the odd emotions flowing across her sister's face.

"I am fine, Tsuruko. I was just letting go of my crush on Keitaro." She gave her surprised-looking sister a wan smile. "He is happy with Kitsune. And I am happy that he is happy. That _they _are happy. To want anything else would be selfish of me, and I will not allow myself to become like Naru in this."

"That is… a very welcome and mature decision, Motoko."

"Thank you." She nodded at the compliment. "I am glad you made me come back to the Hinata for this weekend."

Tsuruko reached out and brushed a hand over her sister's hair affectionately, "Me too."

* * *

Back at the top of the Hinata-Sou steps, Keitaro and Mitsune watched as the tram carrying their friends finally shifted from their sight. Everyone else had gone back inside.

"Was this a good weekend, Kitsu-chan?" He asked.

Mitsune thought, as Motoko was doing at that same moment, about Naru and Mutsumi's decision to talk with Granny Hina. That, with that one step, so much of the tension that had been choking the Hinata these past few months might finally begin to disperse.

She also thought about how much Motoko herself had changed in so few months, all for the better. And that now she knew that her place amongst them was still waiting for her, no matter how long it might take for her to return.

All in all, things were finally beginning to look up, after so much disharmony.

"No, Kei-kun." She said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. "This was a great weekend."

-:THE END:-

* * *

Notes: With regards to the whole promise girl thing, it's always been my understanding that Keitaro and Mutsumi made it to each other when they were both about four or five years old, and that Mutsumi 'switched' it to Naru at some point after that moment.

I freely admit that I might be wrong. I haven't read the Manga, or watched the Anime, in years. But, the version I've gone with here in my fic works the best for the emotional beats I wanted to hit with my story.

Also, a very belated explanation. I named the Ki-attack Motoko used in the story 'Endless Light', because I've heard what being kept awake and exposed to light continuously does to the mind. Paranoia, hallucinations, violent emotional shifts, and more. It fit. And I forgot to put that in somewhere.

Anyway, that's it. No more. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (More actually. 'Cause this was a pain in the arse to get done sometimes!)

Later! Tezza1502


End file.
